<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>どこよりも明るい星々が輝く場所で by cherry2gum3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675365">どこよりも明るい星々が輝く場所で</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3'>cherry2gum3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Both of them have sharp tongues, Childhood Friends, Confident Na Jaemin, Countryside Setting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Jaemin has a complex, M/M, Renjun has his guard up, Renjun tears it down, Slow Burn, limited time together, lots of pushing and pulling, reunite after a long time, slight rivalrly, strong-willed village boy Renjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>十四年ぶりにナ・ジェミンはコンクリートジャングルから遠く離れた故郷に帰った。故郷。其処は山々に囲まれ、川は旋律のように流れ、草茂る田舎町。故郷。其処は生きる意味、そして失う重みを輝く瞳で教えてくれた黒髪の青年がいる場所。</p><p>論文の研究のために故郷に戻ってきた大学生のジェミンが、風光明媚なふるさとを愛する毒舌な幼馴染ロンジュンと再会する話。</p><p>Japanese translation for "The Brightest Stars Shine Here" by strawberrysummers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236686">The Brightest Stars Shine Here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysummers/pseuds/strawberrysummers">strawberrysummers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ジェベクという架空の村が出てきます。フィクションです。<br/>ジェミンは六月に大学を卒業すると思ってくれたらいいと思います（九月に始まるスタイルで）。</p><p>読んでいる時に聴けるプレイリストをつくりましたので、良かったらyoutubeで流しながらお楽しみください(^^♪</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7dtid_7a-F8XN5RHwigXjobnKMCUCzC2">Playlist♪</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ナ・ジェミンが産まれた地を離れたのは十四年前だった。そして今、その地に到着するまでの残り時間は十四分。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>２１歳、栗色の髪、逞しい体つき。ジェミンは座り心地の良い電車の肘置きに指を当てる。車内販売をする綺麗な女性が必要以上に会話を求めても、いつものように快く反応することは無かった。ジェミンの脳内は数々の思考に埋め尽くされて、それどころでは無かったのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>２１歳、大学三年生。生まれ育った村から高層建築の並ぶソウルに引っ越したのは７歳の時だった。ふるさとと引き換えに洒落たカフェ、活発なメトロポリタンな街並み、最新技術が当たり前に溢れかえる環境を手に入れた。よく学びよく遊ぶことが美徳とされる場所、それがソウルだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>産まれた村で覚えていることはたった二つしか無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一つ目は村の名前。ジェベク。おぼろげな記憶の中に残る村を囲む緑の山々。蜿蜒たる小川がそこら中に広がっていて、伝統的で昔から変わることのない民家まで続く玉石でできた道。母、もしくは父と夏に揚げた凧や、浅い小川で釣りをする従兄弟に着いて行ったこと。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二つ目は一人の少年。記憶はあまりにもぼんやりとしているけれど、その子の名前だけはいつだってジェミンと共にあった。何年の月日が経っても、その子と過ごした記憶はぼやけていても決して消えなかった。小さな男の子。同じく小さかったジェミンがどこに行くのにも着いて来た男の子。ジェミンが遊ぶことなら何でも一緒にしたがったその男の子を、七年という短い人生の中でジェミンは親友と呼んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>炭のように真っ黒な髪の毛。キューピッドの持つ弓のように窪む上唇。小さな背丈で歩く様子は今にも転びそう。ジェミンはジェベクのことを忘れていた。それでも唯一忘れていないのはジェベクを旅立った日。ジェミンが村を離れるのを寂しく思ったのは思い出の多い山や、透き通った川水、村を賑わせたお祭りが恋しくなるからでは無かった。毎日を共に過ごした黒髪の少年と会えなくなることが何よりも恋しかったからだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少年の名前はロンジュン。何故だか分からないけれど、ジェミンはロンジュンがどのような青年に成長しているか気になって仕方なかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今となれば、ジェミンは７歳で終止符を打ってしまった友情が大したものではないことなんて分かっていた。一人が引っ越して途絶えた子供の頃の友情なんて珍しいものではない。他の例と同じようにジェミンもソウルに引っ越して少し経てば振り返ることなく前に進んだ。それに、幼い二人が過ごした日々がどのようなものだったかまでは覚えていなかった。あまりにも昔のことだから仕方がないことだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもなお、ジェミンはロンジュンがどんな青年になっているか知りたいと思った。何年も顔も見ていない音無沙汰だった幼馴染だ。そう思うのが自然だろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村の住民がジェミンのことを覚えているとは考えらない。７歳のジェミンを覚えていたとしても、今のジェミンを見て気付く人はいないはずだと思った。ソウルに動いてから沢山の変化があったのだから。村にいた頃のジェミンは一日中走り回って過ごして焼けた肌に、そばかすがふっくらとした頬を飾っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今のジェミンは都会の男になっていた。鋭い顔立ちに、スラっと伸びた背丈にジムで鍛えられた筋肉質な体。どんな純正な天使でも誘惑できる眼差し。ハンサムで、髪の毛もいつだってスタイリングされている。風が吹けば崩れる前髪も狙ったのかと思うほど完璧で、服装だって最先端のファッションを取り入れた。近くを歩けば香るコロンまで全てが清潔感に溢れていて頭からつま先までが華やかだ。そしてその姿でいることがジェミンにとっては心地良かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからこそジェベクに戻るのは反対に心地悪かった。育ったはずの場所でありながら何もかもが慣れない環境に変わっていた。高層ビルはもちろん、車さえも通らない其処はクラクションの音が聞こえてくることもない。カフェだって、落ち着くＢＧＭだって、ナイトクラブも、携帯どころか電波も通っていない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村の人口が千人にも満たないと知っているからこそ息苦しい。既に出来上がった小さなコミュニティを侵害している気分になるのだから。ジェミンの通う大学で一日にキャンパスを訪れる人数だけで、此処の村で生活する人々の人数を越しているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは大学のことを考えれば唇を噛み締めた。ふるさとと呼んでいるはずでありながら、何も思い出せない村までの電車に乗っている理由が大学なのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>人類学の論文のテーマは、現代社会の中でも未だ伝統的な生活を続けている集落についてだった。テーマを聞いた途端ジェミンはジェベクしかないと決心した。ジェベクは１９世紀で止まっているような場所で、今や当たり前に普及した技術の何一つも取り入れられていない村なのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>論文だけのために戻って来たんだ。一カ月半もすればまた直ぐにソウルの綺麗な学生寮に戻っている。バーに行ったり、カラオケをしに夜遊びをひたすら楽しめる生活はすぐに待っている。現代文明が手を広げて待ってくれているのだから心配ない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>もう家とは呼べない山と川と自然だけが豊かな故郷。海だって徒歩圏内にあるふるさと。まだ駅にも着いていないというのにジェミンの気持ちはソウルに帰りたいの一心だった。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「まぁジェミナ、こんな風に成長するなんて思ってもいなかったわ！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの叔母はスエード素材のソファに腰掛けるジェミンを見て嬉しそうに言った。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが到着したのは夜の１１時で、既に村は眠っているみたいに静かだった。春の田舎町の静寂を破るのはコオロギと、葉の揺れる音と、時々のフクロウの鳴き声くらいだ。そしてジェミン自身が玉石で成り立つ道を歩く足音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今の時代映画でしかなかなか見れないような伝統的な建物、玄関の扉の上に吊るされた灯油のランタン。自分の足音さえも恐ろしく、ジェミンは早足で歩いた。静か過ぎた。雑音に耳が慣れた都会っ子には静寂は心地悪いんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>昔ながらの竹で外装がデザインされた二階建てのかつての家が目の前に来るまでひたすら歩いた。知っている情報といえば、隣の家に住むジェミンの叔母、リン叔母さんがずっとこの家も管理してくれていたということ。父の話によると叔母の旦那は狩猟事故で亡くなり、未亡人となった叔母に子供はいなかった。それでも母になることを諦めなかった叔母は、村の母親的存在となった。ジェミンは再会して一目見ただけで全てを感じ取った。何年もジェミンが帰るのを楽しみに待ってくれていたかのような温かい笑顔で迎え入れてくれたのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンも笑顔を返した。誰もが惚れ込む笑顔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「リン叔母さん、最後に会ったのが十四年前ってこと忘れてない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母はまさかというように首を横に振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「私の知ってるムチムチほっぺのジェミニはどこに行ったのかしら。ふわふわ頭であんなにちっちゃかったのにねぇ、まぁ驚いた。こんなに男前な青年に成長しちゃって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>誇らしげに言われれば、謙虚さを装うためにもジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「叔母さんが優しすぎるんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>家を見渡せば全てが手作りであることが分かる。華やかな大理石でできたティーセットから、階段まで昨日取り替えられたのかと思うほど新鮮な木材の香りがしていた。あちらこちらにぶら下がる灯りは家を暖めるような光を放っている。中にいても外からコオロギの鳴き声が聞こえた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「とにかく、帰ってきてくれて嬉しいわ。あなたのお父さんは簡単にしか説明してくれなかったんだけど、詳しくは何をしに来たの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは姿勢を正して、何度も繰り返し聞かれて答え疲れた言葉を返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「人類学の論文のためなんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「論文？どんな内容なの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは躊躇いながら言葉を探した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「２１世紀の中でも昔ながらの生活を続けてる社会、人々の研究をしてるんだ。技術の進歩に乗らずに暮らしてる田舎町、、まさしくジェベクみたいな場所だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母は甥の説明に口をすぼめながら頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なるほど、面白いわね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「リン叔母さん？何か思うところがあるんでしょ？見たら分かるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは座ったまま叔母を見つめたけれど、頭を振って微笑まれるだけだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「優秀な大学では人の心を読む方法も教えてくれるの？それで、二ヶ月ほどいるんですっけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>冗談混じりに言われれば、ジェミンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「５０日だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。私が考えてたのわねジェミナ、この二ヶ月であなたもジェベクが過去に囚われた村じゃないことを理解するはずだわ。今は分からないかもしれないけど、私達も現代を生きてるのよ。きっと分かるようになるわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは混乱して眉を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どういう意味？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母は微笑むだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「心配しないで、ロンジュニが沢山教えてくれるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュン？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはその名前で思わず顔を上げた。一気に好奇心が蘇る。同い年だったはずだから、２１歳になっているはずだ。もしくは誕生日が来て２２。叔母の話し方からして、まだこの村に住んでいるんだろう。それを思うと少し悲しく感じる。ロンジュンはジェベクにずっと残ったのだ。体も心もこのジェベクの小さな土地に封じ込められているということ。ジェミンは自分の知る幼い頃のロンジュンが今も大人になった体に閉じ込められているのを想像した。この村はいつだって同じ人々が去ることもなく、一緒に暮らし続けているのだから、時は流れても変化はない場所なのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。覚えてるかしら？あなたたち二人は本当にどこ行くのも一緒でねぇ。いつも二人でいたずらしてたのよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母の問いかけにジェミンは停止した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜、所々覚えてるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニが村を案内してあなたの論文に必要な情報は全て与えてくれるわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺のこと覚えてるかな？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母は首を動かして考え込んでいるようだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ええ、あの子は覚えてるわよ。ジェミナ、ここを去ったのはあの子じゃなくてあなたよ。二人の子供の頃の思い出の場所を、ロンジュニは今も毎日通って過ごしてるの。思い出の中を生きるのと変わらないわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんていうかそれは、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>過去に囚われすぎ。言いたくても言えなかった。けれど叔母は誤解を生んでしまった言葉を修正するように手を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「誤解しないで、ロンジュニはあなたが居なくなって数ヶ月したら子供らしく元気に戻ってたわよ。二人とも７歳だったんだから。今も気にしてないみたい、むしろ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そこで止まれば不思議そうに顔を顰める叔母。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「むしろね、あなたが帰ってくると聞いても動じなかったわ。どちらにしても、あの子があなたとの思い出を覚えてることには変わりないけどね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは納得して頷いた。二人とも白紙に戻ったということだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それとね、ロンジュニは、、あなたからしたら少し気難しいかもしれないわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>躊躇いがちに言われる言葉にジェミンは笑った。かつての親友がどんな青年になったのか更に興味を掻き立てられてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうなの？それならなんで彼が案内役に選ばれたわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニは本当に立派な青年なのよ。あの子なら他の人には教えられないようなことまできっと教えてくれるわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそれでも疑ってしまった。決して悪意があるわけではないけれど、疑わずにはいられなかった。国内トップクラスの大学でも教えてくれないことまで？最新の教育を受けられる環境にいたジェミンとこの村には、明らかな格差がある気がした。とはいえジェミン自身興味をそそられていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「とにかく、明日の午後には会えるわよ。朝でもいいけど、あの子あんまり朝は機嫌が良くないの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母は欠伸をして言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「へ〜魅力的だね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは皮肉を込めて言ったけれど、叔母は小さく微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ええ、ジェミナ。あの子は本当に魅力的な子よ」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>結局ジェミンがロンジュンと再会したのは朝だった。それも意図的ではなく偶然だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>休みの日なら、ジェミンは午後まで寝て過ごすはずであるのに新たな環境に慣れずに目が覚めてしまったのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが慣れているのは騒がしい街の音を聞きながら眠ることだった。友達が来たり、一夜を共に過ごすパートナーがいたりする日もある。ジェベクにはこれらの全てが無かった。友達もパートナーもいない。そして何よりも眠りにつくまでの騒音がない。ベッドに寝転がっても無音に包まれるだけで、朝の６時になれば、普段起きたいと思う時間でもないのに関わらずベッドを飛び出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>せっかく起きているのだから散歩にでも行こうと家を出る。今すぐにでも論文を終わらせたい気持ちでいっぱいだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>早朝のぼんやりとした光が山の間から頭を出し、村の風景を黄色い光で少しずつ包んでいった。木材の茶色で溢れかえる村は黄色い光によって輝き、窓は煌めいていた。微かな風が吹けば玉石の並ぶ道に当たり、通り抜けて木の葉を揺らして葉が散らばって降っている。空気は新鮮でソウルの汚染された空気と違った。村は映画の中から出てきたのかと思うほど美しいというのに、ジェミンを心地悪くさせた。完璧すぎるんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どこを目指しているのかも分からないままジェミンはひたすら曲がり、くねり、ただ歩き続けた。頭の中では論文に使うためのテーマや質問を考えていた。論文に必要な専門的なことを脳内で箇条書きにしておく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村の北まで歩き、隣の村との境界線になっている川のある山の麓にたどり着く。遠くからでも人影があることに気づいた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その人は小柄だった。けれど子供ではない。ただ小さいことには変わりない。作業中らしく、膝をついていた。人気が全くない道を歩きすぎて村でこの時間に起きているのは自分だけだと思っていたからこそ、村の端で何か分からない作業をするその人に好奇心が膨らんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>好奇心に負けてその人の元まで足は勝手に進んだ。そして気づけばジェミンも村の端を歩いて、黒髪で作業に没頭する青年の後ろまで来ていた。青年は水が溜まっていてネットがかかった大きな穴の前で屈んでいた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの足音は無音だった。わざとではなく、たまたま靴の踏む草が足音を吸収していくのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>青年に傍に居ることを気づかせておくべきだったかもしれない。丁度その時何かしらの作業を終えた青年は振り返って、居ると思ってもいなかったジェミンを見れば悲鳴を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>驚嘆した青年は後ずさりして今取り掛かっていた穴に落ちそうになるので、ジェミンは咄嗟にその青年の両腕を支えた。知らない青年がバランスを取り戻すまでジェミンは手を離さなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「クソ、、そうやっていきなり現れ-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>青年は自分を驚かせた本人を見れば、文句を言っていた口を固く閉じた。見慣れた村の住人の一人でないのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>住人ならば全員知っているけれど、その中の誰でも無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目の前の男は自分よりも少し背が高く、丈夫な顎を持ち、髪の色は瞳と同じく焦げ茶色だった。工場で作られた長袖のシャツは上半身にぴったりとくっついている。知らない人だと言おうとしても嘘だった。一目見ただけで目の前の男との記憶が蘇るんだから。一緒にお寺の修行を抜け出したこと、素手で魚を捕まえようとしたこと、夜ご飯の時間になっても一緒にボールを蹴り続けたこと。ずっと昔の記憶で忘れていてもおかしくなかった。男の顔の特徴だって忘れている方が自然だった。それでも何一つ忘れていなかった。幼少期の時に見た瞳であることに間違いなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同じくジェミンの方も時が止まったように黒髪の青年を見つめ返して、千個もの考えを巡らせて突っ立っていた。夢だったのか、遠く昔本当に起こった現実なのか見極める瞬間みたいだ。ソウルで過ごしていると、時々子供の頃の思い出が現実だったか夢だったのか分からなくなることがあった。だけどこの青年の前に立っていると、自分の頭が勝手に作り上げた夢だと思っていた記憶が現実として戻ってきたみたいで、不思議だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正面に立つ黒髪の青年はジェミンの微かな記憶の中の、少しぎこちなくて舌っ足らずな少年から成長していた。垢抜けていた。それはそれは綺麗な青年に成長していて、頬も唇も自然と色付いている。長いまつ毛が震え、その下には鋭い視線が隠されている。細身な体でとにかく麗しい。何年も経ったというのに、容易に認知できたことにジェミンは驚いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ファン・ロンジュン？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自分の口が発する名前に違和感を感じてしまう。昔好きだった曲を思い出す際、メロディーは口ずさめるのに、歌詞が思い出せない時の感覚に似ている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>未だ驚きを隠せないまま首を傾げている青年もようやく口を再び開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ナ・ジェミン」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンを上から下まで見下ろせば、目の前の光景を飲み込もうとしているみたいだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「帰省するって聞いてた」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>帰省。故郷に帰るという意味だ。故郷とはいっても本当のふるさとでも家でもない。帰ってきたという言い方も相応しくない。ただ論文の研究のために来たんだ。それでもロンジュンは深く考えずに言ったのだろう。二人は現実を受け入れるためにもお互いの顔を見つめたままじっと動かなかった。十四年ぶりに、二人はこうして原点の地に二人で立っていた。それでも二人の距離は時間と共に遠くまで引き離されていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「元気にしてた？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは何と言えばいいのか分からずに尋ねた。太陽が昇ってから月が出るまで永遠に喋り続けた親友だったのが嘘みたいだ。もうそれらは二人のおぼろげな記憶でしかないのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ああ、元気だよ。お前は？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは頷いて答えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺も元気」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが返答すれば再び沈黙に戻ってしまう。二人して言葉を見つけられなかった。ここまで来れば二人は共通のデジャブを体験している赤の他人という方が適切かもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんかルックス変わったね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを聞けばロンジュンは笑った。綺麗な旋律のように心地良い声。綺麗な顔にぴったりだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何年ぶりだと思ってんの。十四年くらいだっけ？まだ僕が７歳の姿のままだと思ったの、ジェミナ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口角を上げながら頭を縦に振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「正直、そうだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが鼻を鳴らせばジェミンは続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「相変わらず小さいし、７歳でも通用しそうだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは目を転がして息を吐いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そしてお前は相変わらずうざいんだな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは呆れた顔のロンジュンに微笑まずにはいられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「昔はそう思ってなかったでしょ？覚えてないの？俺が行くとこならどこでもついて来て、何でも俺と一緒にしたがったじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を見開くロンジュンは可愛らしい光景だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなに覚えてんの？意外だな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんな事ない。バラバラな記憶が所々あるだけだよ。ほとんど空っぽな記憶に近いよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「へぇ、可哀想に」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>軽く言うロンジュンに眉を釣り上げるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「可哀想？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの後ろに見える山を見つめた。朝日で明るくなり始めていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「せっかく来たんだったら、そのバラバラな記憶を繋げて、思い出させてあげようか？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはクスッと笑えばポケットに手を突っ込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「気持ちはありがと、でもそのために来たんじゃないんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>論文を完成させるために来たんだ。そして早く終われば直ぐに切符を買って本当の家に飛んで帰るつもりだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは頷けば、久々現れた幼馴染の本来の目的を思い出しているようだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そっか、論文のために来たんだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうそう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕みたいに時代遅れな生活をしてる人々についてだっけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなこと言ってないよ、ロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>皮肉ぽいロンジュンに笑って答えるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「言ってないからって思ってないわけじゃないだろ。お前みたいな都会っ子はそうやって僕らを見てることくらい知ってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそう言って微笑んだ。口調に毒は無かった。それでもジェミンはロンジュンが挑発しているようにしか思えなかった。まさかあの幼馴染が強気なタイプになっているとは想像もしなかった。ロンジュンは人を見透かしていると思っている。今のところそれは間違いではないけども。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは無意識に舌打ちをしてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「自分のこと賢いって思ってるでしょ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの笑顔は大きくなるだけで、距離を縮めてくる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そしてお前は僕が賢いはずがないって思ってる。村に暮らす僕が、世界に通用する教育を受けてるお前みたいな都会っ子に及ぶはずがないって。それでここの何もかもが心地悪いんだろ？村も、この静けさも全てが」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは顔を真っ直ぐ上げた。ハンサムな顔を。ロンジュンはそう心で思いながらも決して本人には告げなかった。まだまだジェミンを警戒していたから。ジェミンからは何も理解できないとでも言いたげなオーラが醸し出されていた。その通り、ジェミンはこのジェベクという場所が何も理解できなかった。韓国では５Ｇの導入が始まって、最先端な技術は全て揃っているはずなのに此処ではそれが一つも通用しない。使えないんだ。世界中が進歩に敏感になっているというのに、世界の状況が全く影響されない場所。ロンジュンはジェミンが感じていることが全て読み取れた。ジェミンの論文のテーマをリンおばさん宛の手紙で知らされていたから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの発言を穏便に対処した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そして君は直ぐに早とちりして決めつける」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>次はロンジュンが眉を釣り上げる番だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、僕の言ったことは間違ってた？僕の勘違い？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは大袈裟なほど固まってしまった。ロンジュンが既に自分の答えが分かった上で聞いてきていることも理解していた。だからこそ否定できなかった。本当に魂まで見抜かれているみたいなんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いいや、間違ってないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>答えは分かっていたはずなのに、ジェミンの素直さにはロンジュンも驚き一歩下がった。それほど簡単にジェミンが認めるとは思いもしなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それ以上何も言えなかった。ジェミンの方も何かに納得したように頷けば前髪の下から見上げてロンジュンを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「リン叔母さんが君と作業するのは簡単じゃないって言ってたけど、やっと意味が分かったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは今度こそ正直な笑顔を見せた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「簡単にさせないんだよ、ジェミナ。どんな事でも努力は大事だからね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで？君には何の得があるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「得？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「自分の時間を使って俺に協力してくれるわけでしょ、何かしらの得がないとやってられないじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがはっきりと言えばロンジュンは腕を組んでニヤリと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「損得で物事を考える、、都会っ子らしい物言いだな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは髪に手を通しながら鼻で笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それ以上都会っ子って呼んだら次から君のこと村人って呼ぶよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンも笑えば、空気に爽やかな音が響いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「とりあえず僕の役目はお前の心のこもってない質問を答えながら、村を案内することだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは低い含み笑いを零した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは考えながら未だ夜の名残りで星の残った朝空を見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら僕の得は、お前を手伝う代わりに、お前のスカスカの幼少期の記憶を埋め直させてもらう。だからちゃんと僕についてきて？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは眉を上げてロンジュンが提案していることを考え直した。ロンジュンはジェミンがどこかで記憶を取り戻せると本気で思っているようだった。それが不思議だった。ロンジュンはジェミンの反応を急かしたいのか、足をトントンと鳴らしていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「具体的に何がしたいの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは気になって聞いてしまった。けれどロンジュンは自信げに答えてくれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「勘違いしないで、過去にすがろうとしてる訳じゃない。むしろ、正直気にしてないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃーなんでこんなに俺に忘れられた時間を思い出させるのに必死なの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが言えばロンジュンは直ぐに口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だって、、もしも思い出せばお前も都会に戻りたくて仕方ないなんて思わないはずだよ。お前らみたいな人が村を見下して自分を棚に上げるのを見るの嫌いなんだ。でももし思い出してくれたら、、きっとお前もそんな風には思わないと思うから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正直、ジェミンも興味津々だった。ロンジュンが自信満々にそう語るのだから。ロンジュンはジェミンの知らないことを知っているような話し方をするんだ。それが何よりも興味深く、ジェミンは幼馴染がこのような性格になったことに驚いていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺に帰らないっていう選択肢がないこと分かってるよね？何があろうと俺は５０日経てば必ずここからいなくなる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは小さく微笑みながらもはっきりさせておいた。それにロンジュンは直ぐに頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かってる。分かってるからこそだよ。お前は帰らないといけないから去ることになる。だけど僕を信じて？ここから去りたいという理由でお前がこの村を出ることにはならないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは強気な意見を聞けば笑顔を大きくした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじでそうなると思う？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「思うんじゃない、そうなるって分かってるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの堂々とした態度に感心していた。その姿はジェミンと似ている所があった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なら、君の言う通りにしよう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは微笑めばジェミンの腕をポンと叩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「良かった。ところで僕たち夕方に会う予定だったの忘れてる？まだ朝だし、僕は暇じゃないんだ。だから、邪魔するなよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは幼稚にジェミンを追い払おうと手を動かした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは渋々首を振って静かに笑う。可愛らしい少年だったロンジュンがこのような頑固で扱いにくい大人になっているなんて信じられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「十四年も会ってなかったというのにもう俺のこと追い払いたいの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは管状のパイプを持てばジェミンの横を通りながらクスクス笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「心配しなくても一緒に過ごせる時間は山ほどあるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはこの慣れない場所で今からどこに行けばいいのかも、何をすればいいのかも分からずに突っ立っていた。ロンジュンに朝早くから何をしていたのか聞きたいところではあるけれど、作業中に質問を投げかけるのは今以上にロンジュンを苛立たせることになりそうで、それ以上干渉しなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが歩き去る前にロンジュンは振り返ってもう一度しっかりとジェミンを見つめた。この優秀な大学生は朝日の光を浴びて、美しい輪郭は照らされ、焦げ茶色の瞳は微かに輝いていた。背が高く、線自体は細いのに鍛えられたジェミンはロンジュンの知っていたジェミンから性格も容姿も全て変わっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一応言っとくけど、お前も見た目変わったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが呟けばジェミンは直ぐに返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「変わった？それだけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>黒髪の青年は笑いながら手を拭いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「かっこよくなったねとでも言われたいの？でも自分でも分かってるんだろ？だけど僕にお前がイケメンって認めさせたい。そうなんだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはなかなか面白いとジェミンは心で認めた。ロンジュンが言ったことを否定すれば、自分自身に嘘をつくことになる。それでも認めるのはまだ二人の他人に近い関係性の中では早い気がした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「会えて嬉しいよ、ロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンに答える代わりにそれだけ言うジェミン。「また」という単語は省いた。「また会えて嬉しい」とは言わずに初対面のような挨拶をした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ある程度はそれが事実なのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは停止し、足元を眺めて、もう一度顔を上げた時には小さな笑顔を身につけていた。ロンジュンはジェミンの言葉のチョイスを見逃さなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕も会えて嬉しいよ、ジェミナ」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは泊っている家まで戻れば、太陽が眩しく輝く昼まで家を出なかった。歩いて村を散策する気にもなれないというより、何をすればいいのか分からなかった。場違いな気がしてならないんだ。ここに住む住民たちはそれぞれ自分の役目を果たすために何かしらの仕事をしていて、そんな中ジェミンがふらっと歩き回るのは場を乱している気持ちになるんだ。だからジェミンは部屋から出ようとしなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは部屋を見渡した。リン叔母さんは昔ジェミン自身が使っていた部屋に泊まらせてくれた。ベッドだけは大人になったジェミンの体の成長に合わせて変わっていたけれど、その他は十四年前のままだった。粘土で作ったフィギュアは未だにマホガニー材でできた棚の上に飾られたまま。部屋の端には青い花が描かれた箪笥が。裸足に触れるカーペットの柔らかさまでが懐かしく感じる。懐かしく感じられないほど此処を離れていたというのに。窓の枠組みから垂れ下がる風鈴は紫、ピンク、緑の紐をぶら下げている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>窓からは村が見えた。列のように並ぶ非対称な民家、所々に位置する商店。時間に急かされることなく人生を味わっているのか、のんびりとした人。一方で手に何か持って村ならではの平凡な作業を終わらせるために急ぐ人。灰色の石でできた道路の上を裸足で走り回る子供たち。気が済むまで観察すればベッドに寝転び、天井を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつの間にか寝てしまっていたのだろう。起こすために肩を揺らされていた時には昼の２時を過ぎていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を開けば、黒髪の青年が窓からの日光を遮って立ち、ジェミンを見下ろしていた。真顔に近い表情でリュックサックを肩にかけてじっと見つめてくる瞳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「起きて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは手を叩いて急かした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「論文は始めないと終わらないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを聞けばジェミンは小さく唸って寝返りを打った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうやってここに入ったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは目を転がした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「論文に使える一つ目の情報教えてやるよ。ここでは誰も鍵なんてかけない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>教えられた情報に食いつき、ジェミンはようやくベッドから出た。立ち上がれば下から見れば大きく見えていたロンジュンも小さく縮んだみたいだ。ジェミンは通い詰めたジムのお陰で育った体格でロンジュンを見下ろした。ジェミンがこれほど背の高い男に成長していることにはロンジュンだって驚いていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはベッドの隣にあるナイトテーブルに置かれた革製の手帳を開けば白紙のページにメモを書き込み、ロンジュンの顔を見つめなおした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで閉めないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>尋問者のように尋ねるジェミンにロンジュンは悪戯な表情を見せる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「逆になんで都会の人は鍵をかけるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「赤の他人にいきなり入って来られて物を盗まれたりしないようにだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは考えるよりも前に答えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ならジェミナ、考えてみて。ジェベクには数百人しか住んでない。赤の他人なんて存在しないんだ。だからこそ信頼関係っていうものでここは成り立ってんの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは鼻で笑いながらメモを書き下ろし、階段を下りるロンジュンに続いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで？もうちょっと説明が欲しいんだけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それ以上に説明することなんてある？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは可愛らしい笑い声を上げながら、玄関を出て二人は玉石の道まで出てきた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、ここに住む人はみんなが知り合いなんだ。例えば小さな子供たち。あの子たちが育つのを僕らは村全体で見守ってきた。お年寄りだって、僕らは産まれた時からあの人たちの手伝いをしてきた。そしてその間の年代。彼らは全員僕らの日常の一部なんだよ。村の人はみんなが家族同然だから。僕の物とかお前の物とかそんな所有権を気にして生きてる人なんていないんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは眉を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「家族とか信頼ってより共産主義って感じだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンと歩幅を合わせれば肘でジェミンを押した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ナくん、先生が話してる時に余計なことを言うなって教わらなかったの？しかもおもんないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは肩をすくめれば、ペンを耳にかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ちょっとは面白いって思ったくせに」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそれに少し口角を上げた。ジェミンは両手をポケットに突っ込めば周りを見渡した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで、これからどうする？俺は論文に取り掛かりたくて、君は思い出巡りに連れて行きたいんでしょ。どうやって両立する？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは口をきつく閉めて考え込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「日を分けよ。お前の論文のための日は、お前が必要な情報を集めるために使えばいい。僕は聞かれたことに全部答えるよ。それ以外の日は僕が何をするか決めるから、僕のこと信用しろよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは首を振ってクスっと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニは命令口調だね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ、この村で僕ほどジェベクについて詳しい人はいないんだし、お前は僕の言う通りにするしかないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>強く言い放つロンジュンにジェミンも引き下がらなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別にいつだって他の人に案内を頼めるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは声も出さずに笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「頼めるけど、お前は頼まない。もう僕が用意してるものが気になるんだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは否定する気にもなれなかった。この幼馴染は、ジェミンが知らないことを自分は知り尽くしていることを示唆するような話し方をするんだ。誰も知らない秘密を全て知っているみたいで、ジェミンもまんまとその罠にかかるのを感じた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニって心理学者なの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは笑った。人の考えていることを読んで、本人が口を開くよりも前にそれを指摘するのがロンジュンは好きなのだとジェミンは察した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だって僕の言った通りだろ？お前はもう興味津々で、僕が知ってることを知りたがってる。僕がどんな人なのか、知りたいんでしょ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の言う通りだよ。でもそんなことわざわざ言わなくても自分が正しいって分かってるんでしょ？ただ俺の口から君が正しいって聞きたいんだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは事実を認めながらもロンジュンをからかうように言った。だからロンジュンは口内で舌を噛みながら表情を緩ませた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで、今日の内容は何？何が知りたいの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンによって替えられた話題に鼻で笑いながら手帳の最初のページを開いた。論文に必要なトピックをまとめておいたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それらのトピックの横に急いで日数を書き足した。二人で割り当てて、奇数がジェミンの論文のために使う日にしたんだ。１日目。３日目。５日目。７日目。こうしてロンジュンの担当でない日をトピックの横に書き当てた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一つ目、人口だ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは読み上げて顔を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンのトピックを聞けば道の真ん中で思考に溺れて行ったり来たりしていた。どんな方法でジェミンにこのトピックについて話そうかと考えているらしい。どれほど道のど真ん中にいても、誰の邪魔にもならない。ほとんど誰も道にはいないんだから。村は午後の太陽の下で穏やかな空気が流れていた。山は青々としていて、空も真っ青。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ようやくロンジュンはジェミンを見つめて頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「人口だろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なら全員に紹介してあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはまさかの提案に目を見開く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「全員に？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。人口について調べたいなら、人口全員に会うのが一番だろ。それに小さな村なんだから心配すんなって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが熱心なのでジェミンは信じ難いシチュエーションにも笑ってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじなんだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「当たり前だろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>全くの躊躇も見せずにロンジュンが言えば、ジェミンは狂ってるとさえ思ってしまった。人口について調べたいと言った際、ロンジュンが人口統計でも語ってくれることを想像していたんだ。何かしらのデータだ。まさか村に住む全ての住民に会わせてくれるなんて想定するわけがない。けれどロンジュンが与えようとしてくれる機会は言うまでもなく重要な情報になる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ、そうしよう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの提案に乗った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ、そうしよう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは小さな微笑みでジェミンの言葉を繰り返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは直ぐに疲れてしまうことを予想していた。むしろ、人口の半分に到達する前には新しい人に会うのに飽きてしまうとさえ思っていた。ジェミンは人見知りな方ではなかった。どちらかというとその逆とも言える。ただ、自己紹介を繰り返すことはあまり好きじゃないはずだった。けれど、今日は別だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは自分でも驚いていた。家を一軒一軒回って新たな家族に出会い続けても、全く疲れていない。どの家も欠かさずに訪ねて、ノックさえもしないロンジュンに続いて家に入る。ロンジュンはどの人のことも知り尽くしていた。フルネームだけの話ではない、それぞれが最近どう過ごしているかまで情報がアップデートされている。子供を身ごもったこと、近頃カゴの織りかたを習っていること、どの家も実家のように知り尽くしているんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは本当に全員にジェミンを紹介した。そして村の人々はみんなしてジェミンを温かく迎え入れてくれるんだ。温かすぎるくらいには。誰もが街の暮らしを知りたがり、ジェミンは快く街の話をした。ジェミンが都心部での生活について語り、村人が楽しそうにしているのを見る度にロンジュンは呆れた顔をしていた。だからこそジェミンはより細心まで語りたい気持ちになるんだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>全員の名前まで覚えるのは不可能だとジェミンは思っていた。それでもロンジュンはジェミンが覚えやすいようにしてくれるのだ。歩み寄る前にざっくりとその人物に纏わる逸話を静かに教えてくれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あそこにいる彼女が、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは数十メートル先に立つ青いワンピース姿の女性をこっそりと指さした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「サリンさん。結婚してるんだけど、町の判事と寝てることはみんな知ってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そうしてジェミンは一人ずつを覚えていった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どの名前にも物語があった。どの顔にも特徴があった。ジェミンは自分に嘘をつけなかった。ロンジュンの一人ずつの分析を聞くのは面白かった。ジェベクに住む全ての人について、ロンジュンは何かしらの意見を持っていた。そしてジェミンはロンジュンが話すことに集中しすぎて、メモを取ることを忘れそうにもなった。村で一番美味しいわかめスープを作るヤンおばさん。隣の村に賭け事をしに行くソンさん。論文に名前までは基本的にいらないというのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの両親にも会った。二人はもちろんロンジュンとジェミンの子供の頃を誰よりも覚えている人たちだ。二人はジェミンの変化に驚きながらも、変わらず優しくしてくれた。二人の住む家は昔ロンジュンとよく遊んだ場所で、はっきりと思い出せなくてもどこか懐かしみがあった。現在ロンジュンは一人で別の家に暮らしてるらしい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの友達にも会った。全員があらゆる形でジェミンのことを覚えていた。イ・ドンヒョクによると幼いジェミンはどんなに誘ってもロンジュンとしか遊びたがらなかったと。イ・ジェノはジェミンの子供らしいふっくらとした頬を覚えているからこそ、ジェミンの成長に驚いていた。チョン・チョンロとパク・チソンはほとんど何もジェミンのことを覚えていなかった。二人は十四年前ジェミンが引っ越した後、ロンジュンの親友になったらしい。誰もが優しくて、愉快だった。無理にお互いを楽しませようとすることなく、自然と場が明るくなる雰囲気をロンジュンの友達はみんな持っていた。友人とはいえ残りの住人を紹介すべく、ロンジュンはジェミンを次の家まで連れて出た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>人口調査の最後の地点は空き地だった。小さめのサッカー場ほどの大きさの空き地はバラバラの長さに刈られた草が生えていて、５歳から１３歳くらいの子供たちがボールを蹴って遊んでいた。一見サッカーのようにも見えるけれど、ボールもルールもサッカーとは異なるようだった。空き地に入ればロンジュンは草の上に座って子供たちを見つめた。ジェミンもロンジュンの隣に腰を下ろせば、二人で膝を抱えて目の前で楽しそうに遊ぶ少年たちを観察した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あの子たちと遊びたい？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはしばらくすればジェミンに投げかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やり方が分かんないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはペンを指の間で回しながら、ロンジュンが論文に使えそうな情報を話すのを待った。けれどロンジュンは笑うだけだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あの子たちだって分かってないよ。ルールを自分たちで作りながら、楽しんでるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺は遠慮しとくよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だから二人は何も言わずに並んで座ったまま。ロンジュンは沢山動いて汗をかいた子供たちから発される幸せなエネルギーをじっくりと見つめた。ジェミンはというと、地面に手帳を開いたまま早く終わらせたい気持ちでペンを回した。もっと数字でページを埋めたかった。充分だと思えるまで情報を集めたかった。ロンジュンが口を開くのを無意識に急かして待つ。何よりも論文を早く終わらせたいのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突然ロンジュンはジェミンの手を掴み、小刻みに揺れていた膝も押さえた。ジェミンはロンジュンを訝しげに見るので、ロンジュンは口を尖らせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それやめろよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ゴソゴソしながら何かをずっと待つの。どこか行くところがあるみたいに何度も時計を見返してるけど、どこにも行くとこないだろ？だから少しはじっとして、ゆっく‐」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの言葉を遮った。ロンジュンが言い過ぎていると伝えるために。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺がそんなことをしに来たわけじゃないって知ってるでしょ。それより子供の年齢層のことだったり、統計とかはっきりとしたデータがあると助かるんだけど。俺にはやらないといけないことがあるんだよ、ロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは何も言わずにジェミンの目を見つめれば、ジェミンが全く気を変える様子も見せないので立ち上がった。ロンジュンは子供たちに目線を移せば、もう一度座ったままのジェミンを見下ろし、子供たちに向かって声を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ちょっとみんなこっち来てくれない？ヒョンがみんなに紹介したい人がいるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは少年たちを見れば、全員がロンジュンを慕っていることが分かった。ロンジュンの声を聞けば、みんなして可愛らしい歩幅で走ってきた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは直ぐに十人ほどのキラキラとした瞳の子供たちに囲まれていた。汗で張り付いた無地のシャツを身に着けて、髪の毛はみんな真っ黒だ。見たこともない大人を見て全員が興味津々に笑ったり、囁き合っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何よりも子供たちはジェミンの髪に興味を示した。茶色。産まれた時から黒い髪の毛の人々しか見たことのなかった子供たちは触りたいと声をそろえた。ジェミンは頭を下ろして、いくつもの手が伸びてきて髪に触れるのを許した。中には茶色い髪の毛が棘であるかのように叫ぶ子や、日光を浴びて艶やかになる髪に感動している子もいた。子供たちが投げかける質問にジェミンは全て生き生きと答えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ちらりとロンジュンの方を見つめれば、黒髪の青年は腕を組んだまま優しい笑顔で目の前の光景を見ていた。けれどジェミンと目が合った瞬間口角は真っすぐになった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、この子たちは数字でも統計でもない。子供なんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは離れた場所からそう呟いた。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>その夜、ジェミンは一日歩き疲れた体を癒えるためにもベッドに潜った。ナイトテーブルの上のランプに明かりを灯せば 、壁に影ができる。外からはまたコオロギの鳴き声が聞こえる。もしかするとセミかもしれない。どちらにしても、煩い自然に囲まれているはずでありながら無音な村に不気味さを感じ、ため息をつく。洗い立ての髪に指を通せば、羽の詰まった枕に顔を埋めてソウルを思い浮かべた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眩しいライト。ナイトクラブの騒がしい音楽。大学のラウンジで勉強する夜。時々友達と酔い潰れたり、どこに行っても存在するインターネット。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そして思考を今日一日の出来事に移した。主にロンジュンだ。綺麗な黒髪の青年は簡単に解けない公式みたいだった。十年以上の時が経って、ロンジュンが昔と変わらないのか、変わってしまったのかも分からない。ジェベクについてあれほど強い意見を持っていたのは昔からだろうか？人の行動の意図や考えを読み取ってしまうのは昔からのことなのだろうか？昔から都会の人々を軽蔑していただろうか？昔からあのような笑い方だっただろうか？心地良い音楽のように爽やかな笑い声。そんな笑い声が一瞬で千個のナイフに等しいほど冷たい嘲笑いに変わってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは手帳を開けば、今日情報を書き溜めるのに使った最後のページの下に文字を書き下ろした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>１日目：人口</span>
  </strike>
  <span>　済</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは翌日もまたホワイトノイズが足りずに早朝に目を覚ました。ベッドは自分のベッドでは無かった。部屋だって寮の部屋と違う。この村はジェミンの家ではない。自分の真下のシーツは汗をかいたせいでべたべたとくっついてくる。夜中窓を開けておいて、少しでも風が暑さを吹き飛ばしてくれることを願っていた。下着一枚の姿でも体に張り付いた湿度は拭い取れていない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>朝の５時。空はまだ暗く、鴨の羽色に染まって朝日はまだしばらく山の後ろから顔を覗かせそうになかった。ジェミンはまた散歩に出ることにした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ベッドから出れば黒いズボンを履き、鍛えられた上半身を強調させるこれまた黒いＴシャツを着た。外に出れば涼しい朝の風が気持ち良い。どこからか鶏の鳴き声がする。ジェミンの日本製のスニーカーが玉石と擦れて足音を立てるけれど、気にせずに足を進めた。ジェミン以外には誰もおらず、自分の足音以外は玄関に付けられた風鈴くらいしか音を立てていなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村の端まで来ると、ジェミンはまたもやロンジュンが長いパイプを持って昨日と同じ井戸の前で作業をしているのを見つけた。朝早くからロンジュンの皮肉や小言を聞かされる元気があるか問いながらも、結局はロンジュンの元まで歩くのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>静かに朝露で湿った草の上を歩けば、ロンジュンの数歩後ろまでたどり着いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「毎朝それしてるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが急に沈黙を破れば、ロンジュンは仰天したのか尻もちをついてジェミンを睨み上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうやっていきなり現れるなって昨日も言っただろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>立ち上がりながら文句を零すロンジュンにジェミンはポケットに手を突っ込んで首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ厳密にいえば、そう言いかけて、俺の素晴らしいルックスに見とれてそれ以上先は言い終わらなかったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは感心した目でジェミンを見た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「素晴らしい見た目でも素晴らしい性格は欠けてしまったのか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは肩をすくめれば口角を片方だけ釣り上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「天は二物を与えずってことだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分でそう言うジェミンに目を転がせば井戸の前に屈み直して、パイプを薄いフィルムのかかった穴に突き刺した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前の質問に答えると、そう。毎日夜明けから二時間くらいかけてやってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは頷きながらロンジュンの作業をよく眺めるために近づいた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「詳しくは何してるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分の作業する手先から目を離さなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「水をろ過してるんだ。村の人にちゃんと飲料水があるようにね。水が湧き出てるところからここまで菅を持って移動するんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは手に持つパイプを指さしながら続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そしたらこの井戸の中に水を流す。この井戸には砂、石、炭用に三段階のろ過層があって、水をろ過してくれるんだ。とにかく村の人が一日不便なく過ごせる量の水を集めるまで続けるわけ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそこで止めればジェミンを見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「手帳に書き込んだ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いいや、ただ俺が気になったから聞いただけ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは感心していた。立派な仕組みで成り立っているのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは適当に相づちを打った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもなんでこれを毎日ロンジュニが？誰か手伝ってくれる人はいないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが聞けばロンジュンは小さく微笑んで首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「誰もやり方を覚えようとしないからね。どっちにしても僕がやると思ってるんだ。実際、その通りだからいいんだ。もう慣れたし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで？ちょっと不公平だと思わない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ、少しね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは素直に話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもどうしろって言うんだよ？水なしで生きていける人なんていないし、僕しかやろうとする人がいないんだから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは立ったままどうしていいか分からなかった。ロンジュンは忙しそうだけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日は君の日でしょ、、、どこに行くわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは無意識に退屈そうな声で尋ねてしまった。もちろんロンジュンは気付き、鼻を鳴らした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「楽しみなふりくらいしてくれてもいいのに」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは笑いながらうなじを押さえた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「正直早く終わらせたいんだよね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いつかその言葉を後悔する日が来るよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは舌を鳴らせばパイプを置いて立ち上がり、ジェミンの正面に立った。どれほど態度が大きくても、ジェミンの前に来れば小さく感じてしまう。ジェミンのシャツがジェミンの筋肉に沿って伸びていることも一目見ただけで気付いてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何それ、不吉だね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「滝は好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今のジェミンの発言に関係のない質問を突然するロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え、、？いや、まぁ、うん、好きだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう言いながらも最後に滝のある場所に行ったのがいつだったか思い出せない。分かるのはソウルには滝が無いということと、滝が好きであること。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんでか分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが歩み寄って聞いてくるのでジェミンはじっくりと考えた。それでも頭の中には疑問符が浮かんでいる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...どういうこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで滝が好きか分かるかって聞いてんの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは苛々とした口調で質問を今回は明確に繰り返した。今度こそジェミンは質問を理解して首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かんない、、多分」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なら僕が思い出させてあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの手を掴んだ。ロンジュンの小さめで細く、手作業で少し荒れていても柔らかい手に比べて大きく血管の浮き上がったジェミンの手。予想以上にぴったりと合わさる二つの手について深く考えずにロンジュンはジェミンの手を引いて歩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもロンジュンに引っ張られれば、村の奥まで進むロンジュンに着いて行った。まだまだ真っ暗に近い空には、そろそろ姿を消そうとしている月が二人の上で輝いていた。二人はずっと歩いた。その間もロンジュンはジェミンの手を離そうとしなかった。少しでも離せばジェミンが逃げてしまうような気がしてならないから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>山に入れば、人が歩くための整備もされていないのにロンジュンは道を覚えているみたいだった。山の中はより一層暗い。ジェミンの目は暗順応を発揮するまで時間をかけ、ロンジュンの小さな体の輪郭を見つけるので精一杯だった。いくつもの小枝を踏みつける二人の足音が木の間を通り抜けて響いていた。あまりにも深いところまで来れば、ジェミンはロンジュンが隠した死体の埋められた場所でも教えてくれるのかとさえ思ってしまう。それほど山の入口から遠ざかっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「よくここ来るの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは「ここ」がどこなのかも分からないけれど聞いてみた。少なくともロンジュンはこの道をよく知っているみたいなのだから。しかしロンジュンは首を振っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いや、十四年ぶりに来たよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それにしてはよく覚えてるね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは小さく呟いた。ロンジュンは素早い足を止めることなく奥へと進んで行った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「体が覚えてるんだ。筋肉が道を記憶してるみたい」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え、ちょっと怖いんだけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「黙ってついてこいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの手を握る力を強めて言った。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>それから十分ほど歩いた。ロンジュンが顔には出さないだけで、二人で山奥に迷い込んでしまったのではないかとジェミンの中では心配が膨らむ一方だった。けれど前に進めば進むほど何かの音に近づいてきていた。強すぎる何かが空から降ってくるような音。そして何かにぶつかって弾けているような音が続く。聞いたことのある音であることは確かなのに、それが何の音であるとは言い切れない。身に覚えがあるのに、頭が思い出せない状態。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>降り注ぐ音。ぶつかる音。知っている音なんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつの間にかジェミンの足はロンジュンよりも早く歩き始めていた。気付かぬ間に道を案内しているのがロンジュンではなく、ジェミンに変わっていたのだ。ロンジュンは自分の世界に入り込んでしまったジェミンを真っすぐ見つめて着いて行った。何よりもロンジュンを驚かせたのは、ロンジュンの前を歩くジェミンは正しい方向に進んでいるんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは突然十四年前に飛ばされていた。逞しい２１歳の足ではなく、草や土で汚れた小さな６歳児の足が歩いている。夜明けの暗闇に包まれた知らない森ではなく、頭が覚えていなくても体が記憶している見慣れた通り道を歩いていた。足が導く先に何が待っているかは、少しずつ思い出される記憶と、その記憶を遮るあの音で答えられた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>勝手に動く足と一緒に浮かび上がる記憶。何年も前、この道を走ったふわふわとした黒髪の少年二人の幼い笑い声。親たちから逃げて遊びに飛び出したお昼前。何度も木の根っこに引っかかっては転びながらも走り抜けたんだ。だからジェミンも体を信じて走った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは２メートルもない崖の上まで来れば足を止めた。小さな崖は花崗岩でできていて早朝まで残った月光を浴びて明るく輝いていた。いつの間にか手を離していたジェミンに追いついたロンジュンも直ぐ後ろに来た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>１．５メートル下は崖に囲まれていて、ジェミンが今まで見た中で一番透き通っている綺麗な水が溜まっていた。宝石のように透明な水は、水の底まで見えるほど濁りが全く無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そして二人の立つ崖から正面には水の源が。美しい滝だ。滝は６メートル程の高さで、永遠と水が溢れ出て、滝つぼに流れ出ていた。強い威力で落ちる月光が溶けたような白い水流は、滝つぼに落ちて水しぶきと水音を立てていた。雷のような強い音。滝を囲った木から時々可愛らしい花が落ちて滝つぼの水面に浮かんでいた。オアシスだ。まだまだ暗い早朝の空の下で光る滝つぼ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>首を傾げたまま滝の下を見つめ、ジェミンが何かしらの反応を示すのを待っているロンジュン。ジェミンは幼馴染を見れば、少年だった頃のロンジュンを思い出した。小さくて手足の細い少年。サラサラな前髪はよく目にかかっていた。ロンジュンはもう少年ではない。けれど二人は再び此処に戻ってきたのだ。二人の滝と呼んだ、この場所に。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはＴシャツの裾を持てば、まくり上げて花崗岩の上に脱ぎ捨てた。完全に露になった上半身。上腕二頭筋も、上腕三頭筋も、胸筋も、腹筋も、ロンジュンが知っている全ての筋肉の名称が立派に鍛えられていた。ロンジュンが目を離せばジェミンは下着一枚の姿になっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>動かないロンジュンに気づけばジェミンは振り返って口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「入らないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>滝つぼを指さしながら問いかけるジェミン。ここまで来たのだから後は飛び込むことだけが残っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはぼーっとしていた思考から抜ければ、頷いてさっさと服を脱ぐ作業に入った。コットン製の服を脱ぐのに時間はかからなかった。あっという間にロンジュンも下着のみの状態で崖の上に立っていた。ロンジュンは自分の華奢な体を恥じていなかったけれど、どうしてもジェミンの隣に立っていると小さく感じずにはいられなかった。ジェミンの方はロンジュンの体をじっと見ることに恥じらいを感じていなかった。特に深く考えることなく、昔の親友の生身の身体を眺めれば、また直ぐに足元を覗いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そしてジェミンは飛び込んだ。突然冷たいブランケットに包まれた体は衝撃で驚いていながらも、水は汗ばんだ肌を冷やしてくれた。水中で目を開けば、月光が水の下まで届いていることに気が付いた。その瞬間、透明に輝いていた穏やかな水面は大きな水しぶきと共に揺れ崩れた。隣に飛び込んできたロンジュンも全身を水で包めば、ゆっくりと空気を求めて水面まで上がった。二人とも大きく酸素を吸い込めば、手と足を動かして体を水の中で浮かした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>下から見る滝は更に美しく、水が降り注がれる滝の先を見るには頭を反らして見上げる必要があった。滝からの水しぶきは、霧のように優しく顔を濡らした。丁度滝つぼの真ん中にいる二人が元いた崖の上に戻るには、岩を登る必要があった。暗い風景はおとぎ話の中から飛び出してきたみたいに明媚だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不思議な関係性の二人は景色を楽しみながら泳いだ。水の冷たさに慣れれば、夢の中に迷い込んだみたいだ。それとも大昔の記憶の中を泳いでいる感覚。両方が混じっているのかもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は足の届く所まで泳いだ。それでもまだ水は二人の首まであった。泳ぎ疲れた際には座って休めるような大きな丸石もあった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分を囲む自然の美しさに取り憑かれたみたいだった。実を言うと、ロンジュン自身ジェミンが帰ってくると聞かされるまでこの場所が存在することさえも忘れていた。だからこそ再発見のように感じたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>水面から少しだけ飛び出した丸石に滑らないように気をつけながら腰かければ、ロンジュンは上を向いて微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンも同じように石に登れば歯を出して笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうしてここのこと忘れてたんだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕のことを忘れてたのと同じ理由だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが軽く言えばジェミンは含み笑う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「根に持ってないよね？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なわけないだろ。僕たち７歳だったんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが７歳という言葉を強調しながら言うので、ジェミンは濡れた茶髪をかき上げながら相づちを打った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで俺が忘れてしまった理由は何だと思うわけ？物知りなロンジュニなら分かるでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>石にロンジュンが寝転べば、髪の先は水に浸かっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「都会っ子になって都会での忙しい生活で頭がいっぱいいっぱいになっちゃったんだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもロンジュンのように寝転び、小さく笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんでそんなに都市を嫌うの、村人さん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは仰向けからくるりと回って肘をつけば、今にもジェミンを叩きそうな表情で見下ろした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「村人って呼ぶなよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで？都会っ子って俺のことを言うなら村人って呼ぶよって言ったでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは当然のことのように言い放った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だけどお前は都会っ子だし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは想像通り筋肉で硬いジェミンの肩をつついた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そして君は村人でしょ。違うの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは口を開けて反論しようとしても、ジェミンが間違ったことを言っていないと気づけばそのまま閉じた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...好きにすれば」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は何も言わずに滝の流れる音だけを聞きながら仰向けのまま動かなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもまじでさ、俺や都会に恨みでもあるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは答えられていない質問を後押しした。ロンジュンはまたもや、可愛らしく爽やかな笑い声を響かせた。やっぱり音楽みたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別にジェミニを恨んでるわけじゃないよ。結局お前は僕の幼少期の大事な一部だからな。ただ都市で育ってない人に対して優越感を感じてるんだろうなって見てるだけで伝わってくる感じが嫌なんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「優越感、、俺が感じてるって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの言葉選びが引っかかり、聞き返した。ロンジュンも唇を固く結んで次の言葉を考えているみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「考えてみろよ。お前がジェベクに戻ってきたのは、名門大学に提出する論文のため。それも僕たちを動物実験のネズミを観察するみたいに調査するため。お前から見て僕らは人間って言うよりも観察対象でしかない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンが言っていることを否定せずに相づちを打った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「確かにその通りかもね。だけどそう感じてしまう俺を君はまじで責められる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>次はロンジュンが考え直していた。しばらくすればため息をつく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前は何も知らない、、というよりも何も覚えてない。だから責めるつもりはないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは皮肉な状況に微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、優越感に浸ってるのはどっちの方？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺が都会っ子だからってここの事を何も知らないって決めつけてるのは君。でも俺も君が村人だから外の世界をよく知らないって思い込んでた。ロンジュナ、これはお相子なんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは横からジェミンを見た。ジェミンは冷淡な都会の男かもしれないけれど、決して馬鹿ではないことくらい分かっていた。ジェミンの話し方や着眼点はロンジュンを退屈させないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからロンジュンもジェミンの意見を認めた。これ以上の議論になる事も恐れていない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前の言う通りだな。でも僕は絶対証明してみせるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そーう？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「絶対に。見とけよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙。滝の水しぶきと夜行性の鳥の鳴き声に耳を澄ませた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは同じ質問をもう一度した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もう一回教えて。お前は滝が好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは起き上がれば、石に寝転んだままのロンジュンを見下ろしてにんまり笑った。そして身の回りの景色をもう一度視界に取り入れた。空は紫とオレンジの二色でそろそろ朝が来ることを暗示している。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンを見返せば、黒髪はまだ濡れたままだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ああ、好きだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそれだけ聞けば座る体制に変わった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで好きな理由は思い出せた？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはクスクス笑えば頷いて見せた。ロンジュンは自分が正しいと証明したがるんだから。今回ばかりはジェミンもロンジュンのエゴに乗ってあげることにした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「思い出したよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>焦って山を下りることは無かった。それどころか村に戻ることが二人の頭に過ぎることは無かった。朝日が顔を出し、景色の色も淡い黄色ベースに変化した。そのお陰で滝は更に輝いて見えた。白と青の月光で煌めいていた滝の水は燃えるような太陽の光と交換された。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>黄色い光は水面に反射して美しいマグマのように水の上に色を広げた。帰る選択肢を選ばずにジェミンとロンジュンはひたすら泳ぎ続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>体温が冷え切って指先に皺ができるまで滝つぼの中から出ようと思いもしなかったんだ。そうしていると時々ジェミンは昔の記憶の一部が突然戻ってくるのを感じるのだった。この場で全く同じようにした十四年前の自分たちが目に見える。そして直ぐにまた現代に戻り、両手いっぱいに水をすくったロンジュンが水をかけてくるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>昼になれば太陽は空の頂点まで登りつめ、二人の皮膚を焼いた。そんな時間になっても二人は滝つぼを離れようとしなかった。ロンジュンは今日は特に他にすることがないと言うのだ。ジェミンだってジェベクで過ごす半分の時間をロンジュンの思い出巡りで潰すのだから、一日滝で過ごすことくらいどうってことないと言った。二人してただ楽しいからもう少しここに居ようとは口が裂けても言わないのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直射日光を浴び続け、水に浸かりすぎて指の感覚も無くなる頃にジェミンは滝の水の流れる後ろにある空間を見つけた。二人は浅い洞窟のようになっているそこに入り、乾いていて涼しい場所で休憩した。足元はどこまでも平で、不便なく二人は横になれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが論文から気を紛らわせられる平和な時間だった。其処にいると自分、この滝、そして直ぐ隣に横たわる青年以外のものが存在することも忘れてしまいそうになるのだ。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>結局二人が村に戻ったのは、空腹が耐えられなくなってからだった。時間のことも考えることなく滝の下で遊んでいたせいで時間感覚も無くなっていたけれど、１６時頃になっていた。完全に乾き切っていない体の上に服を着たせいで服も濡れたまま、二人は山を下りた。夜明け前の暗い森を競歩で進んだ時とは違い、泳ぎ疲れた体を労りながらのんびりと来た道を戻る。今回はジェミンもロンジュンに導かれる必要ない。体が思い出して、自然と足を進めてくれたから。ジェミンは古き親友と横に並んで、木漏れ日の明るさの下を通り抜けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「久しぶりに会ったのにどう過ごしてたかちゃんと聞くの忘れてた、ごめん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは土を踏む足音を聞きながら尋ねた。ロンジュンは木の間から空を少し見上げれば、表情を緩めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に大丈夫。それにどこから話せばいいか分かんないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ、仕事とかはしてるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「村の手伝い以外だと、石を彫るんだ。彫刻家っていうの？石で小さな彫刻やオブジェをつくったり、風景を石に彫る。元々は趣味だったんだけど、僕がつくったものに色んな人が興味を持ってくれて、最近では美術商が別の街から来て買ってくれるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あまり安定した仕事ではないんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは正直に呟いた。けれどもロンジュンは目を転がすだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それは僕の作品を見てから決めて。きっと今みたいなこと言う気になれないと思うよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うわ、楽しみにしとこ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが答えれば二人は再び静かに歩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミニはどうなの？大学で勉強してる事をどういずれの仕事で活かすつもり？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「有名な精神衛生研究所があるんだけど、そこの社会学者になるつもり」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>練習された台詞のようにジェミンは返答した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそれを聞いた途端笑い始めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんだよ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは思わず聞いてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕がお前のことで知ってることといえば、退屈なことは耐えられないってことだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まず、君は俺のことを知らないでしょ。それに退屈じゃない。良い仕事だもん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どちらかと言うと良い給料って言葉の方が合いそうだけど？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>率直なジェミンの発言を無視してロンジュンは修正した。ジェミンは鼻で笑えば、横から自分よりも低い位置にあるロンジュンの顔を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ある意味精神衛生研究所で働くのは君の方が向いてるかもね。人の心が読めるんだから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあね、天性の才能っていうか神からの贈り物だからさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンがふざけているのでジェミンもそれに乗っかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「同時に呪いでもあるね。いつの日か、人が考えてることなんて知らない方がマシだって思う日が来るかもしれないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「かもね。でも少なくてもまだその日は来てない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンを否定しなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まだ来てないんだね。まだ」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>村に戻れば、リン叔母さん、ロンジュンの両親などの何人かの人にジェベクの中心にある公民館に案内された。ロンジュンが言うに、ジェベクの人々は家で夕食を取るよりも公共の場で共に食べることを好むらしい。調理する担当は緩く決めてあって、交代制だとか。夕食の時間になれば、来たい人は来て食べて帰るとロンジュンは説明した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他にすることがないジェミンはみんなと夕食を食べることにした。昨日全人口に挨拶を済ませておいたからこそ、団体で食べることにそれほど躊躇いも無かった。ロンジュンをつつけば、一緒に食べるか聞いてみる。何故かロンジュンの方が躊躇しているようだったけれど、結局ロンジュンはジェミンの横の長椅子に腰掛けた。近くに座っていたロンジュンの友達たちはロンジュンが来ているのを見れば驚いていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>長テーブルの上にはいくつものお皿が散らばっていた。炊きたての白ご飯に、白魚のソテー、何種類もある野菜の炒め物に、他にも様々な惣菜が並んでいる。腹ぺこだった二人の青年は、一日泳いでいたせいで逃した食事を全て食べる勢いで口にご飯を運んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは美味しいご飯を素直に楽しんだ。話しかけてくれる周りの人が親切なのも事実だ。よそ者だからと言って輪から外されることなく、誰もが会話にジェミンを含もうとしてくれた。ロンジュンの友達たちも他愛もないことを話し続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どれほど時間が経ったかジェミンは把握していなかったけれど、まだ帰る人はほとんどいなかった。ジェミンはたらふく食べながら次々と弾ける会話に夢中になっていた。みんな出会って間もない相手だと言うのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからこそロンジュンがいつの間にか立ち上がっていた事にも、隣の椅子が空になるまで気がつかなかったのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが振り返ると、ロンジュンは入口の方まで歩いていた。変だ。夕食の時間はまだ終わったわけではないのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>予測不可能なロンジュンに眉を顰めれば、既に仲良くしてくれているチョンロに声をかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「チョンロヤ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なに～？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュンどこ行ってるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが向かった方向を頭で指せばチョンロは直ぐに、手を横に振った。気にすることないとでも言いたげだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あ〜、あれね。ヒョンは大体この時間になったら消えるの。大体ご飯持って、どこかに行くんだ。どこか知らないんだけどね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>チョンロは肩をすくめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「誰も知らないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いつものことなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>気になってしまいジェミンはつい質問を増やした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が知ってるヒョンはいつもこの時間になったらいなくなる。習慣なんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>頷いて説明してくれるチョンロ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なるほどね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは暗くなった外に出ていく後ろ姿を見れば、目の前のお皿に視線を戻す。お腹いっぱいだ。それに気になって仕方がない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>みんなに挨拶をして立てば、ジェミンは扉の外まで飛び出し、足が勝手に歩いて行く気がした。静かな足音で、少し前を歩くロンジュンの進む方向に自分も進む。ロンジュンは約束の時間に遅れないように急いでるようにさえ見えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはどれだけ歩いたか分からなくなっていた。ロンジュンは村の南側に来れば足を止めた。其処は建物から少し離れていたけれど、微かに灯油の明かりが届くくらいの場所だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目の前には、壮大なトウモロコシ畑が一面に広がっていた。トウモロコシの高く伸びた茎はジェミンの頭さえも隠してしまうほどだ。けれど、二人がいるのは小さな丘の斜面で、畑をしっかりと上から見下ろすことができた。視界を埋め尽くす畑はどこまでも続いているように見える。そしてトウモロコシの茎は月の光が当たって白く輝いている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>丘の上には、茶色い木材の古そうなベンチが畑を向いて置いてあった。ロンジュンはベンチに座れば、膝を抱えて畑を静かに見つめていた。ジェミンは離れた場所から、その光景を眺めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ここに毎日来る理由ってなんかあるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは後ろから歩み寄って声をかけた。ロンジュンは肩を派手に揺らして振り返れば、手で心臓の位置を押さえていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一日で唯一静かな時間を過ごせる時間だというのにそれさえも邪魔するのかよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは少しだけ顔を横に傾けるけれど、ジェミンの顔までは見てこなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「静けさを求めて来てるってこと？ロンジュナ、お気付きじゃないかもしれないから言っておくけど、この村は静寂の定義にぴったりだと思うよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはほくそ笑んで言った。ロンジュンは首を振りながらも、自分の隣に空いたスペースをぽんぽんと叩いた。ジェミンはそこにゆっくりと座った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「村に住む全ての人が自分の名前を知ってて、どこに住んでいるかも把握されてて、何かある度に名前を呼ばれてるとそんなに静かには感じないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは説明しながら畑を指した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもここは本当の意味で静かになれる。誰もここには来ないし、僕だけの場所だと感じられる。一人でずっといられる。ここだけは、誰も僕を知る人がいないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それだけ聞かされれば、ジェミンはプライバシーを侵害している気持ちになってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺帰るべき？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは首を振ってノーと示した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いていいよ。どっちにしろお前は僕のことを知らないも同然だから。大して変わらないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはクスッと笑えば、深く腰掛けて背中をベンチの背もたれに預けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それでどうしてここなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「習慣かな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>肩をすくめて言うロンジュンが掘り下げるのをジェミンは待った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前と僕はいつだってジェベクが退屈に感じたら訪れられる場所を持ってた。ほら、今日の滝みたいなね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはトウモロコシ畑から目を離さずに話し始めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもジェミニが引っ越して、僕はお前と過ごした場所を避けたくなったんだ。７歳で既に難しいお年頃でね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは大袈裟だった幼い頃の自分を思い出せば苦笑した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だから一人になりたい時は、この畑まで走ってきて、何時間も畑の中を彷徨うんだ。迷って迷って、出口を見つけるまで。あの中にいれば誰も僕を見つけられない。一人で幸せでいられる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは黙って聞き続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今は畑の中には入らずに、ただここに座ってる。もう大人だし、現実から逃げることはできないって知ってるから。それでも昔からの習慣で、一日人と接して疲れたストレスをここに来て発散する。唯一自分を優先できる時間なんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは口を閉じれば、ベンチの木材の破片を指で弄っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで何年間くらいしてるの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>理由を聞き終わればジェミンは尋ねた。ロンジュンは空を見上げて考えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「十四年？ここに来すぎて、家からここに着くまでの歩数まで覚えてしまった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうなの？何歩かかるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは好奇心で聞けば、ロンジュンは微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「３８１」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは数字を聞けば、空と畑の境界線を見つめながら声を上げて笑った。ロンジュンは何が面白いのか分かりもせず、ジェミンの顔を覗いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しかしジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんでもないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「言えってば」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの肩を押しながら言うように促すので、そのまま目を合わせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「３８１、、ロンジュニ英語分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「少しだけ、、本で見るから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう答えながらも、ジェミンがそんなことを聞いてくる理由が分かっていなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「英語ではね、３８１はある種の略語なんだよ。３単語と８文字で１つの意味を表すってこと」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「その意味は？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「愛してる。英語ではアイラブユー。ね、３単語、８文字そして１つの意味でしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは想定外の言葉に驚きながらもジェミンの説明は理解出来た。それでも口元を緩ませてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ただの歩数だよ、ジェミナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かってるよ、ただ少し奇妙だと思ったからさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは月を見上げて言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、少し奇妙だな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンもそう言い返せば、二人は穏やかな沈黙の中座った。ジェミンにはロンジュンと軽く言い合う体力も残っていなかった。何も言い返さないジェミンにロンジュンも特に触れてこなかった。そんなことよりも黒髪の青年は自分の考えに入り込んでいるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「街じゃいつだって新しい人に出会うだろ。疲れないの？流石にみんなと仲良くしてるとは思えないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは突然聞いてきた。ジェミンは質問に対して考えれば、結局肩をすくめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「少し疲れるよ。でもそれ以上に本当の友達に出会うことが難しいかな。みんな自分の人生に追われてるからね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが相づちを打てば、今度はジェミンが質問を返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニはどう？ジェベクでは新しい出会いがないじゃん。ずっと制限された人脈の中で暮らすのに疲れたりしないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは正直に答えたくないような気もした。素直に答えれば、ジェミンの意見に賛成しているみたいだから。だけどこの場所はロンジュンが唯一自分に嘘を付かないと決めている場所でもあった。嘘をついたところで何も残らないと思えば、正直に話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「少し疲れる。でもだから得意なんだと思う。何だっけ、、心理分析？毎日朝から晩まで同じ人々に囲まれているからこそ、全員の性格を把握してしまってる。それぞれの癖も、身振り手振りも、考え方も全部分かる。新たに発見することが無くなれば飽きちゃうよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ、俺がここに来たのは新鮮だったんじゃない？どう？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがにこやかに言えば、ロンジュンも微笑んで否定はしなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今のところは新鮮だよ。だけどそれも僕がお前がどんな人か理解するまで。いざ知ってしまえば、お前も他のみんなと同じだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「へぇ、それを言い切れる自信はどっから来るの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは隣で小さく縮こまったロンジュンの顔を見ながら聞いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ただ分かるんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>特に理由も証明もないけれどロンジュンは断言した。ただの感覚頼りだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは賭けを始める気持ちで微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ俺を知り尽くすのに残り４８日あるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「４８日、、充分だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>残りの日にちを繰り返しながらロンジュンは呟いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ガチで言ってる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、、できる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>方法も手段も考えているわけではないのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもロンジュンはジェミンを４８日で知り尽くし、どのような人物であるか理解できるようになる気がしたんだ。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>その晩。ロンジュンは村の西側にある小さくて綺麗な家まで歩いた。家の正面は玉石の道と、家が並ぶ丘があった。反対側からは、何連も続くドラゴンフルーツの畑が見下ろせる。ロンジュンは一人暮らしをしていた。まず、ロンジュンは一人で暮らす家を建てるのには充分なほど仕事で稼いでいた。それだけでなく、作業場として部屋を丸々別に用意するためにも両親と住むよりも好都合なのだ。作業室にはつくっている最中の彫刻や、いくつかの自分のお気に入りな作品が並んでいた。リビングルームも居心地が良く、友達が遊びに来た時にはリラックスできるほどの家具も置いてあった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ただどこよりも寝室に思い入れがあるのだった。そこら中に散らばる紙に、ベッドの上のぬいぐるみ。暖かい布団。何冊もの本と共に棚に並ぶ記念品。壁にかかったコルクボードには今必要だと思うものを貼っておく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その中の一つに紙切れがあった。紙には長いリストが書いてあり、ジェミンの作った論文のトピックのリストとよく似ていた。箇条書きになったリストの構成は同じでも、テーマは全く別だ。ジェミンの奇数の数字が並ぶリストとは逆にロンジュンは偶数が順番に並んでいた。２日目。４日目。６日目と続いていく。ロンジュンはベッドから出れば、まとめてボードに止めておいた紙の前に立ち、机の上からペンを取った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>２日目：滝</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもロンジュンとは村の反対側に位置する家で寝付けずに天井を見つめていた。今日もやはり静かすぎた。それに今日は手帳に書き込む情報も無かった。情報無し。統計無し。トピック無し。そう分かっていながらも、何か学んで一日を終えた気分に陥っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは簡単に扱える人じゃないことを学んだ。論文のためにも、ジェミンの精神衛生上にも、ロンジュンは難しい存在だ。一方でジェミンはロンジュンが難しい性格をしていても、ジェミンの好奇心を湧きたてる存在であることも学んだ。あの綺麗な黒髪の青年が知っていることを知りたくなるんだ。慎重で、計算高く、魅力的とも呼べる今の姿にロンジュンがなった理由も知りたくさせる。だからこそどんな事があってもロンジュンと過ごしたくなるのだった。ロンジュンと過ごしていると、今日みたいに冒険に出られる気がするから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少なくとも、残りの４８日間の話だ。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>このお話を読んでいると、現実逃避している気分になるんですよね。</p><p>二人の関係の進展をお楽しみに♬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前回と引き続きBGM良ければどうぞ(*^^*)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7dtid_7a-F8XN5RHwigXjobnKMCUCzC2">Playlist♪</a></p><p> </p><p>もしくは私は読むときも、翻訳するときも<a href="https://youtu.be/7voSN82FGF0">ジブリ音楽</a>を聴いてたんですけど、かなりおすすめです♪でも元の世界に戻りたくなくなります。笑</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>「コミュニケーション方法について教えて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３日目だった。ジェミンはその日のトピックであるコミュニケーションについて質問した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンのベッドの端に座っていた。相変わらず予告無しで突然入ってきたんだ。その文化についてはジェミンもどう感じて良いのか分からなかった。誰もが許可無くお互いの家に勝手に出入りすることが「普通」とされているなんて。ロンジュンがいきなり部屋に入ってきた時には、ジェミンは天井をぼーっと見つめて仰向けでいた。ロンジュンはジェミンの足元に座れば容赦なく足を叩きながら「起きろ」とくり返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>冒頭に戻り、ロンジュンはジェミンの質問に首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「コミュニケーション方法？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは上半身を上げて座る体勢になれば、寝ていたせいでぼさぼさになった髪のままロンジュンを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクに住む人たちは、お互いと離れてる時にどうやって連絡取り合ってるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>分かりやすくするためにジェミンは自分のポケットに入っていたスマートフォンをロンジュンに見せた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ここ以外の場所では基本、この携帯電話ってのを‐」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「携帯電話ぐらい僕でも分かるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは目を転がした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そっか、、え、でもなんで知ってるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは納得しかけて、止まれば顔を顰める。ジェミンの困惑した顔を見ればロンジュンは爽快に笑った。大きな笑顔になったロンジュンは「現代人」であるジェミンの方が世間知らずであるかのように見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、僕たちは原始人じゃない。持ってないし、使わないからって携帯の存在も知らないわけじゃない。時々来る商売人たちもみんな持ってるしさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あー」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは自分の勘違いを恥ずかしく思いながらも小さく呟いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それに、僕たちだって本も新聞も普通に読むんだよ。お前たちの生きる世界から遮断されてるわけじゃないし、お前が思ってる以上にお前らのこと知ってるんだから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが言えばジェミンはあぐらをかく足に肘をつき、顎を手に乗せればロンジュンを見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「へえ？なら教えてよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは周りを見渡せば、試すように見てくるジェミンに視線を戻す。ロンジュンはジェミンのスウェットパンツに目を下ろせば手を伸ばして素材に触れるので、ジェミンはロンジュンに用心深い視線を向けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ズボン。工場で作られてる。お前の持つ他の物も全て工場製だろ、いや、お前だけに限らずみんなそうだ。お前が生きる世界では全ての物が大量生産されてるもんな。ご自慢の最新技術と、劣悪な労働条件の元働く労働者たちによって作られてるだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの目を見て話している時も、指の間からズボンの生地を離さなかった。ジェミンは思わず眉を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「全てとは限らな‐」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうかもしれない。だけどほとんどが僕の言った通りだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは口を挟めばそのまま手をジェミンの胸元にあるラルフローレンのロゴに動かして、ゆっくりとなぞった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ポロシャツ。ブランド品だろ？お前たちの世界では重要視されるんだよね？僕も少しは知ってる。ルイヴィトン、バレンシアガ、イヴサンローラン。これらの名前がその人の価値を決める。そうだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは何も言わなかった。ロンジュンに賛成しているわけではなく、ロンジュンが今は自分に話す許可を与えてくれていない気がしたからだ。だからロンジュンが一通り話し終わるまで口をつぐむ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはその後も続けた。何食わぬ顔でジェミンの胸に顔を埋められるほどの距離まで近づき、香りを吸い込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「香水。強い化学物質でできてるって知ってるんだろ？それでもお前らは社会が魅力的と決めた基準に近づくためなら平気でそんなものもふりかける」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそう強く言い放ちながらも、ジェミンがいい香りであることは否定できなかった。中毒性があって誘惑されそうな香り。顔を離せばジェミンの手首に巻かれた銀の腕時計を自身の細い指で包んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「腕時計。お前たちにとって時間は何よりも大切なもの。毎分毎秒。数えるのに必死で、時の中を生きるのを忘れてしまってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそこで終わることを知らない。ジェミンの茶色い髪に触れれば、指を通した。ジェミンはされるがまま、止めなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「髪の毛。染められて茶色になってる。お前たちはみんな産まれ持った自分の姿を愛するより、自分を変える選択ばかり選ぶ。そうすれば美の基準に‐」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今度こそジェミンはロンジュンを止めた。髪に触れるロンジュンの手を押さえ込むために細い手首を掴んで二人の間まで下ろしてきた。ロンジュンがジェミンの手の中から離れようと腕を動かしてもジェミンは離さなかった。強い力でありながら、ロンジュンを痛めつけない握力でしっかりと掴んだままジェミンは口をようやく開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何でも知った気でいるみたいだから教えてあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの手を引っ張って、距離を数センチ縮めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺が自分の選んだ服を着るのは、自分に似合ってると思うから。その服を着る俺自身を気に入ってるから。ブランド品の服を持ってるのは、その服の見た目が好きだから。だけどブランド品じゃないものだって沢山ある。なんでか分かる？ブランド品と同じように、その服の見た目が好きだからだよ。香水をつけるのは、その香りが好きだから。髪を染めるのは、染めた時の自分の容姿が好きだから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが何も言わないのでジェミンは話し続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、全てのことに決まった一つの理由があるとは限らないよ。確かに、ロンジュニが言ったことが当てはまる人は山ほどいると思う。だからって全員がそうとは決めつけられない。自分が好きだから、自分が幸せになるからっていう理由だけで何かをしてもいいんだ。それは都会だからとか、村だからとか関係ない。自分を大切にするのにそんなこと全く関係ないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはしばらく黙っていれば、小さく声を出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうだな、、、でもやっぱり人のために自分を変えるのはおかしいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは否定しなかった。ロンジュンの言う通り人の目を気にして自分を変えた経験があるんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なら人のために自分を変えなければいい。それだけのことだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口を閉じても直ぐに開き直した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは捕まれた手首を見ていた顔を上げてジェミンと目を合わせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君は俺みたいな都会の奴が村や村の住む人々について偏見を持ってるっていつも話すよね。ある程度はそれも事実だって認めるよ。でも少し偽善すぎない？君だって俺や、俗にいう都会っ子にステレオタイプを押し付けてない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは否定しようと口を開いたけれど、反論できなかった。静かに口を閉じれば小さく頷いた。今までの自分を振り返ってみてもジェミンの言う通りだった。ジェミンのジェベクや自分への偏見ばかりを気にして、自分も同じようにジェミンに都会っ子というレッテルを貼って偏ったイメージを押し付けているなんて考えても無かったんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「確かに、、僕少し狡かったね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分が間違っていたと認めることに慣れていないからか、なかなかジェミンと目を合わせようとしなかった。そんなロンジュンを見ればクスリと笑ってジェミンはロンジュンの手を離した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの頭の中はいくつも考えがぐるぐる回っていた。そして先ほどジェミンが自分の意見を言う際に、触れなかった点を思い出す。ロンジュンの推測の重要な点であり、ジェミンが全く触れなかった部分。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは直ぐに顔を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「時間のことは？僕がお前たちは時間を何よりも大切にしてるって言ったの、あれも間違ってる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは言葉に詰まるのを感じた。ロンジュンが忘れてくれているのを願っていた部分だったのだから。ロンジュンはそんな簡単に忘れないってことを知っておくべきだった。ジェミンは答えに困りながらも口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それについては否定できないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それだけで充分だったのか、ロンジュンはそれ以上問い詰めなかった。そして沈黙が空間を埋める。過去二日間、二人が言い合っていない時はいつもそうだった。しかしロンジュンは立ち上がれば、ジェミンに向かって手を差し出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何？休戦するってこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが鼻を鳴らして言えば、ロンジュンは片方だけ口角を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなわけないだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ何？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕についてきて。コミュニケーションについて知りたいんだろ？僕が見せてあげるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>前髪の隙間からジェミンはロンジュンの手、そしてロンジュンの顔を見上げた。その光景でお腹が苦しくなったような感覚が走れば、ロンジュンは余計な考えを頭から追い出した。顔の良い人を見た時の自然な反応だと自分に言い聞かせる。ジェミンが容姿端麗であることは認めていた。だけどロンジュンの中で人の容姿は優先順位の一番下にあるはずなのに、ジェミンの眼差しのせいで力が抜けてしまいそうになることには変わりなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがロンジュンの手を取って立ち上がれば、またしてもロンジュンは自分が縮んだ気分になってしまう。目線の先には鼻筋があるんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは階段を下りて、玄関を抜けて１６時の穏やかな道までジェミンの手を引いた。空は夜を迎える前の柔らかなオレンジ色だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>道に出ればジェミンはロンジュンから手を離して、そのままロンジュンの後ろを続いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は道を真っすぐ歩き、時々曲がり、大きな広場に出れば高い建物を見上げた。鐘塔だ。木製で、上には銅でできた鐘が目立っている。ロンジュンは塔の入口の前まで来れば、人に見られていないか確認していた。ジェミンはなんとなく、今からしてはいけないことをするのだと察した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはポケットの中からいつも入れている細長い針金を取り出して、木の扉の鍵穴に突っ込んだ。それを見ればジェミンは笑ってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「鍵かかってるの？ジェベクの人は鍵かけないんじゃなかったっけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは呆れて目を転がしながらも、目の前の作業に集中した。ほとんどこのように鍵を開けたことが無かった。成功する時も毎回時間がかかってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「かけないよ。でもここは別。子供たちが遊びで鐘を鳴らしたりするから、鍵をかけるようになったんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もしかして俺たちも鳴らしたことある？子供の頃に」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはにっこりと笑いながら尋ねた。ロンジュンは鍵を開けようと手を動かしながらも、昔の思い出に微笑してしまうのを隠そうとした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「鳴らしたよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンが苦戦しているのに気付けば、扉に近づいてロンジュンに手を伸ばした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一回俺にやらせて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは躊躇いながらもワイヤーをジェミンに渡した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは扉の前まで来れば小さな鍵穴にワイヤーを差し込み、穴の中でワイヤーの先を往復させた。ぴったりと合うピンを見つければ、二つ目のピンを探す。そして六つ全てのピンを押し、カチッと音を立てるのを確認すれば抜き取った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは感心した顔でジェミンをじっと見た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「こうやって鍵を開けた経験でもあるわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンと一緒に塔の中に入りながら肩をすくめて笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「高校生の頃はちょっと問題児でね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「問題児でも高校で鍵をこじ開けるようなことある？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは信じられないとでも言いたげに笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塔の下は暗かった。見上げればずっと上まで続く螺旋階段があり、一番上には鐘が見えた。埃をかぶった窓から所々外の日光が差し込んでいて、歩けば木材の軋む音が響いた。ジェミンは首を反らして上を見ながら、ロンジュンを横目で見た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知りたいの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ、だから聞いたんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンに得意げな笑顔を見せれば一段一段階段を上った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「使われてない教室でエッチするのが好きだったんだ。スリルがあってね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>話しにくい話題でロンジュンが少しは照れたり、気まずい反応を見せるのか気になってしまう。そもそもジェベクの人々はこういった話をしたり、実際に行為をするのだろうか。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それがここで役に立つとはね？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しかしジェミンの期待は外れ、ロンジュンは恥ずかしがることなく、けらけらと笑っていた。いつものあの可愛らしい笑い声だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは先頭を歩いて上まで進んだ。何よりも怖いのが階段に手摺がついていないので、二人は片手を壁に当てながら気を付けて歩く必要があった。バランスを崩して落ちないように。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一番上まで来れば、日光が四方から降り注いでいた。部屋の真ん中には大きな銅で作られた鐘がぶら下がっていて、鐘の中からは鳴らすための縄が覗いていた。窓がないので風も強く、二人は座って眺めの良い高さから村を見下ろした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夕方の太陽は二人の肌を金色に光らせた。ジェミンとロンジュンはお互いの反対側に座って、片脚を塔の外にぶら下げ、もう片方の脚は中に入れてバランスを保った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「手帳持ってきてるでしょ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは見晴らしの良いジェベクの景色から目を離さずに尋ねた。ジェミンは持ってきていた鞄の中から革製の手帳を直ぐに取り出す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「持ってきてるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは塔の外に垂れ下げていた足を胸の前まで持ってきて両腕で抱えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクでは、大切な連絡がある時はこれを使うんだ。鐘が鳴らされれば、みんな下の広間に集まる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは二人の間に位置する鐘を指し、ジェミンは手帳に書き込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「鐘は誰が鳴らすの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「長老たちだよ。大体連絡って祭りの話だったり、決めごとのための選挙のことだったりするから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは全て書き下ろせば顔を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それじゃあ個人の連絡法は？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分の手を見つめながら小さく微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミニは誰かと話したいときどうする？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「カカオトークっていうメッセージアプリで連絡する。それか電話するか、実際に会うかな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの答えに納得して頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクでは、実際に会う選択肢しかない。だから話したいことがある時には、その人の家に行ったり、探す必要がある。携帯での連絡に比べたら不便なのは間違いないけど、こうすることで団体としての絆が深まるのも本当だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはいつの間にかメモを取ることを忘れてロンジュンのいる方向に体を傾けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「都会ではそういう事言う人は何て呼ばれるか知ってる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは直ぐに聞き返した。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>「ジジイとかババア。最近の若者は～って言いながら昔みたいに若者が外に出ないで携帯ばっかりを弄ってることに文句をつける人たちね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを聞けばロンジュンは笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もちろん携帯の便利さも魅力的なのも分かるよ。だけど実際携帯に依存しちゃってるのも事実だろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは考えこめばロンジュンに賛成した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうだね。便利だし楽だけど、なんだかんだ実際に会う方が何倍も良いよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その言葉はロンジュンの好奇心を刺激したのか、ロンジュンもジェミンの方向に体を近づけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「都会では、人と会う時にはどういうことするの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一瞬でロンジュンは聞くのでは無かったと後悔してしまう。ジェミンは終わりの見えないリストを永遠に話し始めた。ジェミンは遊園地の説明をすれば、ロンジュンが「わざわざ楽しむために怖い思いをしに行くのが分からない」と言うので笑ってしまう。他にもクラブの音楽、ストロボライト、人口密度の高さも分かりやすく説明しようとした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそれらが何か知ってはいるので困惑している様子は無かった。それでも実際に体験するのはどんな感覚なのか気になっていた。ジェミンは場所の説明は得意でも、体験したこともないロンジュンに分かりやすく解説するのには手こずった。他にもコンサートや映画館の話もした。ロンジュンは特に映画館に興味を示した。ロンジュンだって隣のジェベクより大きな村に行った際、そこのテレビで映画を何度か観たことがあった。しかしシネマで鑑賞する映画はどう違うのが気になってしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンから見るとロンジュンの好奇心は純粋で可愛かった。眉を顰めて、論理が理解できない時に自然と突き出される下唇。話せば話すほどジェミンは自分の本来の目的を忘れていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが離れた場所にいる人には手紙を出すと話し始めたところでジェミンは、ジェベクのコミュニケーション方法について教わりに来ていることを思い出したのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは一度話し始めて波に乗ると、止まることを知らない。この三日間でジェミンが気付いたことの一つだ。ジェミンが手紙ではどういう内容を話し合うのか聞けば、ロンジュンは過去に文通をしていた変わった人の話を何分も熱く語った。他にも自分の恋愛相談だけ求めて、ロンジュンの私情は聞こうとしなかった人など。ジェミンはどの話も笑顔で聞いた。脱線しながらも語るロンジュンを聞くのは素直に楽しいのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで俺には一度も手紙書いてくれなかったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一通りロンジュンが話し終わればジェミンはつい聞いてしまった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは壁に寄り添って首をすくめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「手紙を送る方法を知った頃にはもうお前はあっちでの生活に慣れて、僕のことは忘れてると思ったから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「確かに君と過ごした時間はほとんど忘れてしまったかもしれないけど、少なくても名前くらいは、、、君のことは覚えてたよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが考え込んで言えば、ロンジュンは小さく微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「正直、僕の名前を覚えてただけでもびっくりしたよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「数少なく覚えてたことだからね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはほくそ笑んだ。それも後悔を含みながら。ジェミンが何年も前に失った思い出をロンジュンは一人で保管している。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもロンジュンはふざけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別にいいんだよ。どっちにしろ多分お前のことあんまり好きじゃなかったと思うし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもロンジュンに釣られて笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうかもしれないけど、連絡を取り合ってたら少なくとも今気まずくなることはなかったかも」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう言われてしまうとロンジュンは唇を噛み締めた。気まずさを指摘されるのが嫌なんだ。余計に気まずく感じてしまうから。実際二人の感じていることが気まずさであるかは不確かだった。ただ、十四年の空白をどこから埋めて良いのか分からないのだ。ロンジュンは顔を上げれば、真っ直ぐ昔の親友の目を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「気まずくある必要はないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どういうこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはぶら下げた足をぶらぶらと揺らしながら問うので、ロンジュンは肩をすくめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「気まずいのは僕たちが仕事仲間みたいだからだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもどうしろって言うんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「友達みたいに接してくれたらいい。そしたら僕もお前を友達みたいに扱うから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの提案にジェミンは髪をかきあげながら考えた。ロンジュンは静かにジェミンの動きを目で追い、そのままジェミンと目を合した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「言ったでしょ。俺はここに論‐」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「論文のために来てる。分かってるよ。だけど距離がある人と毎日過ごすより、楽だと思わない？僕たちがまた友達に戻った方がさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口を開いてもロンジュンが正しいと気付けば何も言わなかった。それに毎日ロンジュンと村を回ることを考えれば、友達でいるのが正解な気がした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙。斜陽が地平線に溶け込んで行く。空の色は美しく、暖かい春の風が二人を包んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それでお友達さん、どこから始める？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは距離を縮めながら尋ねるので、ロンジュンは口角をクイッと上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まずは３日目の内容を終わらせるところから始めよ。全然書いてないじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう言ってロンジュンはジェミンの少ししか埋まっていない手帳のページを顎で指した。数個の箇条書き以外には、気が紛れてしまって特にメモを取っていなかったのだ。ジェミンも自分の手帳を見直せばクスッと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それが終わったら、僕の畑までついて来ていいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>サラサラとした黒髪を耳の後ろにかけながら言うロンジュンにジェミンはにこついた。ロンジュンの畑。あのトウモロコシ畑のことだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ちゃんと３８１歩かけて行く？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。ちゃんと３８１歩かけて歩くよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは深く頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>「ちゃんと数えたけど、全然３８１歩じゃないんだけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口を尖らせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>外は暗く、夕食の時間だった。みんなが食べ始める頃にはロンジュンは食べ終わって公民館を抜け出していた。それに気付けばジェミンも直ぐに後を続いた。二人は直ぐに横に並べば一緒に黄色い畑まで向かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>教えた歩数と実際の歩数が違うことに文句を言うかつての親友であり、新しい友人であるジェミンをロンジュンは見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そりゃお前の方が僕より足が長いから当然だろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ハッとしたジェミンは足を止めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そっかロンジュニがおチビさんって忘れてたわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分が履いていたサンダルを片方脱げば、ジェミンの肩に投げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やっぱり友達の件無かったことにする？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そんなことを言いながらも二人はベンチに並んで座った。あっという間に夜空に変わった空からは月が黄色いトウモロコシを白く照らしていた。特に深く考えることもなく二人はひたすら話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鐘塔でも半分の時間はロンジュンがジェベクでのコミュニケーション方法について教えていたけれど、残りの半分は関係のない話に脱線する時間となった。ロンジュン達が産まれるよりも何代も前の時代には、ジェベクではカラスに手紙を運ぶように鍛えていたとロンジュンは語った。それから話題は逸れて、ロンジュンは１０歳の時にカラスに襲われて背中に傷が残った話をしてくれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そうすれば次はジェミンが自分の体にある傷ができた経緯を話し始めるのだ。二人は自分達が脱線していると気が付くまで永遠と別の話で盛り上がるのだった。しかしロンジュンの提案は間違っていなかった。距離が縮まったことで一気に話しやすくなったんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは丸かじりしていたりんごを食べ終われば、残った芯を目の前の畑めがけて投げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一応言うけど、毎日は来ちゃダメだから。僕にも一人の時間が必要」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもロンジュニだって毎日は来ないでしょ？ここに来た一日目は一日中俺といたし、、あ、でもチョンロは君が毎日ここに来るって言ってたか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不思議そうにするジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほとんど毎日だよ。夜にやることがある日とか、疲れてる日はわざわざ来たりしないけどできるだけ毎日来るようにしてる。どっちにしろ公民館でご飯は食べないから、チョンロは毎日僕がここにいると思ったのかも。ある意味間違ってないけどね。僕は一人の時間が好き。そしてそんな所にお前がのこのこと現れたわけ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは不意に笑いを零した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ついて来ていいよって言ってくれたのは君だけどね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かってるって、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは誤解を解くように手を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「たまに来るくらいなら気にならないよ。お前が永久的な存在じゃないって分かってるからさ、お前が戻った後も気にすることないし。ただあんまり毎日来られると困るから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「イエッサー」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの意思を尊重した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それにさ、お前がいなくなった後、昔みたいにお前と過ごした場所を全部避けて生活するのは嫌だし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは冗談交じりに言っているので、ジェミンも笑顔で答える。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もちろん。少なくとも君の畑は君の場所として残しておかなきゃね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ありがと。帰って来て初めて思いやりを見せてくれたね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは皮肉と本心両方を含めて言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはその晩ベッドに入れば、掛け布団もかける気になれなかった。布団をかけるには暑すぎるのだから。かけようとかけまいと、寝付けないことに変わりはないのだけど。未だに蒸し暑さと静けさに慣れていないのが不思議だった。三日あれば環境に適応するには十分だと推測していたのに、ジェミンの仮定はまんまと外れた。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>その日は窓は閉めておいた。外で鳴くセミだけは静けさの中で煩く目立っていて、窓を開けたままだと寝ている間に部屋に入ってくるのではないかと思ってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>寝転んだまま手帳を開いた。窓の外の灯りのみが頼りで、部屋は既に暗闇の中にいるのでほとんどページが見えなかった。ナイトテーブルから手探りでペンを掴めば、目を凝らして今日使ったページの一番下に、文字を書き込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>３日目:コミュニケーション方法 </span>
  </strike>
  <span>  済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>朝５時。体内時計が起きる時間だと覚えてしまったのか、自然と目が覚めた。ジェミンはそのまま動かなかった。下着一枚で仰向けに寝転んだまま、足元には夜中暑苦しくて蹴ったであろう掛け布団が丸まっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつも通り汗のベールが体全体を覆い、髪に手を通せば少しばかり汗で湿っているほどだ。外はまだまだ真っ暗で、時計さえ見なければ夜と間違えてしまうだろう。けれどジェミンのアナログ時計は朝だと示していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンが村の北側で水をろ過していると分かっていた。今日は行かないことにして、家を出なかった。ジェミンがただ仕事を手伝うわけでもなく喋りかけるのはロンジュンにとって邪魔でしかないと理解しているから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからジェミンはペンをナイトテーブルから取り出せば、何かを書くわけでもなく、指の間でペンを回した。自然と家の事を考えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本当の家。ルームメイトのマークは今頃どうしているだろう？恐らく朝まで遊び通して今から昼までぶっ通して眠るのだろう。ソウルの朝５時がどんな音を立てているか想像した。きっとこの時間でも決して静寂からは程遠い。クラクションを鳴らす忙しい道、飲み明かした酔っ払いの男女の笑い声。全てがジェベクとは異なった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクでは最多でも三つの音しかジェミンは聞き取れ無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一つ目、風が吹いた時に飛び散る葉の音。扉をノックするように壁に当たって行く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二つ目、コオロギとセミの静かな夜の大合唱。どこへ行っても、一緒に奴らの声は着いてくる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>三つ目、ファン・ロンジュンの声。そのつもりでなくともロンジュンの声は自然とジェミンの頭に住みつく力を持っている。正直に言えば、ジェミンはロンジュンの思い出巡りに深い思い入れは無かった。それでもロンジュンの笑い声は頭から離れないのだ。ロンジュンの声は好き嫌い関係なく、忘れさせない性質を持ってるのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>噂をすれば、ロンジュンはジェミンの部屋に現れた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時刻は５時４２分。ジェミンは時間が過ぎ去るのが待ちきれずに腕時計を見つめていた。早く午後になれば、することが見つかるかもしれないと願って。外はまだまだ暗いけれど、５時４２分の空は５時の黒い空からティールブルーに変色しつつあった。深海のようだ。太陽が昇る前の暗さではあるけれど、鶏の鳴き声を包み隠さない程度の明るさでもある。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンが顔を出す前に足音で気配を感じた。ベッドに寝転んでいると、玄関の扉が開き、階段を上る足音が響き渡った。リン叔母さんの可能性もある。けれどやはりロンジュンで間違いない。この村でこの時間に階段をあれほど煩く上るエネルギーがあるのはロンジュンだけだから。恐らくロンジュンはいつも以上に早起きして、作業を終わらせたに違いない。ジェミンは頭の中でぼんやりそんなことを考えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが三十分ほど手遊びがてら回していたペンをナイトテーブルに置いていると、ロンジュンは部屋の扉の前に現れた。灯りの無い暗闇の中ではロンジュンの輪郭が薄らと見えるくらいだった。ロンジュンが何も言わずにドア元に立ち尽くしたまま見つめてくるので、ジェミンは体を起きあげてベッドフレームに寄り添って座った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「服着ろよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの姿に気付いたロンジュンは顔を逸らした。ジェミンは朝特有の掠れた声で低く笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一昨日この姿で一日中一緒に泳いだのにな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは立ち上がれば、徐々に暗順応していく目で部屋の端にある箪笥まで歩き、今日着る服を指先で探した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前がいなくて逆に少しびっくりした」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは腕を組んだままドア枠にもたれて立っていた。二人はごく普通な音量で話しているというのに、静かなジェベクの朝の中じゃ響き渡りそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いて欲しかったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはシャツを頭から被りながら尋ねた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それはない、気が散るし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが弁解するように言うのでジェミンは頷いてズボンを探した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だと思ったからあえて行かなかったんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそこで止まれば振り向いてロンジュンを見た。この暗い部屋の中でもロンジュンの柔らかい瞳の中の光は煌めいて見える。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺がいなかったからこんな早くに会いに来たわけ？恋しかった？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが茶化してもロンジュンは小さく笑いながら首を静かに振る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「違うって。調子に乗るなよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それならなんの御用でしょうか？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンに見られながらズボンに一本ずつ脚を通した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なかなか夜寝れないらしいし、早めに一日を始めるものありかなって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで？どこに？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが聞けばロンジュンはまたいつものアレをした。ジェミンの質問に答えずに関連の無さそうな質問で返してくるアレだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「塩湖は好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの質問を聞きながら髪をかきあげた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「またそれしてる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺の質問を答える代わりに全く関係ない質問してくること」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは指摘されても目を転がすだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ナ・ジェミン、塩湖は好きなのどうなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの口は頭が考えるよりも前にイエスと答えようとしていた。誰かにそう答えるようにコントロールされているみたいだ。結局頭が働く前に口が動いてしまった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好きだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで好きか分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ドア枠にもたれていたロンジュンは扉から離れた。ジェミンは舌がもつれてしまった気分だ。理由なんて分からなかった。どうして深く考えずにも塩湖が好きだと答えたのか分からないけれど、理由を後付けするつもりで見つけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ボリビアにある塩湖、写真で見た感じめっちゃ綺麗だったし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「本当に理由はそれだけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは距離を縮めながら問い詰めた。ジェミンは遠回しなロンジュンにため息をついてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かんないよ、ロンジュナ。いい？なんでよりによって塩湖が好きなのか自分でも分かんない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう、それなら、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの続きの言葉が直ぐに想定できた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が思い出させてあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それだけ言えばロンジュンはジェミンの手首を掴んで引っ張るのでジェミンは拒まなかった。抵抗を見せてもロンジュンを怒らせるだけで、朝早くからロンジュンと言い合う元気は無かった。階段を下りて玄関を抜ければ村をしばらく歩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>物音は二人の足音だけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は物置小屋らしき建物の前で止まり、ロンジュンは小屋を開けた。ジェミンが外で待っているとロンジュンは一台の自転車を押して出てきた。ごく普通の、二人でも乗れるようなサドルの後ろに荷台がついている分だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「普段は一台以上置いてあるんだけど、他にも借りた人がいるんだと思う。チャリンコ漕ぐのは速い方？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが説明すればジェミンは自転車のハンドルを持ちながら点検した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「割と速いよ。ソウルではサイクリングイベント出たりもするし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕よりも速いって言える？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが念押しすればジェミンは鼻で笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それは確実だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ならどうぞ。お前が運転手」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは言われた通りにサドルに跨がれば、左足でバランスを取りながらロンジュンに乗っていいと示唆した。ロンジュンは後ろに座れば落ちないようにジェミンの腰に手を置いた。居心地が良いとは言いきれないけれど、自転車から落ちるよりはマシだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どこまで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの準備もできればジェミンは尋ねるけれど、ロンジュンは後ろから道案内するだけだ。二人を乗せた自転車は村を抜けてジェミンがジェベクに来るのに使った駅を通り越してもまだまだ前に進んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>道案内をしていない時はロンジュンはひたすらジェミンに漕ぐのが遅いとクレームを入れた。その度にジェミンは朝早くから自転車に乗ることに賛成したことに感謝しろと反論するのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが何を言おうとロンジュンは気にせずに「早くしろ」とケチをつける。朝日が昇る前にたどり着く必要があるのだと。ジェミンはロンジュンの丸くなったリュックサックを思い出せば、リュックサックを置いてくればもっと早く進めたと言い返した。それでもロンジュンは必需品だと言い張る。口喧嘩に疲れたジェミンはペダルを早く漕ぐことと、ロンジュンのナビゲーションにだけ集中することにした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>車輪が擦れて後ろに飛び散る土埃にも気を留めない。少しでもジェミンのペースが落ちればロンジュンは後ろからジェミンをくすぐるのだから、ジェミンはロンジュンを落としてやろうかとさえ思ってしまう。それでもロンジュンは毎度うめくジェミンを見て音楽のような笑い声を弾かせるのだから、我慢の甲斐があるのだとジェミンはどこか思ってしまうのだ。ジェミンの元親友はうざったらしくて幼稚なところがあるけれど、可愛らしい笑い方をする。少なくともそれだけはジェミンも認めることができるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雑草が伸びた道に出ればジェミンは景色をよく見渡した。小さな山峡は狭い道を挟んでいて、その壁は石灰岩でできていて真っ白だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>まるで牛乳のよう。まるで塩のよう。塩。塩湖。ジェミンは刺激されたように動き始める脳の中の考えを振り払った。それなのに一度開かれた脳の部屋は激しく主張している。通っている道に身に覚えを感じてしまったのもいけなかった。昨日見た景色のように感じてしまう細い道。体が記憶しているみたいに自然と避けられる道の凹凸。この場所に来たことがあるみたいな気分に陥る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>先を見れば、石灰岩の壁の隙間から輝きを見つける。三峡を抜け出したところに広がる真っ白な景色。その瞬間ジェミンは自分が２１歳の大学生では無くなった気がした。馬鹿げた論文のために田舎を訪れる大学生ではない。少年だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは６歳の少年だった。目は空で輝く星を見つけて、後ろにはその時の親友であるロンジュンを乗せている。だけどジェミンに見えているものは違った。ジェミンは頭の中で二つの小さな自転車を見ていた。十四年以上も前に同じ山峡を通った縦に並んだミニサイズの自転車。ジェミンの足は転んだせいで擦り傷があった。後ろから聞こえるロンジュンのおもちゃのような声は、「待って！」とジェミンに叫んでいる。ジェミンはそんなロンジュンの言葉を聞かなかったことを思い出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは今までに無いくらいに早くペダルを漕いだ。危険なくらいだ。体は頭が追いつかないスピードで目的地を目指していた。ロンジュンはジェミンが突然レース選手のように漕ぎ始めるので思わずジェミンの腰にしがみついてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは見逃さなかった。ジェミンは見え辛い道の凸凹とした部分を通る前から避けて通っている。その時ロンジュンにもしっかりと分かった。ジェミンは覚えているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>細い峡谷の道から出ればロンジュンは直ぐに飛びおりた。ほぼ同時におりたジェミンは自転車が倒れるのも無視して目の前の景色を飲み込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人の視界を無限に塩湖が埋めつくした。広大な塩湖を木のない山が挟んでいる。ジェベクの緑鮮やかな山とは大違いだ。塩湖は乾いておらず、川の支流から来た水が一層覆っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塩湖の上に伸びる３センチ程の水は地球の鏡で、空を表面に反射している。二人の頭上に空があり、二人の足元にも空がある。ジェミンは写真で塩湖を見たことはあったけれど、自分の肉眼で見るのは比べ物にもならなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>空は太陽が姿を現す前の青緑色で、それが塩湖の表面にも映し出されていた。天と地の境界線は失われている。残るは天だけ。日が昇れば美しいに間違いない。そこでジェミンは初めてロンジュンが急かしていた理由を理解できた。遅れるわけにはいかなかった。この景色は見逃せない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは裸足になれば、塩湖に足を踏み入れた。足の裏に触れる塩、空を映す水の層、新たな次元に立っているみたいだ。後ろでロンジュンもジェミンと同じ動きをとった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は塩湖の中心部に来て、塩湖以外のものが見えない所まで歩き続けた。まるで世界が消えてしまったみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今確実だと思えるものはたった二つ。この場所が実在していることが信じられないということと、ロンジュンが人間として実在していることが信じられないということだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは地面を圧倒された顔で眺めるロンジュンを横から見つめた。地面と呼ぶのも相応しくない。天を映す鏡だ。そしてロンジュンの白い服は一層ロンジュンを天から降りてきた天使のように見せるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの思い出巡りと呼ぶ日には毎回このような場所に連れてきてもらえるのなら、ジェミンは自分の論文に使う日よりロンジュンの担当する日を楽しみにしてしまう気がしてならなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>まだまだ景色に感動したまま立ち尽くしておくこともできたけれど、それは許されなかった。気付けばジェミンは地面にタックルされていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンに飛び乗れば、ジェミンを倒した。水面の鏡は一瞬にして崩れ、また数秒で元のピカピカと輝く状態に元通り。ロンジュンはジェミンが叫ぶのと同時に走って逃げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが走れば小さな水しぶきが上がる。ジェミンは塩水で濡れた体で起き上がれば、ロンジュンの後を追いかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>永遠に続く塩湖の中を走っていると、そこら中に水が飛ぶ。ジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンに追いつけば、同じようにロンジュンを塩湖に後ろから押し倒した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は笑いながら転がれば、ジェミンはロンジュンの上からおりて横に並んだ。仰向けに寝れば、既に濡れた服をまた塩水が濡らす。隣同士で二人は空の色が少しずつ明るくなっていく様子を見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「この場所にいると二度と帰りたくない気持ちにならない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは仰向けからひっくり返えれば、肘をついて、水面に映る自分自身の反射を指で弄った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「塩湖？ああ、そうだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが空から目を離さずに答えるので、ロンジュンは横を向いてジェミンに微笑みかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら帰らなくていい。少なくとも今日は」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはその提案に首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんか準備してるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは今や遠い場所にある横たわる自転車と一緒に投げられたリュックサックを指した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「リュックに一日分の水と食べ物詰めておいたんだ。夜に帰っても大丈夫なように」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「星が見たいんでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは笑顔で言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「夜に来たことないんだよね。ジェベクはどこよりも明るい星々が輝く場所だから、見ないともったいないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら、ここに残ろっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは空を見返した。地平線から太陽が覗いて、空に明るい色を付け始めている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「残っちゃう？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは聞く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「残っちゃお」</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だから二人はその場に残った。一つの場所に留まるには長すぎる時間を過ごした。それでも毎分毎秒に価値があった。朝日が昇れば雲の周りに朝の光が散りばめられた。朝の黄色い輝き。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>空の輝きも、柔らかな雲も全て塩湖に反射して、二人はオレンジ色の世界に迷い込んだみたいだった。天から地まで、二人は炎の渦の真ん中にいるような気持ちになる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何時間経っても、時が止まったみたいに感じる。ジェミンはする事が無くて飽きてしまうと想像していたけれど、する事が無くなることは無かった。お互いに塩水を飲んでみろと試したり、薄い水の上を滑ったり、この美しすぎる環境を用いてする事を見つけるのは容易いことだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>日が昇り切って、午後になれば真っ青な空と真っ白な雲が塩湖にも浮かび上がって二人は雲の上を歩いている錯覚に陥る。ジェミンとロンジュンは雲を用いた遊びを考えた。雲がある場所だけを歩いて、空の青い部分に触れた方が負けだと。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>子供じみた楽しさにジェミンの忙しい思考は休憩時間を得た。２０歳を超えた大人だからといって、子供に戻った気分にさせてくれる。疲れれば、物を置いている塩湖の外側まで歩いて休む。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>影の下で塩湖を眺めながら水分補給をし、ロンジュンが持ってきた物を二人で食べる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは口達者だ。それも少し風変わりな。常に好奇心旺盛で、頭には千個ものアイデアが溢れている。ジェミンに意見を求めてもジェミンが途中まで話せば、ロンジュンは既に新しい質問を見つけて待っている。ロンジュンは質問切れにならない上に、疑問に思うことも毎回奇妙だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンが考えたことも無かったようなことばかり聞いてくる。種類の違う鳥達がお互いのさえずりを理解できるのだろうか。ジェミンに分かるはずがなかった。それでも二人はその話題で二十分も話し合う。ジェミンは鳥は種類関係なくお互い分かり合えると思うと言った。けれどロンジュンは別意見だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは本でＬＥＤのディスプレイを見たことがあるけれど、自分の目では見たことが無いと告げた。だからジェミンはそれらの美しさを語った。ソウルの夜ではどこを歩こうと、何かしらの形でＬＥＤが姿を見せることを説明した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そのように話題に尽きることは無かった。ロンジュンはジェミンが話すのと同じくらい、聞き上手であることに驚いていた。自分の意見を言うことに囚われて、人の話を聞かない人間で溢れかえっている世界だというのに、よりによって都会に住むジェミンがこれほど話をよく聞いてくれるのだから。ジェミンのここでの仕事は聞くことと、所々意見を返すことみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンがどれほど馬鹿馬鹿しい話をしようと、ジェミンは真剣に聞いた。あまりにも真面目に聞いてくれるので逆に恥ずかしいくらいだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンが話を聞く時の癖を見つけた。ジェミンは顎を手に置いて前屈みになって話している相手をじっと見つめる。瞬きもほとんどしないその眼差しは魂まで見透かされている気分にさせる。ジェミンの焦げ茶色の瞳は力を秘めていて、怖いとさえ思ってしまった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分が話しているのを止めて眉を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いつもそれするの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今度はジェミンが眉を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喋ってる人を真っ直ぐ見つめるの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは何を指してるか明確にした。二人は未だに山峡の端の影になっている場所に座っていた。ジェミンの腕時計は午後２時だと伝えている。日差しが暑すぎるので、もうしばらくはここに留まる予定だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口角を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あー、それね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「自覚症状あるんだ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは不思議そうに首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もちろん。わざとだしね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが言えばロンジュンは顔を歪めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんであんなことするんだよ。あんな風に見られると喋りにくいんだけど。考えてること全部読まれてるみたいでさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの告白に笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「こうしてると話し相手が俺に嘘ついたり、自分を偽ろうとしないからだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「人が自分に嘘をつくかもしれないことを前提に人の話を聞く必要があるってこと？都会っ子は大変だな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは目を転がせば、岩の壁にもたれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「村人には分からないくらい大変だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら分からせろよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは説明するのを躊躇した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺たちが住む場所は良い所だけど、人々は常に競走してるんだ。人より良く見せようとね。人が多すぎて誰もが草原の中のアリみたいな気分だよ。だから自分が本当の姿以上に賢く、お金があって、イケてるって見せることに必死なんだ。平凡でいることが恐ろしいから。あれだけの人数が住む場所にいると、自分が平凡だと感じてしまうのは簡単なんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それでお前は？みんなと同じように自分を良く見せようって気にはならないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが聞けばジェミンは肩をすくめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんな時もあるよ。どうやったらもっと良くなるだろうって考えることもある。だけど基本的にはそうでもないかな。俺が平凡って思わないもん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「思わないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは笑いながら手遊びしていた手元を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、俺をよく見て自分に問いかけて。まじで俺が平凡に見える？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それだけ言えばジェミンはロンジュンと目を合わせた。一緒に過ごして３．５日が経ったけれど、未だにジェミンの端麗な容姿に驚くことがあるのは否定できない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうやったらお前の自信過剰に加担せずに答えられるかな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが言えばジェミンは首を振って笑う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「素直に平凡に見えるって言えばいいじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもそれはそれで嘘になるし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何？逆心理作戦？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは疑い深くロンジュンを見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前のこと分析して理解するって言っただろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンにジェミンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「言ったねぇ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「とにかく、僕がお前に自分を偽ってまで自分を良く見せようとすることはないから。ジェベクの人はそんなことしない。だから僕が喋ってる時にそんな風に見てこなくていい」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはにんまり笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで？緊張しちゃうの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「するよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは堂々とそう答えた。ジェミンは予想外の回答に、ロンジュンを眺めて表情を緩めずにはいられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうとなれば、もっとするしかないね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前ほんとクソ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは声を上げて笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塩湖で見る夕日は綺麗だったけれど、夜はまた格別だった。二人は再び塩湖の真ん中に戻って、美しさに息を呑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>星々が砂糖のように散らばって、真ん中には月があった。ジェベクの空は汚染された大気に星が隠されることは無かった。全ての星が堂々と光っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>全ての星が塩湖の水面に映っていて、宇宙の中にぽかんと浮かんでいるみたいだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>空の上と二人の下で輝く星明かり以外は真っ暗だった。宇宙にいて、望むのなら星や月の上に乗るのも可能な気がした。ロンジュンは自分がこの美しい光景と共に消えてしまうのではないかとさえ思った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>子供の頃の二人は、夜まで塩湖で過ごすことは無かった。なので二人にとって初めての体験だった。ジェミンは空から目を下ろし、隣のロンジュンに目線を移した。ロンジュンの頬は丸く、目は笑顔で空を見上げるせいで一本の線として消えてしまいそうだった。ロンジュンはこの景色に誰よりも似合う人だとジェミンは思った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>視線を感じたロンジュンはジェミンを見返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうかした？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが首を傾げればジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今すごく幸せそうだなって思って」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは口元を緩めれば、空の観察に戻った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「幸せだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その夜、ロンジュンは一日の疲労でフラフラしながら部屋に戻った。早朝から水の準備をして、一日中外にいたのだ。丸一日ジェベクの住民に会わないのも、たまには良い気がした。ジェベクの人々が好きであることは変わりないのだけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自転車での帰り道、行きと同じようにロンジュンはジェミンの腰にギュッと手を回してしがみついていた。朝と違うのは、ロンジュンは頭もジェミンの背中に預けていること。何度かうたた寝しそうになるけれど、ジェミンが寝てしまわないようにするためにも目を開けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一日を共に過ごしたせいか、夜それぞれの家に戻るのに不思議な感覚が走る。おやすみと告げる声は小さかった。まだ４日目だというのに、十四年分の空白は光の速度で埋まっていっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眠たい中ロンジュンは壁のコルクボードまで歩けばペンを出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>４日目: 塩湖</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どれだけ一緒に過ごしてもロンジュンは扱いにくいままだった。むしろ日に日に扱いにくさが増している気がするほどだ。過ごす時間が増えれば増えるほどロンジュンは暇つぶしに喧嘩をふっかけ、小言を並べる。そしてジェミンがくたびれるまで振り回す。それはジェミンの論文のために使う日でも変わりない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その日の論文のトピックが終わり次第ロンジュンはジェミンを連れて歩き、沢山の不思議な話題を見つける。時には笑いで終わり、時には意見がぶつかることもある。深く語り合うことだってあった。ロンジュンと朝から晩まで共に過ごすのは疲れることが多く、本人の言う通りロンジュンは何事も難しくする。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもロンジュンに惹かれるのは簡単だった。毎日毎日、ジェミンはロンジュンの変わった性格に惹かれていくのが分かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塩湖で過ごした翌朝に時を戻す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは寝不足だった。塩湖から戻った夜も、これまでと変わらず同じ問題に悩まされて眠れなかった。静かすぎる夜、コオロギの鳴き声、暑すぎるシーツ、高い湿度。朝が来るまで寝付けずにいると、ついには何かをする体力も全て使い切ってしまう。その朝はロンジュンが部屋に現れて、頭から離れない冒険に連れ出してくれることも無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ようやく力尽きて寝落ちしたジェミンは午後になっても寝続けた。村の道が少しずつ声で埋められる間も、ジェミンはベッドの上で半分気絶していた。布団はかけずに服もほとんど着ていないに等しい。開放された窓からは時々風が吹いて、眠るジェミンの前髪やまつ毛を揺らす。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの肺が押し潰されたのは１６時だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは突然体の上に覆い被さる体に目をかっぴらいて、それがロンジュンであることに気付く。ロンジュンは何かのレスリング種目に出ているのかと思う勢いでジェミンの上に乗れば、ベッドから下りてジェミンを見下ろした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは低く唸った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは窓の外を眺め、もう一度ジェミンに視線を戻した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「起きろ。もう４時だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはゴロリと転がればうつ伏せになって顔を枕に埋めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじ勘弁して、全然寝れてないんだから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知ってる。午後に一回起こそうかと思って来たけど、あまりにも寝不足そうだったから起こさなかったんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少しだけ同情心が感じ取れる声で話すロンジュンにジェミンは枕から顔を上げて、顔を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあなんで今起こしたんだよ〜」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「暇だから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンに笑えば、自分の隣の空いたスペースをポンポンと叩いた。理解できずにロンジュンは眉間にしわを寄せている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一緒に寝よーよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>寝起きで重たい瞼のまま言うジェミンにロンジュンは珍しく恥ずかしそうにした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクじゃ人と同じベッドで寝たりしないよ、、その、目的、がない限り、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは眉を釣りあげれば口角を意地悪に上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺はその目的には相応しくないっていうの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはからかうつもりで言えば、手で自分のほとんど覆われていない体を指した。ロンジュンはジェミンが遊んでいるだけだと察すればベッドに飛び乗り、ジェミンを床に蹴り落とした。「痛い！」と床で叫ぶジェミンが聞こえれば、ベッドに寝転んでけらけらと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは怒ったフリをしながらベッドに戻ろうとしても途中で吹き出してしまい、笑いながらロンジュンの横に寝た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「都会だったら友達同士でも深く考えずに同じベッドで寝たりするんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの説明にロンジュンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それはなんとなく察したよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙が続けば、ロンジュンは顔を顰めて寝返りをうつ。ジェミンがまた寝てしまっているのを発見して肩を揺らし、ジェミンは起こされれば低く唸った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「起きろってば」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが笑いながら言ってもジェミンは静かに息を吐く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あともうちょっとだけ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、今日の内容は？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンに聞かれても思い出せず、ベッドの反対側にあるナイトテーブルから手帳を取ろうと体を起きあげた。手探りで手帳を探していると、いきなり覆い被さられて困惑しているロンジュンが直ぐ下にいるので笑いが込み上がる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ〜安心して、襲ったりしないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手帳を取りながら言ってもロンジュンは息の下で呟いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前みたいな都会っ子は信用できないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの言葉を無視して５日目のトピックを長いリストから見つけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「挨拶の方法だ。どうやって人々が挨拶するか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが言えばロンジュンは横向きになって目線を合わせるのでジェミンは続きを期待した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「最近は普通にこんにちはって言ってどう過ごしてるか聞いたりする。普通だろ？でも昔は特別な挨拶の仕方があったらしい。どの村にもあるようにね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「見せて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは寝転んだままジェミンの体と平行になるように手を差し出した。ジェミンに真似るように指示すれば、ジェミンはロンジュンの手に自分の手を重ねた。ジェミンの指先はロンジュンの指より幾分長く、ロンジュンの手は小さく感じた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「こうやってお互い手を重ねて、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが説明すれば、ジェミンは重なる手を見つめた。ロンジュンの指は細くて綺麗だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そして丁寧な挨拶を交わす」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ごきげんよう」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが言えばロンジュンは音楽の様な笑い声を響かせ、挨拶を返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ごきげんよう。そして、離す」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手を離しても、未だにロンジュンの手にはジェミンの手の感触が残っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「最後に会釈を忘れずに」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそう説明しても、お互い寝転んだ状態なのでお辞儀はしなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらくそのまま寝ていれば、ジェミンはメモを書き下ろすのを忘れていた。けれど至ってシンプルな挨拶法を忘れることは無さそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「手小さいね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正直にジェミンが言えばロンジュンは目を転がしながらも微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知ってる。よく言われるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「見せて？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが頼めばロンジュンはそっと手をジェミンの見える場所まで上げた。ジェミンの大きく、少しだけ荒い手がロンジュンの柔らかい手に触れる。繊細な指は世界中の秘密を抱えているみたいだ。素直に綺麗な手だとジェミンは思った。ロンジュンの方はジェミンがこれほど単純な動きを密接なものに変えてしまうのを不思議そうに眺めた。都会の人は思い入れもなくこんなことをするのだろうか？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの手が自分の手を観察するために動いているだけで体温が上がりそうになってしまう自分が理解できなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ご満足？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが聞けばジェミンは低く笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「満足だよ。綺麗な手だね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそのコメントには反応せずにベッドから降りた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほら、人間観察しようよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンを追うようにベッドから出れば、家を出るのではなく窓によじ登るロンジュンを追った。ロンジュンが窓から屋根に出れば、部屋の中にいるジェミンからはロンジュンの体が半分しか見えなくなる。ジェミンがロンジュンに何をしているのか聞いてもロンジュンは着いてこいと言うだけだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そしてロンジュンは見えなくなるので、ジェミンも屋根に下りた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は道を歩いている人達に気付かれずによく観察できる場所まで移動した。屋根の上からだとジェベクの主要部分はほとんど見渡せた。何連にもなる伝統的な家や商店が並んでいるのもよく見える。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>美しい山々は村を囲っていて、山の裏に太陽が沈んで行きそうで、村をオレンジ色に染めている。空には時々鳥たちが群れで飛んでいる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが指す住人を二人で遠くから観察した。子供が友達を見つけて走っていき、手を繋いで遊びに消える姿。若い子達が隣人がお米をサイロまで運んでいるのを見つけて手伝う姿。ランダムに見える人々がお互いと顔を合わせれば三十分でも会話を続けている姿。ジェミンの慣れている軽い会話と違う。人々が自然と交わす挨拶はジェミンのために演じられているわけではない。ジェミンは手帳を部屋に忘れたので脳に見たものを記録した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>観察するのは面白く、ロンジュンはそれに気付けば誇らしそうにしていた。二人は触れ合う膝に気を留めることなく目の前に広がる世界について話した。子供の頃みたいに。けれど二人はもう子供ではない。２０歳を超えた青年だった。それでも話の振り幅は広く年相応だったり、子供じみていたりもする。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>しばらく座って話しているとロンジュンは帰ると伝えた。自分自身との予定があるとのことなので、ジェミンは頷いてロンジュンが部屋に戻り、そのまま道を歩いて帰っていくのを上から眺めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは暗くなってもそこに座って村を眺めていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが長いこと居たからか、ジェベクの南側にあるトウモロコシ畑の前の丘の上にあるベンチに人影ができるのも見えた。ロンジュンだ。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>５日目:挨拶</span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>次の夜、ロンジュンはジェミンを連れて蛍を捕まえに行った。ジェミンはいつものようにロンジュンが一日中思い出巡りに費やすと思っていた。けれど夜になるまでは特に決まった予定も無く、ロンジュンは石に彫るためのデザインを探しにジェミンを連れて回った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まだロンジュニの作品一個も見せてもらってないんだけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが言えばロンジュンは軽く舌を鳴らした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「少しは辛抱して」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そうして二人は村中を回った。平凡そうなことにも全て意味があるのだから。ジェノの家に行けばお茶をしながら世間話をした。ジェミンはジェノとの会話を気まずく感じることも無く、むしろジェノと話すのは好きだった。その後は二人で港に届いた荷物を持ち主の家まで運んであげた。する事が無くなれば、広場に座ってロンジュンが持ってきたマカダミアナッツを食べながらひたすら喋る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どこか心地良かった。ジェベクが寂しい場所でない気がするほどには。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜が来るとロンジュンは一度消え、二つの瓶と虫取り網を持って戻って来た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンを森まで導き、明滅する明かりが広がる所まで来れば止まった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>蛍だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その明かりが合図だったのか、また記憶は遡り始めて点と点が繋がる。裸足の６歳児。足は泥だらけで、真っ黒な空。見覚えのある光の点滅。空気中を行き交う網に、捕まえた蛍を入れた瓶。日に日に思い出していた。少し後押しをするだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンを見て笑いかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「蛍捕まえるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もちろん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>頷くロンジュンにジェミンはクスクス笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「蛍は襲ってくる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まさか。あいつらは僕を真似るんだ。僕は世界を照らすロンジュンだ。僕の真似しやがって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほんと、ロンジュナ幼稚」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがそう答えてもロンジュンは蛍を捕まえることに必死で網を振り回しながら走って行った。なかなか捕まえられていないのを見れば、ジェミンも捕まえようと試みるけれど意外と簡単にはいかない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうせ帰ったら僕の幼稚さも恋しくなるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは微笑めば、周囲を観察してまた光を見つければ網を掲げる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんでいつもそうやって俺が帰ること強調したがるの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンも蛍が姿を現すのを待ちながら尋ねた。純粋に疑問なんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だってさ、、あ、捕まえた！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは網に見事捕まった蛍をそっと瓶の中に移しながらも言葉を続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうやってお前がいずれはいなくなることを自分自身に言い聞かせるためにだよ。お前に親しみを感じすぎないようにするため。僕らはもう７歳じゃないんだし、ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>走り回ったせいで息が上がっているロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親しみを抱いたりしたらさ、、今度こそはお前との時間を簡単には忘れられないかもしれないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう言われるとジェミンは考え込んでしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ友達に戻るのもやばいんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが一匹目を捕まえると同時にロンジュンは二匹目を捕まえていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、友達くらいなら平気だよ。でも親友はダメだし、それ以上なんて論外。だから、僕に惚れちゃダメだからな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは大きな笑顔でウィンクを飛ばした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ〜甘いな、それは君自身にも言えることだからねぇ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大袈裟に頭を振りながらもジェミンはロンジュンと同じくらい大きな笑顔を返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は瓶が飛んで行きそうになるまで蛍を捕まえ続けた。近くで見れば黒色の蛍は決して可愛らしい虫では無かった。けれど少し離して見れば星を集めたようにピカピカと光を放っていて、文句無しに美しい。後々逃がすつもりではいるけれど、二人は広間の地面に座ってしばらくは蛍の光を灯り代わりにして過ごした。全てが綺麗で穏やかだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そしてジェミンがこの穏やかさに嫌悪を抱くことは無かった。こんな感覚ご無沙汰だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは家に戻ればリストの上から三つ目に線を引いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>６日目 ホタル</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>体感は実際よりも短いけれど、一週間が過ぎた。ロンジュンは質問に答え、昔のことを思い出す度に自分自身との約束をを守り抜けそうにないことに気付いていた。ジェミンに親しみを覚えないようにするという自分自身との約束。不可能なんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの方だってロンジュンといると時間の進み具合に鈍くなっている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは村のための水をろ過しながらも心のどこかでジェミンが来るのを待っている自分に嘘がつけなかった。ジェミンが来ない日には心のどこかで残念にしていることも無視しようとしたけれど、不可抗力だ。それはジェミンだって同じなのだけれど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは硬貨を投げて表が出た日は作業をするロンジュンにちょっかいを出しに行く。裏が出れば、部屋に残る。そんな日には、何故か少しガッカリしてしまう自分を無視する。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは眉を顰めながらブツブツと小言を言うロンジュンに慣れてしまっていた。ロンジュンが笑えば、その笑い声が肌にキラキラと当たる日光のように明るいことも学んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜には村の人達と一緒に夕食を食べた。日によって訪れるメンバーも違うけれど、その中にロンジュンがいる日は無かった。けれどジェミンはロンジュンがその時間どこにいるか分かっていた。だからこそ会いに行きたい気持ちが芽生えて、トウモロコシ畑を見下ろすベンチに座る友人の顔が見たくても堪えた。ロンジュンに会いに行く代わりにジェミンはロンジュンの友人、ジェノ、チソン、チョンロそしてドンヒョクとの夕食を毎日楽しんだ。ジェベクに来るまでは村の若者は未熟で世間知らずでつまらないとさえ思っていたけれど、ロンジュンの友達と過ごすことでジェミンは自分の仮説が間違っていたことを認めた。みんなそれぞれにそれぞれの面白さがあるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュンってずっとあんな感じだったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ある夜ジェミンは夕食を頬張るみんなに問いかけた。チソンは口に入ってるものを飲み込めば首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あんな感じって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「その、、自信家って感じ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは自分で聞いておいてロンジュンを表現する正しい言葉選びに迷った。ドンヒョクは鼻を鳴らした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あーそれはもう、ずっと。あいつの短所はプライドが高すぎるところだからねぇ。まあ短所って言うより、自分で自分の首絞めてるって感じ？自分を疑うことは絶対悪だとさえ思ってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なるほど、、でもなんでだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>テーブルを囲むロンジュンの友達達は顔を見合わせて口を揃えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それは本人にしか分からないから本人に聞くのがいいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは結局ロンジュンにそのことについて聞かなかった。 少なくともその日は。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>実際ジェミンがロンジュンに彼のプライドの高さや、自分を問うことを嫌がる理由について聞ける日は来なかった。ロンジュンは平気でジェミンの一日の時間を奪うんだから、聞くタイミングを逃してしまうのだ。しかしジェミン自身それを悪くは捉えていない。特に予定という予定が無い時間でも、ジェミンは気付けばロンジュンの後ろを歩いていた。何か特別なことをする必要なんてない。ジェミンの家のリビングルームで座って喋ってるだけで充分だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>７日目、８日目、、、１４日目、とジェミンの手帳は情報で埋まっていき、ロンジュンのリストも次々とチェックが付けられた。天然資源、作物、衛生面。ジェミンが聞けば必ずロンジュンは答える。林に池に酪農場までロンジュンは何度もジェミンが忘れないために復習してくれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>長い時間を共に過ごしているせいで、夜ジェミンが家に戻り、眠ろうとする時にもロンジュンの形は瞼の後ろに焼き付いて残っていた。ロンジュンのまつ毛の曲線。拗ねてぐずる子供のように話す時の声の抑揚。手を引っ張られる時の柔らかい手の感触。日に日に距離が縮んでいることは明らかで、それが何よりも恐ろしかった。ロンジュンの言う通り、仲良くなればなるほど離れ離れに戻った時の精神的影響は大きくなること間違い無いのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二週間は一瞬のようで、二人にとってはそうでは無い。毎日一日のほとんどを一緒に過ごしていれば、二週間だって永遠に近い感覚だ。平均でも一日１５時間はお互いと過ごしていた。一週間で考えれば１０５時間にもなる。そして二人の過ごした二週間に換算すれば約２１０時間だ。ソウルではジェミンが一週間のうちに友達と過ごす平均時間は１５時間ほどだ。飲みに出たり、食べに行ったり。この一週間分の友達との時間をジェミンはロンジュンと一日で使い切っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがソウルの友達と遊びに出る時にかけられるのは約３時間ずつ。それを踏まえて計算をすれば、既にジェミンはソウルの友達と７０回遊びに出るのと等しい時間をロンジュンと過ごしていることになる。ソウルで生きるジェミンのような学生からすれば、勉強、バイト、授業との折り合いを見ると７０回も一年に遊びに出られれば良い方だ。休みにはそれぞれが帰省して会えないことも多いので尚更。だからこそロンジュンと会えなかった十四年間のブランクはあるものの、その空白を埋めるための時間は一瞬で埋まりそうだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは都会から来たジェミンに自分を慣らしていった。ジェミンの言葉遣いは現代っ子らしく、ロンジュンが使うことのない若者ならではの用語やスラングもあった。徐々にそんな言葉遣いにはロンジュンも慣れた。ジェミンが統計を気にかけることにも慣れたけれど、ジェベクでは気にされることもないような数値をジェミンは知りたがる。そんな時にはロンジュンはジェミンにいくつもの小言を並べた。ジェミンは反論しながらも最終的には降参して、データ以外にも目を配るようにした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの性格も分かるようになった。ジェミンは自然と口説いてると思わせる台詞を度々零す。人たらし。ロンジュンはそれが都会っ子だからだと理由付けた。そしてロンジュンがジェミンが期待したほどの反応を見せなければ、ジェミンはそれはロンジュンが村人だからだと理由付けるのだ。少なくとも序盤のうちはそれで二人とも納得して成り立っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの態度や発言を自分の中で正しく処理する方法もロンジュンは見つけ出していた。ジェミンがわざと意味深なことを言ってもロンジュンは冷静に「ジェミンは本気で僕とのセックスを暗示してるわけではない。ふざけてるだけだ」と脳で整理した。早朝にロンジュンが作業しているとやってくる時には二人で川沿いで最終的には遊んでしまう。そんな時にジェミンはロンジュンを担ぎ上げたりもする。ロンジュンはその時も「ジェミンは意味もなくそんな行動を取ってるだけ。そんな性格だから」と自分に訴えかける。そうして気にしないようにするのが最善だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが村の電力について聞けば、ロンジュンは見せて説明してくれる。貿易のことだって、何であろうとロンジュンは必ずジェミンの求める答えを持っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>１５日目。ジェミンはロンジュンに高齢者について尋ねた。お約束通り、ロンジュンはジェミンに答えを与えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その日はロンジュンの祖母の伝統的な家で過ごした。二人は台所でロンジュンの祖母が麺にするための生地をこねるのを手伝いながら、彼女の話を注意深く聞いた。経験を積んだ祖母とは違い、若い二人の指の間で生地はくっついた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは彼女に高齢者の人口について質問した。そして年齢層、高齢者の村での仕事、ジェベクが時を超えてどう変化したか。そもそも変化していればの話だが。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>心のこもっていない浅い質問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはペンを回しながら、聞いたことを全て書き下ろす。書いていない間はまたペン回しに戻る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>質疑応答をしている間ロンジュンは黙っていた。論文の事となればジェミンが一変することを知っているから、目の前の生地に集中した。自分の祖母はジェミンの質問に何とか答えようと必死だった。中には彼女にとっても直ぐに答えられないような質問もあるのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの祖母がジェベクでお年寄りが受けられる保健医療について一生懸命説明してくれる間、ジェミンはロンジュンを盗み見た。普段口数の多いロンジュンはかれこれ十分ほど口を開いていなかった。ロンジュンは時々窓の外に目線を向けながらも、生地をこねることに集中していた。唇は真っ直ぐな線として結ばれ、瞳はいつものように好奇心で輝いていなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはその理由が分かっているつもりだった。けれど引っかかる点もあった。普段ジェミンが「心のこもってない質問」とロンジュンが呼ぶ質問を投げかければ、ロンジュンははっきりと不満を伝える。「数字や統計に囚われた都会っ子の質問は面白くない」と言われ、目を転がす。ジェミンが質問を変えざるを得なくなるまで叩いてきたりもする。今日は違った。ロンジュンは静かだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの祖母が今の質問を答え終わる頃には、ジェミンは一言一句聞いていたとは言えなかった。見返せば、ロンジュンの祖母はジェミンが次のまた難しい質問を尋ねてくるのを待っているようだった。だからジェミンは手帳に書いてある未回答の質問を眺めた。まだ十個ほど残っていた。次の質問を読もうと口を開けば、そのまま直ぐに閉じてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>子孫と離れて独立して暮らすお年寄りの割合を聞くはずだった。その他の活気のない質問と共に。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それなのに頭はロンジュンのことを考えていた。そして考えれば考えるほど、喉元まで上がってきた質問は口から音として発せなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは手帳を膝に置けば、もう一度お祖母さんの表情を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「子供の頃の話を聞かせて下さい。お気に入りの思い出、一番幸せな思い出が知りたいです」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>先程までの質問に比べてパーソナルだった。けれどロンジュンの祖母は顔をほころばせた。微笑んで目尻に皺が出来れば、部屋の雰囲気はパッと明るくなった気がした。一瞬で若い頃の思い出が蘇ったのだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンが隣でゴソゴソ動くのを感じたけれど、目は目の前から離さなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの祖母が嬉しそうに昔の思い出を話すのを、じっくりと聞いた。川に魚を釣りに行けば、何度も失敗して川に落ちてしまったこと。そうしてる間に泳ぎ方を覚えたこと。隣の村まで自転車を漕いでる時に旦那さんに出会ったこと。旦那さんが夜中にピクニックに連れ出してくれ、二人で月見をしたこと。ロンジュンもこれらの話を聞いたことはなかった。ようやくジェミンはロンジュンの顔にも視線を動かせば、ロンジュンの瞳に光が戻っていることを確認した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはメモを書き下ろす素振りだけ見せながら口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「結婚のことを聞いてもいいですか？旦那さんがどんな人だったかも、教えて欲しいです。いいですか？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今度は笑顔でより長い回答が返ってきた。彼女自身が存在していることを忘れていた記憶達をジェミンは掘り起こすように刺激したのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>帰り道、それぞれの家に繋がる分かれ道でロンジュンはジェミンの手を掴んで自分の方向へ引っ張った。ジェミンは抵抗せずにロンジュンの横に並んで歩いた。数歩すれば自分達がどこへ向かっているかジェミンも直ぐに分かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらく歩いた所には庭に綺麗な花を咲かせ、石の彫刻を並べた家があった。両手をポケットに突っ込んだまま、数字を囁くロンジュンを見ればそれがロンジュンの家であるとジェミンは想定した。１、２、３、４、５、６、７、と続けるロンジュンが自分の歩数を数えているとジェミンが気付いたのはもう少し後だった。二人は見慣れた丘を登り、トウモロコシ畑を見下ろすベンチに辿り着いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...３７７、３７８、３７９、３８０、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは静かに数えながらそこで止まれば大股で最後の一歩を踏んだ。少しいつもより小股で歩いていてしまって足りなくなりそうだったのだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「３８１」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最後まで数え切ればロンジュンはそのままベンチに座るので、ジェミンも直ぐ隣に腰掛けた。沈黙だったけれど、風が一方面から吹いて揺れるトウモロコシを見ていると気まずくはならなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ようやくロンジュンは沈黙を破った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ばあちゃんがあんな風に笑うの久しぶりに見たよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは深く腰掛けながら聞き返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前に聞かれるまで、そんな思い出が存在してたことも忘れてたんだと思う」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら思い出してくれて良かｰ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが口を挟んで見つめてくるのでジェミンも綺麗なロンジュンの目を見つめ返した。月の光を浴びればいつも以上に煌めいて見える。目尻の上がり方までが完璧だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「んん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「最後に聞いてた質問、、いつもの質問と全然違った。論文に関係ないんだろ？流石に分かるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>質問を変えたことにロンジュンが気づかないと思っていた自分が馬鹿みたいだった。もっと馬鹿げているのはそれについてロンジュンが言及してくることは無いと思っていたこと。だけれどジェミン自身、自分が質問をわざわざ変えた理由は分からなかった。論文には結局聞かなかった質問の情報も必要になると分かっているはずなのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう？それがどうかした？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に。ただなんで変えたのかなって思っただけ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンがトウモロコシ畑に視線を戻しながら呟けば、ジェミンは肩をすくめる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんて言うんだっけ、心のこもってない質問か。俺がそんな質問をするのが嫌なんでしょ？全部顔に出ちゃってるの知ってた？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも今日は僕ずっと黙ってたじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それでも見たら分かるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそこで自分の目を指した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の目は全てさらけ出してる。それに唇もね、ギュッとすぼめるでしょ。そーゆーの見ると分かるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>指摘されれば顰め面になるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕がお前の分析をするはずなのに」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それはファイティン」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがおちょくればロンジュンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「にしても、論文の方が大事なのになんで僕がどう思うか気にする-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だって俺たち友達に戻ったでしょ。友達はお互いの気持ちを尊重しようとするもんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの言葉に唇を噛み締めた。二人して黙り込めば、ロンジュンはしっかりとジェミンの方向に向き直した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「友達なら自分が嫌なことだったとしても、友達にはちゃんと論文を書き終わって大学でいい評価を得て欲しいって思うよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそこまで言えばジェミンが横に置いた手帳に目をやった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほら、手帳開けよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは疑い深くロンジュンを見ながらも言われた通り手帳を開けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは手帳のページを覗き込めば、ジェミンの書いた未回答のままの質問に目を通した。ロンジュンの興味を掻き立てるような質問は一つも無かった。けれどロンジュンは自分が答えられる限りの答えを出した。ジェミンのため。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが全て書き留める時間があるようにとゆっくり話すロンジュン。月明かりはジェミンが手帳を使うのに十分な照明を与えてくれるのだった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strike>１５日目: 高齢者</strike> </span>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「洞窟は好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの質問にジェミンは首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「洞窟？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう、それも水を張った洞窟」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>この日になれば、ジェミンもお決まりのパターンに慣れているので好きだと答えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで好きか分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜これは俺の予想でしかないけど、俺たち二人の幼い頃の思い出がそこにあるから？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが皮肉を込めながらふざければロンジュンは笑いながらジェミンに便乗した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「へぇ、覚えてんだ？なら僕がわざわざ連れていく必要もないね？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>冗談混じりに帰ろうとするロンジュンの手首をジェミンは優しく掴んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ちゃんと俺になんで好きか思い出させてよ。だからまたその洞窟に連れてって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>言われた通り、ロンジュンは洞窟のある山にジェミンを導いた。ロンジュンの後を追えばいつもの流れだ。茶髪の都会っ子の頭は子供の時の記憶で塗り替えられる。ジェミンが走ればいつの間にかロンジュンが後ろにいる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうしてまたジェミンは目に映る景色に感激する。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうしてまたジェミンはロンジュンに感謝する思いが膨らむのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>実際ロンジュンの計画通り、ジェミンは毎日少しずつ古い記憶を取り戻しているんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>肩書きは思い出巡りでも、それ以上に新たな思い出を作っている気がしてならない。過去の場所を新たな思い出で上書き保存するんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>洞窟は写真映えすること間違いなかった。柳の奥には真っ青な水溜りが洞窟の中まで続いていた。自然と発生した水を囲む洞窟の中で二人は何時間も泳いで過ごした。疲れれば、体をプカプカと並んで浮かばせて、洞窟にぶら下がる鍾乳石を見上げ、隙間から盛れる日光と緑の木を見つけた。そんな一時、ジェミンは今世界が終わっても後悔は無いだろうとまで思ってしまうのだった。全て何とかなると背中を押されているみたいなんだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンを背中におぶって帰った。背中にぴったりとくっつく濡れた服もほとんど気にならず、ロンジュンは軽かった。肩にしっかりと腕を回して、首に頭を埋めるロンジュンの頭はいつも通り忙しかった。共有したい考えに溢れていて、笑顔にも溢れてた。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>１６日目 洞窟  </span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「条例」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは１７日目のトピックを発表した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンを苦い顔で見つめる。信じられないとでも言いたげだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「条例？条例に興味が湧くの？本当に知りたいの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは肩をすくめる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に興味があるって訳ではないけどさ、知る必要はあるね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「自分が勉強してるもので本気で興味が湧くもの無いんでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは呆れて言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「んなことない、君には興味があるもん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンから何かしらの反応があると分かった上でジェミンは言った。間違いでは無かった。嫌そうな顔でジェミンをベッドから蹴り落とそうとするロンジュン。けれどもその足の裏をジェミンがくすぐると、ロンジュンは悲鳴を上げながら予想外のことに足を引っ込めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が嫌がる反応を見るためにそういうこと言うんだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそう訴えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夕方３時３９分。二人はジェミンの部屋で春らしからぬ猛暑を避けるためにベッドに寝転んでいた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほらまたそうやってさ〜、俺の心理分析してるし、やっぱり君は正しいし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンが舌を頬の内側に当てながら話す姿から目を離さなかった。ロンジュンは鼻で笑って皮肉を飛ばす。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕の計算が正しければ残り３３日だよな。早く３３日経たないかな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんな心配しなくても一瞬でその日は来るよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそう笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それなのにロンジュンは口角が下がるのを止められなかった。自分が思ってる以上に二人は親しくなってしまっていた。ジェミンにとっても、地元の友達以上にロンジュンと過ごしている時間の方が長いのだ。仲良くならざるを得ないのも事実だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで条例のこと、何かない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>話題をジェミンが戻せばロンジュンも考え始めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沢山の規則があるとは言えないよ。所有権っていう概念自体があんまりはっきりとしてないから盗みとかないし、欲しかったら聞けばいい。大体の場合貸してくれるか、実際にくれたりもするしさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは真剣に考え込んでいた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうやったら楽しく条例なんかについて説明できるんかな...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはブツブツと天井に向かって独り言を言っているのでジェミンは低く笑いながらも返さずにはいられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に講義をする先生みたいに座って説明してくれるだけでも全然いいんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは仰向けに寝転んだまま視線だけジェミンに移した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもそんなの楽しくないじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜確かに」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが静かに考えているのでジェミンは再びベッドに寝て、ロンジュンを横から眺めた。目にかかりそうな真っ黒な前髪。可愛い。ジェミンの心の声は呟いた。ピンク色の唇とその上のチャーミングなくぼみ。大きな瞳はヘーゼルナッツの色だ。ジェミンはソウルにいる美男美女を思い浮かべた。大学の人、クラブにいた人、一晩を共に過ごした人。そんな綺麗な人達もロンジュンには及ばない。外見だけを客観的に見た時の話だけれど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そんなことをぼーっと考えていると突然ジェミンの中に考えが浮かんだ。ジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンの手を握れば自分と一緒に立たせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「楽しくしたいんでしょ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞いてくるジェミンを疑いながらもロンジュンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ何でもいいから規則を教えて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが要求すればロンジュンは唇を歯の間に挟んだまま理由を聞きたい気持ちにかられる。けれどそんなこと直ぐに分かるのだろうと思えば一番に思いついた条例を教えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「えっと、公共の場の物を故意的に破壊するのは怒られるよ。デコピン程度だけどさ、、壊したものを自分で修復させられる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「りょーかい。じゃあ、行こっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはしっかりとロンジュンの手を掴んだまま部屋の外まで困惑したロンジュンを連れて出た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まってまって、何しにいくつもり？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やっちゃいけないこと」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの謎めいた回答を完璧に理解したロンジュンは悪い笑顔を描いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>家を飛び出せば真っ直ぐ村の中心にある広場を目指した。辿り着くのに時間はかかること無く、ジェミンはポケットに手を突っ込んだまま広場を見渡した。ジェミンはべたなスパイ映画に登場する俳優のように口笛を吹きながら怪しい行動を取っていない人物を装った。わざと大袈裟なジェミンに笑いながらもロンジュンはジェミンの後を追った。ジェベクで一番大きな集会所の前まで来ると、ジェミンは壁の素材を確かめるために軽く叩いた。周りに人がいないことを再確認すれば、普段持ち歩いている折り畳み式のナイフを取り出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなもん持ち歩いてんの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは眉を釣り上げた。ジェミンは頷きながらナイフを出して見せた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「大都会では珍しいことでもないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは壁の側面にナイフを使って文字を削り始めた。ナイフの先は見る見る小さなＨＲという文字を描いた。ロンジュンのイニシャルだ。それにロンジュンも気付けば、ジェミンが他の人から見られないように腕をついて隠した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほんとジェミニはバカだな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「これでも破壊行為だよ。はい、どうぞ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>わざわざ探さない限り見つけられないサイズの文字を掘り終われば、ジェミンはロンジュンにナイフを渡してロンジュンを隠すように壁にもたれかかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは笑いながらもジェミンのイニシャルを彫った。厳密に言えば規則を破ってるかもしれない。それでも村のお偉いさん達が見つけたところで、若気の至りだと笑い飛ばすだけであることをロンジュンは知っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ＮＪ。小さな文字が完成すればロンジュンはジェミンにナイフを返し、二人で自分たちのしでかした作品を眺めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やっば。ロンジュナ、俺たちめっちゃ不良じゃん！」 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>派手に言うジェミンにロンジュンも乗っかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「悪党だな！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジョーカーもびっくり！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「死ぬまで牢屋ぐらしだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「死刑決定だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自分が始めた大袈裟すぎるふざけたやり取りにジェミンは静かに笑いながらも、論文の情報集めは終わっていなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「他のも教えて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは唇を無意識に突き出しながら空を見上げて考えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不法侵入は一応ダメだよ。だけど誰も鍵なんてかけないし、不法侵入の定義もあってないようなものだし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そっか、じゃあ俺たちがそれを変えよっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはぎょっとした顔でジェミンを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ついて来て」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはニヤリと笑えば、先を歩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人が向かったのはジェベクにある唯一の高校だった。ジェミンは何度か散歩でその前を通ることで位置を覚えていたのだ。二階建ての淡い黄色の校舎は廊下が外側に出ていてこじんまりとしていた。校庭の淵には緑色の盆栽がいくつも並んでいる。普段は開いたままの正門は土曜日であるから閉まっていた。ジェミンは門の前まで近寄れば、人がいないかを柵の間から確かめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>素早く門をよじ登って、反対側に飛び降りる。ロンジュンが自分よりも背が低いのを知っているからこそ、ジェミンは校舎側から踏み台になるように自分の腕を差し出した。ロンジュンは小さく「信じらんない」とブツブツ言いながらもジェミンの腕を使って校門を飛び越えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>学校の敷地内に入ってしまえば、二人は一階の教室が並ぶ片廊下まで歩いた。ロンジュンは教室の前を通りながら、高校の思い出話をいくつもしてくれた。卒業式前日に友達とフードファイトをした楽しい思い出。授業をサボって屋上でキスしていちゃついていた話はジェミンを驚かせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの思い出話に浸っていると、校門付近から複数の大人の声がするのでジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンの肩を叩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やば、こないだの針金まだ持ってたりしない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンに言われればロンジュンは鐘塔の鍵を開けるのに使ったワイヤーをポケットの中から取り出した。ジェミンは急速で受け取れば近くの教室の鍵穴に突っ込んだ。直ぐに開くスライドドアの間から二人は教室に飛び込んで中からまた施錠した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>教室内は薄暗く、木製の机と椅子が黒板と教卓の前に列になって並んでいた。人口が少ない分、机同士の間の隙間は大きい。それぞれ見たいものを観察した。生徒たちに「置き勉」された数学のノートの中に広がる懐かしい数式に落書き。教卓の上に置かれたチョーク。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは黒板の粉受けに両手を置いて机の上に座るロンジュンを見つめた。遊びたい気分になればそのまま真っ直ぐロンジュンのいる方向へ進むのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは机に座ったままジェミンの顔を見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺が鍵こじ開けるの得意になった理由覚えてる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無頓着な声でジェミンは尋ねた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの座る机の両端を挟むように手を置くジェミンに、ロンジュンはジェミンが何を暗示してるか一瞬で理解した。鐘塔での夕方、ロンジュンが鍵をこじ開けた経験があるのか聞いた日だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『使われてない教室でエッチするのが好きだったんだ。スリルがあってね』</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>記憶の中のジェミンの音声が頭で流れれば、胸がざわつく。けれどジェミンが自分の反応を楽しむために顔から強い視線を離さないことを知っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「覚えてるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそのままの姿勢で周囲を見渡せばもう一度ロンジュンと目を合わせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで、どう思う？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>これ以上ジェミン一人に遊ばせるつもりは無かった。ロンジュンの方からジェミンの鼻先まで顔を近づければ皮肉をたっぷりと声に含めるのを忘れなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「先生を口説く悪い子は居残りにしなきゃいけないな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その言葉にジェミンは一歩下がってロンジュンの髪を撫でて笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「先生？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁ、僕がジェベクのこと教えてるわけだし先生だろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの説明に口をすぼめて頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「確かに先生だ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あー本当にいつまでお前のこと耐えられるか分かんない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは息を吐きながらこめかみを押さえているのでジェミンは低く笑った。その音は心地良いバリトーンとしてロンジュンの鼓膜を刺激した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一応言っとくけど、ジェベクにも暴行を禁止する規則はあるから。そろそろ僕が破っちゃいそうだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何故か嬉しそうに手を叩くジェミンはロンジュンが口を開く隙も与えずに次の行動に出ていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「よし、早くそれも破らなきゃね！おいで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは次第に心配になっていた。ジェミンは殴るつもりでいるのだろうか？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>高校から抜け出せば、山のふもとまで止まることは無かった。滝に行った時に通った山道だ。木と木の間を抜ければ村まで続く浅い川を見つける。透明な水は二人の太腿まであるかないか。川の流れは緩やかで、浸食した川の底は滑らかだ。 山奥まで行く際、これまでの二人は川にかかる吊り橋を通って更に奥へと進んだ。今日は違う。ジェミンは靴を脱ぎ捨てれば、膝が浸かるところまで歩いた。少し寒いけれど、リフレッシュと考えれば気持ち良い。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは川辺まで戻ればロンジュンにも入るよう声をかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>躊躇いを見せながらもロンジュンは裸足になって冷たい水に足を浸けた。水面は夕日が当たって小さなダイヤモンドが散らばっているようにも見える。ロンジュンは太腿まで浸かったジェミンが黙って待ってるのでそこまでゆっくり移動した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで？何がした-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが言い終わるよりも前に、ジェミンはロンジュンを腰から抱き上げて、肩に乗せたかと思いきや深くなった箇所に投げ落とした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>飛び上がる水しぶきの音と共にロンジュンは全身びしょ濡れになった。冷えた川水に包まれるのは気持ち良いけれど唖然としてしまう。ジェミンはけらけら笑いながら水の中のロンジュンを見下ろしているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>水面から顔を出せば、その場に座ったままでも顔が水の中に埋もれることはない。浅めの川だ。未だに笑い転げるジェミンを睨みあげれば、座った体制のままジェミンの足首を強く引いてジェミンが水の底へとひっくり返るのを見て楽しんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは水の上に顔を出した途端、ロンジュンに飛びついた。今回はロンジュンもこの展開を予想できていたからこそ、笑いながらジェミンに抵抗は見せた。それでも力だけで競うとなるとかなりデメリットがある。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが本当に自分を傷つけるようなことをしないと分かっていた。それにどれほど激しく体を押し合っても、水の中じゃ衝撃は半減される。ロンジュンは何度もジェミンを押し倒そうと試みた。それでもジェミンは簡単にロンジュンの太腿や腰を掴んで水に沈めてくる。ジェミンは投げる時も絶対にロンジュンが岩で怪我しないように場所と加減を何よりも気をつけていた。そして同時にロンジュンを奮い立たせるのには充分なくらいには乱暴に。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こんな時、ジェミンは統計も数字もデータも全て忘れてしまうのだった。今していることが全く論文には繋がらないことも忘れてしまっている。ジェベクには理由があって来ているということも。でも忘れているのは一瞬だけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>水中のレスリングを楽しんだ後、川辺に寝転がって夜を迎えようとしている空を見上げるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日はトウモロコシ畑なし？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが尋ねればロンジュンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日は無し。十四年間も続けてるんだからたまには行かない日があってもいいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらく何も言葉は交わさずに空を眺めた。満足行けばジェミンは自分の濡れてしまった服を握った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ぐしょぐしょの服まじで嫌。ロンジュナ、露出に関するルールもあったりする？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンもジェミンの隣で起き上がった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あるはずだよ。流石に裸で歩き回るのが許されるとは思えない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら、その規則も破っちゃおっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはＴシャツをスムーズに剥ぎ取れば、下着一枚を残して肌に張り付くズボンも脱いだ。そんな脱衣するジェミンをロンジュンは丸い目で見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>度を超えた案にロンジュンは呆気に取られながらも村の方向を見返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「冗談だろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「冗談なんて１ミリも言ってないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは唇を噛み締めて考えれば、最終的には服を脱ぎながら話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕んちの方が近いから、家まで走ろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ競走ね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはこの間見た、可愛い花の咲く家を思い出しながら挑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンにカウントダウンさせる余裕も与えなかった。自分が全て脱ぎ終わった途端村まで突っ走るロンジュン。ジェミンは後ろから狡いと叫びながら追いかけたけれど、ロンジュンは振り返ること無く大きく笑いながら前を走った。日は沈み、暗くなった道を二人は下着のみの格好で全力で走った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ありがたいことに、ロンジュンの家はジェベクの端に位置していたので、沢山の人が歩く道を避けることができた。ロンジュンの家の前まで来れば、ポーチを登って直ぐに鍵のかけられてない玄関から中に入った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは白のコットンシャツと短い部屋着のズボンに着替えた。ジェミンもロンジュンが着るには大きすぎるズボンと、大きめのシャツを貸して貰った。ジェミンにはジャストフィットだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>着替えが済めばジェミンは初めて見るロンジュンの家を見渡した。古風なリビングルームには深緑のスエード素材のソファと、個性的で可愛らしいコーヒーテーブルがあった。壁沿いには大きな本棚と何百冊もの本がゾロリと並んでいる。ジャンルだって科学、歴史からフィクションまで幅広い。ロンジュンは読書家だ。だからこそ、実際に見た事のない世界のことも熟知しているのだとジェミンは考えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>隣の大きな部屋はロンジュンの作業部屋だった。サイズの異なる彫刻が置かれていた。成人男性程の大きな物から、手のひらに乗るくらいの物もある。水を汲む人の彫刻、ジェベクの山々を表した小さな石細工。それぞれから物語を感じ取れる。ロンジュンは正しかった。今ならジェミンは人々がロンジュンの作品を求めて高額を払うことも理解できた。全てが美しかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「美しいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはドアにもたれかかってジェミンが一つ一つの作品に気をつけながら触れるのを眺めた。感嘆するジェミンにロンジュンのプライドは満たされるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは満足いくまで一通り見れば、ロンジュンの方に振り返った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「リクエストって受け付けてる？お金なら出すよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはドアから離れて真っ直ぐ立ち直す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「リクエスト？何かつくって欲しいってこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん。俺にも何かつくって欲しい。何でもいいいよ。そしたらあっちに戻った時にも物理的な形で君との友情の証を残しておけるじゃん。お金はいくらでも出すからさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはパッと笑えば、横を向いて考えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かった、考えとくよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「後さ、ロンジュニってナイフ使うの得意だよね？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>首の後ろを掻きながら聞くジェミンに首を傾げてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ、生計を立てるのにナイフ使って彫ってるくらいだし得意と言えば得意だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だよね。あのお願いがあるんだけどさ、、俺の髭剃ってもらうのとか、、できたりする？持ってきてた充電式シェーバーここじゃ使えなくてさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは珍しく恥ずかしそうにするジェミンを見て笑えば、何も言わずに二階に消えて行った。ジェミンはロンジュンを待って裏庭に出て横に長い揺り椅子に腰掛けた。椅子はドラゴンフルーツ畑を向いている。夕暮れは空を一色以上の色で染めていて綺麗だった。風はほとんど吹いていない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンが裏庭のポーチにいる所を発見すれば、お湯を入れたボウル、ハンドタオル、剃刀そして泡状の石鹸をジェミンの横に置いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「足しっかり床につけて揺れないようにして。お湯が零れちゃうから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは言われた通りに足をつけて椅子が揺れないように固定した。座ったまま見上げるとロンジュンは唇を噛んでどの体勢で剃るのが良いのか考えているみたいだった。他人の髭剃りは未経験だ。それでもそんなに難しいはずない。そう思っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あのさ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが中々言葉にできないままジェミンの膝を見つめるのでジェミンは察すれば「どうぞ」と笑った。近距離で安定してできる方法だと考えたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは脚がジェミンの左側に来るようにそっとジェミンの膝の上に座った。ジェミンと向かい合うには９０度上半身を回さなければならない。自分が上にいると言うのにジェミンに包まれている気分になると、首から顔に熱が集まるのを感じてしまう。それに二人が揺れないように安定させるためにもロンジュンの腰をジェミンは掴んでくれるので、ロンジュンは小声で礼を伝えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>泡状の石鹸を出せば、優しくジェミンの口周りを覆った。髭はほとんど目立たず、剃る箇所もほとんど無いに等しい。ロンジュンが目の前の光景に笑えばジェミンも静かに笑顔を浮かべた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>フォームを馴染ませていると集中している中もジェミンの眼差しが気になってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなに見るなよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは剃刀を取りながら言うけれどジェミンは笑うだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、目の前にいるんだよ？他に見るところがないから仕方ないでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは反論できずに口をへの字に曲げながら、慎重に剃刀の歯をジェミンの皮膚に当ててクリームを掬うように滑らせた。緊張感のある作業に加えてジェミンがじっと見てくるので作業はスローダウンしてしまう。ロンジュンは頭の中でも自分が友達の膝に座って、傷つけないようにと頬を押さえているこの状況を俯瞰しないようにと努力した。耳はずっと熱いままだった。そして永遠に近い時間を経て、ジェミンの髭剃りは終わった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最後にロンジュンはタオルをお湯に浸して軽く絞った。暖かく湿ったタオルで顔周りの泡を全て拭い取ればロンジュンはそこから飛び降りた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ボウルに入っていた水は突然の揺れで零れそうになるのでジェミンは急いでボウルを掴んで静かに笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなに俺から離れたかったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが水を庭に流している間もロンジュンは何も言わなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ありがとね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが目を合わせて言えばロンジュンはぼーっと返答した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どういたしまして」</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二時間後、ジェミンがようやく家に帰ればロンジュンは自分のベッドに寝転んだ。体を起こしてナイトテーブルの引き出しを開ければ、先程ジェミンから隠しておいた紙を壁のコルクボードに戻した。巡る思い出のリストだ。元の位置に戻せばベッドに座って今日一日を振り返った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日一日。今週。先週。ジェミンと過ごした過去二週間全て振り返った。友達として早くも二人の距離は縮む一方だった。友達として。自分の中で強調する。ジェミンの部屋で過ごす午前から二人を溶かしてしまいそうな太陽の熱を浴びに出るお昼。ロンジュンが水をろ過し終わるまでちょっかいをかけてくるジェミンとの朝。子供の頃のメモリーを思い出すために過ごす時間たち。そしてジェミンの論文のための一日も結局はテーマから脱線して遊んで終わってしまうこと。一分が経過する毎に二人の距離は近くなっていっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンとの友情以外にもロンジュンは数々のジェミンの性質に気付いていった。ナ・ジェミン、十四年前にジェベクを去った親友。７歳のムチムチとした頬を彩るそばかす。希望を詰め込んで煌めく大きな瞳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そんな可愛らしいジェミンがギリシャ神話の神々も羨むような容姿端麗な青年に成長しているのだ。ただ輝いていた目は歳を重ねてどんな人でも吸い込むことのできる力を養っていた。唇の口角を片方上げるだけで何人もの人が惚れ込んでしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは誤解を生む危ない発言をするのが好きだ。ロンジュンの先祖が現世に戻ってきてまで二人を叱りそうな卑猥なジョーク。必要以上にロンジュンの腰に触れられる指先。ジェミンにとっては普通だけれどロンジュンは耐えられない眼差し。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは目を閉じて全ての思考を取り除こうとした。考えるな。考えるな。考えるな。お経のように繰り返される言葉。そんなことをしても確かなことが一つだけあった。どう努力しても否定できない事実。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは危険な人物だ。ロンジュンは用心深くしていないと、自分が彼に溺れてしまうことがはっきりと分かっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクの反対側にいるジェミンも似たような考えに浸っていた。今日のトピックは既に消してある。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>１７日目:条例 </span>
  </strike>
  <span>  済</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>文字と違って頭の中からロンジュンを消すことは不可能だった。ロンジュンの可愛らしい笑い声。ロンジュン自身の可愛らしさ。ジェミンの膝の上にちょこんと座る無垢な姿。常にアイデアと疑問に溢れていて純粋で天真爛漫な所。素直にジェミンは二人が友達に戻れたことに感謝していた。退屈になると信じていたけれど、過去二週間は退屈からはかけ離れて楽しさでいっぱいだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人の間に芽生えた友情、再び灯された友情に感謝していた。それでもジェミンは馬鹿ではなかった。ジェミンはロンジュンが顔を赤くするのを見るためだけに危ない発言をするのを辞めなければいけないことを分かっていた。必要以上にロンジュンに触れる癖を直さなければいけないことも分かっていた。ロンジュンの笑い声がお気に入りの音楽よりも心地良く感じる自分を抑えなければいけないことも。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは馬鹿ではないのだから全て理解していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>用心深くならないと、この始めてしまったロンジュンとのゲームに負けてしまうことを理解しているのだった。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ではまた来週！( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>プレイリスト：<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7dtid_7a-F8XN5RHwigXjobnKMCUCzC2">チェリガム選択BGM</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/7voSN82FGF0">ジブリBGM1</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n3fWvV-1LQ">ジブリBGM2</a></p><p> </p><p>６万文字ありますのでお時間あるときに(^_^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ロンジュンの指は小説のページをめくっていた。目は文字を読んでいるというのに、内容はなかなか頭に入ってこない。脳が頭を上げろと信号を送り続けているから。</p><p> </p><p>頭を上げれば上半身裸のジェミンが全身を濡らして立っていると分かっているのだ。ロンジュンは息の下で「クソ、、」と呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>この日の朝、いつもとは異なってジェミンが突然ロンジュンの部屋に現れた。ロンジュンの住む場所を知ったからこそ、これからは好きな時にロンジュンを訪ねられる。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはベッドの上に座って、ブランケットを足に絡めながらその朝ずっと読んでいた本に夢中になっていた時だった。いきなり登場するジェミンに驚いて壁に寄り添えば、バクバクと煩い心臓を手で押さえた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそんな反応を見て笑った。ロンジュンは唖然としていて、未だびっくりしている心臓を落ち着かせるのに必死だった。</p><p> </p><p>「いつも俺んちにノックもしないで入ってくるじゃん。それされる気持ちが分かったでしょ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンのベッドの前に置かれた椅子に座りながら明るく言った。</p><p> </p><p>落ち着いたロンジュンは顔を顰めた</p><p> </p><p>「なんの用？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは眉を下げた。</p><p> </p><p>「君は好きな時に俺に会いに来ていいのに俺はダメなの？」</p><p> </p><p>「いや別にいいけどさ。普段は逆だから」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは優しく言った。</p><p> </p><p>「だってこれまでロンジュニがどこ住んでるか知らなかったし」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの説明に鼻で笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「じゃあ僕がどこに住んでるか前から知ってたらここまで会いに来てたってこと？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは首を曲げながらも頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだね。他に俺の退屈しのぎになってくれる人いないし」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目を転がして読んでいたページに目線を下ろした。</p><p> </p><p>「なんだよ僕はただの退屈しのぎに過ぎないんだな」</p><p> </p><p>「そんなことない。いじりがいもある、、それもやっぱ退屈しのぎか」</p><p> </p><p>悪戯に微笑みながらも直ぐに誤解を生まないように付け加えるジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「嘘だよ、ジュナ。からかってるだけだってば〜、普通に君との時間が楽しいの。本当だよ」</p><p> </p><p>弁解するジェミンの言葉の中からロンジュンが聞き取れたのは一つ。</p><p> </p><p>「...ジュナって呼んだ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは意識せずに出たあだ名に肩をすくめた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんか自然と出てきた。でも可愛いニックネームじゃない？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは膝の上で本を開いたままジェミンを真っ直ぐ見つめて黙っていた。ジェミンが知らない何かを知っている顔だ。二人の間ではよくあることだった。本当はジェミンも知っているはずのことを、ロンジュンだけが知っているんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「子供の頃、お前にそうやって呼ばれてた。でもお前以外にジュンって呼ぶ人いないから、、、久しぶりに聞いた」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは我に返ったように本に目線を戻した。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだったっけ？覚えてないや」</p><p> </p><p>「じゃあ、、僕がなんてお前を呼んでたか覚えてる？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは自分の記憶を辿りながら深く考え込んだ。近頃は得意になってきていた。ロンジュンが教えてもないロンジュンのことを知っている時があった。ジェミン自身もどうして知っているか分からないロンジュンの情報。たまにそんなものを口から零してロンジュンを驚かせた。</p><p> </p><p>特に最近は多かった。この間もジェノの家でジェノがブラックベリーを出してくれれば、ロンジュンが口を開くよりも前にジェミンはロンジュンがブラックベリーが嫌いであることをジェノに伝えた。呆気に取られたロンジュンはどうして知ってるのかと聞いたけれど、ジェミン自身思い出せなかった。そんなことが頻繁に起こるようになっていたので、今回もジェミンは記憶を掘り起こそうと必死だった。</p><p> </p><p>しかし今回ばかりは何も思い出せないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「思い出せない」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが長い間を破って答えれば、ロンジュンはどこからともなく質問を見つけた。</p><p> </p><p>「湖に飛び込んで遊ぶのは好き？」</p><p> </p><p>二日に一度されるこれらの質問には慣れているはずだった。その後に続く言葉もパターンとして覚えているのだから。今日は違った。</p><p> </p><p>「紐にぶら下がって飛び込むやつでしょ。やったことない気がする」</p><p> </p><p>「本当にやったことないって言いきれる？」</p><p> </p><p>期待を込めた目で聞いてくるロンジュンにジェミンは首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「言いきれはしない」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはベッドから立ち上がれば、お決まりのセリフを言った。</p><p> </p><p>「僕が思い出させてあげる」</p><p> </p><p>片手に本を持ったまま、ロンジュンはもう片方の手でジェミンの手首を掴んだ。</p><p> </p><p>二人はジェベクの山々から流れる支流を辿った場所にある、小さい湖まで歩いた。ロンジュンは本と自分とジェミン以外には何も持ってこなかった。湖までの道は歩きやすい。小川を追って歩けば、いずれはいくつも小川の終了地点として湖が現れる。湖の周りには何本もの木が囲っていた。</p><p> </p><p>逞しく根を張った太くて立派な木があった。その太い枝から一本のロープが垂れ下がっていた。縄の先は結ばれて、座ることができる程の玉を作っていた。年季が入った縄ではあるものの、千切れそうではなかった。風に揺らされたロープは使われることを待っているみたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは木の幹に触れながらロンジュンの方を見る。いつものように子供の頃の思い出が頭を埋め尽くすことはなかった。むしろ何も感じられないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンが何かを思い出す様子を伺っているけれど、ジェミンはその期待に応えられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「やばい、なんも思い出せない」</p><p> </p><p>「そう、なら縄使ってみなよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは別の木の下に腰を下ろして本を開いた。</p><p> </p><p>「一緒に来ないの？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンが本に再び集中し始めそうなので尋ねた。</p><p> </p><p>「後で行くよ。でも本を読み終わってからね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは落胆しそうになりながらもそれ以上は言わなかった。ロンジュンにしたくないことをさせようと説得する時間ほど無駄な時間はないと、ここ二週間でよく学んでいた。湖は反対側の岸が見える程の大きさだ。それでもサッカー場四つ分程の大きさはある。風で水面は微かに波打っている。木からぶら下がる縄は高い位置にあるので、深く青い水に飛び込むには最適だった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはシャツと靴を脱いだ。肌は日に日に焼けていて、筋肉は強調されている。準備ができればロープを引っ張って、結び目の上に座れば湖の上まで行って飛び込んだ。</p><p> </p><p>こうして話は冒頭に戻る。一時間近くジェミンが池で泳ぎ、ロープで飛び込むことを繰り返した頃。春とは思えない暑さのジェベクで涼むために水に入り続けるジェミンは、どれだけ泳いでも何も思い出せないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンといえば、ゆっくりと本を読み進めた。それはもうゆっくりと。脳は文を読み取る以上に目の前で泳ぐジェミンの体を見ていたいと叫んでいた。そんな時ロンジュンは舌を噛んで集中力を失わないように促した。</p><p> </p><p>そしていずれは大袈裟な程大きな音を立てて本を閉じた。</p><p> </p><p>「やっと読み終わった」</p><p> </p><p>ため息のように吐き出すロンジュンにジェミンは濡れた髪をかきあげながら眉を顰めた。</p><p> </p><p>「嘘じゃん。まだ２０ページ以上残ってたの見えたよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの方向に歩いてくるジェミンに舌を鳴らす。</p><p> </p><p>「結末は読まない主義なんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはあまりの告白に笑いながら腰を下ろした。</p><p> </p><p>「え？」</p><p> </p><p>「だから結末は読まないんだって」</p><p> </p><p>「嘘でしょ。結末が一番大事なのに！」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは首を振るだけだ。</p><p> </p><p>「僕にとっては違う。終わりは嫌い。悲しい終わり方だったら耐えられないし、ハッピーエンドだったとしても足りない。満足いかないんだ。その後のことが結局気になるし。本当に死ぬまで幸せに暮らした？これで終わり？ってなる。だから物語のクライマックスで読むのは辞めて残りは自分で考える。僕が心から満足いく結末を自分で作るんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはとんでもない習慣に笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニは完結型が怖いんでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>「かもね」</p><p> </p><p>「俺の考えだとね、終わりがあることを知ってる方がそれまでの道のりを大事にできると思う。毎分毎秒を大切にして、無駄にする気にはなれない。永遠じゃないって分かってるからね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは手振りを使って自分の考えを強調しながら語るので、ロンジュンは唇をすぼめた。複数のことを暗示しているとしか思えないのだった。だからそれを確かめた。</p><p> </p><p>「二つの意味を込めて言ってるだろ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは空を見上げて首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「そんなことないよ」</p><p> </p><p>「嘘つき。だけどまあお前がそう言うならこれ以上は言わない」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは濡れた髪に指を通しながら笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「まあ話を戻すと、いつかは読み切る価値のある物語に出会うはずだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「それは待ち遠しいな。それで、湖はどう？」</p><p> </p><p>「めっちゃ綺麗だし最高だけど、もっと良くなると思う」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの問いに答えながらジェミンは微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「もっと？」</p><p> </p><p>「君も一緒に来てくれたらもっと良くなる。ほら、行こ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそれだけ言えば立ち上がってロンジュンに手を伸ばした。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは差し伸ばされた手とジェミンを交互に見つめた。平気でそんなことを言えるジェミンが信じられなかった。ジェミンの優しい顔を何秒見つめたか分からない。急いで服を脱げば、そのままジェミンの手を握り返した。</p><p> </p><p>縄の付けられた木まで行けば、ロンジュンは最大限に引っ張って目の前の景色を見つめた。太陽は体を熱く照らしていて、今にも水に飛び込みたい衝動に駆られる。ロンジュンは紐に飛び乗れば、ぶら下がり、水の中に飛び込んだ。</p><p> </p><p>大きな水しぶきに囲まれ、視界は暗い湖の中に変わった。直ぐに体は熱さを失い、水面から顔を出せば、木の横からジェミンがロンジュンを大きな笑顔で見下ろしていた。</p><p> </p><p>数秒後ジェミンも同じように飛び込んだ。深い湖の底には足が届かないので二人は立ったままも沈まないように足を動かし続けた。湖の底は真っ暗で、怖いと感じる人がいてもおかしくない。ジェミンはロンジュンがいる場所まで泳いだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは水の中で立ち泳ぎのまま読んでいた小説の話をした。病気を持った女の子と恋に落ちた男の子のラブストーリーだった。『ウォークトゥーリメンバー』という題名で、毎週別の町から来る商人から買い取ったらしい。ジェミンはこの本の映画版を観たことがあった。だからこそ結末が悲しく、女の子は亡くなったことも知っていた。ロンジュンにはその事を言わなかった。結末を読まないロンジュンは既に自分なりの結末を作っていたのだから。ロンジュンの作った結末では女の子の病気は良くなり、二人の男女はいつまでも幸せに暮らしたと教えてくれたばかりだ。それを台無しにするわけにはいかなかった。だからロンジュンが一生懸命語ってくれるのを黙って聞いた。</p><p> </p><p>空から直射日光が二人に降り注いでいた。その光はロンジュンの焦げ茶色の瞳に艶を与えた。黒い髪は濡れて額にくっついているというのに、そんな姿さえも可愛くみせた。湖を囲む木はじっと動かないけれど、木の葉は風に飛ばされて湖にポタリと落ちてくる。緑の葉とピンクの花は暗い湖に色を与えた。新たな色彩で彩られる景色に意識が朦朧としそうだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは空を見ながら名前を呟いた。ロンジュンはいきなり呼ばれる名前に止まってジェミンが続けるのを待った。けれどジェミンは何も言わなかった。理由は分からないけれど、このあだ名はしっくりと来るのだった。口が呼び慣れている。身の回りの光景にもう一度目を向ければ一つ一つ色が蘇ったみたいだ。空は青いのに、少しずつ黄色を取り入れる。雲も増えて、過去に飛ばされた気分になる。全てが今より単純だった時代。湖を囲む木も今より若くて細い。ジェミンの体も半分程のサイズに縮んだみたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは囁くように繰り返した。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ、ジュナ、ジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>そんなジェミンにロンジュンは困惑しながらも、口を挟まずにジェミンを観察した。ジェミンは周囲を大きな瞳で見渡していた。全てを懐かしそうに眺めているのだ。</p><p> </p><p>突然ジェミンは足を湖の奥に引っ張られている気がした。決してそんなことは無かった。未だに足を動かして浮いている。それでも頭の中は別のものを映した。今よりも柔らかく、短かった足は水の中でグイと引っ張られた。顔が水の中に埋まると肺にまで水が入ってきそうだ。再び顔を出せば目の前にロンジュンはいた。けれど見慣れた美しい青年ではない。幼い少年だった。黒い前髪を目にかけた子供の頃のロンジュン。大きな笑顔の間から覗く八重歯。声変わり前の男女の区別もほとんどない声でジェミンをからかっている。</p><p> </p><p>そしてジェミンは自分の６歳の時の声が聞こえた気がした。</p><p> </p><p>『ロンジュナぜったい仕返しするから！みとけよジュナ！』</p><p> </p><p>『ジュナ？』</p><p> </p><p>６歳のロンジュンはクスクスと笑いながら聞き返した。</p><p> </p><p>『きにいらない？』</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは唇を悲しそうに突き出しながら続けた。</p><p> </p><p>『ジュナってかわいいとおもうよ。ジュナ、ジュナ、ジュナ〜』</p><p> </p><p>それを聞けば目の前の少年は抜けた歯を見せながらもっと大きく笑顔を広げて小さな手を水の中で動かした。</p><p> </p><p>『じゃあぼくもあだ名つけるね、ジェミニは今日から-』</p><p> </p><p>「ナナ」 </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは呟いた。過去の声と現代の声が頭の中で混じっている。全てを思い出したんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニは俺をナナって呼んだんだ」</p><p> </p><p>十四年のタイムトラベルをした脳は、自分が今どこで誰といるかを思い出させた。空は元通りの色になり、木も若々しくない。目の前の青年はもう少年ではない。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンを見つめれば子供の頃と同じ瞳でジェミンを見つめ返していた。瞳だけは十四年前と何も変わっていなかった。ロンジュンは優しく微笑めば、頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「正解」</p><p> </p><p>「あんなに仲良かったわけだし、忘れてるだけで俺が頭のどこかで覚えてるって本当に分かってんだね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそんなロンジュンが信じられなかった。今でもジェミンを信じているロンジュンが。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは岸の方まで泳ぐのでジェミンも後を追った。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだろ？他にも確実なことがあるよ」</p><p> </p><p>「何？」</p><p> </p><p>「今回はお前も絶対に忘れない」</p><p> </p><p>岸を歩きながらジェミンも認めざるを得なかった。</p><p> </p><p>「そうかもね」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>その夜、ジェミンは行くべきでないと分かっていながらも自分を止められなかった。夜のトウモロコシ畑を目がけて歩けば、既にそこにいるロンジュン。ロンジュンはベンチの上で両膝を胸の前で抱えて、トウモロコシをじっと見つめていた。三日月はあまり明るくない。そろそろ新月だ。夜は真っ暗闇に包まれることとなる。</p><p> </p><p>一日中一緒に過ごしたのにも関わらず、会いに行こうとする自分が理解できなかった。あたかも一緒に泳いで、草に横たわって喋り続けたのが嘘のような振る舞い。村の話をするだけでなく、街の話もするようになった。最初の頃のロンジュンはそんなこと無かった。それでも日が過ぎるごとに、ロンジュンが街が村よりも劣っていると証明するためではなく、純粋に興味を持って都会のことを知ろうとしていることにジェミンは気付いた。</p><p> </p><p>腕時計によると時刻は２１時。結局ジェミンは古ぼけたベンチに向かって歩く足を止められなかった。深く考えることなく歩数を数えても３８１歩もかかる日は来ないので、クスリと笑ってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>その音でロンジュンは肩を揺らし、ジェミンだと分かればホッとしている。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンと目を合わせた。細い三日月の下でもロンジュンの目の輝きは失われない。相変わらず静かだ。コオロギとセミが歌っている。</p><p> </p><p>「この畑だけは僕の場所として残してくれるんじゃなかったのかよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは風に聞かれるのを恐れるように静かに囁いた。ジェミンはポケットに手を突っ込んだまま足元を見つめて、再びロンジュンの顔を見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜だけ。君が良ければだけど」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは何も言わずにジェミンを見れば、直ぐに顔を背けた。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜だけだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは木材が古くなったベンチの背もたれに深く腰掛けた。</p><p> </p><p>二人はしばらく一言も発さなかった。しかし沈黙は心地悪いものではなかった。話さなければ気まずくなる恐れもない。風が充分に会話を埋めてくれている。</p><p> </p><p>「恐竜が鶏に進化したのって酷い降格だと思わない？」</p><p> </p><p>沈黙を破ったロンジュンの質問にジェミンは笑いを堪えられなかった。まるでこの静かな間ずっとそればかりを考えていたみたいなのだから。</p><p> </p><p>真剣に考えれば、賛成した。</p><p> </p><p>「それな。自然界が予算足らずでとりあえず鶏作っとこってなった感じ」</p><p> </p><p>「少なくとも鶏肉は美味しいけどね。恐竜ってどんな味がしたと思う？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはまた質問を増やした。</p><p> </p><p>「ゴムっぽい感じかな」</p><p> </p><p>こんな会話がしばらく続いた。意味が分からないと言われてしまってもおかしくない話題でも、話す価値がないとは思えなかった。お互いにとってお互いほど話しやすい相手はいなかった。少しのユーモア。少しの知識。少しの軽薄さ。そして何よりも多い心地良さ。何について話そうと二人の会話が心地良いことだけは確かだ。</p><p> </p><p>いつかのタイミングでロンジュンはベンチに横になり、頭をジェミンの膝の上に置いた。いつだってプライドが高く、距離を保とうとするロンジュンからの行動にジェミンは目を丸くした。けれど文句は言わなかった。喋り続ける間もロンジュンの柔らかい髪を撫でた。</p><p> </p><p>どれほど思い出話をしてノスタルジーに浸っても、７歳の時以上にジェミンはロンジュンのことを深く知った。あの頃、七年間の人生で数えきれない思い出を作ったかもしれない。今は、それ以上に毎日思い出をアップデートして、新たな思い出を付け足していた。何よりも７歳の時と異なるのは重みだった。７歳の二人の会話に重さは無かった。お寺での毎日の稽古が面倒臭いと語る二人の言葉にも。７歳にとって言葉はただの言葉だ。今は違う。ロンジュンが雨を好きだと話す時、ジェミンは重みを感じた。</p><p> </p><p>話を書くのが好きだけど、最近は書くことが無くなったと語るジェミンの言葉にロンジュンは重みを感じた。一つ一つの言葉が空白の十四年間を描き直す材料となるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>７歳の頃の二人が探検に出る時、深い意味は無かった。ただ泳いで、遊ぶためだけのこと。他の子供と何も変わらない。でも今は違った。ロンジュンは同じようにジェミンを泳ぎに連れて行ってくれる。でもそれ以上に大切なのは一つ一つの行動だ。全てに意味があった。ロンジュンの笑顔を通して子供時代を思い出す。ロンジュンの髪の香り。この友人の肌の感触。</p><p> </p><p>友達？親友？ジェミンも分からなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでここに来たんだろ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは独り言のつもりで自分に問いかけた。</p><p> </p><p>夜の９時に家に帰るのではなく、此処に来るのを選んだ理由が分からない。トウモロコシ畑に行きたいと強く思ったことは分かっているのに、その理由までは見つけられなかった。人の顔を見て、その人の全てを理解したように話すロンジュンなら分かるかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの疑問を面白く感じたのか口角を上げたまま俯いた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニが頭で考えてる以上にお前は僕と居ることが好きなんだと思うよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは言われた言葉を頭の中で繰り返した。</p><p> </p><p>「君の言う通りかも」</p><p> </p><p>それでも本当の理由の一部でしかない気もした。ジェミンはそれ以上深読みしないことにした。深く考えれば考えるほど、後々自分を苦しめる真実が隠れているような気がしてならないのだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはその晩家に戻れば、コルクボードに貼られたリストを見直した。１８という数字を見つければ消したくない気持ちに襲われる。気持ちはまだトウモロコシ畑の前で、ジェミンの膝の上で寝転んでいる。薄暗い銀色の月明かりの下で。</p><p> </p><p><strike> １８日目：湖 </strike> ✓</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早朝、ジェミンは下着一枚で目を覚ました。もう習慣になったみたいだ。やはり静か過ぎた。静かすぎて床が軋む音でさえも目立つ。頭を上げても誰かが来るわけでもない。自分の呼吸とコオロギの鳴き声のみ。何日経ってもコオロギは嫌いだった。</p><p> </p><p>だんまりとした静けさが耐えられず、ジェミンは服を着て静かじゃないことが確かな場所まで歩いた。静かにできない人がいる場所へと。</p><p> </p><p>その朝、ロンジュンはいつも以上に忙しそうにしていた。ジェミンが手伝おうかと声をかけてしまうほどにはバタバタとしていた。それでもロンジュンは首を振って「一人でできる」と言い張る。</p><p> </p><p>「なにをそんな急いでるの？」</p><p> </p><p>できることも無く、井戸の横にあぐらをかくジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「もうすぐ春祭りだから、やることが多いんだ」</p><p> </p><p>「春祭り？」</p><p> </p><p>祭りや祝日についてのトピックもあるので興味を示すジェミン。ロンジュンは素早く動き過ぎて転けそうになりながらも安定していた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだよ。村中にチラシ貼ってあるの見なかった？毎年四月の新月の日に春祭りがあるんだ」</p><p> </p><p>「そうなの？何があるの？」</p><p> </p><p>「花火とか伝統舞踊のステージとか屋台とか後、、ショーとか」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの問いにロンジュンは答えながらも最後は口ごもった。</p><p> </p><p>「ショー？どんなショー？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが問い詰めれば余計に静かになるロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「それは見たら分かるよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの興味を掻き立てたけれど、それ以上は聞かなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「にしても過重労働すぎない？今日は俺たちの無しにしても-」</p><p> </p><p>「大丈夫だよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは瞬発的に大きな声で答えてしまった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは瞬きを繰り返せば破顔した。</p><p> </p><p>「俺の論文嫌いなんじゃなかったっけ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは指摘された事実に唇を噛み締めて作業を続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「嫌いだよ。でもお前のことは嫌いじゃない。僕の一日を退屈させない理由でもあるし」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは少し微笑みながらも隠そうとした。素直なロンジュンのことを可愛いと思ってしまったことが本人に気付かれないようにと。</p><p> </p><p>「それなら俺も同じだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「だといいけど」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはふざけて言った。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>この日のトピックは歴史だった。ロンジュンは珍しく自分も楽しめる内容に興奮していた。ロンジュンはかつて崇拝されていた神を奉る神宮にジェミンを連れて行った。クズの雑草が伸びてきているけれど、それでも絵になる光景だった。中に入れば広い通路を通って、柱に刻み込まれた文字なのど細かい詳細まで楽しんだ。その後は村の墓地に出た。何代も前の世代の墓があった。ロンジュンの祖父母のそのまた祖父母の生きていた時代にまで遡る。</p><p> </p><p>その日は早く切り上げた。ロンジュンには他にもすることが山ほどあるのをジェミンは感じ取った。今日、明日、明後日にしなければならない事を何度も口にしていたのだから。ロンジュンの額にはストレスと同じ数だけ皺が刻み込まれている。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンを家まで送った。家の前まで来ればジェミンはロンジュンが他にも言いたいことがあるのだと察した。ロンジュンはほとんど一緒に過ごせなかった一日を後悔していた。ただでさえ限られた時間しかない二人にとって貴重な時間を無駄にしている気がしてしまうのだった。舌を噛んだまま突っ立っているとジェミンも気付いている。ロンジュンには口にしたくて仕方ないことがあると気付いているのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの顔を見上げれば、頬の内側を噛んでいたのを辞めて口を開いた。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜は僕んちに来て」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは頭を振りながらクスリと笑えばドアの方からロンジュンを見つめ直した。</p><p> </p><p>「なんで？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは口を無意識に尖らせた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕の話し相手になるため」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンの顔をよく観察した。ふざけているのか確かめるために。けれどいくら見てもロンジュンの顔は正直だった。本心を伝えた顔。ジェミンは笑顔を抑えられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「分かった、じゃあまた後でね」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがロンジュンの家の玄関の前に着いた時には２１時を超えていた。ノックしようと上げた手をそのまま下ろす。ジェベクの人はノックをする習慣が無いのだった。そのまま玄関の戸を開けて中に入る。一階は灯りがついていないので真っ暗だった。物音は家の外の聞き慣れたコオロギの鳴き声のみ。ジェミンは目を凝らして階段を上れば、開かれたロンジュンの部屋の扉の前まで歩き、中を覗いた。</p><p> </p><p>ベッドに座ったロンジュンは裾が太ももまで伸びる長袖シャツとその下に恐らく短いズボンを履いているけれど、履いていないように見えてしまう。開かれた窓からは新月に近づいて欠けた月の光が少しだけ覗いている。それでも目の慣れたジェミンはロンジュンが指を弄って待っているのがしっかりと見えた。</p><p> </p><p>ドア枠に重心をかけて後ろからロンジュンを眺めれば、音を立てるのでロンジュンの頭は一瞬で振り向いた。</p><p> </p><p>目が合えば、ロンジュンは酸素を奪われたように息苦しくなるのを感じた。</p><p> </p><p>午後は一日中村を走り回って用事を済ませた。港にロンジュンの彫刻の作品を受け取りに来た美術商に受け渡すだけでも何時間もかかった。</p><p> </p><p>それだけ忙しい中、春祭りの準備をしながらもロンジュンは何度も太陽を見上げた。日没が待ち遠しく、夜になって早く家に帰れる時間になって欲しかったのだ。ジェミンが夜には来るのだから。そんな自分の行動さえもジェミンを想起させた。ジェミンの腕時計を見て時間が経過するのを待つ癖。けれどジェミンとロンジュンの時間が経過するのを待つ理由は真逆だ。ロンジュンはまたジェミンに会えるまでの時間をカウントダウンしているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>そんな自分が嫌になるけれど、止められなかった。</p><p> </p><p>そして今、待ちに待ったジェミンは自室のドアの前に立っていた。広い肩に沿って伸びるトップス、セットされていない髪の毛。たったそれだけなのにロンジュンの鼓動は突然速まった。シーツを握りしめれば煩い心音がおさまることを願う。</p><p> </p><p>「遅いよ。来ないのかと思った」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが言えばジェミンはその場で髪をかきあげた。</p><p> </p><p>「リン叔母さんが祭りのための提灯作るのを手伝ってたんだ。でもほら、ちゃんと来たでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそう言って口角を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは軽く笑えばベッドの端に座り直して自分の両端に手を置いてまたシーツを握った。無意識だ。</p><p> </p><p>「そう。...何突っ立ってんの？こっち来ないわけ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはもたれかかっていたドア枠から離れればポケットに手を突っ込んでロンジュンと目を合わせた。</p><p> </p><p>「どこに行けばいいの？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは躊躇しながらも囁いた。</p><p> </p><p>「ここ」</p><p> </p><p>手で指示されないのでジェミンは眉を釣り上げながらもゆっくりと近づいた。ロンジュンは自分自身の大胆な発言にどんな反応が返ってくるか考えられなかった。ジェミンが自分の目の前に立てば、顔を上げられなかった。目を合わせられない。だから俯いていた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそんなロンジュンに気付けばロンジュンの顎の下に手を添えて、上を向かせた。そうすると綺麗なロンジュンの目はジェミンを見つめる他無かった。</p><p> </p><p>「ここで充分？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの目に溺れるのを感じれば嘘はつけなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「もっと近く」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが立ち上がれば、二人の間にはほんの数センチの隙間しか残されない。存在していたことも知らなかったテリトリーにお互いが侵害している気分だ。無音の部屋の中じゃ息が上がるのも隠すのが難しい。ロンジュンはジェミンの顔を必要以上に見ないようにと努力した。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは低い声で笑えば、ロンジュンの目にかかりそうな前髪を指で払った。一瞬触れただけで肌を焼くように熱く、ロンジュンは唾を飲みそうになってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「どこまで近く？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの低音はほとんど囁き声だった。そうでもしないと世界中に響き渡りそうなのだから。ロンジュンは頬が火照るのを感じれば暗い部屋に感謝した。</p><p> </p><p>言葉では答えずにロンジュンはジェミンの胸に手を置けば位置をくるりと変えてジェミンがベッドフレームに寄り添って座るまで体を押した。ジェミンの方も何を期待していいか分からなかった。それでも自分の足の間に座って、胸元に頭を埋めるロンジュンには驚きを隠せなかった。にも関わらず、ジェミンはロンジュンの腰に腕を回して抱き寄せた。まるで何年もしている習慣のように。</p><p> </p><p>「小さい頃もこうやってしてた？」</p><p> </p><p>自分の体にぴったりとフィットするロンジュンにジェミンは聞いた。そうでなければロンジュンがここまで大胆に動く理由が考えられないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇を噛み締めた。肺はジェミンのコロンを吸い込んで埋め尽くされている。</p><p> </p><p>「してたよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは嘘を伝えた。</p><p> </p><p>サラッと告げられる嘘。当たり前だ。二人は最高でも７歳までしか一緒に過ごしていない。７歳児がこのように絡み合うはずが無かった。もちろん、草むらで二人で寝転がったり、お互いの家の居間に二人並んで昼寝をすることはあった。それでもこんな風に抱き合うことは無かった。一度も。ジェミンの上に重なるロンジュン、絡まる二人の四本の脚、包み込むように腰を抱くジェミンの腕。これほど親密に抱き合ったことは無かった。</p><p> </p><p>もしもジェミンがロンジュンの嘘を見抜いたとしても、わざわざ口にすることは無かった。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、二週間前ほど控えめじゃなくなったね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンのトップスから出た解れた紐を弄りながら相づちを打った。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニは二週間前に比べて自惚れが減ったね。もちろん完全に無くなったとは言ってないよ。相変わらず自惚れてると思うけどさ」</p><p> </p><p>直ぐに付け加えるロンジュンにジェミンは笑いながら直ぐ下の光景を見下ろした。見慣れないけれど落ち着く光景。自分の腕の中でリラックスするロンジュンの光景。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェベクの人は同じベッドで寝ないって話はどこに行ったの」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニはジェベクの人じゃない」</p><p> </p><p>柔らかく反論するロンジュン。腰を抱くジェミンの手のジリジリと熱い感覚を感じないようにするのに必死だった。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだね、でもロンジュニはジェベクの人じゃん」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは小鹿のような瞳で見上げてくるのでジェミンは息が詰まるのを感じる。ロンジュンには気付かれていなかったけれど。</p><p> </p><p>「だね。でも僕適応能力高いからさ」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ言えばまたロンジュンは顔をジェミンの胸に下ろした。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは頷いて考えた。</p><p> </p><p>「なら都会で本領発揮できると思うよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは何も言い返さなかった。そこでジェミンはロンジュンが都会を毛嫌いしている事を思い出した。ロンジュンがどこよりもジェベクを好いている事を知っていながら、ロンジュンが都会でならもっと輝けると捉えられる事を言ってしまった自分を殴りたくなる。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは咳払いした。</p><p> </p><p>「別にロンジュンがここで、、ジェベクで本領発揮できてないって言ってるわけじゃないよ、、」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはしばらくの間何も言わなかった。けれど胸板の上で指が動くのを感じればロンジュンが寝てしまった訳では無いことは伝わってきた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕はここでしか本領発揮できないよ。都会には賢い人も、面白い人も綺麗な人だって星の数ほどいる。そんな中じゃ僕は背景に紛れてしまう」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは静かに言った。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは考え直しながらロンジュンを抱き寄せた。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニは、、自尊心が高い割に自己評価が低すぎると思う」</p><p> </p><p>長らく二人はこのままだった。ジェミンの体はロンジュンを優しく包んでいた。心地良くないと言うのは嘘であることぐらいロンジュンも分かっていた。香り。温もり。夜中に発される囁き声の会話。ロンジュンの髪に触れたままジェミンが話せば、うなじまでがジェミンの吐息で暖かい。</p><p> </p><p>何時になったか分からない。ジェミンが戻らなければいけない時間であることだけは確かだ。家の机に置かれた手帳はまだ今日のメモをまとめきれていなかった。今日中に書き終わっていなければいけない。前日の記憶を辿って書くのは時間の無駄使いだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがゆっくりと体を起きあげれば、ロンジュンは意図を察してジェミンの胸元から顔を上げて離れた。それだけで既にジェミンは今までの温もりと体重を恋しく思った。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは今日の自分の率直さがどこから来ているのか分からなかった。それでも自分を止められなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「今日は帰らないで欲しい」</p><p> </p><p>ベッドから出たばかりのジェミンは目を見開いてロンジュンを見下ろした。</p><p> </p><p>「まじで今日どうしちゃったの？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは頬の内側を噛み締めれば目を逸らした。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでもない、忘れて。帰れよ....おやすみ」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ言えばロンジュンはジェミンを見ずに自分のベッドに寝転び直した。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは立ったまま動き方を忘れてしまったみたいだ。ロンジュンが口にしないだけで言いたい言葉を隠している気がした。ロンジュンの言う通りにしたいという欲が湧き上がる。ロンジュンの傍に残って帰らない。それでも欲望以上に大事なことがあることを知っていた。家に戻ってしなければいけない事が待っていた。それを分かった上でもジェミンは足を動かせずにいた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんか考えてるだろ、、何？言えよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは部屋の端の机を見ながら言った。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは小さく笑ってしまう。やはりロンジュンはロンジュンだ。ロンジュンはいつだって精神分析をしているのだから。どんな事でも言葉にされないと嫌なのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニは俺が帰ることに慣れるべきだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの声は天使の囁きよりも優しい声に変わった。</p><p> </p><p>そうだ。その通りだった。ロンジュンは理解しているからこそジェミンに賛成した。心の底からジェミンに賛成した。ジェミンの言う通りジェミンが帰ることに慣れるべきであった。それを全て踏まえた上で心が痛んだ。ジェミン自身の口から聞くと、哀れまれている気分になってしまう。捨てられた犬みたいだ。ロンジュンは少しだけ拳を握りしめた。自分の中での一番のルールを忘れてはいけなかった。自分を疑うな。ジェミンはソウルに帰れば自分のことなんて忘れてしまう都会の男に過ぎない。そう信じたなら今更自分を疑うな。一時的なものだと自分で決めたならそれを疑うな。傷つくのは自分自身だから。そして仮に自分が傷つくことになってもそれはジェミンのせいではない。自分のせいだ。我慢できなかった自分のせい。だから友情を大切にしながらも、距離感はもっと大切にしなければならない。自分のためだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだな、おやすみ。また明日」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは感情が表に出ないように踏ん張った。それでもジェミンは後数秒は部屋から出なかった。自分が言った言葉を取り消したかった。でももしここで残ってしまえば、また次の夜も残ってしまうことになるだろう。そしてまたその次の夜も。そのまた次の夜も。そしていつの日かロンジュンと永遠にベッドの中から抜け出せなくなって太陽が二度と昇らないことを願うようになる。</p><p> </p><p>だから重たい足で階段を下りた。一段一段下りる度に本当に望む目的地から離れていると心のナビゲーションが煩かった。居間の前を通れば、思わず足を止めた。来た道を見返して二階を見上げてもロンジュンの方から音はしなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそのまま居間に足を進めればひたすら探した。暗い部屋の中、ずっと探しているとようやく求めている物が見つかった。</p><p> </p><p>腕の間にそれを挟めば静かに扉を閉じて家を出た。</p><p> </p><p>夜遅く、ジェミンは１９日目の内容を手帳にまとめ終わった。</p><p> </p><p><strike> １９日目: 歴史  </strike> 済</p><p> </p><p>それが終われば、ロンジュンの家から持ち帰って来たものを置いておいたナイトテーブルから取った。それから数時間、どちらにしても眠れないので持って帰ってきた物を使って時間を潰した。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日も同じようにロンジュンは忙しくしていた。会えない時間を恋しく感じないというのは嘘になった。ジェミンはそれでも数字を使って合理化した。２０日目。これまで２０日間ロンジュンと毎日過ごしてきて一緒に過ごさなかった時間はほとんどない。何時間もの間に何万個もの言葉が交わされた。思い出話。古いものから作りたてのものまで。</p><p> </p><p>毎朝朝一番に聞く声はロンジュンの声だ。作業をするロンジュンを邪魔して叱られる声だったり、午後まで寝ていて起こされる声だったり。同じく夜寝る前に最後に話す相手もロンジュンだ。</p><p> </p><p>だからロンジュンに会えない時間が多いと不思議な気持ちになるのは自然なことだとジェミンは言い聞かせた。結局前夜は一睡もできなかった。朝が来れば無理にも寝ようとしたけれど無駄だった。寝ようとする努力さえも無駄だと気付いた時間にはもうロンジュンは祭りの準備のためにいなくなっていた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは村の雰囲気が明るくなっているのを感じた。どこを歩いても祭りを知らせるチラシが目に入る。この村に祭りのことを知らない人はいないはずなのに、全ての人に知らせようと必死なチラシ。道を歩く子供たちの祭りを楽しみにした話し声。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは何度も手伝えることが無いかと村の人々に声をかけた。けれど村の「お客様」として扱われるジェミンに仕事をさせようとする人はいなかった。自分の友達と呼べるほど仲良くなったロンジュンの友達たちもそれぞれ祭りの準備で忙しくしていてほとんど顔を合わせる時間が無かった。</p><p> </p><p>結局ジェミンは村の中心にある噴水の端に座って１６時を迎えた。後ろで流れる水音を聞きながら、論文用の手帳に目を通していた。もう数日で半分だ。少しずつ手帳は文字でいっぱいになっていた。２０日前の自分ならソウルに帰れるまでの折り返し地点を向かえそうなことに喜んでいただろう。でも今はそのように素直に喜べなかった。どこか苦い気持ちが残ってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>手帳に影ができるまで人が目の前に来ていることに気が付かなかった。ジェミンは顔を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>目の前には自分と変わらない年齢の女の子が立っていた。ジェミンを興味津々にキラキラとした瞳で見つめている女の子の持つカゴの中には綺麗な黄色とピンク色の花が沢山入っていた。膝の下まで伸びるふんわりとしたワンピースを着た彼女の頬はほんのり花と同じピンク色だった。化粧によって色付いているのか、ジェミンが名前を思い出そうと長いこと見つめてしまったからかは分からない。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはジェベクでの初日を思い出した。ロンジュンと村に住む全ての人に挨拶をして回った日だ。手帳の一ページ目を見れば名前と顔が一致した。キム・スミン。ロンジュンが話した説明まで思い出す。可愛らしくて優しいけれど、甘やかされている。村のマドンナであることには変わりない。</p><p> </p><p>「キム・スミン」</p><p> </p><p>噴水の縁に座って手帳を握ったままジェミンは呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>スミンは目を丸くすれば嬉しそうに微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「私の名前知ってるの？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは微笑み返すけれど彼女の質問には答えなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「俺に何か用かな？」</p><p> </p><p>スミンは顔と手を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「いいえ、違うの。ただちゃんと話したことがないから。少なくとも二人だけでは。いつもなんて言うの、、忙しそうで」</p><p> </p><p>言葉を探しながらゆっくりと話すスミンにジェミンは笑いながら組んだ脚に肘を置いた。</p><p> </p><p>「たしかに、ロンジュニは俺の時間を奪うのが得意なんだよね」</p><p> </p><p>彼女はそれに頷きながらも、あまり興味は無さそうだった。</p><p> </p><p>「私の名前知ってるみたいだし、私もオッパの名前を知ってるから、私たち友達になれる？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは含み笑いをみせた。彼女の考える友情はあまりにも単純で、可愛いくらいだった。それでも悪気無く純粋に聞いてくるスミンに断る理由も見つけられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「もちろん」</p><p> </p><p>「それなら、」</p><p> </p><p>スミンが突然ジェミンの腕を引いて立ち上がらせるので驚いて手帳を鞄に突っ込む。スミンはジェミンの腕に手をかけた。</p><p> </p><p>「みんなにお花届けに行くの。ついてきてくれる？春祭りの準備に必要なの」</p><p> </p><p>これまたジェミンは断る理由も無かったので着いて行った。ジェミンの顎の下に届かない程の身長の彼女は自分とジェミンの身長差を気に入っているのか、二人が映る反射を見る度嬉しそうに眺めていた。ジェミンはそんな彼女を見れば口角を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>スミンは口達者な方では無かった。けれど会話を見つけようとしているのは伝わってきた。都会のことがほとんどだった。都会の男の人はみんなジェミンのような顔なのか。ジェミンを楽しませるような質問は特に無かった。今夜予定はあるのか。ジェミンはその質問にロンジュンのことを考えた。特に決まった予定がある訳ではないけれどジェミンは「あるんだ」と答えた。</p><p> </p><p>「オッパみたいな人がここに来ることはホントに珍しいの」</p><p> </p><p>スミンはフラワーアレンジメントをしている人たちが集まる広い倉庫の方まで歩きながら言った。</p><p> </p><p>「ずっと一人の人と過ごすのはもったいないと思わない？」</p><p> </p><p>彼女がロンジュンのことを言っているのは名前を出されていなくても明らかだった。ジェミンは眉を顰めて隣を歩く女の子を見つめた。知らない女の子。彼女がもっと自分と過ごさないかと遠回しに誘っていることをくらいは分かった。ジェミンは鈍感ではない。あまりにも分かりやすいスミンにジェミンは笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「まずね、彼は俺の論文を手伝うためにジェベクを案内してくれるガイドなんだ」</p><p> </p><p>続ける前にジェミンは咳払いをした。</p><p> </p><p>「それに、もしこのような状況じゃなかったところで、ずっと彼と過ごすことをもったいないとは思わないよ」</p><p> </p><p>スミンは恥ずかしそうに唇を噛んで俯いた。</p><p> </p><p>「そこまで言うのね」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニが嫌いなの？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはスミンと一緒に建物の中に入った。ジェベクの人々は皆がお互いと親しいのだと思っていたけれど、そうとは限らないのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>「そんなことないわ、ロンジュニオッパのことは好きよ。ただ、、いつもジェベクはロンジュンロンジュンってオッパのことばかり。オッパばかりがいつも注目の的だなんてズルい-」</p><p> </p><p>二人は噂をしていた張本人に遮られた。テーブルの向こうからスミンの名前を呼ぶロンジュンの声にどうして気付かなかったのだろう。顔を上げればロンジュンは手袋付けてフラワーアレンジメントを手伝っていた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは歩いてくるロンジュンと目を合わせた。ジェミンの腕に手を回したままのスミンを見て、ロンジュンの顔は戸惑っていた。スミンはにっこりと笑えばロンジュンに花を渡そうとした。もしもこの二人を見て嫌に感じているのなら、ロンジュンはそれを隠すのが上手い。ただジェミンを用心深く見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはカゴに入った花を受け取らなかった。自分の軍手を取ればスミンの腕に置いた。</p><p> </p><p>「ちょうど僕のシフト終わったからあっち置いといて。君今からシフトでしょ？」</p><p> </p><p>先程まで自分が作業していた机を指しながら言うロンジュンにスミンは口を開けて、また直ぐに閉じた。自分のシフトを完全に忘れていたのが恥ずかしかったのか、顔を赤く染めた。そしてがっくりと肩を下げた。けれど簡単に諦めない彼女はジェミンの腕を掴む力を強めた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニオッパを一緒に連れてってもいいでしょ？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは聞き慣れない響きに眉を上げながらも小さく苦笑してジェミンに視線を移した。ジェミンは舌を頬の裏に当てながら自分の腕を掴んだままのスミンを見下ろした。スミンはロンジュンの前だからわざとこう振舞っているようだった。どこか負けたくない気持ちがあるのだろう。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはぶっきらぼうに肩をすくめた。</p><p> </p><p>「それは好きにしな」</p><p> </p><p>「なら好きにするわ」</p><p> </p><p>可愛らしく微笑めばスミンはジェミンを連れて行こうとした。けれどジェミンは動かずに建物の出口に向かおうとするロンジュンの腕を掴んだ。ロンジュンは驚いた顔で振り返った。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、今から用事あるの？」</p><p> </p><p>スミンに腕を持たれていながらもジェミンはロンジュンに聞いた。</p><p> </p><p>「今んとこは特にないよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはふと考えたけれど特に思い付かずに首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「完璧」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ言えばジェミンはスミンの腕を振りほどいてロンジュンの背中を建物の外へと押した。</p><p> </p><p>「会えて良かったよ、スミナ。だけどやっぱり俺はなんだっけ、君の言うもったいない時間の使い方をすることにするよ」</p><p> </p><p>そうスミンに告げるジェミンをロンジュンは困惑した顔で見ていた。やっぱり綺麗な目だ。ジェミンはロンジュンの綺麗な目に見とれてスミンの反応を聞くのを忘れそうになる。</p><p> </p><p>スミンは顔を赤くすれば軽く会釈をして作業台の方に急いだ。ジェミンは少し悪いことをした気分になる。ただ世間知らずで初な彼女に悪気は無かったというのに、わざわざロンジュンの前で彼女の発言を掘り返すなんて狡いかもしれない。ジェベクのような場所で産まれ育って世界を知らない彼女は、ジェミンのような人に初めて出会ったわけだ。アプローチの仕方を知らないからこそ失敗しただけで、彼女を責めることはできなかった。</p><p> </p><p>未だにジェミンに背中を押されたままロンジュンは顔を歪めた。</p><p> </p><p>「もったいない時間？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは不機嫌なロンジュンの顔を見れば、笑いながら状況を説明した。</p><p> </p><p>「彼女が俺がずっと君とばかり過ごすのはもったいないって言うからさ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはそれを聞けば納得して目を転がした。二人は玉石の道に出て横並びで歩いた。</p><p> </p><p>「スミニらしいよ。別に悪い子じゃないんだけどさ、なんて言うの？自分に注目が集まってないと死んじゃう親戚の末っ子って感じなんだよね、あの子」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの具体例にジェミンは鼻で笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「そんな感じだね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇を噛んで、気にしていない様子を装った。</p><p> </p><p>「それで、、お前はなんて答えたの？あの子に言われてから」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは真っ直ぐ道の先を見つめた。ジェベクの北側まで歩きながら。</p><p> </p><p>「あの子の言うことに賛成してたら今俺がここにいると思う？」</p><p> </p><p>「そっか」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはどうってことないような素振りを見せた。それでも小さく笑顔が顔に広がるのを隠そうとしていることにジェミンは気付いた。茶化したい気持ちが膨らめば横をつついて、横からロンジュンの顔を覗き込んだ。笑顔を堪えようとしているのが丸見えだ。ジェミン自身じんわりと口角が上がってしまうのを止められずに聞いた。</p><p> </p><p>「どうした？何にこにこしてんの？」 </p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは首を振ってジェミンを押し避けた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでもない」 </p><p> </p><p>口を尖らせて言うロンジュンを見れば余計にスイッチを押したくなってしまう。ロンジュンの首に腕を引っ掛ければ話題から逸れるのを許さなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「なんだよ〜。照れちゃった？」</p><p> </p><p>「違うし」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの腕の中から抜け出せば、ジェミンを睨んだ。そんな姿を見て笑うジェミンをロンジュンはじっくりと凝視した。</p><p> </p><p>「お前目の下にクマができてる」</p><p> </p><p>「気付いてなかったかもしれないけど、いつもあるよ。俺がほとんど眠れないの忘れちゃった？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは子供を叱る母親の口調で言った。</p><p> </p><p>「知ってるけどいつもに増して酷いよ」</p><p> </p><p>「それはそれは、嬉しいお言葉をありがとう」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは皮肉に笑い飛ばした。</p><p> </p><p>指でそっと目元をなぞるロンジュンは可愛かった。けれどロンジュンの顔には心配が映し出されている。</p><p> </p><p>「昨日は何時間睡眠？」</p><p> </p><p>「寝たと思った？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは笑っているけれどロンジュンは心配で顰め面になっている。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、体に良くないって分かってるだろ」</p><p> </p><p>「分かってるって。でも忙しかったんだよね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの言い訳に鼻を鳴らした。</p><p> </p><p>「何してたんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「さあね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは大袈裟にため息をついた。</p><p> </p><p>「聞き続けたところで教えてくれないんだろ？」</p><p> </p><p>「流石物分りのいいロンジュンさん」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがにっこりと言えばロンジュンは不満の声を漏らした。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二人は村の端を歩いていた。ここ２０日間で二人が訪れたことはない場所だ。北側にはほとんど来なかったから。それでもジェベクの他の箇所同様に美しかった。立派なカシの木がそそり立つ草原が見えれば、そこまで歩くのだ。木の枝は各方面に大きく何メートルも伸びていた。 風が吹く度に木の葉が擦れ合う音がした。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは思い出した。いつものように瞬間的に蘇る記憶。「木登りは好き？」数分前にロンジュンがしてきた質問。ジェミンが分からないと答えればロンジュンはいつもの決まり文句で今日も答えた。「僕が思い出させてあげる」。小さな体の少年二人が、一つ目の枝に登るために飛び跳ねている。そして二人は次々と上によじ登るために協力しながらも、落ちてしまわないように気をつけた。</p><p> </p><p>現代は違う。大人になった二人は一つ目の枝に登るために飛び跳ねる必要は無かった。高身長ではないロンジュンでも簡単に登れた。それでもジェミンは先頭を行き、時々ジェミンほど簡単に登ることに苦労しているロンジュンを見つければ、上から手伝った。そうしているうちに二人は登れる限界の高さに辿り着いた。巨大な木の枝に二人して足をぶら下げながら座った。</p><p> </p><p>二人の座る場所からはジェベクの村全体はもちろん、ジェベクを囲む山まで合わせて俯瞰できた。鮮やかな緑。美しい空は夕日に染められて霞んだオレンジ色。別の枝に止まる鳥のさえずり。綺麗な声で今日一日の話をするロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>こういった些細な瞬間を覚えておこうとロンジュンは心がけた。消して派手なことはしていない何気ない瞬間こそ、いずれはほろ苦い思い出として残るのだから。思い出の場所を訪れて、過去を思い出そうとする時間は特別だった。けれどそれ以上に新たな思い出を作る時間がロンジュンは好きだった。二人でのめり込む会話。頭を乗せれば頬の下に感じるジェミンの肩。ジェミンが笑うと感じる低音のビブラート。二人の下に広がる村の景色。ジェミンがジェベクに戻って来なければ良かったとロンジュンは一人考えた。今となればジェミンにソウルに帰って欲しいと思えなくなり始めているのだから。再会した日、ロンジュンはジェミンが５０日目には帰りたいと思わなくなっているだろうと仮定した。その時のことを考えると皮肉で仕方がない。ジェミンに帰って欲しくないと感じているのはロンジュンの方になってしまったのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは昨晩の会話を思い出した。今はジェミンが一卵性の双子についての彼なりの疑問を語っているところだった。ロンジュンはその話を聞きながらも脳のどこかで昨日のジェミンの言葉が反復されていた。</p><p> </p><p>『ロンジュニは俺が帰ることに慣れるべきだよ』</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの肩から顔を上げれば、ジェミンが話終わるのを待ち、肺の中に溜めていた息を吐いた。ジェミンの顔を見上げれば、ジェミンもロンジュンの表情を鏡のように返した。ジェミンがこれほど綺麗な顔に産まれてきたことが不公平だと思った。見つめた相手を弱らせる瞳は、ロンジュンの心電図まで読んでいるのかと思わせる。自然と口の端が上を向いていて微かに開かれた唇。頬骨はジェベクの山と同じように自然の力で削られたのかと思うほど完璧で美しい。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの振る舞い方も不公平だと思った。完璧な文章を発するために選ばれた語彙。少々の高慢さの中に隠れる好奇心の塊。共に時間を過ごす度にただの自信過剰者ではなく、沢山の考えを持った人であることに気付かされる。一緒にいるとロンジュンが何の心配も無かった子供の頃に戻れる相手。十四年間で初めて、ロンジュンは若さを桜花する喜びを許されている気分になるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>それでも不公平だ。ロンジュンはこの先悲しい運命を迎えると最初から分かっているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>俺が帰ることに慣れるべき。何度も頭の中で繰り返される。</p><p> </p><p>それが何よりもロンジュンを傷付けた。</p><p> </p><p>だから今日くらいは、ロンジュンは自分が帰ることにした。一人で過ごすトウモロコシ畑の夜がこれほど魅力的に感じたのは久しぶりだ。こういった一人で考える時間が欲しい時は尚更。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは木の幹の方まで移動すれば、座ったままのジェミンに顔を向けた。</p><p> </p><p>「今日は僕もう帰る」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは一つ下の枝に下りながらもジェミンの動かない体と、目を合わせた。</p><p> </p><p>「昨日は俺に帰らないで欲しいって言ったくせに今日は俺を置いて帰っちゃうんだね。どういう心理作戦？もう俺の分析し終わって飽きちゃた？」</p><p> </p><p>上からジェミンが冗談混じりに言うのが聞こえて来た。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは頬を噛めばジェミンに何て返せば良いのか迷うのだ。事実はジェミンの言っていることの真逆なのだと。ジェミンと一緒にいる時間が増えれば増えるほど、ジェミンのことが分からなくなるのだ。ロンジュンが思っていたような人間では無かった。ロンジュンが元から感じていた人物像以上にも加えるものが多すぎた。ロンジュンはまだそれがどういったものか理解できていないのだけれど。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは申告するように最後に告げた。</p><p> </p><p>「違うただお前に今日は勝ちたいんだ」</p><p> </p><p>「勝つって？」</p><p> </p><p>「帰る人になること」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>その夜、ロンジュンは古くなったベンチに座りながらも久しぶりにトウモロコシ畑の中で迷いたいと思ってしまった。自分の感情から、ジェミンと会う度に自分の中で膨らんでいく感情から、逃げて隠れてしまいたい。大きくなる欲望。欲求。一緒にいたいと思う気持ち。抱きしめられたいと思う気持ち。同じように求められたいという気持ち。</p><p> </p><p>片手には手作りのグラスカップに入った米酒。カップの中で小さな竜巻を作るまでクルクルと回せばクイッと飲み干す。ロンジュンは酒に溺れるタイプでも強い方でも無かった。それでも時には酒に浸りたい日もある。飲み終わればベンチの下に置かれた米酒を入れた陶器から新たにカップに注ぐ。身動きが取れなくなるほど飲むことはないけれど、いつものように考えすぎないまで頭がぼんやりとするまでは飲み続けるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>３８１歩かけて家に戻り、眠る支度を済ませればコルクボードの前にペンを握って立った。指で今日の内容を辿れば不安定なペンでゆっくりと文字の上に線を引くのだった。</p><p> </p><p><strike> ２０日目：カシの木 </strike> ✓</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「は...そんなはず、」</p><p> </p><p>朝５時、ロンジュンは口をあんぐり開けて穴の中を覗いていた。</p><p> </p><p>何度も瞬きを繰り返して幻覚でないことを確認する。</p><p> </p><p>その穴というのはロンジュンが毎朝村のための水を浄水するために用いる井戸だ。毎朝。そう毎朝、朝日が昇るよりも前にロンジュンは水をろ過するためにこの場所を訪れる。翌日移動させて空になった井戸に新鮮な春の水を注いで、何層ものろ紙を通してろ過される水。こうして飲めるまでになった水を村の中心部に置かれた竹の水路まで運ぶ。毎朝ロンジュンがしていることだった。彼がすること。ロンジュンの役割と自然となっていたのだから。</p><p> </p><p>そんなロンジュンだけの仕事が、既に済まされている意味が分からなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは隅々まで観察したけれど、全てが完璧だった。</p><p> </p><p>翌晩米酒を飲みすぎたせいか、軽い二日酔いのせいで少しの朝寝坊をしてしまったのだった。特に忙しい日が待ち受けていると分かっているからこそ、ロンジュンも焦っていた。８時には春祭りで必要な衣装の採寸を仕立て屋と予約していたので、村の端から端まで走って予約に間に合わせるのはごめんだった。寝坊したことに気付けば舌を鳴らして、着替えればいつもの井戸まで走ったというのに、大慌てで今日の作業を始めようと覗いた途端、ロンジュンに残された仕事は無かったわけだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはもう一度目を凝らして井戸を眺めた。やはり全てが完璧だった。全てが正しい姿で待っている。三層のろ紙を使ってろ過する作業も、面倒ながらも一時間ほどかけて村と井戸を行き来して水を運ぶことも。全てにおいて文句のつけ所が無かった。</p><p> </p><p>それでもまだ５時になったばかりだ。つまりこの作業をロンジュンの代わりにしてくれた誰かは今よりも何時間も前に起きて済ませたというわけだ。誰にしろ、夜明け前からそれだけ動ける体力がある人だ。情報はそれだけで充分だった。ロンジュンには分かるんだ。この村でこの時間に眠ることを困難としている人は一人しかいない。こんなことをしでかす人間は一人しかいない。</p><p> </p><p>考えられるよりも前にロンジュンは走っていた。他の日同様に静かな朝だ。けれどいつものように動き回って息が上がっている訳でもないので、更に静まっている。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの家に着いてもノックをすること無く、駆け足で階段を上がった。</p><p> </p><p>部屋に飛び込めば、ジェミンはベッドにスウェットパンツ一枚だけを身に付けて寝転がっていた。ブランケットは足に蹴飛ばされて丸まっている。ロンジュンが歩み寄ればジェミンもゆっくりと体を起きあげて、ロンジュンの綺麗な黒髪と自然と桃色な唇を見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>光が無く、早朝の暗さの中を彷徨っていてもロンジュンは綺麗だと思った。そしてジェミンは何故ロンジュンが自分の部屋にいるかも分かっている。ロンジュンの勘が鋭いことを知っているのだから。ロンジュンはジェミンが思っていた何倍も賢いことをジェミンは認めているんだ。ロンジュンなら点と点を結び付けることができると信じていた。</p><p> </p><p>ナイトテーブルにはロンジュンの家から二日前ジェミンが持ち出した物が置いてあり、ロンジュンは目を凝らした。見覚えのあるそれを手に取れば、ロンジュンはペラペラとページに目を通した。</p><p> </p><p>見られたく無かったのか、ジェミンはロンジュンから隠そうと手を伸ばしたけれど遅かった。ロンジュンは既にそれが何であるか思い出していた。ロンジュンが浄水を始める前に勉強するために読んでいた本だった。毎日同じ作業を続けることで本の需要も無くなり、ジェミンに持ち出されたことも気付いていなかった。本の存在すら忘れていたのだから。</p><p> </p><p>本を元の場所に置けばロンジュンは無音の空間を壊した。</p><p> </p><p>「お前のクマが酷くなった理由ってこれ？」</p><p> </p><p>「まあ、そうだよ。本を丸々一冊読んでたら徹夜しちゃってさ」</p><p> </p><p>朝に似合う掠れた声で静かに笑うジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでそんなこと？」</p><p> </p><p>混乱した顔でロンジュンはジェミンを見下ろした。ジェミンは髪に手を通しながら目を覚まそうとした。</p><p> </p><p>「君の仕事を代わりにする-」</p><p> </p><p>「それは分かってる。でもなんでだよ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの肩の筋肉はすくめられて動いていた。</p><p> </p><p>「毎朝一人でロンジュニだけが村のために働くのはやっぱ不公平だよ。そうじゃない？それに最近は祭りの準備で忙しそうだし」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはしばらく口を開けなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「それで僕を手伝うためだけに睡眠を削ってまで説明書を読んで、朝３時に仕事をやっといてくれたわけ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは髪をかきあげてロンジュンを少しだけ覗き上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだよ、だから何？」</p><p> </p><p>感情的になってしまいそうな自分が嫌で仕方なかった。ロンジュンは自立してからジェベクの中でもみんなに頼られて生きてきた。村の中でも賢く、同時に社交的であることから何だってできるとみんなに信用されていた。</p><p> </p><p>パクさんが家から飛び出した愛犬の行方を探す際、ロンジュンに助けを求めに来た。だからロンジュンは犬の名前を呼びながら、手を叩いて村中を探し回ってあげた。チョイさんが隣の村に用事がある際、子供たちを子守りに預けたのもロンジュンだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの友達だって、相談があればまず一番にロンジュンを頼った。ロンジュンは誰よりも頼りがいがあり、聞き上手だから。</p><p> </p><p>人に頼られることに慣れすぎて、いざ自分が困った時も自己解決する選択を選ぶように気付いた頃にはなっていた。しっかり者で安定している。そんなロンジュンが他の人に助けを求める姿を見せられるはずがなかった。ジェベクのためにも自分は強くいなければならないと信じていたのだ。</p><p> </p><p>だからこそロンジュンはジェベクにプライドを持っているのかもしれない。ジェベクを誰よりも支えているのはロンジュン自身だ。精神的にも身体的にも。</p><p> </p><p>そしてロンジュンは見返りを求めたことは無かった。自分自身が誰かに支えられることなんて。初めて誰かがロンジュンの肩の上の重荷を取り除こうと手を伸ばしてくれたんだ。ロンジュンが必要以上に働いていることに気付いてくれた。誰から見てもロンジュンは全ての作業を両立できる、効率の良い優れた人だった。ジェミンから見てもそれは同じだ。だけどロンジュンが仕事のできる人だからといって、自分を削ってまで全てをこなす必要は無いとジェミンは考えていた。できることと、しなければいけないことは別だ。</p><p> </p><p>何年も人に気を配って、ジェベクを守るために生きてきた。自立していて力強い人だと思われてきていた。そう自分を含めてみんなに信じられていたからこそ、誰かが自分に手を差し伸べてくれたというのはロンジュンの中であまりにも大きな影響を及ぼした。</p><p> </p><p>口の中を噛んで俯くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「僕のためにこんな事してくれた人は初めてだよ」</p><p> </p><p>自分だけで全てこなせる。そんなオーラを常日頃から醸し出し、それにプライドを持ったロンジュンからこのような声を聞かされるとはジェミンも思っていなかった。ロンジュンの綺麗な声。ジェミンはベッドから立ち上がれば、ロンジュンの頬を親指でなぞり、自分の方を向かせた。ジェミンの指はロンジュンの皮膚の上で燃えるように熱かった。</p><p> </p><p>「聞いてロンジュナ、」</p><p> </p><p>優しいけれど、反論を許さない声でジェミンに言われればロンジュンは耳を澄ませた。</p><p> </p><p>「君はいつも頑張ってる。だからたまには休んでいいんだよ。いつも人のために動いてるんだから当たり前だよ。ご褒美でもない。休むのは当然のことだから。君だって休んでいいんだ、分かった？」</p><p> </p><p>ほとんど言われたことのない言葉ばかりだった。ロンジュンが顔を逸らそうとしてもジェミンは手で強く頬を掴んでいるので、ロンジュンは仕方なくそのまま囁いた。</p><p> </p><p>「分かってる。でも自分で全部できるし平-」</p><p> </p><p>「できることは知ってるよ。でもいつまで自分を後回しにするの？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンに強く言われればロンジュンは何も言えなかった。言葉が体に染み込む間、ジェミンを直視出来なかった。自分の脆い部分をさらけ出すのは恐ろしくて、顔が見れない。だからロンジュンはジェミンの裸の上半身に腕を回した。素肌の上に頬を乗せれば温かい体温に包まれてそのまま溶けてしまいそうだ。ジェミンが抱き返すまでに時間はかからなかった。</p><p> </p><p>何年ぶりかにロンジュンはプライドを無視して、気を抜くことができた。</p><p> </p><p>「ありがとう」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの肩に囁くロンジュンをジェミンは強く抱きしめ返した。</p><p> </p><p>そのまましばらく抱き合っていても、気まずくなることは一度も無かった。感情が包み隠されていなくて生々しかった。 言葉にされずにもロンジュンからは感謝の気持ちが溢れていた。言葉にするのでも心に感じているものと比べれば不十分。</p><p> </p><p>どれほどその体勢でいたか分からないほど心地良かった。ロンジュンは自分の心臓がトクトクと心拍数を上げているのを聞いていた。</p><p> </p><p>「次の予定まで三時間もある」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇を噛んで言った。</p><p> </p><p>「まじ？ちゃんと休めそう？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンの髪から香るジャスミンを吸い込みながら尋ねた。</p><p> </p><p>「うん。休もうと思う」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは顔を上げても、手はジェミンの体から一度も離れなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「よかった」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンの額にぴったりと自分のをくっつける。近すぎる距離に内心狼狽えながらも、ロンジュンは自ら離れられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ここで休むのはどう？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの提案に目を泳がせそうになってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「...ここで？」</p><p> </p><p>「そう、ここで」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが下を向けばロンジュンも与えられた選択権について考えた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうするよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはずっとその答えを待っていた。初めてロンジュンを抱きしめた夜から、理由も分からないけれどもう一度ロンジュンを腕の中に閉じ込めたいと思う感情が静まらなかった。ほとんど離れる隙も与えずに、ロンジュンを優しくベッドに押し倒せば、横に並びながら足元に落ちた掛け布団で二人を覆った。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの素肌の感触も、筋肉も、体温も、スウェットパンツの下まで続く血管も全て考えないようにした。ジェミンの手がしっかりと自分の腰を抱きしめているせいで煩い鼓動も考えないようにするためにも、無理やり目を閉じて休もうとした。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンに対して感じてしまう感情を夢の中では忘れさせてくれることを願うんだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>数時間後、二人は小麦畑にある立ち腐れた小屋の中に居た。完全に腐食した木材のせいで小屋の壁が完全に剥がれていて中からも黄色い畑が目の前に広がっている。昼間の太陽を浴びてギラギラとした小麦畑。ロンジュンが村に戻って祭りの準備をするまで一時間しか残っていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>２１日目。ジェミンの手帳によると職業について教わる日だ。本来ならロンジュンは村を回って一人一人の村での役割を紹介しても良いと思っていたけれど、春祭りの準備で忙しいジェベクの人々は普段の仕事は中断していた。それにジェベクでは職業という概念がほとんど存在していなかった。それぞれができる時にできることをしてお互いを支え合って成り立つ村なのだ。</p><p> </p><p>だからロンジュンはジェミンを小麦畑に連れて来た。いつもなら畑仕事をする人々が忙しくしていて、ジェベクで最も重要な仕事とも言えるのだ。二人で使われていない小屋の中に座って、ロンジュンは飴を口の中で転がしながらジェベクでの仕事について話した。未だに話している時に向けられるジェミンの眼差しには慣れなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクでの給与がどのような方法で行われるか話せば、一般的な仕事を紹介するロンジュン。ジェミンはメモを取り、何も書いていない時はペン回しをする。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは論文のための説明をする度にこのジェミンの癖が気になって仕方なかった。ジェミンがペンを持っていてペン回しをしていない日は無いのだ。時には眠れずにベッドに座ったままペンを回すジェミンを見たこともあった。</p><p> </p><p>一通り話終わればロンジュンは口を開いた。</p><p> </p><p>「お前ペン回しする癖があるの気付いてる？」</p><p> </p><p>回していたペンを止めるジェミン。顔を上げればロンジュンと目を合わせた。</p><p> </p><p>「あー、言われたことあるよ。癖なんだよね」</p><p> </p><p>「なんで癖になったの？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはあぐらをかいたまま、顎を肘に置いた。小屋の中からもよく見える快晴を見上げれば、ジェミンは口を尖らせた。</p><p> </p><p>「中学生の頃から直らないんだ。昔はファンタジーとか冒険ものを書く作家になりたかったんだけど、書きたいだけでアイデアが無い時は何時間も空白のページを見つめながらペンを回してた。そうしてる間に何か書ける題材が思い付ける気がしてさ」</p><p> </p><p>「それでなんで辞めたの？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの主語のない質問に眉を顰めるジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「辞めるって？」</p><p> </p><p>「作家になりたかったんだろ？」</p><p> </p><p>今度は明確になった質問にジェミンは静かに鼻で笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「あー、そっちね。君は賢いから想像したら分かるんじゃない？」</p><p> </p><p>口を固く閉じるロンジュン。ジェミンの言う通り、理由は直ぐに想像できた。</p><p> </p><p>「重視するのはお金が稼げるかどうかだもんな、都会の人って。本を書くだけじゃなかなか難しいって思ってんだろ？」</p><p> </p><p>「思ってるんじゃなくて、知ってるんだよ。ロンジュナ、作家だけをして食べていけるのは十人に一人にも満たないし、物書きをする１７パーセントの人口は稼ぎゼロって言われてるのが現実なんだ」</p><p> </p><p>「ほら、まただ。そうやって数字と統計に囚われてる。最初からそうやって諦めて、成功するかもしれないチャンスを自分からゼロにしてるんじゃん」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの言っていることは正論だと認めることはできたけど、口にはしなかった。ジェミンは手帳を握りしめた。</p><p> </p><p>「かもね。でも可能性の低すぎることにチャレンジするのはリスキーだよ。本を書くのはお金にならないかもしれないけど、論文を書いて研究所に俺がちゃんと条件をクリアしてることを証明できれば、こっちは金がしっかり貰える」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは小さく唸ればジェミンを説得することを諦めた。</p><p> </p><p>「はいはい、都会っ子。好きにすればいいんじゃない」</p><p> </p><p>「それで村人さん。君はどんなことをして生きていきたいと思ってたの？」</p><p> </p><p>今のトピックがジェベクでの職業なのもあり、ジェミンが尋ねるとロンジュンは微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「今してることこそが僕が昔からずっと望んてたことだよ、ジェミナ」</p><p> </p><p>見るだけでロンジュンが心の底からそう思っているのが分かった。口には出さないけれど、そんなロンジュンをジェミンは少し羨ましく思うのだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜になり、ジェミンは今一人でなければ良かったのにと願っている自分はいることに気が付いた。今夜もまたロンジュンの部屋に行けばどうなるか想像してみる。もう一度ロンジュンと一緒に眠ればどうなるだろう。そしていつかの夜のように、ロンジュンがまた帰らないで欲しいと要求してきたらどうなるだろう。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが望むように、帰らなかったらどうなるのだろう。何よりもその考えがジェミンの中を巡った。ロンジュンを胸に閉じ込めたまま寝落ちするのだろうか。寝れない間もロンジュンの寝息を聞くのだろうか。ロンジュンの部屋から朝日が昇って部屋が黄色と橙色に移り変わるのを見るのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>全てが想像の中で終わってしまうのが惜しかった。我に帰ればジェミンは一人、自分の部屋のベッドで想像を追う努力もせずに天井を見つめている。</p><p> </p><p>手帳を開けば、今日のトピックに線を引いた。</p><p> </p><p><strike> ２１日目: 職業 </strike>  済</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌朝、ロンジュンはいつものように村の北まで行かなかった。ジェミンが代わりに水を浄水するから寝ろと言って聞かなかったんだ。最初は口答えしようと試みたけれど、ジェミンが気を変える気配を全く見せないのでとうとう諦めてしまったのだった。</p><p> </p><p>『お祭りは明後日で大忙しでしょ〜。たまには俺を使ってよ、ジュナ』</p><p> </p><p>こうしてロンジュンは負けたのだ。ジェミンは朝の３時から５時にかけて終わらせると言うのだ。ロンジュンが普通取り掛かり始める頃の時間だ。だからこそ普通の人なら一番深く眠っている時間にあれほど体力的にきつい仕事をすると宣言するジェミンが信じられなかった。けれどジェミンはいつもこの時間には眠れていないので大丈夫だと言い張るのだから、心配しつつもロンジュンは受け入れた。</p><p> </p><p>５時９分。ジェミンのお陰でロンジュンは眠っているはずだった。</p><p> </p><p>けれど何年も毎日続けた習慣でもあり、自然と目を覚ましてしまうのだ。目をそのまま閉じて二度寝することが最善だろう。</p><p> </p><p>それでもロンジュンは今朝はいつも以上に冷える朝だとこじつけの理由を見つけた。ジェベクは他の地域より春にしては暖かく、充分に温まるためのブランケットだってロンジュンにはあるというのに。</p><p> </p><p>そうしてロンジュンはベッドから出れば、そのまま家も出た。玉石の道をずっと辿ってジェミンの家まで歩けば、直ぐに階段を上がって寝室の扉を開けた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの代わりに作業を終わらせて眠ろうとしていたジェミンは直ぐに音を聞きつけた。</p><p> </p><p>部屋の入口にできる影を見ればジェミンは暗闇に向かって笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュン？俺が代わりに働いてるのは君にもっと休む時間を取って欲しいからって知ってるよね？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは笑いながら言うジェミンに首の後ろを掻いた。</p><p> </p><p>「知ってるよ」</p><p> </p><p>「それで、なんでわざわざここまで？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはゆっくりと体を起こした。言い訳を考えながらロンジュンは頬の内側を噛み締める。</p><p> </p><p>「寒くてさ。ナナ、僕をあっためてよ」</p><p> </p><p>昔のあだ名を教えて貰ってからも一度も呼ばれたことは無かったので思わず眉を上げてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「そりゃそんな格好してたら寒くても驚かないよ」</p><p> </p><p>指摘された服装を確かめるためにロンジュンは自分を見下ろした。確かに寝巻きとして着ているコットンシャツとその下に隠れてしまうほど短いショーツは春にしては薄着かもしれない。会う度にズボンの丈は短くなっている気がして、ジェミンはつい目を逸らした。</p><p> </p><p>「いっけね」</p><p> </p><p>心のこもっていないロンジュンの声。ジェミンは自分がベッドの下に蹴り落としたブランケットと、暑すぎてほとんど裸で寝ている自分とロンジュンを交互に見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「君は寒くて寝れないみたいだけど、俺は逆に暑くて寝れないんだよね」</p><p> </p><p>「あぁ...なら僕がいると悪化するじゃん。ごめん、帰るわ」</p><p> </p><p>我に返って謝るロンジュンが踵を返すよりも前にジェミンは声をかけた。</p><p> </p><p>「おいで」</p><p> </p><p>おいで。たった三文字の注文にロンジュンは力が抜けて座り込みそうになってしまう。鬱陶しい友達になるのは辞めて、帰らないと。ジェミンは優しいからそう言ってくれているだけで、ただでさえ寝心地の悪い中一緒に寝るなんて暑苦しいと思っているに違いない。</p><p> </p><p>前髪を横に振ればロンジュンは出口に向かおうと口を動かす。</p><p> </p><p>「いや大丈夫。遠慮して優しくしなくてい-」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ。おいでってば。じゃないと俺が捕まえに行くよ」</p><p> </p><p>強く言うジェミンがここに残る選択肢しか与えてくれなくなるのを待っているみたいだった。あれほど大胆なことを言いに来たくせに、いざジェミンの待っているベッドに足を運ぶ時には狼狽している。そもそも自分の家からここまで歩いて来た時点で大胆に動き過ぎていた。そんな自分の理性のない行動をロンジュンは寝起きの頭のせいにした。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ベッドの横まで来れば、ジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンを腰から抱き寄せた。結局昨日の朝と同じだ。ロンジュンはまたもやジェミンのたくましい腕に抱かれ、胸筋の素肌に顔を埋めてジェミンの体温に抱擁されていた。</p><p> </p><p>これが「普通」ではないと分かっていても、ロンジュンはその事実に目を瞑った。普通の友達はこんな早朝に抱き合って眠ることは無い。同じようにジェミンもこの事実から顔を背けているのか気になってしまう。もしもお互いがその事に気付いていたとしても、言及はしないのだから。気付かないフリをするのならば、もう少しだけこの幸せな無知のごっこ遊びに溺れたいとロンジュンは思うのだった。</p><p> </p><p>奇跡的に寝付いたジェミンはジェベクに来て以来一番の快眠を味わった。そして次目を覚ました昼過ぎにはロンジュンはいなくなっていた。顔に失望の色が浮かびそうになれば、起き上がった。これほどスッキリとした寝起きはいつぶりだろうか。ジェミンは理由を考えた。涼しくなったのかもしれない。いや、嘘だ。ロンジュンの暖かい体温を考えれば矛盾している。ようやくジェベクの静けさに慣れたのかもしれない。それもまた、嘘だ。唐突すぎる。それならばロンジュンが理由かもしれない。ロンジュンは魔法のように暑さも、静か過ぎる環境も、コオロギも忘れさせてくれたのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>まさか。そんなの意味が分からない。</p><p> </p><p>その後はほとんどロンジュンに会うことは無かった。朝会ったのにも関わらず寂しく思ってしまうことが否定できないけれど、同時にロンジュンが春祭りの前日準備で忙しいことくらい理解していた。道には提灯がぶら下がって、明日明かりを灯されるのを待っている。ロンジュンやスミンが作っていた花の飾り付けはあちらこちらに修飾されている。道の横、窓のさん、ベンチ、ウッドデッキから店頭のどこを見ても可愛らしい花が添えてある。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンもできることを見つければ協力したけれどほとんどが物を運ぶ力仕事だったり、誰でもできるような部品の組み立てだ。その他はジェベクの人々がそれぞれの得意を活かして祭りを盛り上げるために協力し合うのを見つめた。温かい光景だった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンがジェミンに会える時間を見つけられた時には１８時の斜陽が茜色に射していた。夜には暗くなるので特に作業は無く、後は明日を待ち迎えるのみだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンを探しに家まで歩いたけれど本人は見当たらなかった。顰め面で、道行く人にジェミンを見てないか聞いて歩いていると幼い女の子達が大きな声ではしゃぎながら走っていくのが目に入る。</p><p> </p><p>「ユナはやく！ジェミニオッパのお話おわっちゃうよ！」</p><p> </p><p>友達の小さな手を引っ張って歩く少女達の会話が耳に入れば、そのまま二人に着いて行った。しばらく歩けばジェミンとの初日、子供たちがボールを蹴って遊んでいた空き地に辿り着いた。横から観察していたあの日とは異なって、ジェミンは子供たちの輪の中心に座って子供たちを楽しませていた。集まった村の子供たちは純粋な目でジェミンの話を聞きながら笑ったり、息を飲んだりしている。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは笑顔を抑えられなかった。身振り手振りを使いながら話すジェミンに子供たちは釘付けになっている。離れた場所からだと全てを聞き取ることはできなかったけれど、所々聞こえてくる単語からロンジュンはジェミンがドラゴンに纏わる冒険の物語の話をしていると予想した。</p><p> </p><p>いつも通り綺麗なロンジュンが微笑みながら近寄ってきているのが目に入れば、ジェミンはパッと表情を明るくした。中断すれば子供たちに向かってロンジュンを指した。</p><p> </p><p>「みんな見てごらん。さっき話した美しい王子様がみんなに会いに来てくれたよ」</p><p> </p><p>突然のことにロンジュンは顔を染めれば心の中でジェミンに悪態をついておいた。</p><p> </p><p>子供たちは振り向けば一瞬でロンジュンを囲って、中には抱きついてくる子もいた。口を開いたかと思えば質問攻めだ。</p><p> </p><p>「本当にドラゴンを見たの？」</p><p> </p><p>「いつになったら騎士にキスするの？」</p><p> </p><p>一人の女の子の質問に思わず驚いてしまうけれど、ジェミンに負けてられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「どうかな。騎士さんはいつ僕にキスされたいんだろうね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは頬の内側に舌を当てればじわじわと意地悪な笑顔を作った。ポケットに手を突っ込んで歩み寄れば、空を見上げて考えるように呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「王子様が望む時ならいつでも」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはそんなジェミンを見ながら目を転がせば他にも質問がある子供たちと目線を合わせた。</p><p> </p><p>子供たちが少し落ち着いた所でジェミンは手を叩いてみんなの注目を集めた。</p><p> </p><p>「あっ、いっけない。俺と王子様の二人で海の魔物を退治しないといけないんだった！お話の続きはまた今度ね、、、もしも生きて帰って来れたらだけど！」</p><p> </p><p>最後をわざと強調して言うジェミンに子供たちは余計に興奮するけれど、ジェミンはロンジュンの手を取ればそのまま子供たちが見えなくなるまで走り続けた。二人になれば止まって呼吸を整える。普段有酸素運動には慣れていない分、ロンジュンは肩を揺らしながら呼吸が元通りになるのを待った。</p><p> </p><p>膝を押さえて息を吐きながら、ジェミンを前髪の下から覗き上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「都会の男ってみんなそんな風に友達を口説いて遊ぶわけ？」</p><p> </p><p>「そうそう、日常茶飯事だよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが嘘をつけばロンジュンは眉間に皺を寄せるけれど、それ以上は掘り下げなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ふーん」</p><p> </p><p>「一日会えてなくて変な感じ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが頭をわしゃわしゃと撫でてきながら笑えば、ロンジュンは首を傾げて茶目っ気を込めた笑顔を見せた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんだよ、恋しかった？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは同じ笑顔で返した。</p><p> </p><p>「ちょっとだけ、そうかも」</p><p> </p><p>どこからか大胆になれる神が舞い降りて来たのか、ロンジュンはジェミンとの距離を縮めて顔を見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「本当にちょっとだけ？」</p><p> </p><p>近すぎた。ジェミンの目線が唇におりてくるほどには。もしかすると錯覚かもしれないけれど。それとも妄想と現実の区別がつかなくなったのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ、発言には気をつけないと」</p><p> </p><p>いつもより低いジェミンの声は精神的に良くない。けれどロンジュンはそのまま引き下がれば笑って、ジェミンがポケットに両手を突っ込んだまま地面を見ながら口角を上げるのを見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ」</p><p> </p><p>「ん？」</p><p> </p><p>「廃線は好き？」</p><p> </p><p>腕を組んで聞いてくるロンジュンにいつものパターンであることくらい分かっていたけれど、ジェミンは手を交差してバツを作った。</p><p> </p><p>「いやいやいや、ロンジュナ、どこの誰がそんな不気味な物好きなんだよ。だって放棄された電車でしょ？絶対嫌-」</p><p> </p><p>「幼い頃の僕たちは好きだったよ」</p><p> </p><p>皮肉を込めて答えるロンジュンにジェミンは首を傾げる。</p><p> </p><p>「まって、ロンジュニって怖がりじゃなかったっけ？」</p><p> </p><p>「だからってスリルがあることは好きだよ。それで、もう一回聞くけど廃線は好き？」</p><p> </p><p>腕をつつかれれば、ジェミンも今回は諦めた。</p><p> </p><p>「そんなはずは無いと思うんだけど、、もしも好きならその理由を思い出したいな」</p><p> </p><p>「任せて。絶対に思い出すから」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは笑顔でジェミンの手を引いた。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夕日が沈む前の一番綺麗な時。世界がオレンジ色のフィルムで撮られたように見える時間だ。二人は今ある駅を超えて、雑草が伸びまくった草道を進んだ。急ぐことは無かった。オレンジの光の下で別の輝きを持つロンジュンの焦げ茶色の瞳を見れば、歩くスピードを遅めたくなるジェミン。ロンジュンの肌もキラキラとしている。まるで誰かが人生に古い映画のフィルターをかけたみたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの目にも周りの風景はほろ苦くノスタルジックな照明を当てられているように見えた。瞬きさえも惜しい。一秒未満の目を閉じている時間の間にこの瞬間を失ってしまいそうで怖いんだ。</p><p> </p><p>隣同士で歩けば自然と腕が触れ合う。ロンジュンの手は時々ジェミンの手首にぶつかる。刈られていない草がふくらはぎに当たって痒い。けれどそんなことは気にならなかった。ロンジュンの頭は今ジェミンの手を握れたらどれほど良いかと考えることでいっぱいだ。行き先まで引っ張るためではなく、ただ指を絡めて手を繋げたらどれほど良いだろう。</p><p> </p><p>ぼーっとそんなことを考えながらも二人の腕は歩く度にぶつかり、ロンジュンの指はジェミンの手に必要以上に触れてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは口に含んでいた息を鼻で笑いながら吐き出せば、ロンジュンから笑顔を隠そうとした。こっそりと前髪の下から横のロンジュンを盗み見る。ロンジュン自身、自分の行動が無意識であるかのように目線は草の中。</p><p> </p><p>限界まで来れば、今度ロンジュンの指が自分に「偶然」触れればジェミンはその小さな手をしっかりと掴んで逃がさなかった。自分の指をロンジュンの細い指と絡めれば、しっかりと手を繋げる。</p><p> </p><p>望んていたことだというのに、いざ起こればロンジュンの頭は真っ白になる。桃色の唇を唖然として開けばジェミンを見上げた。言葉を見つけられなかった。ジェミンはロンジュンと目を合わせなかったけれど、ロンジュンのことを考えているのは明らかだった。ジェミンは目的地を目指すためにも前を向いたまま、けれど笑顔はそれ以上を表している。自分の手を握るジェミンの手の感触がこれほど良いとは思わなかった。やはり言葉は見つけられない。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンの考えが読めるのか、ついに口を開いた。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「何も言わなくていいよ。ただこうしてたらいい」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの示唆する「こうする」というのは何を意味するのだろうか。恋人のように手を繋ぐこと？それとも暗黙の了解なのか言及されることは無いけれど、日々大きく膨らみ続けている真実のことだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>使われなくなった電車は廃線の上にポツンと乗っていた。木製の線路が使われなくなって何十年も経つことは一目瞭然。線路に足を置いた途端、ジェミンの脳は働き始めて、少しずつ戻ってくる記憶に目が眩みそうだ。草で痒くなる短い足。車両の中で並んでメロンジュースを飲んだ記憶。上に登ろうと試みても身長が低くて叶わなかったこと。ジェミンの足は早く進み、ロンジュンの手を強く握り締めた。</p><p> </p><p>ついに電車の正面が思い出と一緒にジェミンの前に顔を見せた。</p><p> </p><p>電車は雑草に埋もれていた。車両によっては中が覗けて、蜘蛛が大きな巣を張っている所も、完全に遮断されている所も両方あった。ジェミンは隣にいるロンジュンと一緒に全てを吸収した。 不気味なオーラを噛み締めながら、二人で線路の上を歩いた。ジェミンは窓に足をかけて、腕の筋肉を使って電車の上に飛び乗った。自分が上がれば直ぐに下から見上げるロンジュンに手を伸ばし、電車によじ登る行為さえも優雅に見せるロンジュンを見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>鳥の巣を避けながら、電車の上を真っ直ぐ歩いた。平らな表面は歩きやすく、夕日が沈むのを見ながら二人は横に並んで歩いた。喋って、笑って、普段よりも笑顔の量も多い。色あせたレンガ色の車両の端に腰を下ろせば、山の奥に完全に消えていく太陽を眺めた。夕暮れ。暗いけれど星を見せるほどの暗闇になる前の数分。全てが美しかった。何よりもロンジュンの横にはジェミンがいるのだから。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>帰宅してもロンジュンは手にジェミンの手の感触の記憶を感じた。こんなこと望むべきでは無かったのかもしれない。一度知ってしまった感触のせいで欲深くならずにはいられない。どこかに連れて行くために手を引っ張っている訳では無い。ただただお互いの手を握るため。見せかけの理由も無い。</p><p> </p><p>リストに書かれた数字を見れば、時間の経過が遅くなることを望まずにはいられなかった。</p><p> </p><p><strike>２２日目:電車</strike>  ✓</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>１７時。ジェミンは目の前の光景が信じられ無かった。春祭りの始まりだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが一日中準備で忙しくしているように、今日はジェミンにも仕事があった。村の長老達に森に丸太を取ってきて欲しいと頼まれたのだ。なのでジェノなど力仕事に向いている若者達と共に何時間も丸太を切って、村まで運ぶことに専念した。これらは今夜の一大イベントである、冬が去り春が訪れたことを祝うボンファイアーに使うのだ。何時間も森の中で斧を持って、カートに丸太を積んでいたジェミンが村に戻ったのは１７時２９分。既に祭りは始まっていた。</p><p> </p><p>腕時計を見たから分かるけれど、近頃ジェミンの腕時計を見る頻度は減っていた。ジェベクに来た頃には二十分に一度は確認していた。次に予定が入ってるような動き方。癖だった。けれどジェベクでの日数が増えていくうちに、ここでは時が止まっていることに気が付いた。少なくともそう感じてしまうようにはなり、時間を確認する回数は格段と減っていた。全く時間を気にしていないとまでは言い切れないけれど、癖になっていた行動が癖では無くなり始めていることは否定できない。そんな考えは振り払って作業に戻る。</p><p> </p><p>今日のトピックは急遽「祝日」に他の日と入れ替えた。祝日にするのが一番効率的なのだから。祭りを楽しみながらも論文のための情報を集められて一石二鳥。</p><p> </p><p>道中が修飾されている。花冠を付けた子供たちがフェイスペイントや提灯作りなどのアクティビティをしに道を走り抜ける。中高生も友達と歩きながらミニゲームを楽しんでいて、屋台の前には食べるスペースも設けられていた。熱々のスープに入った麺や焼き鳥。濃いソースのかかった餅。口の中で蕩ける綿あめ。</p><p> </p><p>手作りの凧が空に何個も飛んでいる。未だ暗くなっていないけれど、既に提灯は灯されていた。小さな村はピンク、紫、緑の提灯の色とりどりの灯りで包まれていた。花飾りから舞い落ちた花びらも散らばっていて、風が吹く度に新しい位置に吹き飛ばされる。伝統楽器から流れる音楽はＢＧＭとなり、踊りのパフォーマンスもあった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはチョークで囲まれた場所に運んできた丸太を下ろせば、手を叩いて木くずを落とした。家に戻ればさっさと綺麗な服に着替えなおして、祭りに参加する。</p><p> </p><p>チョンロや他の友人たちに見つかった途端、出店のダーツをしようと誘われる。断るわけもなく、ジェミンはみんなとそれから数時間は店を片っ端から回って楽しんだ。ロンジュンの友人全員と遊びながらも、ロンジュン本人は現れなかった。美味しいスイーツを口に突っ込めば、一日の労働を労わり、その後もみんなとゲームで競い合う。</p><p> </p><p>どれほど楽しい時間とはいえ、気にならないわけではない。ずっと探していると言えば嘘になってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェノヤ、ロンジュンは今日来てないの？」</p><p> </p><p>隣にいるジェノの肩をつついて聞けば、何故かジェノはその質問に目を丸くしていた。けれど直ぐに笑顔に塗り替えられる。</p><p> </p><p>「もしかしてロンジュニに教えてもらってない？」</p><p> </p><p>「教えるって何を？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは混乱していた。春祭りのことを聞いた日を思い出す。祭りではどのようなことが行われるか聞いた際、ロンジュンは最後にショーのことを言っていた。そのことだろうか。詳しい説明を聞けば『見たら分かる』とはぐらかされた記憶がぼんやりとある。</p><p> </p><p>「もしかしてショー？てかショーって何やるの」</p><p> </p><p>ハーブティーを一口飲みながらジェミンは尋ねた。</p><p> </p><p>「おいおい～ショーを知らないの？」</p><p> </p><p>突然会話に参加してきたドンヒョクは笑っているけれど直ぐにチソンに口を挟まれている。</p><p> </p><p>「そりゃここの人じゃないんだから知らないでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンをかばいながらも小さく口角を上げるチソンに、ジェノは咳払いをした。</p><p> </p><p>「毎年春祭りでは伝統衣装を着て競い合うショーがあるんだ。男女混合でね、それに優勝した人がその年の春の王子か姫になるんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェノの話を聞けばジェミンも笑わずにはいられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニが言うのを恥ずかしがってたのはそれでか」</p><p> </p><p>美しい韓服に身を包んだロンジュンを想像する。間違いなく魅力的だ。</p><p> </p><p>「毎年キム・スミンが勝つんだよね。ロンジュニヒョンに今年の衣装見せてもらったんだけど今年はヒョンが優勝間違いないよ」</p><p> </p><p>チョンロはりんご飴をかじりながら言った。</p><p> </p><p>チョンロが言っていることを確認できる時間は直ぐにやってきた。鐘の音がなれば、屋台の方から人々は広間の真ん中に設置された舞台の方に流れていく。ジェミン達もそのまま木でできた舞台の前まで歩いた。舞台の上に吊るされた提灯は、舞台スタッフの持つ色紙によって様々な色の光を照らす。いわゆるスポットライトと同じ役割だけれど、より複雑でオールドファッション。</p><p> </p><p>司会を務める男性は時間をかけて観客に向かって始まりの挨拶をした。ショーが始まるまでに日が暮れてしまうのではないかと思ってしまう。けれど彼が永遠に春祭りの由来などを話しているお陰で観客が倍ほど集まる時間を設けることには成功していた。ジェミンは他の四人と共に最前列まで移動した。</p><p> </p><p>ようやく司会が舞台裏に消えれば、一人目の女の子が出てきた。ファッションショーやミスコンのようにただ歩いてポーズを決めて戻るのではなく、それぞれの参加者が二分程度のパフォーマンスを披露した。歌う女の子や楽器を奏でる子。踊りを見せる男性もいた。男性も男らしさを強調するような韓服で参加していた。基本的に群青色や濃い鼠色などの暗色が多かった。ジェミンは全ての参加者がパフォーマンスを終えるたびに拍手を送った。</p><p> </p><p>チソンに肘でつつかれれば、次はスミンの番だった。噂通り彼女は美しい。淡い桃色のチマにターコイズ色のチョゴリを合わせている。髪は伝統的に結われていて、化粧は彼女の上品な顔を磨き上げた。シンプルで優雅。裾に縫われた花の刺繍がアクセントとなっている。彼女が毎年優勝しているのも納得できた。スミンは文句なしに美しいのだから。</p><p> </p><p>スミンの伝統傘を用いたパフォーマンスが終われば、観客も審査員も完全に魅了されているのが明白だった。日が沈み、提灯のピンク色の光のお陰で暖かい印象が残っていた。次の出場者のために舞台の照明も切り替わるけれど、観客の方は未だスミンのパフォーマンスから切り替えられていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは分かりやすい観客を見渡しながら横のドンヒョクに耳打ちした。</p><p> </p><p>「彼女が優勝ぽいね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンに目もくれないドンヒョクは次の出場者を見た途端口をあんぐり開けて、咳払いをした。</p><p> </p><p>「それを決めるのはまだ早いんじゃない？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは首を傾げれば、目を見開いたドンヒョクと同じように舞台に視線を戻す。</p><p> </p><p>見るんじゃ無かった。ジェミンは心の中でそう後悔した。見てしまったからには一生この光景を頭から消せそうにないのだ。他に見てきたどんな人やどんな美しい風景とも比べ物にはならなかった。</p><p> </p><p>水色の提灯に切り替えられ、舞台には白と似通う青の光が注がれていた。冬の雪を連想してしまう。舞台の脇からは蒸留水と野菜から取り除かれたグリセリンを混ぜて作られた霧が舞台演出として使われている。スモークマシンの代わりだ。舞台は一瞬で妖艶でエキゾチックなオーラに包まれ、竹楽器の音楽が流れれば観客は静まった。</p><p> </p><p>けれど観客が言葉を失った理由は演出のせいではない。舞台に華麗に登場した本人を見て息を呑まずにはいられなかったのだ。ジェミンもあまりにも美しい人物を見ること自体許されない気がしてしまうほどだ。</p><p> </p><p>ファン・ロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは他の誰とも異なった形の衣装を着ていた。男性と女性両方の要素を取り入れていながら、どちらでもない。中世的と表すのが正解かも分からない。男らしさを魅せるためにもパジが足首までのズボンなのに比べて、ロンジュンの衣装は足首を隠してチマのようになっている。色は純白で雪のよう。青い光を浴びれば、光を宿って見える。夜中の白鳥だ。袖は手首にかけて、膨らんでいる。袖口は金色で、一周ハングルが囲っていた。美しすぎる古代の王族みたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>腰には同じく金色のオッコルムのようなリボン状の紐が巻かれている。女性用のチマと似た形の布の下には男性用のパジを履いているけれど、足を上げなければ見えることもほとんどない。それでも金色のアクセントを魅せるために重要な役割を担っていた。同じ金の糸で龍と薔薇の刺繍が縫われていて、裾には薔薇の棘までが描かれていた。フェミニンではないけれど、男らしくもない。性別の枠組みを超えた美しさを秘めているのだった。</p><p> </p><p>けれど衣装が美しさを何よりも引き立てたのはロンジュン自身だ。ロンジュンは人間離れをした華やかさを持っている。滑らかな肌にほんのりと染まった頬。真っ白な衣装と青い光とコントラストを生み出す目尻に入れられた紅色のシャドウ。目を際立てながらも、ミステリアスな美しさを生み出していた。唇は口紅で色付いた薄桃色。真っ黒な髪の毛に百合の髪飾りが左耳の上に添えられている。</p><p> </p><p>手には真っ赤な扇子。ロンジュンが動き始めれば、扇子はロンジュンの体の一部のように動くのだった。ジェミンは一度も目を離すことができなかった。それでも他の観客も同様であることを知っていた。ジェミンの幼馴染、友人はこれほど美しいのだ。手首を回す動作一つ、扇子を持って回る優雅な動き、表情全てに釘付けになる。忘れないように覚えておこうと必死になる必要もない。目を閉じて、眠る時まで綺麗なロンジュンの姿は瞼の裏に焼きついているだろうから。</p><p> </p><p>音楽と共にパフォーマンスを終了したロンジュンは表情を崩して観客を見渡した。そして想像以上に近くにいたジェミンと目を合わせれば大きな笑顔を見せた。けれどジェミンは同じように笑顔を返せないでいた。ジェミンは未だにロンジュンに愕然としたまま、その状態から抜け出せていなかった。観客が一斉に声援を上げる。スミンの時よりもまた更に多い拍手。ロンジュンは舞台の上に消えていきながらもジェミンはその背中から一度も目を離さなかった。</p><p> </p><p>次の出場者が舞台に登場するよりも前にジェミンは人混みを抜けながら舞台の裏まで急いだ。もう一度ロンジュンを見なければ。もう一目で良いから。ロンジュンと話さなければ。</p><p> </p><p>舞台裏まで出れば直ぐに目に入る。</p><p> </p><p>美しすぎるロンジュンが其処に。ジェミンは言葉も空気も全て奪われた気がした。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンがわざわざ後ろに回ってきたことに驚きながらも、顔をほころばせた。その微笑みが何よりも綺麗だとジェミンは思わずにはいられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは髪飾りを取りながら呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕大丈夫だったかな？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは答えようと口を開いたけれど脳が文章を作るだけでも時間がかかってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「なんで答えが分かりきったことを聞くの？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは小さく微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「お前の口から聞きたいからかも」</p><p> </p><p>そんなロンジュンにジェミンは頭を振りながらも笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「すごく綺麗だよ、ロンジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンも笑い返せば、ショーがまだ終わっていないことを思い出す。</p><p> </p><p>「それでどうしてここに？まだあと３０分くらいはショーは終わらないよ」 </p><p> </p><p>首を振りながらジェミンは今日くらい正直になることを許した。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニを見た途端俺の中でショーは終わったようなもんだよ。多分みんな実はそう思ってると思う」</p><p> </p><p>「発言には気をつけろよ。口は災いの元なんだから」</p><p> </p><p>そんなことを言いながらもロンジュンは表情が緩むのを止められなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「別にいいじゃん。だってジュニが勝ったとしか思えないもん」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは笑顔のままジェミンの前まで歩み寄れば顔を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「これ、もう着ないから脱ぎたいんだけど手伝ってくれない？結構脱ぐの難しいんだ」 </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンを見つめたまま頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「いいよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは私服を置いていた椅子から取れば、ジェミンを更衣室まで導いた。ジェミンは二人が部屋に入り次第鍵を閉めた。狭い部屋で背中を向けたロンジュンが首を傾けて待っていた。</p><p> </p><p>「紐、解いてくれない？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは唾を飲んで近寄れば、後ろからロンジュンの衣装の生地に触れ、ロンジュンの指している金の紐を掴んだ。解くように引っ張ればするすると床に落ちる。外からは次の出場者が笛を吹いているのが聞こえてくる。綺麗な音色も今自分が目にしたものには適うはずないとジェミンは自信を持って言えた。後ろからチョゴリを受け取って、ロンジュンが一本一本腕を抜き取るのを手伝う。</p><p> </p><p>順番で行けば次は下半身だ。チマのような生地のボタンを一つ一つ外し、床にまた落とす。その下にも何枚も着ていた。素肌に近づけば近づくほどロンジュンの肩に力が入っていき、ジェミンは動作をスローダウンした。もう一歩手前に出てロンジュンの柔らかい髪に鼻を埋めたくなる衝動も、ただ体を重ねたくなる欲も振り払う。一番下に残されたのは一枚。薄く、伝統的な韓服に多く見られるもの。それを脱げば終わりだった。</p><p> </p><p>薄い生地は予想通り簡単に脱がせてしまい、目の前にはロンジュンの背中が現れる。柔らかい肌。華奢な背中。自然とくびれた腰の曲線まで完璧だった。ロンジュンの素肌は何度も泳ぐ度に見ているはずなのに、漂うものは違った。脱がせている時に微かに指が触れてしまえば、ロンジュンは震えるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>パジ一枚の姿になれば、ジェミンは自分の仕事は済んだので一歩下がった。ロンジュンは今更恥ずかしそうに体を隠しながら小さく礼を伝えた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは頷けば、後は見るべきではないと思い更衣室の外に出た。外の壁に寄りかかれば、髪に手を通しながら煩い鼓動の意味を考えてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>着替え終わったロンジュンはにっこりと笑えばジェミンの手を取った。</p><p> </p><p>予想通り、春の王子として優勝したのはロンジュンだった。スミンはそれはもう悔しそうにしていた。それ以上にジェミンは残りの時間、春の王子を独り占めできる優越感に浸った。二人で出店を一軒一軒回ってゲームを楽しみ、食事も味わった。飽きてしまっても、並んだ提灯を見ながら歩くだけで雰囲気は抜群だ。夜になれば高校生達が披露する劇を見た。総合的に美しい夜。そして何よりも美しい人と過ごせているのだとジェミンは痛感するのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンも全てを味わおうとした。幸福感を満喫する気持ち、そして同時に混み上がってくる切なさを抑えようともする。ジェミンと並んで歩く度に考えてしまうのだった。もしもロンジュンが全く別の人に産まれて、ソウルでジェミンが出会う誰かだったら、こうして毎日ジェミンと過ごせたのだろうか。自分も大学に通って、安定した職に就いた都会の人間だったらどうだったろう。</p><p> </p><p>２７日後、ソウルに戻ったジェミンは誰かと可愛いカフェや大きな映画館でデートをするのだろうか。その誰かが自分だったらどうだろうか。２７日後、ソウルに戻ったジェミンは都会の夜景を楽しむのだろうか。夜遊び中に飲み過ぎてコンビニエンスストアに鎮痛剤を買いに行くのだろうか。ジェミンがそんなことをする間、ジェミンの隣に居ることができたらどんな気分だろう。</p><p> </p><p>次々と浮かび上がる考えを押し殺そうとした。ロンジュンは何よりも自分を疑うことが嫌いだった。今は正しく自分を疑っている。そんな自分に嫌気がさす。自分が信じて貫いて来たことを疑ってかかってしまうのは、全てジェミンのせいだ。</p><p> </p><p>もしもジェミンがジェベクに帰ってくることが無かったら、、、全てジェミンが帰ってきたせいだ。</p><p> </p><p>夜の締めくくりにボンファイアーが始まろうとしている。お祝いの象徴として火の中に入れられる白鳩の羽。火が灯されるかと思いきや村に爆音が響いた。音の発端を見上げれば、村の人々は一気に目を輝かせた。真っ暗な空に赤、ピンク、青の三色が爆発したのだ。花火だ。ロンジュンはその美しさに自然と表情がほころんだ。</p><p> </p><p>歯が見えるほど微笑めば、カラフルな空から目が離せなくなっている横のジェミンを見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>世界から時間が消えてしまったみたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの横顔に魅了されて時が止まったのを感じたのだ。ジェミンのハンサムな顔でも、完璧な体格でも、綺麗な目でも唇でもない。空に弾ける花火をきらきらとした目で見上げるジェミン。そんなジェミンの笑顔を生涯見続けることができたのならどれほど良いだろうかと考えてしまうのだ。ただのイケメンではない。隣に立つジェミンは、自分を後回しにして生きてきたロンジュンが初めて自分を優先できるように手を差し伸べてくれた人。隣に立つジェミンは、偏見を持っていた田舎の暮らしを受け入れようとロンジュンに耳を傾けてくれる人。隣に立つジェミンは、夕焼けの下で手を握ってくれる人。隣に立つジェミンは、一緒に何時間も水の中で過ごした人。</p><p> </p><p>隣に立つジェミンは、もうロンジュンが否定できない真実を抱える相手。</p><p> </p><p>ナ・ジェミンは、ずっと隣にいて欲しいとロンジュンが願ってしまう相手。</p><p> </p><p>痛い。ロンジュンの心は突然殴られたのかと思うほど痛んだ。ジェミンにどこにも行かないで欲しいと身体中が叫んでいる。そしてそれが全て自分の行動の及ぼした結果であることも分かっている。毎日二人で過ごす時間。夜だろうと朝だろうと何かしらの理由を見つけて、自分自身をジェミンの腕の中へと導いてしまうこと。月明かりの下や水に浮かびながら交わされる会話たち。ふざけて飛ばされる意味深な言葉たち。お互いの肌が触れ合う感触。</p><p> </p><p>やはり痛い目に合うのは自分だ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは身を引いてしまう。一歩下がるロンジュンの顔は一瞬で笑顔から焦りに満ちた表情に豹変していた。周りの世界が歪み始める。ロンジュンの耳に花火の音は大きすぎた。燃える木材の音も鋭すぎる。</p><p> </p><p>そしてジェミンの存在感は強すぎた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンも隣から消えたロンジュンに気が付いた。ロンジュンはジェミンが心配の言葉をかけてくれているのが見えるけれど、声は聞き取れなかった。ロンジュンの五感は身の回りで起こっていることを遮断しようとしたのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「行かなきゃ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンに向かって発される自分の言い訳さえも聞こえない。</p><p> </p><p>家まで急ぐ自分の足の感覚も無いのに、心の痛みだけは全身が痛むを程感じるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>やっと見つけた人を２７日後に失うことになる事実を受け入れた痛みだった。</p><p> </p><p><strike> ２３日目: 祝日 </strike>  済</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは三日連続で浄水された水の前に立っていた。春祭りが終わった後は忙しく無くなるのだから自分でできると言い張るロンジュンの力になりたかったんだ。ロンジュンが自分のために割いてくれている時間へのお返し。それに難しい作業ではない。寝付こうとベッドの上で転がって時間を無駄にするよりも時間に意味を見い出せる。何よりもジェミンが代わりに仕事を済ませておいたことを知った日のロンジュンの顔が忘れられないんだ。小さな肩で村全体を背負っているロンジュン。村で一番献身的な人。誰かがロンジュンに何かをしてあげようとする度に嬉しそうな驚きを隠せていないロンジュンを見れば、 ジェミンはどんなことだろうとしてあげたくなるのだった。友人の嬉しそうな顔を見るためなら、ソウルに帰るまで毎日代わりにやってあげようと思えるほどだ。</p><p> </p><p>そんなことを考えていてもふと気を抜けば、昨夜のロンジュンの顔がフラッシュバックする。衣装を着ている時ではなく、突然帰ると言い出した時のロンジュン。幽霊でも見たのかと思うほど怯えた顔。驚嘆した顔。『行かなきゃ』と弱々しく囁かれた声。苦しそうな声だった。恐怖を顔に映したロンジュンを考えれば夜もほとんど眠れなかった。</p><p> </p><p>こうして４時１２分。まだまだ暗い朝に仕事が終わり、ジェミンが疲労を癒すために一眠りするには充分の時間がある。</p><p> </p><p>結局ジェミンは家に戻らず、散歩に出た。</p><p> </p><p>昨晩の春祭りの余韻に浸りながら、まだ片付いていない村を歩いた。紙吹雪やお菓子が落ちていて、舞台は組み立てられたまま。昨日の活気に溢れた村に反して村は眠っている。ジェミンがこの時間に起きている方が不自然なくらいだ。</p><p> </p><p>村の南側を歩いていると心臓が飛び跳ねる。トウモロコシ畑の前のベンチに人影あるなんて思いもしなかった。自分が可笑しいのかと時間を再確認してもやはりまだ４時だ。遠くから目を凝らして、足は自然と畑の方に向かっている。あの場所に行く人はきっとこの村で一人しかいない。少なくともジェミンは一人しか知らなかった。ロンジュンが居ると思えば足は速度を上げるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>丘の下まで来れば予想が当たっていたことが明らかになる。背中を見るだけでそれがロンジュンの背中であることがはっきりと分かるまでになっていた。ロンジュンはベンチの上で体操座りをし、膝をしっかりと両腕で抱えていた。けれどいつものように畑を見ているのではなく、膝の間に顔を埋めるロンジュン。世界から隠れようとしているみたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>見慣れない光景に心配になって声をかけるジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「ここに来るには早すぎない？」</p><p> </p><p>物音一つ立てずに背後から現れたジェミンにロンジュンは肩を揺らして、目を見開いた。ジェミンだと気付いた瞬間、ロンジュンの瞳に悲しみが宿った。ジェミンはその些細な目の色の変化に気付かずにはいられなかった。そしてロンジュンは何も言わずに先程と同じ体勢に戻るのだ。</p><p> </p><p>口を閉じたままのロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>いつもと違うロンジュンにジェミンは歩み寄り、ベンチの真横まで来れば畑を虚ろな目で見つめているロンジュンを見下ろした。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ？」</p><p> </p><p>口達者なロンジュンの声を聞くためにジェミンはもう一度声をかける。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンから発される「ん？」という声は小さすぎて風の下に埋もれてしまう。ジェミンはゆっくりと話した。</p><p> </p><p>「ここで何してるの？」 </p><p> </p><p>その問いにロンジュンの姿勢は強ばり、息が詰まっている。唇を噛み締めたまま答えるまでに時間を空けるものだから、ジェミンは答えが返ってこないことを期待した。</p><p> </p><p>「眠れなくて」</p><p> </p><p>「それなら俺と一緒だ。でも理由は？」</p><p> </p><p>小さく微笑むジェミンにロンジュンは膝を強く抱き締めて俯いた。</p><p> </p><p>「...気付きたくなかったことに気付いてしまった」 </p><p> </p><p>消えそうな声。</p><p> </p><p>「何に気付いたの？」</p><p> </p><p>口の中の粘膜を噛み締めたままロンジュンはジェミンと目を合わせようとしなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「それは、、言えない」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは教えるように頼もうと口を開けても直ぐに何も言わずに閉じた。ロンジュンが自分の意志を簡単に曲げないことはここ２４日間で痛感したことだ。それでもここで身を引くつもりも無かった。</p><p> </p><p>「そっか。ロンジュニが俺の感情を読み取るみたいに俺は上手く君の考えてることが想像できないからさ、、今考えてること教えてよ」</p><p> </p><p>それを聞いてもロンジュンは静かなまま。ジェミンのしようとしている事が分かるんだ。今考えてることが寝れなくなるほどの発覚と関連しているか確かめたいんだろう。正直に言えば、ジェミンの予想通りなのだ。それでもジェミンに本当のことを話すのには躊躇してしまう。この場所。このトウモロコシ畑。ロンジュンが唯一自分の感情に正直になれる場所。今更嘘はつけなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「考えてたんだ、、」</p><p> </p><p>静かに始めてそこで止まるロンジュンにジェミンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「どんなこと？」</p><p> </p><p>「仮設上の話だけどさ、パラレルワールドがあるって言われてるじゃん」</p><p> </p><p>躊躇しながらそんなことを話すロンジュンに戸惑いながらも真剣にジェミンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「一応ね」</p><p> </p><p>「ならさ、、僕が今の僕じゃない世界も存在するかもしれないって思う？僕がこんな村人じゃなくて、お前みたいな洒落た服を着て都会に住む大学生として生きてる世界。僕もお前みたいな世界の最先端を進む都会の人で、、、都会でお前と出会う。そんな世界線があると思う？」</p><p> </p><p>不自然な質問に唇をすぼめながら足を見つめるけれど、ロンジュンの顔を見直した。</p><p> </p><p>「それは分かんないなぁ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは途中で止めておくべきだった自分の質問を止められないまま頷いて、息を吐いた。</p><p> </p><p>「もしあったとしてさ、その世界で生きる僕は今の僕より幸せかな？」</p><p> </p><p>「今の世界線の何がいけないの？それに、いつ？誰よりもジェベクに忠実で俺のことが嫌いだったファン・ロンジュンが？そんなことについて疑念を抱くようになったの？」</p><p> </p><p>少しは笑っていたジェミンも浮かない顔をしたロンジュンに口角を下げながら問い詰めた。</p><p> </p><p>「分かんないよ...」</p><p> </p><p>むしゃくしゃしたロンジュンは顔を手に埋めて、苦しそうな声で答えた。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「分かんない、分かんないんだよジェミナ」 </p><p> </p><p>苦しさと共に困惑を感じさせるロンジュンの声は、話せば話すほど痛々しく響いた。</p><p> </p><p>明らかにいつもと様子が異なるロンジュンにジェミンも心配になる。目の前まで来れば、ロンジュンの両肩に優しく手を置いて目を合わせようと促した。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ、どうしちゃったの？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンもどうしていいのか分からないのだった。いつだって精神的に強く、どんな会話をしていても安定しているロンジュンがこれほど脆い感情を見せたことは無かったのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、自分でもどうなってるのか分かんないんだ、、僕、、、疑心暗鬼になってる」</p><p> </p><p>目を合わせられないままのロンジュン。いざ口にしてしまうのは恐ろしかった。唇を強く噛み締めておかないと震えてしまいそうだ。ロンジュンが自分の中で許さなかったのは、自分自身を疑うことだった。最大の敵。自分を信じていない証拠だから。自分自身の生き方、幸せ、住みたい場所、過ごしたい場所。それを疑うことは弱さを認めることだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは自分がジェベクのあり方を疑うことを絶対に許さなかった。ジェミンのような都会っ子に加担することとなると信じていたから。都会の人々が村に暮らす人々に持つ偏見を認めることになるから。ロンジュンのプライドはそれだけは絶対に許せなかった。ロンジュンは自分の経験している事柄について疑うことも許せなかった。ジェミンのような人々が正しいと認めることになるから。世界に溢れている楽しい経験を未経験である自分を認めることになるから。そんな事が全て許せなくて、嫌で嫌で仕方がないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「どういう意味？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンにとって話しにくい話題であることを理解すれば、ジェミンはゆっくりと尋ねた。急かしたくない。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの想像通り、想像以上にロンジュンにとっては難しいことなのだ。口に出して認めるということは。</p><p> </p><p>「僕はジェベクで生涯幸せに暮らせるはずだった。ここ以外で生きる自分を想像する必要もなかった。僕が僕じゃなかったらなんて考えることもなかった。でも全部お前のせいだよジェミナ。ジェミニが帰ってきて、僕の都会の人への考え方が何から何まで間違ってたって思い知らされた。そのせいで、僕は自分を疑ってる。僕はここにいるせいで、視野を広げることができないでいるんじゃないかとまで考えてしまうし、そんな自分が耐えられないんだ。こうやって自分を疑って、自分の貫いてきたものを疑うのは辛いし、こんなに自分が弱く感じるのは、、苦しいよ」</p><p> </p><p>取り乱したロンジュンは腕に顔を埋めたまま顔を上げなかった。それでもジェミンは呆気にとられていた。ロンジュンが自分のプライドを捨ててまで、自分のジェベクに対してのスタンスについて疑っていることを打ち明けてくれたことが衝撃的だった。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、いつだって君にもジェベクを出る選択肢はあるんだよ。別に引っ越すとかそんなスケールのでかい話じゃなくてもね、日帰りでも一日だけでも村を出ることが禁じられてる訳じゃないんだから。ね？死ぬまでジェベクで過ごしなさいって決められてる訳じゃないでしょ？逆に一度も村を出てないせいでそう思っちゃうんじゃない？他のことを経験したことがないから」</p><p> </p><p>「だって、村を出るのは僕の負けを認めるようなもんだろ。他の場所の方が魅力的でやっぱり僕はジェベクの箱入り娘で世間知らずだって。僕が遅れてるって認めることになる」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの論理にジェミンは首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「そんな馬鹿げた論理初めて聞いたよ。ロンジュニは偽りの自信で強がって、本当は人にどう見られるかが怖いことを隠そうとしてる」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは固まった。反論ができないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「分かってるよ」 </p><p> </p><p>今度はジェミンが固まって考えにふけていた。そして決心すれば真っ直ぐロンジュンを見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「よし、俺が連れていく。ロンジュニが経験したことないもの全部見せてあげるよ」</p><p> </p><p>その提案にロンジュンは恐る恐る見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「連れていくってどこにだよ...」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは笑ってみせた。</p><p> </p><p>「ソウル以外のどこがある？」</p><p> </p><p>「はっ？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目をかっぴらいた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェベクの駅から高速鉄道の駅がある市まで約一時間でしょ。そこから二時間くらいでソウルに着く。つまり三時間だから、始発に乗れたら８時前には余裕でソウルに着ける」</p><p> </p><p>自信満々に話すジェミンにロンジュンは未だ動揺していた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、お前自分で言ってること分かってる？頭おかしいよ」</p><p> </p><p>「なんで？ここにいるから体験できないことがあるって分かってるから辛いんでしょ？それなら一日くらいジェベクを離れて全部体験しようよって話じゃん。全然おかしくなくない？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはそれでの下唇を噛んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「でも、、今日の思い出巡りはどうすんの？今日は海辺に連れ-」</p><p> </p><p>「今日は忘れて。ね、ロンジュナ。一日くらい俺らで新しい思い出を作りに行こうよ。俺は君を映画館に連れて行きたいし、カフェで飲み物を奢りたい。コンクリートジャングルの夜景も見せたいな。たまには俺にも君を案内させてよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは反対しようと口を開いた。けれどジェミンが正しいと分かっていた。ずっと都会について考えること自体がジェベクの良さを疑っていることになると信じていた。それでもジェミンに本心をこれだけ正直に話してしまったんだ。もしかするとジェミンの言う通り、都会を自分の目で見ることで、かえってこの気持ちを取り除くことができるかもしれない。それに初めての経験をする時にジェミンがそばに居てくれることが保証されているようなもの。ロンジュンは何よりもそのことに胸が踊りそうになるのを止められなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「わかったよ、、」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは小さく呟いた。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二人はジェミンがジェベクに来るまでに使った電車の座席に座っていた。運がついていた二人は始発に乗ることができた。ジェミンはジェベクの木の椅子やスエード生地のソファに慣れたせいか、今までにように電車の座席の座り心地が良く感じられなくなっていた。質の良い革製の椅子に違和感を感じるようになっていたのは不思議だった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの隣に座ったロンジュンは窓の肘掛けに顔を置いて目を閉じていた。ジェミンはロンジュンの姿を見直した。村を出る前にジェミンの家に寄れば、ジェミンは自分の財布と携帯を持った。ジェベクに来て以来ほとんど手にしていない二つだ。そしてパジャマ姿のロンジュンにジェミンは自分の服を貸した。</p><p> </p><p>ソウルの若い子が着てそうな格好になったロンジュン。ジェミンの白いパーカーはロンジュンには少し大きかったけれど、それでも似合っていることには変わりない。ジェミンのジーンズは全てロンジュンには長すぎたので、アディダスのハーフパンツを貸した。たったその二着だけで一気に別人で、ジェミンは都会に馴染むロンジュンに慣れなかった。そしてそのことに対してどう感じればいいのか分からない。横でスヤスヤと眠る田舎っ子の友人は、「普通」の若者らしくなっていたのだから。 </p><p> </p><p>一時間ほど経てば電車を降りて、ソウルに直結している高速鉄道に乗り換える。乗り換えるための駅に降りただけてロンジュンは違いをいくつも見つけた。ジェベクの駅とは大違いだった。ソウルに着いたわけでもないのに既に見たことない物だらけだ。綺麗な真っ白な壁。人工的な声が放送で流れていて、駅内に設置されたコンビニエンスストアを見るだけでも衝撃的だった。世界中がこのように近代化を進めていることは、知識としてロンジュンも知っていた。けれど実際に自分の目で全てを見ることは新鮮だった。ジェベクでは昔ながらの暮らしが何百年も続けられているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの目に浮び上がる好奇心を見ればジェミンは全てを説明した。</p><p> </p><p>高速鉄道の速度はロンジュンが体験したことのない速さだった。それでも中に座っている人々が物理的な速さを感じることもないので不思議だった。一分が経過すれば何キロも目的地に近づいている。感激したロンジュンは、心の中でテクノロジーが悪いと決めつけるのは早かったと認めた。 全てが新しい感覚であるのに関わらず、ロンジュンは冷静を保とうと必死だった。他の人にとっては当たり前であることに子供みたいに興奮するのは幼稚だ。窓の外をじっと見つめていればついにソウルの高層ビルが並ぶ景色が現れて、目がパッと明るくなる。写真では見たことがあったけれど、本当に生きた風景として自分の目が捕らえているのはまた違う感覚なのだ。</p><p> </p><p>一方でジェミンは本当の故郷に帰っていることが不思議でならなかった。違和感があるくらいだ。何日間もジェベクの静けさに文句を言っていたはずなのに、今度は聞き慣れたソウルの物音が耳障りに感じてしまう。そんなのおかしかった。ずっとこの街の音を恋しく思っていたはずだった。</p><p> </p><p>コンクリートジャングルを見れば家に帰ってきたと実感するけれど、ジェベクで見る山の風景に比べると物足りなく感じてしまう。全て懐かしいのに、想像していたほど心地よくない。ジェミンはそんな自分を頭の中で叱った。待ちに待った家に帰れているんだ。こんな反応可笑しい。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが想像以上に冷静であることには驚いたけれど、それでもロンジュンの目の輝きを見ればジェミンにはロンジュンが興奮していることが分かった。駅に降りて、ホームから見える街並みを見上げるロンジュンの目は星と同じ位煌めいている。既に忙しい街の朝。そこら中に人が溢れている。ジェミンやロンジュンのようなストリートファッションの若者。制服姿の学生。スーツを身に付けて仕事に向かう人々。ジェベクとは比にならない数の店が顔を向ける方向全てに散らばっている。全てジェミンが表していた通り。朝でも騒がしくて、 ロンジュンは別の世界に迷い込んでしまった気持ちに陥る。それでも何より全てに興味津々だ。</p><p> </p><p>ソウルに着いて一番にジェミンが連れて行ってくれたのはモーニングをしているカフェだった。モダンなデザインでありながらシンプルなカフェ。ロンジュンの見た事のない素材のテーブルに真っ黒のスチールでできた椅子。どこを見ても電球がぶら下がっていて、水玉の壁紙で囲まれた空間を可愛らしく照らしてくれている。聴いたこともないＲ＆Ｂの音楽が天井のスピーカーからかかっていて、ロンジュンは初めてレジはレジでも木製のではなく電子レジスターを見た。全てが斬新に感じるけれどロンジュンはソウルにはありふれているような場所で興奮する自分を隠そうと口をすぼめた。</p><p> </p><p>二人分ジェミンが頼もうと提案したけれどロンジュンは自分で自分の注文をすると言い張った。メニュー本に目を通せば、ウェイターが来るのを感じる。ジェミンはロンジュンを慎重に見つめていた。ロンジュンがソウルのような場所で、他の人のように普通に注文一つできるかどうかが不安なようだ。</p><p> </p><p>それでもロンジュンはスラスラとカプチーノとほうれん草のキッシュを頼めば、ウェイターに可愛らしい笑顔を見せた。ジェミンはそんなロンジュンの可愛らしさに自分まで微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>騒々しい都会のど真ん中だというのに、カフェでの時間は穏やかで心地良かった。二人の会話もいつも通り。客観的に見れば仲の良い友達二人がモーニングを楽しんでいるようにしか見えない。現実はもっと複雑だ。しかしジェミンはその難しい部分は無視して、こうしてソウルでロンジュンとの時間を楽しむことを重視した。</p><p> </p><p>朝食を済ませれば、ジェミンはロンジュンに映画が観たいか尋ねた。こんな朝早くから映画を観に行く人なんて滅多にいないと分かっていながらもじっとはしてられない。ロンジュンとソウルで過ごせるのは今日の一日だ。それなら有意義に時間を使う必要がある。正直２４時間じゃロンジュンに見せたい物を全て回れる気はしなかった。</p><p> </p><p>こうして９時前にして二人は映画館でインディーズ映画のチケットを買い、ポップコーンを選んでいた。予想通り映画館に朝から来ている人はほとんどいなかった。むしろ二人が選んだ映画を観に来た人は他にはおらず、貸し切り状態だった。「わぁ..」と呟きながら映画館のスクリーンの壮大さに感動しているロンジュンを見れば笑わずにはいられなかった。映画が上映し始め、ロンジュンはポップコーンは塩辛すぎると言って途中で食べるのを辞めて残りを全部ジェミンにあげた。ロンジュンは映画に細心の注意を払いながらも、何度もジェミンに次は何が起こるのか予想して耳打ちしてきた。映画の中の人物までロンジュンにはお見通しなのだ。ロンジュンらしくてジェミンは嫌がらずに全てに耳を傾けた。</p><p> </p><p>映画の中盤に入ったころだった。ジェミンは膝の上に感触を感じて目をスクリーンから離した。ロンジュンが嬉しそうに指二本を足のように動かしながらジェミンの手のある場所まで移動させていた。ジェミンは戸惑いながらもロンジュンの顔を見て口角を上げれば、ロンジュンもにっこりと笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「僕が読んだ本では、主人公はいつも映画館でこうしてた」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ言ってジェミンの手に自分の指を絡めるロンジュン。ジェミンはロンジュンが読んでいたのが恋愛小説であることを察しながらも、これが恋人や意中の二人がするロマンチックな行為である事はあえて触れないでおいた。</p><p> </p><p>映画が終われば道を歩きながら映画評論家のようにお互い語り合い、話題は点々としながら新しいものに展開を進める。ロンジュンは歩く際、空を見上げてクルクルと回るのが好きみたいだ。 身の回り３６０度全ての景色を取り入れたいのだ。歩いている道に慣れているジェミンはポケットに手を突っ込んだまま、ロンジュンの隣を歩いた。未だに不思議な感覚だ。ジェベクでは人の声さえほとんどしない時間だというのに、ソウルでは既に音で溢れ返っている。車の排気ガスの臭いだって忘れていた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが興味を示した店に入りながら、二人は徐々に忙しくなる道を前進した。</p><p> </p><p>しばらくそうしていれば、ジェミンはロンジュンの手を引いて道路の反対側にある美術館までロンジュンを案内した、二人分の入場券を払いながらもジェミンはきっとお金の価値のある時間を買えると信じていた。ロンジュンが美術館に展示された彫刻を見て興奮しないはずが無いのだから。</p><p> </p><p>幸いなことに、ロンジュンはジェミンの期待を裏切らなかった。彫刻どころか一つ一つの絵画やモニュメントまで全てがロンジュンの興味をそそるのだ。ロンジュンはどの作品も、作者や細かい情報までしっかりと見て回った。そして聞き覚えのある作品を見つける度目を輝かせて、「本で見たことある！」とジェミンに話してくれるのだ。一生この場所から出たくないと感じてしまうほど、ロンジュンは美術館を気に入っていた。</p><p> </p><p>やばい。一生この笑顔を見てたい。いや、何考えてんの。自分の心の正直な声と葛藤するジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>普通なら一日で回らない量の場所を訪れながら二人は忙しくした。それでもジェミンは常に時間切れが近づいて来ている気がして落ち着けなかった。ロンジュンを連れ回すジェミンは、この場所がいつか消えてしまうとでも言いたげな急かしっぷりだ。景福宮。南山タワー。明洞。本当に消えてしまうのはソウルではないのに。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは一つ一つの瞬間を心から楽しんでいた。それでもジェミンの焦りはロンジュンにまで伝わってきていた。ほとんど休憩する間もなく新たな場所に連れ出すジェミン。ジェベクに戻って来たばかりの頃のように腕時計を何度も確認するジェミン。落ち着きがない、</p><p> </p><p>時刻は１８時。二人は盤浦大橋の上で、橋から出る人工的な滝のライトアップを楽しんでいた。自然ではないと分かっていても、ロンジュンはこれほど美しいものを作り上げたテクノロジーに好感を持てるようになっていた。横のジェミンがまた腕時計を確認しているので、ロンジュンは咄嗟に時計を手で覆った。</p><p> </p><p>「またやってる」</p><p> </p><p>橋に寄り添いながら言うロンジュン。空は夕焼け前でピンク色だ。</p><p> </p><p>「なんのこと？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが具体的に説明するのをジェミンは首を傾げて待った。</p><p> </p><p>「時間を確認しなきゃ死ぬの？そう思わせるくらいずっと時計見てるよ。ジェベクでは大分見なくなってたのにな。ソウルの空気は癖を復活させるんだな」</p><p> </p><p>鼻で笑いながら言うロンジュンにジェミンは髪をかきあげて橋の遠くの景色を見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「ここじゃ全てがテンポよく進むからね。君も感じてるでしょ？定期的に時間を見ておかないと、、」</p><p> </p><p>「見ておかないと何、ジェミナ？僕が消えてしまうとでも？お前一日中時計見てるけど、僕はここにいるじゃん。どこにも行かないよ。一緒に帰るまではずっとここにいるだろ？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンに微笑みながらも、首を振った。未だにロンジュンのものの考え方には驚かされた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは一歩歩み寄ると、ジェミンの手首を掴み、次の瞬間腕時計はロンジュンのポケットの中だ。</p><p> </p><p>「今くらい時間のことは忘れてゆっくり行こうよ」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、ソウルはゆっくりマイペースな人には向いてないんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>笑うジェミンにロンジュンは首をすくめて言い返す。</p><p> </p><p>「そしてジェベクはお前みたいにせっかちな人に向いてないよ、ジェミナ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンにも一理あった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは何も言わずにロンジュンを見れば、首を微かに曲げて口角をニヒルに上げた。一生その眼差しに捕らわれていたいとロンジュンの心は望んでいた。</p><p> </p><p>橋の上を歩きながらジェミンは初めて次にすることを考えなかった。身の回りの風景を取り入れる。ロンジュンのちょっとした暴言。ジェミンの服に包まれて可愛らしいロンジュン。ロンジュンの笑顔。</p><p> </p><p>日が暮れればジェミンはロンジュンに自分の通う大学を見てみたいか尋ねてみた。どんな提案にも乗り気なロンジュンとタクシーを捕まえれば、キャンパスの正面で降ろしてもらう。</p><p> </p><p>現代的なデザインのキャンパスは莫大だ。入口まで歩いて行けばジェミンは久しぶりに授業に追われる日々のストレスを思い出した。そんな中もロンジュンは質問を止めない。全ての棟の名前と所属している学部について聞いてくるので、ジェミンは求められた答えは全て与えた。</p><p> </p><p>軽いツアーを終えればジェミンはロンジュンを自分の学生寮まで連れて帰った。財布の中に入れている鍵を出すことも不要だった。ルームメイトのマークは、チャイムを押せば開けてくれた。ジェミンを想像していなかったのかカモメのような眉毛を上げたボサボサの金髪頭のマークはきょとんとして、ゆっくりとジェミンと挨拶がてらハグを交わした。カナダ人だ。</p><p> </p><p>「５０日間は帰らないって言ってたよな？」</p><p> </p><p>声を上げるマークにジェミンは抱きつき返せばにっこり笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「そのつもりだったんだけどね」</p><p> </p><p>離れながらマークはジェミンの隣に立つロンジュンに気づけば、ニヤリと笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「それでこっちのかわい子ちゃんは？」</p><p> </p><p>そんなマークをジェミンはふざけて押せば、ロンジュンを中まで通した。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュン。ジェベクの子。ロンジュナ、こっちがマクヒョン。カナダから来た俺のルームメイト」</p><p> </p><p>人当たりの良い笑顔を見せるロンジュンは直ぐにマークと打ち解けていた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが居ない間マークはジェミンのベッドを物置にしていたので、不満を零しそうになる。けれど裕福なジェミンの両親はジェミンが独り立ちする際、学生寮とは別にソウルで一人暮らしできるようにアパートの一室を買ってくれた。それを思えば物置として使われていたことくらいで文句は言えなかった。</p><p> </p><p>マークから大学でのジェミンの話を聞く間、ロンジュンの口元は上を向きっぱなしだ。お返しでジェベクについて語るロンジュンを聞きながら、マークは穏やかなジェベクで５０日も過ごせるジェミンが羨ましいと何度も口にした。珍しくそんな自分の体験に鼻が高くなってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「今日飲みに行くんだけどお前らも来いよ。ソウルに来てるのに夜の街を体験しないなんて正直来た意味ないよ」</p><p> </p><p>そうマークは提案したけれど、ジェミンは自分のうなじに手を当てれば顔を歪めた。</p><p> </p><p>「それは-」</p><p> </p><p>「いいね、行ってみたい」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが言葉を言い終わる前に割り込んで答えるロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「よしっ決まりだ」</p><p> </p><p>パンと手を叩いて喜ぶマークを見れば、自分の意見が二人には届かないことをジェミンは察した。</p><p> </p><p>服を着替えるべきだと判断し、マークは同じ寮に住むファッションを勉強している友達の部屋までロンジュンを連れて行った。</p><p> </p><p>こうしてロンジュンはジョンウの服で溢れかえった部屋に紹介されたのだ。弾けた性格をしたジョンウとロンジュンもまた直ぐに意気投合している。去年までいたルームメイトは、ジョンウの服の量が耐えられなくなって出て行ったとジョンウは面白おかしく話すのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジョンウがロンジュンのために選んだ服は、いつもロンジュンが着慣れている服よりもわざと一回りほどきつく、体をセクシーな具合に締め付けた。それでもそのルックスを気に入れば、着心地が悪いと感じることも無かった。ジーンズは膝周りと右の太腿の真ん中に罪深い穴でダメージ加工されていて、ベルトはチェーン状。ざっくりと首元が開いたシャツの丈はあえて少し短く、袖はふんわりとしている。ロンジュンの綺麗な鎖骨や長い脚を生かしたファッションで、ジェベクでは当然こんな格好したことが無かった。郷に入っては郷に従えということだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは自室で黒いＴシャツと黒いジーンズに着替えてロンジュンの様子を確かめにやって来た。シンプルなのにジェミンの体格の良さを強調するスタイル。たったそれだけでも華がある人だ。</p><p> </p><p>完全にドレスアップされたロンジュンにジェミンは唾を呑んだ。ロンジュンは綺麗だ。けれど同時にロンジュンらしく無かった。まるで別のロンジュンを見ている気分に陥るのだ。ソウルで生まれ育ったバージョンのロンジュン。それはジェミンのよく知るロンジュンでは無い。ジェミンが良い友人へと関係を深めているロンジュンでは無い。目の前のロンジュンは、バーで見かけていたら口説いて夜の誘いを申し込みたくなる相手。目の前のロンジュンが大学にいたらこっそりと片想いを拗らせる相手だったに違いない。ジェミンはもう一度唾を呑んだ。忘れてはいけない。目の前のロンジュンも、ジェベクに暮らす幼馴染であり友人だ。そう、ジェミンの友達。あまりにもロンジュンが都会に馴染んでいてどう感じて良いのか分からない。恰も何年もソウルで過ごしていた者同士で初めて飲みに出掛ける気分で、ロンジュンが話していたパラレルワールドを思い出す。ジェミンはロンジュンの言う通り、この世界線に生きる二人の方が現実より幸せな人生を送れるのか気になってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>バーに着けば大学の人が何人も居た。キャンパスで見掛けたことのある程度の人でも、彼らはジェミンを見つければ直ぐに周りを囲った。ジェミンはそこそこの人気者だった。一緒に居ることができるだけで、自分のステータスも上がる。中には下心が見えている相手もいるけれど、ジェミンは笑顔で接した。それでも頭の中ではロンジュンとの会話を思い出す。都会で本当の友達を見極めるのは難しいのだ。</p><p> </p><p>誰もがロンジュンを温かく迎えてくれた。中には馴れ馴れしいと思うくらいの人も。誰が見てもロンジュンは容姿端麗だと気付いているのだから自然と人は群がるのだ。大量の質問がロンジュンを襲った。何人もの男女が、ロンジュンがジェミンのパートナーであるのか聞いてきた。答えがノーだと分かった瞬間、自分にもロンジュンとチャンスがあるか試そうとする男女が何人も。ロンジュンがそんな数々の口説き文句や誘いを深く捉えていないと分かっていても、見ていて気持ちの良いものでは無かった。何せジェミンには彼らの下心が全てお見通しなのだから。</p><p> </p><p>それでもバーでの夜自体は楽しい時間だった。繰り返されるお酒の注文。ジェミンも自分が酒に浸るのを許した。元々お酒には強い方ではある。ハイボールをグイグイと飲むジェミンの隣でロンジュンは慎重にいった。お酒に弱いわけではないけれど、カラフルな可愛らしい色でアルコールを包み隠す液体には慣れていない。会話は全てカジュアルで、軽くて笑いが絶えない。音楽は鼓膜を刺激する。新しい経験とはいえロンジュンは直ぐに適応を見せた。</p><p> </p><p>何杯飲んだか分からなくなった頃だった。香港から交換留学生としてやってきているルーカスがテーブルに両手を置いて立ち上がれば、その場のみんなの注目を集めた。一晩中ロンジュンを口説いていたイケメンだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ゲームおもいついた！」</p><p> </p><p>そう叫ぶルーカスが続けるのをみんな待っていた。</p><p> </p><p>「手をつかわずに、３ショット１０秒以内に飲めたらロンジュンとキスできる！どうよ？」</p><p> </p><p>大胆過ぎるゲーム案にロンジュンは口を開けるけれど、ロンジュン以上に周りのメンバーがふざけながら不満を並べた。</p><p> </p><p>「ゲームでもなんでもないじゃん！ロンジュニとチューしたいのは自分だけだと思ってんなら早く最後尾に並びな」</p><p> </p><p>ジョンウはそう言って空のショットグラスをルーカスに投げた。その光景にもジョンウの発言にもロンジュンは笑った。けれどルーカスの方は決してふざけていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「それでどうロンジュン？ゲームする？」</p><p> </p><p>断るつもりで口を開けば、そのまま考えてしまう。別にただのキスだ。どうってことない。むしろルーカスとキスできれば、ここ数日間募り続けている「具体的な誰か」とキスしたい衝動も少しは治まるかもしれない。それにみんな楽しんでいる。ジェベクではこんなお酒のゲームなんて経験することない。雰囲気を壊す気にもなれず、ロンジュンは微笑んで頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「いいんじゃない？」</p><p> </p><p>予想外の答えにジェミンは呆気に取られてしまう。マークは片手にジンを入れたグラスを持ったまま口を尖らした。</p><p> </p><p>「せめて対戦にしろよ〜。まじでルーカス一人でやっても正直おもんない。ほら、ジェミナ。対戦してやれよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは突然呼ばれる名前に手元のウィスキーから顔を上げた。テーブルを囲む全員がジェミンの反応を待っていた。喉はアルコールのせいで乾いているけれど、お酒としての効果は未だにほとんど感じていない。つまりまだ意識ははっきりとそこにある。ルーカスを見上げれば、対戦相手ができることに不服そうにしている。そのすぐ隣のロンジュンといえば、唇を噛んだまま肩をすくめて、ジェミンの判断に任せていた。</p><p> </p><p>「俺とキスするの耐えられるかな？」</p><p> </p><p>グラスに残ったウィスキーを飲み干してニヤリと見つめてくるジェミンにロンジュンは目を転がした。</p><p> </p><p>「傲慢の自惚れ野郎。むしろお前に勝って欲しいくらいだわ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは囁いているのに挑発的だ。</p><p> </p><p>「お任せ下さいな」</p><p> </p><p>クスリと笑えばジェミンはウェイターを呼んで６つのショットグラスを頼んだ。ルーカスとジェミンそれぞれ３つずつ自分の前に並べた。「なんでよりによってジェミニなんだよ」と一番手強い相手を対戦相手として選ばれたことに不満を抱くルーカスは、相手を変えて欲しいと頼んだ。けれどもう一同はジェミンで納得していた。タイマーを用意する人を見れば、ロンジュンは意味もないキスのために競う準備をする二人を見物した。都会の人はみんなこうなのだろうか？ルーカスとジェミンは両手を背中の後ろで組めばスタートと叫ぶ声。始めて直ぐに優位な方は明らかだった。</p><p> </p><p>何年も訓練してきた競技かと思わせる勢いでグラスを器用に咥えるジェミンと、少し零しながらもジェミンを追うルーカス。どんくさいイケメンにみんな笑った。あっという間に三つ目の瓶を飲み干すジェミンは、直ぐに称えられた。本人曰く高校生から経験を積んできていたのでどうってことないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>既にアルコールを摂取していなければ今頃ロンジュンはパニックになっていただろう。意味の無いただのキスだ。アルコールがある程度回った脳みそはそう解釈するようにロンジュンに信号を送っていた。ただのキスだ。ただのキス。 ただのゲーム。ゲームのため。落ち着け、ロンジュン、落ち着け。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが自分の方向に体を向けた途端その落ち着きはどこかへ消えていた。心臓が煩すぎて音楽も聞こえない。目の前まで来たジェミンは片手をロンジュンの頬の下に添えて、もう片方の手で腰を引き寄せた。二つの唇が重なれば周りから歓声が上がる。それでもロンジュンの頭はそんな声も自然と排除していた。ジェミンが勝った瞬間から想定していたはずなのに、心の準備は何もできていなかった。ジェミンの方だってそれは同じだ。ずっと我慢してきていたことから解放されたように溺れてしまう。ロンジュンの唇に。ずっとお預けをくらっていた犬がようやく餌を貰えた時に似ている。いや、違うだろ。黙れ。ジェミンは自分にそう言い聞かせた。けれど説明がつかない。これまで飢えていたのかと思うほど自分を抑えられそうにないのだ。腕は自然とロンジュンを抱き寄せて、唇はロンジュンを追うのに必死だ。ロンジュンの腰に置かれた自分の手は、ロンジュンを抱くためにある。口を開いて動き合う唇は、今まで不満に思ったこと全てを癒してくれる薬のよう。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの体は理性を失って脳の言うことを何一つ聞かなくなっていた。ジェミンの首に腕を巻けば、既にゼロとなった距離を負の数にまで持っていく。ジェミンの唇、舌、口内。味わえば味わうほどその場で崩れ落ちそうだ。何週間もの緊張感の糸が弾けてしまった。これまでの攻めた発言、自分の腰の上に留まるジェミンの指先、交わされる視線。全てが積み重なって爆発したのだ。エクスタシーを感じさせる動きに思考は停止しているけれど、ロンジュンは自分の精神衛生上このキスが危険過ぎることは理解していた。</p><p> </p><p>「やば」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの囁きが直接ロンジュンの唇に触れる。ジェミンは自分からは身を引けないでた。</p><p> </p><p>代わりにロンジュンが一歩下がり、軽くジェミンの胸を押した。数センチの距離を作ればお互い呼吸を整えた。未だ目の前に立つロンジュンの唇が激しい口使いのせいで赤く、唾液で艶やかなのを見ればもう一度食らいつきたくなるのでジェミンは必死に自分を止めた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの茶髪の髪はロンジュンのせいで乱れているのに、いつも以上に色っぽい。ロンジュンはそんな風に考えてしまう自分を罵った。</p><p> </p><p>歓声を上げていたみんなも直ぐに落ち着けば新たな話題に移っていった。ルーカスがお目当てのロンジュンとキスできずに落ち込んでいたのは本の一時の事で、直ぐに明るさを取り戻した。一方で会話に上手く乗れないでいたのはロンジュンの方だ。どんなに目の前のことに集中しようとしても、頭は数分前に取り戻される。意味のないキス。ただのゲームのためだというのに。体は全てを覚えている。ジェミンの口の味も、唇も、舌も。クソ。とんでもないことをしてしまった。</p><p> </p><p>２時になれば、ロンジュンは眠くなったとジェミンに肘をつついて伝えた。物音が頭に響くようになり始めていた。ロンジュンがみんなに会えて良かったと挨拶すれば、二人でバーを飛び出す。</p><p> </p><p>今晩寝る場所までタクシーを使うのでは無く、ロンジュンとジェミンは肩を並べてゆっくりと歩いた。ジェベクに比べて肌寒い春の夜風。夜中の２時でもソウルは静まることは無い。所々酔っ払いの声や、車が走る音は聞こえるけれど、日中に比べたらそれでも静かだ。</p><p> </p><p>何度も道を曲がりながら進めば住宅地に入った。この時間に車が通ることはほぼ無いに等しい。だから二人は車道のど真ん中を、夜中限定で点滅する信号機に照らされながら歩く。静かに交わされる言葉の中でも笑うきっかけはいくつもあった。</p><p> </p><p>いきなりロンジュンは道路の真ん中に仰向けに寝転がって、ジェミンに隣に来るようにその姿のまま言った。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、ここはジェベクじゃないんだから。いきなり道路に寝っ転がったらダメだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそう笑ったけれど、ロンジュンはその場で目を転がす。</p><p> </p><p>「誰がそんなこと決めた？」</p><p> </p><p>「警察」</p><p> </p><p>「もし警察に見られたら、、その時はその時だ。気にしない」</p><p> </p><p>負けたジェミンはロンジュンの隣に腰を下ろせば、そっと頭をアスファルトの道路につけて一緒に空を見上げた。ゴツゴツとした素材は心地悪く、少し熱を持っているアスファルトはロンジュンさえいなければ絶対に横になりたいとは思わせない。双方がキスについては触れなかった。話す必要がないんだ。それにいざ話してしまうと生々しく自分の感情に向き合わなければならない。ロンジュンは、まだその会話に自分を導く準備はできていないと思って考えを脳の奥まで押し避けた。</p><p> </p><p>「星がないね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクから見える空と同じ空の下にいるはずなのに、星が見えない事に気付くロンジュン。ジェミンは静かに笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「街の光が俺らの星だから」</p><p> </p><p>「山もないね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは少し考えれば直ぐにまた口を開く。</p><p> </p><p>「俺たちの山や森は高層ビル。コンクリートジャングルだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「それってなんか、、悲しいな」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの言葉にジェミンはジェベクの夜空を思い浮かべた。星々。美しく広がって、線で繋げる星座。ジェミンも反論しなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ちょっとだけね」</p><p> </p><p>少しの沈黙。和やかな沈黙だ。時々人通りのある街の中心部から車の音が聞こえてくる。</p><p> </p><p>「それでどう、ソウルは？都会は気に入った？」</p><p> </p><p>一日中聞きたかった質問を口にするジェミンにロンジュンは微笑んだ。ジェミンが気にしていたことにロンジュンの気付いていたのだから。そして同じようにロンジュンもその事について考えていた。</p><p> </p><p>「思ってたほど悪くないよ。ワクワクするし、未だに存在していることが信じられない技術で溢れてる。何もかもがお洒落で先進的で洗練されてる。人も多くて忙しい。楽しい場所なのは認めるよ」</p><p> </p><p>頷きながらジェミンはロンジュンが広い視野でソウルでの今日の経験を見てくれていることを嬉しく思った。</p><p> </p><p>「その、、疑心暗鬼だったのは少しでもマシになった？」</p><p> </p><p>口を出して微笑めばロンジュンは自分自身の中の今朝の心にかかったモヤが晴れた気がした。</p><p> </p><p>「うん。連れて来てもらえて良かったよ。ちゃんと僕も分かった。ここは楽しくてスリルがあるけど、僕の居場所じゃない。どんなにいい場所でも僕にはやっぱり星と山とあの静けさが必要みたい」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが言葉を返すよりも前にロンジュンは続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「あともう一つ気付いたことがある」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ言えば、ロンジュンはアスファルトに寝たまま左側に顔を傾けてジェミンの顔を見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「大事なのは場所じゃない。誰といるかだよ。もしも今日僕が一人でここに来てたら、圧倒されて大変だったと思う。でもお前がいてくれたから、」</p><p> </p><p>躊躇しながらもロンジュンは続ける。</p><p> </p><p>「どの体験も良いものになった。まるで僕が別世界の都会で生きるファン・ロンジュンみたいだった。都会で育った僕が、友達とカフェに行って、映画館に行って、、ってね。他のことも全部」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの目は一度もジェミンから離れること無かった。質問してもいないことの答えを期待したような眼差し。ジェミンは笑顔で星の無い夜空に目線を戻した。</p><p> </p><p>「いつかまた俺がソウルに戻った後、今日みたいに遊ぶのもいいかもね」</p><p> </p><p>「僕がソウルに会いに行くってこと？」</p><p> </p><p>「そうそう」</p><p> </p><p>笑い始めるロンジュンの声に少々の切なさは隠せていない。</p><p> </p><p>「それはできないよ、ナナ」</p><p> </p><p>「なんで？」</p><p> </p><p>自分の舌を強く噛んででもそれ以上話す自分を止めるべきだった。けれどロンジュンは自分の口が勝手に言葉を夜中の空気に放つのを止められなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「お前がいなくなったら、完全にお前のこと忘れたいんだ」</p><p> </p><p>顔を顰めるジェミン。ロンジュンの仄めかしていることが分かる気もした。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ〜親しみを抱かないようにするとかいうのはどうなったの？」</p><p> </p><p>「僕もいつも自問自答してる」</p><p> </p><p>皮肉で寂しい笑い声がロンジュンの唇の間から漏れた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕達が子供の頃に親友だったのには意味があるんだよ、ジェミナ。簡単に習慣って辞められないんだな」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは何も言わなかった。ジェミンと同じように、ロンジュンがお互いに深い親しみを感じ始めていると明かしてくれたんだ。これ以上ロンジュンの目を見ていると、あの綺麗な焦げ茶色の瞳の後ろに隠された秘密にまで勘づいてしまいそうなんだ。</p><p> </p><p>遠くで聞こえる道の声を聞きながら言葉を交わすことを辞めた二人。しばらくすれば、車の音が近づいて来ているので、轢かれないためにも立って道路の外側まで移動した。少しすれば音の発端である白いマツダ車が二人の横を通り過ぎた。いざ立ち上がってしまえば、今度こそ寝るために二人はタクシーの通る大通りまで戻って、ジェミンの寮では無く、アパートまで向かうことにした。</p><p> </p><p>タクシーを捕まえるために大通りまで歩く二人。３時７分のソウル。ジェミンは先程のロンジュンとの会話の中で自分が返さなかった話題を思い出した。今なら答えが分かっていた。</p><p> </p><p>「ねぇさっきの場所より誰と一緒にいるかが大事って話覚えてる？ロンジュニが言ってたの」</p><p> </p><p>「うん」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンから反応があればジェミンはビルの上を見上げながら歩くスピードを落とした。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェベクでの俺も一緒。もちろんジェベク自身が美しい場所なのもあるけどさ、、なんていうんだろ。わかるでしょ？ロンジュナ、君といるからジェベクはもっと、、」</p><p> </p><p>そのまま言葉を見つけられないでいるジェミンをロンジュンは歩きながら見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「もっと何？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが後押ししてもジェミンは簡単には答えられないでいた。けれどようやくジェミンの中の辞書は的確な言葉を見つけ出せた。</p><p> </p><p>「特別」</p><p> </p><p>「特別？」</p><p> </p><p>思わず鼻を鳴らすロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「そう、特別。多分ロンジュニが特別な場所にしてくれてるんだと思う」</p><p> </p><p>どれほど笑顔を押し殺そうとしてもロンジュンは最終的にはクスクスと笑うほど大きな笑顔を描いた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>馬鹿にされた気分でジェミンはロンジュンを肘で押した。ロンジュンは頭を振る。</p><p> </p><p>「ほんと都会の子って感情表現が下手くそ。少し可愛いから許すけど」</p><p> </p><p>「感情表現？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは眉を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「そう、、なんて言うの、、」</p><p> </p><p>今度はロンジュンが説明するのに手こずっている。ジェミンはロンジュンの意図を想像して助けた。</p><p> </p><p>「友達同士での感情表現が下手くそってことでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「あー、うん。それそれ」</p><p> </p><p>自分で言っておいてその言葉はジェミンの舌の先に苦い味を残した。言葉を選びをやはり間違っていたのかもしれないと思わせるほろ苦さ。</p><p> </p><p>同じようにロンジュンの耳にはその言葉は痛みを与えた。ジェミンから求めていた言葉は別だったのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>学生の一人暮らし用のアパートと考えれば決して高級マンションとはいかなかった。けれど十九階にあるジェミンのアパートは充分に綺麗だ。名門大学に合格したお祝いとしてジェミンの両親はアパートを買ってくれたけれど、普段は学生寮で大学に通っているのでほとんど使っていなかった。勿体ないくらいだ。綺麗だけど生活感のない部屋には、写真が飾られることもなく、冷蔵庫にはインスタントラーメンや冷凍食品しか用意されていない。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>充分夜景の光を取り入れた部屋で電気を付けることもなく目が慣れるのに任せる二人。ロンジュンはジェミンの小綺麗な部屋に感動していた。窓から見える夜景は美しく、部屋の真ん中にはダブルベッドがベッドメイクされたまま待っている。ベッドが窓の真横にあるので街の音は眠る時までずっと響いているだろう。</p><p> </p><p>シャワーから出てジェミンのパジャマを着た途端一日の疲労が波のように押し寄せた。ジェベクではシャワーは水が基本で、温かいお湯に入るには天然温泉しか手段がない。わざわざ日々の入浴のために温泉に行く人はいない。だからシャワーのお湯さえも慣れなかった。熱いお湯が皮膚に垂れるという部分までが新たな体験だ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがシャワーを浴びている音を聞きながら、ジェミンのベッドに潜り込んだ。街の煩さが気になることも無い。ジェミンが毎日音が無くて眠れないと言っているのが正直理解できない。ロンジュンからすれば音の有無は関係ない。自分の慣れていないベッドでも関係なくジェミンのマットレスに体が埋まるのを感じた。</p><p> </p><p>良い日だった。本でしか読んだことの無かったことを人通り経験できた。</p><p> </p><p>自分が正しかった点もいくつも確認できた。街の人は常にテキパキと進んでいて、時間を追って過ごしている。深く一つ一つの行動について考えることはなく、体が先に動いている。お金が幸せを買うというのも本当だった。見せびらかすために揃えられたブランド物。</p><p> </p><p>それと同時にロンジュンは自分の間違っていた点にも身をもって気付けた。都会で生きる多くの人が何かに情熱を持って生きていた。仕事であったり、美術館に売るための美術作品だったり、ファッションだったり。建物も建築に情熱を持つ人々に造られていて感動的。そしてオープンな視野を持つ人々も多い。タブーを気にすることより、自由を愛する人々。</p><p> </p><p>何よりもどの場所にも、長所と短所の両方が共存していることが分かった。それらの双方を理解して目を背けないことが大事だと思えるようになったことが今日一番の収穫かもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>そうして一日を振り返っている間にロンジュンは眠ってしまった。</p><p> </p><p>シャワーから出たジェミンはロンジュンの眠る隣に腰掛けて寝息を立てる綺麗な青年を見下ろした。サラサラの黒い前髪は目を少し覆っているけれど、柔らかいまつ毛は隠れていない。唇は未だにほんのりピンクで可愛らしい。夜景の光を薄らと浴びながらスヤスヤと寝息を立てるロンジュンは、ジェミンのベッドの中でジェミンの服を着て寝ていた。ロンジュンはあまりにも都会に溶け込んでいた。</p><p> </p><p>隣に滑り込めば、自分の腕を頭に敷いて睡魔に襲われるのを待った。自分のベッドだと言うのに慣れなくて苛立ちを感じる。なんで街の全てが今までとは違って感じるんだ？ソウルに感じると信じていた懐かしさを感じられないのはなんで？ジェベクは暑すぎて、ソウルは寒すぎる。言葉通りの温度と比喩的な意味両方を込めてだ。</p><p> </p><p>まるでジェミンは二つの世界に板挟みになったまま、どちらにも完全に属すのは嫌だと叫んでいるみたいだった。</p><p> </p><p>それでもロンジュンは証明してくれた。ロンジュンはどこでも上手くやっていけると。都会でなら常連客のようにカプチーノを注文できる。明洞でチーズハットグを食べ歩きながら笑うロンジュンは学生時代から明洞を歩きなれているみたいだった。ロンジュンは何年もソウルに住んでいて、週末だからと飲みに出る大学生と変わらなかった。ロンジュンにとっては全ての経験が初めてであるはずなのに、慣れているように見えて滑稽さもある。</p><p> </p><p>もしかすると、本当にロンジュンが慣れているのはソウルでの暮らしでは無くてジェミン自身の存在なのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>車の窓やモールのショーケースに反射した自分達を見る度にジェミンはあまりにも「普通」な自分達に驚きを隠せなかった。ストリートファッションはロンジュンの華奢さを強調している。ジェミンは普段通り。二人揃って普段通りであるかのように見えたのだ。</p><p> </p><p>それを思うと何故かジェミンは心地悪さを感じる。</p><p> </p><p>今日のロンジュンもいつも通り綺麗だった。それでもジェベクにいるロンジュンはまた別のオーラを醸し出している。動物園よりも元の生息地で生きる動物の方が生き生きとしているのと同じで、ジェベクのロンジュンは言葉にできない美しさを秘めていた。一日泳いで濡れた髪の毛が額に張り付いたロンジュン。トウモロコシ畑の前で月夜を見上げて目に光を溜め込んだロンジュン。二人で過ごす家での何気ない時間や木の枝に座って見下ろす村。それを全て含めてロンジュンだった。ジェミンの知るロンジュンだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの居場所はソウルではない。ジェミンは勝手にそんな事を思ってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>そしてどんなに否定しようとしても、ジェミンは自分自身の居場所が本当にソウルであるか分からなくなりつつあった。</p><p> </p><p>もしかしてジェミンの本当の居場所はソウルでは無く、ソウルから少し離れた小さな小さな村なのかもしれない。雲が物語を語っているかのように空を見上げる黒髪の青年がいる小さな村。目に星を捕まえた青年のいる村。もしかしてジェミンの本当の居場所は午後を川で過ごして、放棄された電車の車両の上から日の入りを見ることができる小さな小さな村なのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>馬鹿馬鹿しい。考えが可笑しな方向にエスカレートしている所で自分を止めるジェミン。馬鹿みたいなことを考えていた。まるで自分じゃないみたいだ。せっかくこうして一日でも街に、本当のふるさとに帰ってこれたのだ。ずっと帰りたかったソウル。寝付くまで音が耐えないソウルでなら直ぐに眠りに落ちる。そのはずだった。それなのにどうして今変に疑心暗鬼になっているのだろう。久しぶりにソウルで眠れることに喜ぶべきだった。頭を巡る阿呆らしい考えを無視すれば、 ジェベクに再び戻る前の自分のベッドを最大限に楽しむことにした。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは目を閉じれば夢の中に引きずりこまれることを待った。家に帰ってきたのだからジェベクのように不眠になることはないと信じて。自分の体が今まで通りソウルを受け付けていることを願って。けれど目を閉じたまま壁の時計の秒針を聞けば聞くほど気付きたく無いことを痛感するのだ。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>誰も聞いてないと思うけど、私スミンちゃんのキャラめっちゃ好きなんですよね。悪い子じゃないけどちょっとライバル視しちゃうくらいの立ち位置。めっちゃリアル。</p><p>来週はかなり長くてエモーショナルな章になりますので、、、ティッシュを( ；∀；)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>プレイリスト：<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7dtid_7a-F8XN5RHwigXjobnKMCUCzC2">チェリガム選択BGM</a><br/>Resonance Pt1からも少し足しました(^^♪</p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/7voSN82FGF0">ジブリBGM1</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n3fWvV-1LQ">ジブリBGM2</a></p><p>ドラッグ（？）使うシーン一瞬あります。 あとセックスの話してたりもします。</p><p>八万文字超えてます。お時間あるときにティッシュと一緒に(*^_^*)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>次の日の午後、ジェベクに戻ればジェミンの中で何かが変わっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ソウルでの朝、ジェミンとロンジュンはカフェによって朝食を取る時間を見つけた。生まれて初めてチーズ入りのオムレツを食べたロンジュン。濃厚なチェダーチーズにスイスチーズに玉ねぎやマッシュルームが入ったオムレツは嗅覚からも味覚を刺激してくる。ロンジュンが「ん～っ」と何とも際どい声を漏らすので耳を疑ったジェミンは思わず自分のフォークを持つ手を止めて見上げてしまう。ただ美味しさに感激した声だ。他の人が聞いていたか確認するために周りを見渡し、小さく鼻で笑った。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>朝食を済ませれば、駅でジェベクまでの列車を待った。ロンジュンはソワソワしている。今日分の村の水のこと。昨日の残りがあってもいずれは足りなくなるだろう。それ以外にもロンジュンにはジェベクでする仕事が山ほどあった。ソウルでの時間は楽しかったけれどやはり家とは違う。山の新鮮で静かな空気とは比べられない。ジェベクはロンジュンの故郷であり本当の家なんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一方ジェミンは、電車の座席に腰掛けながら何とかソウルを出たくない気持ちを探った。忙しい街や落ち着く自分のアパートに戻りたい気持ちを何とか見つけようと。探せば探すほど、全く心が寂しく思っていない現実に嫌気がさす。ソウルを出ること以上にジェミンはジェベクに戻れることを楽しみにしていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうしてジェミンは自分の中で風向きが変わり始めていることに気付いた。ジェベクに戻った午後、ジェミンの中で何かが変わった。明白では無いかもしれない。けれども確実に変わってしまった何か。ジェミンを見れば分かる。無自覚のうちに、ジェミンの物腰は柔らかくなっていた。これまでのジェベクでの体験について聞かれたら、より好意的に話すだろう。ジェベクに着けば、空はいつもに増して綺麗に見えた。本当はいつも通りなのかもしれないけれど。木も昨日より鮮やかな緑色に見える。恐らく昨日と色味が変わったはずは無いのだけれど。久々にソウルに戻って、今まで通り街に親しみを感じられなかったせいかもしれない。ジェベクを恋しく思ったからかもしれない。それとも見ている風景の中の一部としてロンジュンがいるからかもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>日に日に眩しく輝くロンジュン。自然光が頬を桃色に染めていて、目は月光のよう蕩けそう。ロンジュンの声はハチミツよりも甘くて、あの唇、、唇は、、 、ジェミンは無理やり思考を停止させた。昨日キスしたあのロンジュンの唇。これ以上昨晩の事を考えるのは危険だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日は２５日目。折り返し地点だ。２５日前のジェミンならば半分終わった事に喜んでいるに違いない。けれど今のジェミンはどう感じて良いのか分からなかった。ロンジュンが返してくれた腕時計もあえて見ないように心がけた。時間を確認すれば同時に二つのことに直結すると考えたから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一つ目、友人であるロンジュンと過ごせる貴重な時間を失うことになるから。二つ目、時間の経過が身に染みるから。頭に思い浮かべた砂時計の砂が滑り落ちる音が聞こえてくる。サラサラと落ちる砂の底のガラスに二人の友情は埋まっている。一日経つごとに埋もれてしまう友情。ジェミンが帰る日が近づけば近づくほど埋もれて見えなくなる運命を持った友情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「２５日目のトピックは医療」</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>村の広場の中心にある噴水に座ったジェミンは言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの目は内容では無く、数字で大きく見開かれた。道ですれ違ったチョさんに貰ったお菓子をしゃぶっていた口を止めてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もう半分終わったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>頭の中では分かっているつもりだった。それでも毎朝目を覚ませばロンジュンは悲痛な現実が嘘であるかのように自分を言い聞かせたくなるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「半分終わったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>苦い笑顔だった。ジェミンの笑顔の中に隠された切なさには触れずにロンジュンは頷いて、三匹のカラスが飛んでいるのを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嬉しいんだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...まあ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口を尖らせたまま横に視線を逸らした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前の大事な時間をここで無駄にすんのはもったいないし、行こ-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、無駄ないわけないだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>噴水の淵から立ち上がるロンジュンをジェミンは直ぐに遮った。ジェミンはきっぱり言った。こうしてジェミンの帰る日の話題が出る度にロンジュンが二人の間に壁を作って、ジェミンを悪人のように扱うのが嫌いだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンを見たまま何も言わなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一歩近づけばロンジュンの綺麗な顔を見下ろした。黒い前髪に薄いピンク色の唇。昨日のことも全て頭から押し避ける。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もう一回君との時間が無駄だって言ってみろ、まじで-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そしたら何ジェミナ？残ってくれるわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの瞳孔がどれだけ日光のお陰で輝いていてもロンジュンは強く言い放った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは固まってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>残るなんて言えるわけ無かった。言えない。言わないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほらやっぱり、どうもしない癖に。ならさっさと始めよ、医療だろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>苛立った息を吐き、髪の毛に手を通しながらロンジュンに頷くジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>明らかに気を立てているジェミンに口の中を噛みながらもロンジュンは余計な心配は振り払った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ついてきて、薬屋に連れていくから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>悪い意味で重たくなった空気の中でもロンジュンはいつもの癖でジェミンの手を掴んで目的地まで引っ張って行こうとした。ほとんど習慣になっていたせいで不意にジェミンの手を掴もうとしたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>けれどジェミンは自分の手をポケットの中に引っ込めればロンジュンに目もくれずに歩き始めた。口を開いても出てくる言葉に温度はない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「距離おきたいんでしょ？ならそうしろよ。あと、場所なら分かる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミン自身何にこれほど腹を立てているのか分からなかった。自分の家の近くにある薬屋の方まで歩く間も顎に力が入ってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>漸近線まで来てしまったみたいだ。近づける最大まで距離を縮めても、ロンジュンが壁を建てたせいでこれ以上は近づけない。本当ならこれ以上になれると分かっていても限界を無理矢理ロンジュンが作ったのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは間抜けではない。ロンジュンが壁を作る意味だって理解できた。これ以上距離を縮めてしまことにロンジュンは怯えていた。何度もロンジュンはそうはっきりさせていた。それでもジェミンは日に日にその薄くて頑丈な壁が耐えられなくなっていた。触れられそうで触れられない距離に常にいるロンジュン。ソウルに戻るから何だって言うんだ。ジェベクを去ることになると分かっているから何だ。そんなこと以上にジェミンはロンジュンがいずれのゴールが見えてるからと、初めから諦めているのが気に障るのだ。終わりを恐れているだけのロンジュンが。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突然のジェミンの冷淡さにたじろぎそうになるロンジュン。唇を噛み締めれば前を歩くジェミンの背中を見つめた。『距離おきたいんでしょ？』。違うと叫んでやりたかった。そんなのロンジュンが望んでいることではない。でもロンジュンに必要なことなのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>冷酷なジェミンに感謝すべきだとロンジュンは考えた。これでジェミンが去る日もマシになる。そう考えようとしてもジェミンを引き止めたい気持ちの方が未だに勝ってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの後ろを無言で歩く。重たい空気で息が苦しい。再会したばかりの頃の気まずさと比にならない。あの頃の二人の言い合いは他人同士の意見のぶつかり合いでしかなかった。今の重たくて、口にされていないだけの空っぽな空気は耐えられない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>薬屋は二階建ての伝統的な建物だった。中は薄暗くて、窓にかかったウッドブラインドの間からほんの少しだけ日光を取り入れた。暗さには意味がある。中で保管しているハーブや薬剤をダメにしないようにだ。巨大な木製の棚に並べられた瓶の中にはジェミンの知らないハーブや油、天然物が入っていた。店番のお爺さんは木の椅子に座ったまま顔に本を乗せて居眠りしていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>起こす気にもなれずにロンジュンはジェミンに今日のトピックについて話し始めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>論文のみに集中したジェミンは情報を書き下ろし、口はほとんど開かなかった。書いていない間は棚に並んだら珍しいハーブを見ながらペンを回しているので、ロンジュンは口をすぼめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはいつものアレをしていなかった。ロンジュンが話している間、真っ直ぐ目を見て聞き入るジェミン。まるでこの世でロンジュンほどジェミンの興味をかきたてる人はいないとでも言うように。これまで何度も話しにくいからやめろとロンジュンはジェミンに文句を言ってきた。ジェミンはニヤリと笑ってもっと強い眼差しを向けてくるはずだ。けれど今日はロンジュンが文句を言うこともない。ジェミンはロンジュンを見てもいないんだ。ロンジュンに話しかけることもほとんどない。ジェミンが口を開くのは、内容を掘り下げて欲しい時に限られていた。ロンジュンは情報を与えることに専念した。しかしロンジュンの声は話せば話すほど活気を失っていく。普段の真逆だ。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>薬屋での話が終われば、店を出る。ジェミンはポケットに手を突っ込んで新鮮な空気を吸い込んだ。強いハーブの匂いは二人の服にも少し残っている。ロンジュンは口を一本の真っ直ぐな線にしたままジェミンの後ろから出た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ガチの治療とかが必要な時はどうすんの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはここ数十分の間で初めてロンジュンをちゃんと見た。それでもロンジュンを見つめる目にいつもの温かさは無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ガチの治療、、？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>首を傾げるロンジュンにジェミンはイライラしてしまう自分を抑えられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、とぼけんなよ。わかってるんだろ。ほら、手術とかＭＲＩが必要な治療とか、深刻な病気にかかった場合の治療の話だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「は？誰がとぼけて-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眉を顰めてそこまで言えば、ロンジュンは大きなため息をついて自分を止めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「はぁ、、もういいわ。手術とかが必要な時は一番近くの町の病院まで運ばれる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは苛立った口調でもジェミンの質問に答えた。軽く流そうとしても気分は悪い。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなん運ばれる前に死ぬじゃん。インフルレベルの感染症でも近隣の町と技術を頼んないと村もやっていけない。それがどんだけやばいか分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがあまりにも軽く言い放つのでロンジュンは舌を噛み締めたまま黙っていた。血の味がする。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何が言いたいんだよ。お前らの医療技術なしじゃ生きていけないって？それなら一応言うけど、お前らだって村の農作物に頼って生きてんだからな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ようやく返す言葉を見つけたロンジュンにジェミンは冷たくせせら笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、農作物ならどこの農家からでも手に入る。ジェベクだけに限られてはないよ。農業が盛んな田舎町なら星の数ほどある。だけどジェベクの隣の町を消してみろよ。同時にジェベクも死ぬことになる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンが話し続けるのを静かに聞いていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かんないの、ジュナ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が生きる場所、、僕が築いた場所を蔑みながら二度とその名前で呼ぶな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは煮え立っているのにジェミンは無視して続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ねえまじで分かんない？ジェベクが丸々観葉植物と取り替えられたところで世界はいつも通り回り続けんだよ？誰も気付かないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙からの憤怒。それからの痛み。何よりも傷ついていた。あまりのショックで身を引きたくなってしまうけれど、足を踏ん張った。本当は今にも震えて崩れ落ちそうだった。ロンジュンは目の前の冷たい友達を傷つき、怒りを込めた瞳で見上げた。ジェミンがたった十秒で放った一文は千個の刃物で刺されるよりロンジュンを傷つけた。ジェミンの発言はロンジュンがジェベクについて強い意見を持つ理由を思い出させた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが口を開けば、耳の遠い老人でさえも、二人の近くに立つ木でさえもロンジュンの声が傷だらけであることに気付くだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...お前も？お前も本当に気付かない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクが世界から取り除かれたら</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの質問はジェミンの不意をついた。少しいつものジェミンに近づく。オフェンス側にいたジェミンが自分の言葉が友達に与えた影響に気付いて身を引いた。ロンジュンの力強い焦げ茶色の瞳は壊れていた。鼻を高くして歩くいつものロンジュンはいなかった。身体的な怪我はしていないはずなのに、体から力を全て吸い取られたように傷ついている。ジェミンの胸は一瞬で締め付けられた。全部自分のせいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺は-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「気付かないとか思ってもないこと絶対に言うなよ。嘘でもそんな事言うなよジェミナ。お前が大嘘つき野郎だってすぐ分かるんだから絶対にそんなこと言うな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>爆発したロンジュンにジェミンは言葉を失う。自分の謎の怒りに駆られて、思いもしないキツいことばかり言ってしまう。ロンジュンの辛そうな声を聞けばいかに自分の馬鹿げた怒りが悪影響を及ぼしているのか痛感するのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺、言い過ぎたよね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を合わせれば、ロンジュンの瞳はジェミンの自覚に少しだけ和らいだ。ロンジュンの綺麗な目は傷つけられていつもの輝きを失っていた。それに初めて気付けばジェミンは今にでもその傷を取り除いてやりたくなる。それでもジェミンはその場に立ったまま。何もできなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの声は消えそうだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、、なんでこんな態度とるんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>息が詰まって唾を飲むジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に言ったことと態度は関係ないよ。でも悪かった。ごめん。今のは忘れて、、、次の場所に案内してくれる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうして逆戻り。ジェミンはロンジュンの目線を避けて、ロンジュンはジェミンが距離を置こうとしてくれていることに感謝しようとする。心の底では嫌だと叫んでいても。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンを不可解に横から見上げれば、大きく息を吐いて自分の腕をつねる。重たすぎた会話がどうってこと無かったように脳を騙すんだ。もう一度ため息をつけば口を開くロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクでは昔から、、ジェミナ書かないの？手帳出せよ。ジェベクでは鍼術が治癒として使われて来たんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「針を肌に刺すやつ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンに言われた通り手帳を出しながら尋ねるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。中国から受け継いでる。ジェベクは中国の影響を沢山受けてる村だから。僕の両親も鍼灸師だし、昔から鍼治療を見て僕も育った」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ぶっきらぼうに話すロンジュンにジェミンはメモを取り続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「実際に鍼治療で使ってる物見せてやるけど、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>躊躇いながらも言ってみればジェミンを顔を上げずにサラッと言う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君が俺の皮膚に針刺すの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは肩をすぼめる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕じゃなくて僕の親がね。ほら、距離を置くんだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは前髪の下からロンジュンに視線を向けた。まだ冷たい視線。ロンジュンはジェミンの眼差しに狼狽えてしまう。手帳を閉じればロンジュンの両親の住む場所を思い出しながら立ち上がるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ行こ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>未だにジェミンの冷淡さに慣れないロンジュン は、「喜べ」と何度も繰り返した。ジェミンはロンジュンがジェミンから離れやすいようにしてくれているのだから喜ぶべきなんだ。ジェミンに追いつけば二人は静かに歩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの両親の住む家に着けば、ロンジュンは親を呼びながら家を探した。反応はない。二人が留守にしていることはよくあることだ。それでもロンジュンは小さく唸った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親いないっぽい。僕もやり方は知ってるから興味があるなら見せるけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは少し考えれば、頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「論文のためだし」</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>鍼治療の行われる部屋まで案内されると、マッサージベッドのような台とその横に鍼灸師用の椅子がまず目に入る。家の中には四つ治療用に使う部屋を設けているらしい。作業台の上には治療に必要な部品が並んでいた。針、角質を落とすためのナイフ、タオル。落ち着いた印象を与えるランプ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>部屋に案内すればＴシャツを脱ぐように言うロンジュン。既に張り詰めた空気の中に新たな緊張感が生まれてしまう。二つの重たい空気が重なるのはロンジュンの望んでいることではなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いきなり伝えられた大胆すぎる注文に固まりながらもジェミンは今の状況を思い出せばＴシャツの裾を掴んで一気に脱ぎ捨てる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ランプのオレンジ色の光に照らされたジェミンの上半身。滑らかな筋肉を見飽きる日は来ないのでは無いかとロンジュンは思ってしまう。胸筋、腹直筋、上腕二頭筋に三頭筋。全てが理想的。ロンジュンが自分の体から目を離さないことに気付けば、言葉にできない感情が膨らむので首を振る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「寝転がって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは乾いた声で伝えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはうつ伏せになり、顎を両腕の上に乗せる。ベッドは冷たかった。ロンジュンは椅子に腰を下ろし膝の上には必要な道具をまとめたトレーを置く。ジェミンの背中を見れば、神経の通る場所を確認する。何年も両親を手伝って来たから直ぐに見つけられた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの手が背中の上で滑るように動けば震えそうになるのを堪えるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>慎重に一本目の針を刺すロンジュン。細い針は血液が出る恐れもない。鍼術とは神経を刺激する治療法だ。脳にエンドルフィンを発するように信号を送らせれば、鎮痛のような心地良い感覚が身体中に走る。痛みは決してない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンが作業に没頭する中動くことも出来ずに、ただ肌に針が立てられるのを待つしか無かった。針は痛みを与えないのでロンジュンの指が次の場所を探すために動く方に敏感になってしまう。静かに吐息を漏らしてもロンジュンは気付いていなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>針は治療の種類によって立てておく時間が異なる。けれどほとんどが五分から三十分の間だ。二十本近くの針を刺し終われば、ジェミンの背中には二つ目の背骨が出来上がったみたいにも見える。時間が経つまでロンジュンは鼻歌を歌っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無意識に針と針の間を指でなぞるロンジュンにジェミンは声をかけようか迷うけれど結局口を噤む。五分ほどすればロンジュンはゆっくりと針を抜き取った。細いので注射のように痕が残ることもない。使用済みの針を膝の上にのトレーに戻せば、作業台にトレーを置く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「効果はどう？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>座り直しながらそっと聞くロンジュン。ジェミンは頭だけをロンジュンの方に向けて、腕に顔を乗せたまま口を開く。未だに声は冷たい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何を感じるのが正解だったのか分かんないんだけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは肩をすくめる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「落ち着く感じ。痛みが無くなるような」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、そんな風に君の手にずっと触れられてると落ち着けるわけないじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>忠告を告げるように言い切るジェミンにロンジュンはまた二人の間に嫌な空気が漂うのを感じた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんな風って言われてもわかんないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはベッドの上に起き上がれば、ロンジュンのいる方に脚を垂らす。目の前に座るロンジュンの太腿を挟むように。虚ろな表情でロンジュンを見つめるジェミンの瞳は暗かった。ロンジュンの手首をそっと掴めば、自分の素肌に滑らせるように置いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「こんな風に」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>息の詰まったロンジュンは自分の手の置かれた場所と、腹立たしいほど完璧なジェミンの顔を交互に見た。指はゆっくりと腹筋をなぞっている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「距離を置くことにそんなに頑固ならもう少し自分も気をつけたら？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの声は聞いたことも無いほど力を握っていて、ロンジュンは怯みそうになる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの手首を投げるような勢いで離すジェミン。ロンジュンはパニックの結果か、咄嗟に立ち上がって作業台を掴んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そしてその瞬間小さく呻いて息を呑むロンジュン。 突然の痛みに手を引っ込めながら、自分の掴んだ作業台を見る。痛みを堪えるために歯を食いしばる。焦って作業台を掴んで立ち上がった時に誤って置きっぱなしにしていたナイフも一緒に掴んでしまったのだ。手の平の肌を突き破ったナイフのせいで流血している。銀色のナイフの先にもロンジュンの赤い血がついていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「クソ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>怪我していない方の手で押さえながら呟くロンジュンにジェミンも直ぐに気が付いた。声を上げて手を引っ込めた瞬間からジェミンの顔には心配の色が広がっていた。どれほど気まずい時間が続いていても関係ない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが手を伸ばせばロンジュンは下がって手を自分で押さえたまま。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ダメ、触んな。自分でできるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こう言わなければいけない状況になってしまったことに感謝すべきだと分かっていても、苦味がじわじわと浸透する。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一度はそのまま引き下がろうとしたジェミンも、直ぐにロンジュンの発言を無視することにして手首を掴めば自分が今座っていた場所にロンジュンを座らせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何も言うことなくジェミンは壁の前のキャビネットの中を探って、消毒液と絆創膏か包帯を探す。ある種の医療施設だ。消毒液や包帯くらいあるに決まっている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>予想通り見つければ、ロンジュンの視線が背中に突き刺さる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは自分の手を出せばロンジュンが手を差し出すのを待った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほら、手貸して」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>躊躇しながらも手を見せるロンジュン。ジェミンの目は傷口だけに集中していて、消毒液をガーゼで傷に塗られると、しみるけれど何とか耐えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>包帯を巻きながらジェミンは息の下で吐き出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじでジュナ、もう少し気をつけろよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうやって呼ぶな、、今は辞めろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>顔を逸らして囁くロンジュンにジェミンも顔を上げる。ジェミンの方もイラついたままで、ロンジュンはその眼差しに唇を噛む。ジェミンはそれ以上何も言わずに出してきた物をそれぞれ持ってきた棚に直した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ありがと」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小さく呟いてもロンジュンに返答は返って来なかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今夜もロンジュンはいつものオンボロのベンチに座って気持ちを落ち着かせようとしていた。細い三日月が世界を照らしている。美しい風景を銀色に照らす月光。コオロギや木の葉が揺れる音、フクロウの鳴き声。頭を空っぽにしようと必死だった。全てが上手くいかない。何もかもおかしい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>暖かいはずのジェミンが氷のように冷たいのもおかしい。ロンジュンはそれが全て自分のせいであることも分かっていた。自分がジェミンと距離を保てる機会を見つければ次々と飛びついたからだ。それで良いはずなのに、全てが間違って感じる。こんなにも酷い気分になるなんて想像もしていなかった。自分が何を想像していたのかも分からない。お互い笑顔で別れを告げる未来以上に悲痛な気もする。まだ一ヶ月以上先に待つ「さよなら」を既に済ませたみたいな気分。ジェミンはまだ此処にいるのに。ロンジュンの傍に。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>２５日。それだけあれば沢山の事が起こりうる。残りの一ヶ月ずっとこの調子なのだろうか。想像しただけで耐えられない。クソ。クソクソクソ。近頃口が悪くなっていると分かっていながらも止められなかった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>トウモロコシ畑をどれほど見つめてもいつものように穏やかな気持ちで支えてくれることは無かった。ジェミンが物理的に傍にいなくても、ジェミンは常にロンジュンの頭を占領しているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>数分しか経っていないはずなのに何時間もいるみたいだ。時間が長く感じても仕方がない。どれほど時間が経過したかどうかだけを考えているのだ。そんな事までジェミンの癖を連想させるので自分を蹴り倒したくなってしまう。物音が聞こえる度に振り向いてジェミンが現れることを期待している。このままジェベクの端まで歩いて今日一日頭を離れなかった茶髪の青年の腕に抱かれることを望んでいる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが好きだ。そんなことはとっくに否定できない領域にまできていた。どれほどジェミンが好きなのか自分の熱量を考えるまでになっていた。ジェミンのせいで疑心暗鬼になりがちな自分が嫌いだ。ジェミンのせいで気持ちがいつも不確かになっている自分が嫌いだ。毎分毎秒ジェミンの傍にいたいと望む自分が嫌いだ。ジェミンに抱きしめられたいと望んでいる自分が嫌いだ。ジェミンとまた唇を重ねたいと望んでいる自分が嫌い。ジェミンの事を好きにならない自分を選べるのなら絶対にそっちを選択する。どこの愚か者がこんな叶わない切望の塊である自分を選ぶ。ロンジュンは目を閉じて頭を上げた。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>夜遅いせいだ。時間のせいにする。合理的に考えられない思考のせいだ。合理性の欠如のせいにする。まともに考えられなくなったのかもしれない。こうしてロンジュンは自分の中で言い訳を並べる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>気付けばロンジュンは自分との戦いに負けていた。３８１歩かけて自宅の前まで戻れば、そこで足は庭に入らずに止まるのだ。普通に部屋に戻って寝て忘れれば良かった。その一番適切な選択肢が目の前にあるというのにロンジュンは選ばなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そのまま真っ直ぐ歩き続けて、見慣れた家の前で今度こそ足を止めて庭の中まで入った。玄関の中で一瞬の躊躇を感じながらも、欲望に負ければ戸を押し開けた。暗い部屋に入れば、階段を上る自分の足音が響いている。ジェミンも自分が来たことに気付いているのだろうと、思えばプライドが傷つく気もした。けれどそんなこともうどうでも良かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>寝室の前まで来れば、予想通りジェミンは寝ていなかった。ジャケットを着たジェミンはどこかに行く準備をしているみたいだった。ナイトテーブルの上にはメモが大量に書かれたページが開いている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ページの下には</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>２５日目:医療 </span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>と記されていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>人の気配を感じて顔をあげれば、ジェミンはロンジュンが何かを言いたげに立っているのを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そろそろ沈黙が嫌いになっていた。今日一日心地悪い沈黙が溢れかえっていたのだから。ジェミンの座るベッドの前まで移動すれば、座ったまま見上げられるので息を奪われた気持ちになる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日くらいは自分のプライドを捨てても良い。目を閉じて名前を呼ぶ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...ロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同じように低い声で答えるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嫌なことばっかりな一日だった。抱きしめて、、、、償えよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正直すぎる言葉を言うのは簡単ではない。正直このまま消えてしまいたかった。けれどジェミンは目を見開いて耳を疑っていた。あのロンジュンが？本当に目の前にいるのはロンジュン？嘆願するように素直に言うロンジュンを前にしてジェミンは拒否できるわけなかった。立ったロンジュンの腰を抱き寄せれば、自分の膝の上に乗せる。その体勢のまま自分の腕の中に閉じ込めるつもりでロンジュンを抱きしめた。ロンジュンもジェミンに背中に腕を回して抱きついてきた。ジェミンはロンジュンの服に顔を埋めれば良い香りを吸い込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺も同じだよ。でも何がもっと嫌か分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンのうなじに囁きながら顔をロンジュンの前に持ってくれば前髪の下からロンジュンを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なに...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>囁き返すロンジュンにジェミンはため息をついて、ロンジュンの目を隠しそうな前髪を指で振り払った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「明日にでもいなくなるみたいに突き放されること。君は物事の終わりが怖いんだよね。それは自分でもよく分かってるんでしょ？でも皮肉だと思わない？終わりを恐れすぎて終わりにたどり着く前に俺を消そうとするなんてさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>反論できずにロンジュンは下唇を無意識に突き出して顔を横に向けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いや分かってないよロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの顎を優しく持って自分と目を合わさせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺はジェベクで沢山のことを学んだよ。でも君にも都会の人間から学べることがあると思う。俺たちは自己中になることを怖がらない。だって時間はあまりにも早く経過していくんだ。瞬きをしてる余裕もない。嫌だろうと終わりは一瞬で目の前にまで来てるんだ。だから自分を優先することも大事だと思える」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>戸惑いを隠せないロンジュン。物事の終わりを見ないようにして生きてこれたロンジュンにはどうしていいのか分からないのだ。ジェベクでは全てが不変だ。山も川も畑も季節を巡っても無くなることは無い。ロンジュンがこの世を去った後でも全てそこに残っているだろう。人もずっといる。景色もずっとここに残る。物事の終わりに焦る必要なんて無かったのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ僕はどうするべきなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>静かに聞くロンジュン。ジェミンはロンジュンの腰を抱いたままロンジュンを誠意のこもった目で真っ直ぐ見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の全てをちょうだいロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの胸元に顔を埋め直して抱きしめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の１００パーセントが欲しい。もう俺から逃げないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは何も言えないでいた。だからジェミンは付け足す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もしも俺たちの友情に終わりがあるんだったら、後悔無く終えたいんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの言葉に頭を振れば立ち上がろうとしたけれどジェミンはより強く掴んでロンジュンを離さなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何をしても後悔は絶対に残るよジェミナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>辛そうな声で囁くロンジュン。ジェミンは肩をすぼめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、それが分かってるなら何を躊躇ってるの？後悔が残るって分かってるんだったら俺がいる間に全力を尽くそうよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「全力を尽くすって何それ。なんで僕らが友達以上の関係みたいに話すんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>嘲笑うロンジュンにジェミンは瞬きを繰り返して首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで俺らが友達以上じゃないみたいに話すの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「えっ...？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは驚いてしまうけれどジェミンの悪戯な笑みを見るとホッとする。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「冗談だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だろーな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは目を転がした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>咳払いをすれば、ジェミンは優しい声で繰り返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもロンジュナ、さっき言ったことは俺本気だよ。君の１００パーセントが欲しい。避けられると俺も辛いんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>１００パーセントはかなりの要求だ。全てをさらけ出すなんて。ロンジュンは口をすぼめて視線をずらした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「１００パーセントお前に見せた僕にお前はどう返してくれるわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>失恋？全てが終わった後の悔恨？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの答えはロンジュンが想像していたものの何倍も良い。好都合な交換条件と言えるだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺の２００パーセントをあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>疑わしそうにジェミンがふざけているのか観察するロンジュン。結局ジェミンが冗談を飛ばしているのかも分からない。ロンジュンはジェミンの茶色い目の中に溺れてしまったのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほんとバカだな、お前」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの精一杯の答えだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>爽快に笑うジェミンの目にはハートが浮かんでいるように見える。ロンジュンはジェミンがそんな眼差しで見てこなければ良いのにとさえ思ってしまう。ジェミンの視線はロンジュンの息の根を止める方法を知っているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それはオッケーってこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>唇を噛み締めるロンジュン。言いたく無かった。降参を認めることになるのだから。そんなジレンマの中、今日一日を思い出す。ジェミンと話せない苦痛。ジェミンの傍にいられない苦痛。どれだけ意地を張っても最終地点を変えることができないのなら、、</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>微笑んで反復するジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらく言葉が交わされずに抱き合っているとロンジュンは思い出す。ロンジュンが現れる前、ジェミンは出かける準備をしているようだった。予定の邪魔をしたかもしれないと思えば顔を上げる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そういえばどこか行くところがあった？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは静かに頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、あった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「引き止めてごめん、僕帰るね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口を尖らせて下りようとするロンジュンを止めるために腰を抱くジェミン。強すぎず、緩すぎず。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君に会いに行くつもりだったんだよロンジュナ〜。だから帰らないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>帰らないで。ロンジュンが聞きたかった言葉。ジェミンを見つめ直す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕に？何の用事？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>向き合って重なり合う自分達の体勢を見下ろし、再びロンジュンと目を合わせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「これが必要だったんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンも自分達の格好とジェミンの顔を交互に見た。夜の部屋の中でもジェミンは綺麗だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「これ？これってなんだよ..」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>答えを恐れているように囁かれる声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの目を見たまま微笑めば何も答えなかった。自分自身でも探れていない答えをロンジュンに教えることはできないのだから。曖昧さを残したまま、ロンジュンが別の話題に移るのを待つ。そしていずれはこのまま二人はベッドに横になる。ジェミンの腕の中にはロンジュンが抱えられたまま。普通の友達がこのように抱き合って寝ないという暗黙の了解は避けて。普通の友達同士がこのような感情をお互いに感じることはないという事実は無視して。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その晩ジェミンは久しぶりによく眠れたのだった。それはもう快眠だ。心がジェベクを受け入れたのも理由の一つかもしれない。相変わらず暑く、湿気のせいでベタベタしているし、ロンジュンの体温さえも暑くてやはり一緒に寝るのは良くないのかもしれないと検討し始める。けれどロンジュンからは蜂蜜や百合の甘い香りがする。中毒性があるとも言える。ジェミンの胸筋の上にふわふわとした頭を乗せたロンジュンは、小さな手でジェミンのシャツを掴んでいる。このまま死んでも良い気がしてくる。このまま天国で目を覚ましても現実との区別がつかないだろう。腕の中にロンジュンがいる現実。天国と現実が一つになったみたいだった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を覚ませば、ロンジュンはベッドに一人だった。だけど決して孤独ではない。ジェミンがどこにいるのか把握しているのだから。ジェミンはロンジュンの仕事を代わりにしてくれているのだ。早朝。ロンジュンは起き上がって脚に絡まるブランケットを眺める。数時間前まではジェミンの脚が自分の脚ともつれていた。頬が熱くなる。ベッドフレームにもたれてぼーっと手遊びをするロンジュン。窓から淡い光が降り注ぐ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが昨晩言ったことを思い出していた。『君の全てをちょうだい、ロンジュナ』。ロンジュンの全て。いざ言われてしまえば既に身を差し出しそうになっていた。ジェミンが言うのを待っていたのかもしれない。ありのまま、思うままジェミンに自分の全てを与えそうに既になっていた。そんな自分を抑制するためにジェミンを突き放していたのだから。事は変わった。ジェミンは両手を広げてロンジュンに降参しろと申し出ているのだ。自制心がホロホロと崩れていくのを感じる。いずれ傷つくことになるのは目に見えている。５０日目を迎えて、ジェミンが電車に乗った瞬間この先どうしていいのか分からなくなるだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>とはいうものの、ロンジュンはジェミンを信じたいと思うのだ。終わりが見える友情だと分かっているなら、途中で諦めずに最後まで進もう。ロンジュンはその約束が守れるか不安だった。終わりが来た日には、怯えてしまうだろう。なら終わりに辿り着くまでは？それほど恐ろしいことだろうか？ロンジュンは考えた。ジェミンに自分の全てを捧げるのはどんな気分だろう。残りの日数、ジェミンを避けることなく過ごすのは。ジェミンがまるで一生ここに残る相手のように接するのはどんな気分だろう。針山に身を投げるのと同じだ。痛い。ロンジュンはその痛みにも価値があるのか考えてしまうのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それはいずれ分かることになる。結局ロンジュンはジェミンに全てを見せると約束したのだから。全て。ロンジュンはまた考え込む。自分の全て。 膝を見つめながら唇を噛む。やはり全ては無理だ。ジェミンが望むように１００パーセント何もかも包み込まずにジェミンの前に立つことはできない。１００パーセントの代わりに９５パーセントだ。残りの５パーセントには、ロンジュンが何度も自分の中で否定しているのに関わらず毎日膨張していく感情が隠してあるのだから。今何よりも怖い感情。無視しようとしても毎日ロンジュンの心のスペースを埋めて行って、いずれはジェミンしか心に残らなくなってしまうのではないかと思えば恐ろしかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>２６日目、ついに折り返し地点を超えたのだ。その事実を受け入れることさえロンジュンにとっては難しかった。それでもロンジュンはジェミンのために勇気を持とうと思えたのだ。ジェミンがあれほど真剣な目でロンジュンの心と魂を奪う許可を求めてきたのだから、拒むことはできなかった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>今日はロンジュンが思い出巡りにジェミンを連れ出す日。時間を無駄にはできなかった。限られた時間は何よりも貴重な物に変わってしまったのだ。数週間前はそんなこと考えること無かった。ジェミンの悪影響だ。ロンジュンは何でもかんでもジェミンのせいでした。心の底ではジェミンではなく自分のどうしようもない感情のせいだと分かっていながらも、ジェミンのせいにする。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>作業を終えて戻ってきたジェミンがまたロンジュンを抱いて眠れば、心臓がドキドキとうるさくなる。これもまたジェミンのせいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>洗濯物を干したり、子供の頃のように村を散歩したり、一日中お互いの隣で過ごすことに嬉々としてしまう自分がいる。これももちろんジェミンのせい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜が近づき、今日の目的地のある村の東に足を進めながらロンジュンは考えてしまう。残った思い出の数はいくつだ？カウントダウンを真剣に考えるとゾッとするのだ。ああ、全部ジェミンのせい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村と村との境界線を超えてもまだロンジュンは止まらない。二人の前に丘が現れる。けれどロンジュンが目指しているのは丘ではなく、丘を超えた先にあるものだ。ロンジュンは振り返れば、ジェミンが何か少しでも思い出すのを待つのだ。まるでそれが合図だったのか、ジェミンは目を輝かした。肺いっぱいに広がるラベンダーの香り。ロンジュンの香りでもあるからか、馴染みがある。短い足でスタスタと通り抜ける二人の少年はおとぎ話の中の主人公みたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンを見ればロンジュンには分かるのだ。ジェミンが二人の幼少期を思い出す瞬間。ほろ苦い気持ちになるのだ。ジェミンが一つ記憶を取り戻すのと同時に二人に残された日にちも一日減る。だけど一時的にそんなことも忘れることになる。ジェミンはロンジュンの手を引けば丘の上までロンジュンを引っ張るのだ。二人は丘の上から目の前の光景を飲み込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ラベンダーとオシロイバナの畑。大半はラベンダーだ。ラベンダーの紫色の色素は鮮やかで月の下で発光しているようにも見える。全てが蛍光色で光るサイバーパンクの映画みたいだ。けれど人工的なネオンではない。これは花だ。触れれば指先まで光らせてくれるのではないかとジェミンは考えてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>左手でロンジュンの手を掴んだままジェミンは花畑の中を走った。ラベンダーの葉が脚にぶつかるように触れるのにも慣れてしまうまでひたすら畑の中を通り抜ける。二人が走ればラベンダー達は道を開けるように退けてくれているかのように思える。もちろん自分達が押し避けているだけなのだけど。子供に戻ったみたいだった。幻想的な要素を心から楽しめる若さ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>意味もなくただ花畑を走る自分たちにロンジュンは笑い始めた。ジェミンはこの世でこれ以上に美しい音はないと断言できると確信した。ロンジュンの笑い声。ロンジュンの声。ジェミンも釣られて笑うのだった。二人の青年が笑いながら夜の花畑の中走っている。客観的に見れば狂った光景かもしれない。二人にとっては純粋な幸せでしかないのだけれど。こんな時、ロンジュンはジェミンがジェベクを出ていくことを忘れることができるのだ。そしてジェミンも自分がこの場所を去ることになるのを忘れることができる。ただこの瞬間を一生生き続けたい。それが許されるのなら。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ちょっとしたごっこ遊びしよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>走り回ったせいで微かに乱れた呼吸。ラベンダーの中で止まるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンも止まればロンジュンのいる方向に歩いた。ロンジュンは自分に向かって歩み寄るジェミンの腕の中で溶けてしまいたいと思う衝動をどうにか抑えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どんな？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>子供っぽい笑顔で尋ねるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ここは魔法のかかったお花畑って設定ね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口角をキュッと上げて言うロンジュンを笑い飛ばせば、ジェミンは花に目を戻した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「魔法のかかったお花畑？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。この中にいる限り、時間は止まるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>幼稚で馬鹿馬鹿しいと分かっていながらも、ロンジュンは自分の心が落ち着くのを感じながら話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「時間の止まるお花畑かぁ。それなら永遠にここにいるべきかもね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だろ？ここにずっといれば帰る必要もない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>微笑んでから笑うロンジュンにジェミンも笑顔を返す。ロンジュンの言いたいことが分かるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺が帰る必要もない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そういうこと。でもルールはお花畑の中から出ちゃいけない。出たらまた時間は進み始めるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの説明にジェミンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なるほどねぇ。なら俺たちずっと若いまま？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの質問にロンジュンは花を弄りながらにっこりと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そ！僕達はずっと若くて、ずっと幸せでいられて終わりはこない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いいじゃん〜ピーターパン、気に入ったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそのまま横たわれば、花と花の間から空を見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンも表情を崩したままジェミンの胸に頭を乗せて、ジェミンが腕で包み込んでくれるのを感じた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンだって気に入っていた。けれども本当はごっこ遊びなんかではなくて、これが現実だったらと願ってしまう。どれだけ子供じみていても、本当は悲しい遊びなんだ。この幸せが一生続くことをごっこ遊びで満たす成人男性たち。現実では二人の幸せにはエンドラインが待っているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今夜くらい終わりを無視すればいい。二人は夜空の下で踊る鹿のよう。おとぎ話に迷い込んだみたいで本当に時間の経過は止まってしまったみたいに感じる。コオロギやそよ風の音を聞きながらも、気分は死を知らない神になったみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>切ない遊び。そんな切なさを忘れさせてくれるひと時の幸せな無知。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクに戻るべきだと花畑の端まで移動しても二人はその一歩を踏み出す勇気を持ち合わせていない。出れば時間は一秒も止まっていなかった事を思い知ることになり、現実が体にしみるだろう。馬鹿げたお遊びも本当におしまい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>初めに出たのはジェミンだった。花畑の外からロンジュンに手を差し出す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジュナ、行くよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも僕達ずっと若くて、ずっと幸せでいられるんだよ...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目の前の手を見つめたままロンジュンは先程伝えた言葉を繰り返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンを優しい目で見つめれば、ジェミンは一輪の花を摘み、根についた土を落とした。花を持ったまま立ち上がれば、ロンジュンの耳に花を飾りもう一度手を差し出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほら、これでお花畑を去るんじゃなくて、お花畑を連れ去れる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは唇を舐めてジェミンを見上げた。ジェミンの眼差しは日増しにロンジュンの鼓動の速度を速める効果を発揮してくる。首を少し振れば俯いて顔をほころばすロンジュン。ジェミンみたいな人が存在しているのが信じられなかった。差し伸べられた手を取って足を出せば現実に襲われる。幼馴染の隣でロンジュンは切なげに笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それぞれの家に戻るために別れれば、ロンジュンは真っ直ぐ家に戻らずにトウモロコシ畑まで歩いた。ベンチの上で過ごす三十分。今までのような安らぎを求めて畑に足を運んだというのに、この場所までもがジェミンの色を取り入れてしまった。ジェベクの隅々までジェミンの跡が残り始めているのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは感じるのだ、嵐がやってくると。きっとみんなそのことには気づいているけれど、嵐を止めるなんて自然の摂理に逆らえるはずがないのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strike>２６日目:お花畑</strike> </span>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>翌日の午後。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「防衛について教えて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不眠症が落ち着いてきて、ジェミンの目の活気は増した。ジェベクからエネルギーを得ているみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンとジェミンは公民館で昼食を取っていた。冷麺と数々の副菜。湿度の高い暑い日だった。風の当たる公民館の外に置かれたテーブルで食べる二人。空いてはいるものの、通りかかった人々は必ずジェミンを見つめ、二人が食べている様子を見つめてその場を去るのだ。ロンジュンはその人を責める気にはなれなかった。椅子に片膝を立てながらお椀を抱えて食べてる姿でさえ、誰もが夢見る魅力的な男性に見えるのだから。ロンジュンよりはずっと筋肉質な体。独り占めしたくなってしまう。あの腕に指を這わせたい。腹部にも顔にも。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自分のお椀を持ったまま凝視しすぎたのかもしれない。ジェミンは見られていることに気付けば目を合わせてニヤリと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なーに？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>咳払いをして火照るロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に。考えてた。どうやって防衛の紹介をしようかなって、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは肘をついてロンジュンの顔にじっくりと近づいて、距離を縮めた。二人は同じ長椅子の両端に座っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「考えるのにそんな風に見つめる必要あるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんな風って？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>分からないふりを装うロンジュンにジェミンはケラケラと笑う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜やっぱなんでもない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが身を引けばロンジュンは自然と止めていた息を吐いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>姿勢を正して空になった食器を置くロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「民兵とかそんな本格的なのはジェベクにはいないよ。でもみんな伝統武道を習って育つんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>水を飲んで説明するロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「伝統武道？どんなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「テッキョン、多分知らないと思うけど-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知ってるよ。小さい時にハプキドーやってたからね、テッキョンも聞いたことはあるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口を挟むジェミンにロンジュンは眉を片方釣り上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうなの？じゃあ多分テッキョンのコツもすぐ掴めるんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「多分ね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは自信ありげに微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なら行くぞ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンの手を取って立ち上がるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクの西南部に池がある。村の中心部から離れてはいなくて、村の子供達が遊んでいるのでロンジュンは場所を貸して欲しいと交渉するのだ。池の真ん中までは飛び石が続いていて、石の先には大きめの東屋があった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>この東屋では、ロンジュン曰く毎朝テッキョンの先生が習いたい子供達に教えているらしい。誤って水の中に落ちないように気をつけながら東屋まで石の上を飛んで歩く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>中に入ればロンジュンはジェミンに上着を脱ぐように言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え？ロンジュニが教えてくれるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を丸くして聞き返すジェミン。ロンジュンは甘い笑顔で笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕だってずっと習ってたんだから、素人じゃない。安心しろよな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「わかったわかった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>東屋の柱に上着を引っ掛ければ、ジェミンは首を鳴らしながら体を伸ばす。そんな姿に唾を飲めばロンジュンもストレッチを念入りにした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの技術力を確かめるためにもワームアップから始めた。身体能力の高いジェミンはハプキドーの経験も活かしているからか、習得が早かった。基礎的な攻撃と守備を教えるロンジュン。ハプキドーとテッキョンには共通できる点が多かった。共通していない部分もロンジュンが指導すればジェミンは直ぐに覚えるのだから、逆に怖いくらいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もう少し外側を蹴るつもりで足を上げてみて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>代謝の良いロンジュンは汗を拭いながら言った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「見せて？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目線だけロンジュンに合わせるジェミンが守備の体勢のまま言えば、ロンジュンは後ろに回った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「こっち向いて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そこからロンジュンは動きを説明すればジェミンはあっという間に自分のものにしてしまう。あまりにも早すぎるくらいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ハプキドーではもっと浅い蹴りが基本なんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ふーん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>特にハプキドーに興味があるわけでもないロンジュン。けれどジェミンは選択肢を与えずに背後に移動すれば、ジェミンの体がぴったりと自分の背中に重なるのを感じるロンジュン。距離感に呼吸の仕方を忘れてしまうのに、ジェミンのコロンの香りはしっかりとロンジュンを包んだ。唇を無理やり閉めておかないと声が漏れてしまいそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの腰を後ろから支えれば、耳元で話すので背筋がゾワッと震えてしまいそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほーら、ちゃんと体解さなきゃ。カチカチだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>この状況で？無理だろ。こんな風に触れられながら？ロンジュンは頭の中で叫びそうになりながらも息を吐いて力を抜いた。ジェミンの体がパズルのピースのように自分にハマることは考えない。考えるな。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「はい、これでゆるゆる。しっかり解した、文句ないだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吐き捨てるロンジュンにジェミンは後ろで低い笑い声を上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なーにエッチなこと言ってんの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「はぁ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>あまりの衝撃で振り向いて近すぎる友達の表情を確かめる。正気だろうか？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは自分が何も言ってないように振る舞えば続けるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「んー？こっち向いて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの切り替えが早すぎてロンジュンの方が混乱してしまう。自分の幻聴だったのだろうか。ジェミンに言われた通り、正面を向くロンジュン。直ぐにまた正面から腰を掴まれるのできつく口を閉じる。攻撃を与える体勢になるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの手がロンジュンの太腿の下に移動して上に引っ張った。変なことを考えずに集中しようとするロンジュンは動かされる足をそのまま伸ばした。ジェミンは弾みや勢いをつける説明をしているけど正直ロンジュンの耳には入ってこなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「蹴れるタイミングを見つけたら、この足を思い切り相手のくるぶし当たりを目掛けて押し出して」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの足をつつきながら説明した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が教えるはずだったんだけど？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「簡単すぎて飽きちゃった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「生意気だな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンに掴まれた状態から身を剥がせば鼻で笑った。ジェミンもいつも通りポケットに手を突っ込んでロンジュンを見つめ返した。そんなジェミンの眼差しは無視してロンジュンは唇を舐めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「テッキョンでは目突きが許されてるからな。僕がお前ならもう少し発言には気をつけるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは顔を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「目突き？嘘でしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嘘じゃない。基礎の基礎しか教えてないんだから。次悪く言ってみろ、目突くから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは再戦に挑むように手を出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「できるもんならやってみて？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>煽るジェミンをロンジュンは睨んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「煽ってんだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「さすが賢いロンジュンは違うね。また俺の事分析してる。それで、ちゃんと煽れてた？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、普通にうざいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを聞けばジェミンは一歩前に出た。今攻撃の体勢にあるのはジェミンだけれどロンジュンは自分に後ろに壁があるのを思い出す。追い込まれる前に守備の体勢から自分も抜け出す必要があった。軽い対戦。足も手も出るけれど子供のお遊びよりは本格的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人のスタイルにはそれぞれ個性があった。それでもジェミンはできるだけロンジュンに習ったテッキョンの技を取り入れた。これでも論文のための研究の一環なのだから。けれどテッキョンだけを使うと経験者のロンジュン相手だとハンデが出てしまうのも事実だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの額には汗の粒が浮かび上がっていた。攻撃前の顔。ジェミンの首の外側を狙って足を上げればジェミンも同時に動いた。腰を下げれば蹴る準備をしていた。ロンジュンが足を上げたタイミングでジェミンはロンジュンの重心を保っている左足の足首を狙ったのだった。お互いがお互いにチェックメイトをかけていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は離れれば荒くなった息を正常に戻した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「悪くないじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口角を上げてジェミンの実力を認めるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もうちょっと褒めてくれてもいいんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「これ以上？何が欲しいんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの顔を笑顔で見返すロンジュンにジェミンは即答した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日は畑までついて行かせて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>上着を取りながら言うジェミンにロンジュンはため息をつく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もうあそこもお前に塗り替えられたし、別にいいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは大きな笑顔でロンジュンの髪をわしゃわしゃと撫でる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やった。てか前数えたんだけどさ、俺は２３６歩しかかからなかった。やばくない？ロンジュニと百歩以上も違うんだけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>２３６歩。足を止めて空を見上げるロンジュン。その数字についてはよく知っているのだ。運命なのだろうか。皮肉過ぎて破顔してしまう。自然界がどうにか気付かせようしてきているみたい。切なげに微笑むのを隠そうとしてもジェミンは見抜いていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どしたの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの小さな笑顔に釣られるように表情を緩めるジェミン。ロンジュンは肩をすくめるだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に、ちょっと迷信を思い出しただけ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なになに、教えてよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>綺麗すぎる友人を見下ろして聞くジェミン。ロンジュンはどう説明すべきか考えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前が３８１の意味を教えてくれたの覚えてる？英語のやつ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、覚えてるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「少し似た感じかな。エンジェルナンバーって知ってる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞き覚えのない単語にジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「初めて聞いた気がする」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクでは色んな迷信があるからさ。数字にまつわるものも多いんだ。特別な数字とそれぞれの数字に意味がある。２３６もそのうちの一つだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「へぇ、それで２３６はどういう意味？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの質問を完全にスルーして笑い始めるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不思議だわ、なんか世界が僕たちに訴えかけてるみたいでさ。ちょっと嫌になる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの反応を見れば余計に気になってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんだよ気になるじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは得意げな顔をするだけだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「教える気になんないな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え、ガチで教えてくれないパターン？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「教えない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>東屋から飛び石に飛び出すロンジュン。後ろからブツブツと文句を言ってくるのが聞こえてもロンジュンは笑うだけだ。ただ自分の歩数もジェミンの歩数も何かしらの意味を持ってることが不思議だった。自分たちに関連しているわけでもない意味の無い意味を持つ数字。自分たち二人にとっては意味が無いと分かっていても何処か繋がりを感じる数字。自分たちが鈍感すぎるのだろうか。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜まで一緒に過ごし、ロンジュンはジェミンが畑に着いてくることを許した。斜陽と畑の上で羽ばたく鳥の群れをいつものベンチに座って眺める。この論文のための遠征はノスタルジックな映画の中で生きている気分にさせる。ある意味その通りだ。黄色い畑。未舗装の土の道。池で過ごす夕方。忘れていた幼馴染との再会。全てが現実離れしていて映画を観ている気持ちになるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は何から何まで頭に浮かび上がったことをお互いと話す。気まずく感じる時間はないほど話題と話題を繋ぐ言葉もスムーズ。話を続かせるために何か言おうと考える必要もない。 自然と見つかるのだから。努力をする必要もない。簡単だった。心地良い。お互いと時間を過ごすことが好きな人達同士の会話そのもの。むしろお互いと過ごす時間が好きすぎるのでは？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは常に天真爛漫で世界に対して沢山の疑問を抱いてる。ジェミンはその疑問のついて自分なりの見解を話すのと同時に、ジェミン自身の疑問に思うことを口にする。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>家に帰るために別れて道を歩いてもお互いのエネルギーが互いに残っている。家に戻ってシャワーも済ませて一日のメモを見返していても思考はロンジュンに繋がる。 そして２３６という数字の意味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜。家に人が入って来る音が聞こえてくるのでロンジュンの足音が階段を上ってくるのを期待してしまう。けれど二階に来る気配がないので下りてみると、そこには今朝干しておいたシーツを抱えた叔母が居た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、干しっぱなしだったから取っといたわよ。明日は雨が降るからね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>窓の外を覗くジェミン。夜なので見えにくいけれど、雨が降っていないことだけは確かだった。ソウルやジェベク以外の場所なら気象予報は簡単に確認できる。けれどテレビも携帯も繋がらないこの村で予報ができるのが不思議だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで分かるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「地面が冷たいのに暖かい風が吹いているわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>リン叔母さんは当たり前のことを話すように言った。ジェミンには分からなかった。ジェベクに生きる人はジェミンの知らないことを沢山知っている。礼を伝えれば隣の自宅に帰ろうとする叔母を直ぐに引き止める。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あっ、リン叔母さん！質問があるんだけどさ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>振り返れば甥に微笑みかける。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なにかしら？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは眉を少し顰めて口を開く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「エンジェルナンバー？っての？知ってたりする？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの質問に叔母は笑うのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁ、もちろんよ。みんな知ってるわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう？意味を知りたい数字があるんだけどさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>うなじを掻くジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「数字を教えてちょうだい」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「２３６なんだけど、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを聞けばリン叔母さんの表情は一瞬の驚きと、理解を示したものに移り変わる。全てがお見通しのように。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ねぇジェミナ、あなたここに来てから全ての時間をロンジュニと過ごしてるんじゃない？誰かに強制されてるわけでもないでしょう？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは顔を顰めてしまう。どうして誰も率直に数字の意味を教えてくれないのだろう。とにかく頷いてみる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叔母さんはジェミンの隣の灯りに視線を向けて優しい顔を見せる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクに戻ってきた夜のことを覚えてるかしら？ロンジュニは他の人が教えてあげることのできないことでも教えてくれるって私言ったわよね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>はっきりと覚えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「覚えてるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「彼は元々想像していた以上に与えてくれてるんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>意味深だった。けれどジェミンの反応を待っているようなのでジェミンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁ、そうだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもあなたも悪くは思ってないでしょ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>人差し指を指して言う叔母に躊躇いながら口を開くジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「思ってないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それにあなたの方もロンジュニに必要以上のものを与えてるんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「叔母さん、俺分かんないんだけど？結局２３６は何て意味なの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは拗ねるように言ってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「エンジェルナンバーの２３６はね、新たな始まりを指すの。あなたにとって大切な物において、二度目のチャンスを神様に与えられたってことなの。ハッピーエンドに導かれた二度目のチャンス」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口を開けられなかった。言葉を失ってしまったのだ。だから叔母は続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも犠牲は付き物よ。悩んでいることや恐れていることに立ち向かう必要があるわ。大切なものを手放す必要があるかもしれない。だから誰もがこの二度目のチャンスを掴んでハッピーエンドを手に入れるとは限られないの。難しいことだからね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは何を考えていいのか分からなかった。全てが衝撃的でショッキングだった。迷信や言い伝えを信じたことは無かった。現代人の多くはそういった考えを真剣に捉えていない人がほとんどだろう。でもジェベクは違った。ジェベクは人生の表面以上のことを考えるきっかけをくれる場所だ。奇妙な偶然だって。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは納得できないのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「きっと偶然だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>人生の先輩はそんなジェミンを笑い飛ばす。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁジェミナ、偶然なんてないわよ。世界は不思議な方法を使ってでもパズルのピースを元通りに戻そうとするのね。いくつもの人生を結びつけるの。運命って不思議だわ。だから私ならそんな簡単にこの数字を偶然だと信じ込まない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもジェミンは信じようとしなかった。どれだけ奇遇でも。信じられるはずなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>リン叔母さんが帰ればジェミンはベッドに入ってロンジュンのことを考えた。ロンジュンの可愛らしい唇。揺れるまつ毛。あの声。笑い声。頭に浮かんだことを何でも話してくれるロンジュン。ロンジュンの難しさ。そしてロンジュンといる時に感じる些細な幸せ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二度目のチャンス。新たな始まり。ジェミンは考える。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そして考えようとする脳を阻止する。手帳に目を戻せば迷信はデタラメだと言い聞かせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>灯りを消して、手に持ったペンをクルクルと回せば今日のお題を線で消した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>２７日目: 防衛</span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>翌朝、視界は曇って何も見えなかった。この日はロンジュンが水の準備をするのでもジェミンが代わりにするのでもなく、二人で協力することにしたのだった。二人ですれば時間短縮になるはずが、霧が酷くて時間はほとんどいつもと変わらなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>冷たくて濃い霧は二人が村から水汲み場まで行き来する間も肌に張り付いた。リン叔母さんが予測したように雨が降ることはなかったけれど、その分霧が出たのだ。お互いと二メートル以上離れれば見えなくなってしまう。普段なら井戸のある村の北側からジェベク全体が見下ろせるのも今日は不可能だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一通り作業が終われば二人は声でお互いを探した。ジェミンの輪郭が見えるようになればロンジュンはその方に向かって歩いた。ジェミンはグレーのパンツに黒のニットシャツを合わせていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>特に意味がある訳でもなく、ロンジュンはジェミンの前髪を指で払いのけた。ジェミンは微笑みながらも頭の中では叔母が言っていたことを思い出していた。二度目のチャンス。そもそも何に対してのチャンスだ。ハッピーエンド？意味が分からなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、手伝ってくれてありがと。本当に。誰も僕のためにこんなことしてくれたことないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>にこついて言うロンジュンにジェミンはクスッと笑う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かってるよジュナ、前も教えてくれたじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それでも、感謝はしてるから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺がここにいる限りはこんなこと当たり前だと思ってよね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの頭をポンと撫でるジェミンにロンジュンは頷いた。「俺がここにいる限り」という箇所については考えないようにする。辺りは霧で真っ白だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「霧すごいな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで濃いね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもロンジュンを見ながら答えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何も見えない中歩いてるみたい」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンに対して膨らむ欲と感情に向かって何も見えないまま真っ直ぐ突っ走っている。けれどそこまでは本人に言えるはずがない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「温泉は好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突然ジェミンを見上げるロンジュン。ジェミンは早朝であってもその質問の先に何が待ち構えているのか分かっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「多分好き」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好きだよ。だからなんで好きか僕が思い出させてあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>きっぱりと言うロンジュンをジェミンは信頼していた。２９日も一緒に過ごしている間に信用するようになったのだ。長年忘れていた人が心から人を信頼する気持ちを思い出させてくれたのだから。その理由も分かっていた。ジェベクはジェミンが幼少期を過ごした場所。街はまた別。皆が我を失ってでも這って生きる場所。信頼関係を築くのは簡単なことでは無かった。ジェベクではそんなことはない。天然水の味も人工的ではない場所だから。ロンジュンの声がハチミツのように耳の中で蕩けるから。信頼するしかないと思わせてくれるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつものようにロンジュンはジェミンを目的地まで黙って案内した。山まで歩き、小川を越えてもまだ霧は残っていた。普段山まで来る時に使う道とは別の道を選んだというのに、ロンジュンは自分の足がその道を覚えているので驚いてしまう。山の中でも霧は真っ白だ。やがて開けた場所に出ればジェミンも少しずつ思い出す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白い花崗岩。目に見える前に肌に感じる湯気。水の流れる音。何処に立っているか直ぐに分かる。自然と足が進んでいく。温かいお湯。黒髪を濡らした二人の少年の笑い声。目の前は霧のせいで見えなくても頭の中が過去の色を視界に広げてくれる。しっかりと全て思い出せたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いくつもの層になった温泉。ひとつずつは二メートル程の幅で決して大きくはなく、深さも場所によって異なる。源泉から湧き出たお湯が溢れかえって次の温泉へと流れ落ちる。入り組んでいて複雑な形状を造りあげていた。自然は不思議だ。霧の中でも何とかそこに温泉がある事だけは伝わってくるほどの存在感。普段より霧のせいで冷えた空気とお湯から立つ湯気のコントラストで中に入るように誘われているみたいだ。花崗岩とお湯の色彩も対比していてより一層お湯が青く見える。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは一枚一枚服を脱ぎながら、足元の岩に服を置いていく。ロンジュンは後ろからジェミンの背筋を見つめれば、そこに触れたくなる衝動をなんとか抑えた。自分も脱衣していると、下着姿になったジェミンがロンジュンを見つめて待っている。見ないふりさえもしないんだ。熱い頬を無視しながらロンジュンはゆっくりと足をお湯の中に踏み入れた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>慣れるまでは熱く感じてしまうので、身体を驚かせないようにと時間をかけて全身を浸けていく。胸まで浸かればロンジュンは歯の間からスーッと息を吐いて温度に慣れようとした。落ち着く。ロンジュンは頭を反らして岩に乗せながら久しぶりの温泉を楽しんだ。隣のジェミンも同じようにしている。お湯の中の体と空気に触れた顔の温度の差は不思議だけれど気持ちがいい。存分にこの瞬間を楽しんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>リラックスすれば、お湯とお湯を隔てる岩を超えて別の温泉に入る。端と端に座ればお互いの顔が見えなくなってしまうほど霧は視界を真っ白にした。穏やかでありながら少し不気味だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「もうちょっとこっち来てよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>首までお湯に浸った状態でロンジュンを呼ぶジェミン。頭はそっと壁にもたれかける。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜なんで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>妖艶とさえも捉えられるほど柔らかに答えるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だってロンジュニが見えないんだもん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが平然と言うのでロンジュンは眉を上げてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が見える必要なくない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ツンとした声で言いながらもロンジュンは少しずつお湯の中を移動した。霧の中から幼馴染が顔を出せば、ジェミンは一気にロンジュンの太腿の下を掴んで抱き上げる。浮力のお陰で簡単に浮き上がるロンジュンは驚いてジェミンの肩に腕を回した。いきなり縮こまった距離に息を止めてしがみついてしまう。ジェミンは神の体に生まれた人たらしな悪魔でしかない。ロンジュンは心の中で悪態をついた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもこんなに濃い霧の中で君を見失うのはちょっとね〜、惜しすぎるじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>意地悪な笑顔。馬鹿馬鹿しい言い訳。それでもロンジュンの太腿を掴んだジェミンの手が正しい答えである錯覚を覚える。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは微笑した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それは惜しいかもね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンに抱えられたまま、二人は元々ジェミンが座っていた場所に戻る。ロンジュンはそのままジェミンの体に溶けてしまいそう。ずっとこうしていられるほど、これが正しい姿であるように思えてくるのだ。自分たちの姿勢を俯瞰する気分でロンジュンはクスリと笑って、ジェミンを見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ただ僕を抱きしめるのが好きって素直に認めるまで何個言い訳をするつもり？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>率直すぎるロンジュンにジェミンは声を上げて笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どうだろね〜ロンジュナ。君も同じなんだから分かるんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの正論に紅潮してしまう。お湯のせいにするけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの言う通りロンジュンだって同じなのだ。ジェミンに抱きしめられたいがためにいくつもの言い訳を思いつく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口を尖らせれば答える代わりにジェミンの首筋に顔を隠すロンジュン。そしてしばらくはそのまま動かなかった。自然と湧き出るお湯に囲まれて、頭上からは霧の中を飛ぶ鳥の鳴き声が聞こえている。青く見えるお湯と絶えない湯気。ジェミンの腕の中のロンジュン。こんな生き方もアリだな。ジェミンはそう思わずにはいられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それから何時間かは温泉で過ごした。もちろん、ずっとお湯の中にいたのではない。皮膚がしわくちゃにふやけてしまう。のぼせそうになれば、花崗岩の上で身体を冷ます。岩は冷たくて、霧で埋められた空気は寒い。体が冷えたと思えば次はお湯に戻ることを飽きるまで繰り返すのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは甘い。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>再会したばかりの頃はロンジュンが気づかなかったことだ。ジェミンは二人が親友であるように話してくれる。ある意味二人はその通り、親友だ。今ではロンジュンの方がマークより自分のことを知っているとジェミンが思えるほど二人は共に過ごしていた。マークに限らず、ロンジュンほどジェミンを理解している人はこの世にいないだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンとの会話を交わす度に、ジェミンが甘い言葉を発する度に、ジェミンの些細な行動の度に、ロンジュンは自分の敗北を感じ始めていた。愛は一種のゲームだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの負けているゲーム。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>２８日目:温泉</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜、ジェミンとの一日を終えたロンジュンはリストから「温泉」を消してチェックを付けた。温泉でくつろいだ後も一日中ジェミンと過ごした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時計の秒針は止まらないのに日に日にロンジュンは落ちていっていた。何処に？愚かな自分が掘った落とし穴、、恋？いや、それ以上、、？ハッとする。 それ以上だなんて本心から思ってしまったのだろうか。単なる幼稚な恋心以上の言葉でこのジェミンへの感情を呼ぶところまで来てしまったのだろうか。本当にこれは、、？分からなかった。自分の降参を自認する以上に難しい。「あ」から始まるあの単語は何よりも力強くて、想像するだけで恐ろしいんだ。だけど分かっていた。今違ったところで自分は降下していることには変わりないんだ。でも仕方ないだろう。ジェミンはあんな風に話してくれる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはあんな風にロンジュンに触れるのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが自分を止められるはずがないのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>２９日目。ジェミンは音楽について聞いた。もちろんロンジュンはジェベクの音楽を聴かせて回った。楽器を弾ける全ての人を訪ねれば、披露してもらう。何軒も回って綺麗な音色に耳を傾ける。ジェミンはメモを取りながらも字を書くことが珍しく難しく感じた。綺麗な音楽と隣には綺麗な青年。もっと目の前の状況に集中したくなるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>並んで歩けばジェミンの手は自然とロンジュンの細い腰まで移動して、腰に腕を回している。理由も見つけ出せないけれど、ロンジュンが自分の手の中でそっと動くのを感じながら歩くというのは良いものだった。何故かしっくりくるんだ。ロンジュンは嫌そうにしていない。少なくともジェミンの目には嫌そうには映らなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それはそうだ。ロンジュンの方はジェミンの手が自分の腰に触れた途端気が狂いそうになっていたのだから。変に反応するなと自分に言い聞かせながらもロンジュンも考えられずにはいられない。そもそも何故ジェミンの手が自分の腰を持ったまま歩いているんだ？感触が好きなだけ？それならロンジュンだってこうして腕を回される感覚が好きだ。だけどそんな些細に見えて、友情じゃカバーできない仕草をどう感じていいのか分からなくなるのだ。ジェミンの行動はひたすらロンジュンを混乱させた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが少しジェミンの方へ寄れば、機会が訪れるのを待っていたのかと思う勢いでジェミンはしっかりとロンジュンの腰を抱いた。ロンジュンの息が詰まりそうになるのも知らないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクの広間で定期的に開かれる演奏会が今日もあるというので、ロンジュンはそれに連れて行っていたのだ。二人が広間に着いた頃には既に何人かの観客が群がっていた。家族ずれ、カップル、一人で音楽を楽しみに来ている人もいる。この中じゃロンジュンとジェミンもカップルと間違えられてもおかしく無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>座る場所を見つければジェミンの手も離れていった。腰周りに感じるジェミンの体温が恋しく感じても、時々触れ合う肩が充分そんな触れられたい欲も抑えてくれる。美しい演奏に、オレンジ色の夕焼け。後ろで凧揚げを楽しみながら演奏を観る子供たち。総合的な雰囲気は抜群に良かった。ロンジュンは演奏の邪魔にならない声で所々ジェミンが論文に使えそうな情報をジェミンの耳に囁いた。何個か書き留めれば、ジェミンは今日のページを見返してロンジュンの顔を見た。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手帳を閉じればロンジュンに見えるように手帳を鞄にしまった。今日の分は終わりだと示唆しているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え、でもお前の論文..」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を丸くするロンジュンにジェミンは演奏者に視線を戻した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日必要な情報は充分得れたよ。それにさ、俺もたまにはゆっくりいかないとね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を見て言うジェミンにロンジュンは唖然とした。あの短路的だったジェミンがこんなことを言うなんて。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうだな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは前を見つめ直しても口元が緩むのを止められなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その晩もまたジェミンはトウモロコシ畑までロンジュンに会いに来た。ロンジュンもそれを許した。許したい訳では無いけれど、心が自然と許してしまうんだ。白旗を揚げるのとある意味では同じだ。この場所までジェミンに奪われたらもう自分には何も残らないと信じていた。心の空いたスペースにジェミンが入り込まないように保護してきたはずだった。そうすればジェミンがいなくなった後苦しむことも無いはずだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>でも全てが無駄だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはどんな方法を使ってでもロンジュンの心の鍵を見つけるのだ。だから今度こそロンジュンは降参して、それを許したのだった。自分が傷つくことになると分かっていても、しっかり者だからこそ、時には恐怖に立ち向かう必要もある。ジェミンに感情を顕にすることこそが、ロンジュンなりに恐怖に立ち向かっている証拠だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの膝の上に頭を乗せてベンチに寝転ぶジェミン。静かな夜に静かな会話。ロンジュンは話しながらもジェミンの髪の毛を自分の指の間で遊ばせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつだったかロンジュンは歌い始めた。熱唱からはかけ離れた鼻歌に近い歌声。それでもジェミンの耳には全て届いていた。畑を見つめながら歌うロンジュンをジェミンはじっと下から見つめた。綺麗だ。地球に光を降り注ぐ月のように美しいロンジュンの歌声。甘い蜂蜜のように濃厚で満たされる。今ならロンジュンがこの世で一番人間離れした美しさを持った人だと胸を張って言えるだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの歌声を聴きながら考えてしまう。もしもジェミンが死ぬまでたった一人の声を聴き続けないといけないのなら、間違いなくこの声を選ぶ。文句を言う声も、優しく話しかけられる声も、歌声も、どんな状況であろうとジェミンは絶対にロンジュンの声を選ぶと確信したのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは頭をロンジュンの膝から上げて、ロンジュンが自分の方向を向くように顎を優しく掴んだ。歌うのを辞めるのと同時に息をするのも止めてしまうロンジュン。無理やりあの視線に捕まえられたんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの目線が自分の唇に下りたことに気付いても何も言わなかった。それからジェミンの目はロンジュンの顔の細部まで全て見渡しているみたいだった。美しい陶器を鑑定するみたいにも、それだけロンジュンの顔が好きだと認めているようにも感じ取れる。ロンジュンは一体何のつもりか聞こうとしたのだけれど、ジェミンの方が早かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは静かに囁くのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺の名前呼んで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミン自身理由は分かっていなかった。どうしてこれほどロンジュンの綺麗な声で名前を呼ばれたいと思うのだろうか。でも頼まずにはいられない。呆気に取られたロンジュンはジェミンを見つめ返して、ジェミンと同じように理由を探していた。あれほど人間観察が好きで、人を分析するのが得意なはずなのに、今回ばかりはロンジュンにも分からなかった。ジェミンは謎めいている。しばらく黙ってジェミンを見つめれば、要求されていたことを思い出す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミン」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンと同様、囁き声に近い声でジェミンの名を言うロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>脳内でジェミンは先程の自分の欲が本心であったと思い知らされる。自分の名前を読んで欲しい声。ロンジュンの声だけだ。顎を掴んだままだった親指は、ほんのりと血色の良くなったロンジュンの頬を撫でて顔を近づけた。今度こそ本当に口付けられるとロンジュンも思ってしまう。けれどジェミンはただそこでロンジュンを永遠に見ているだけだった。ロンジュンの目。唇。前髪。ジェミンの眼差しの下で丸裸にされているみたいな気分になる。でもロンジュンの心はただ後もう数センチだけ近づいて唇を重ねて欲しいと声を上げている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンがジェミンの微かに開いた唇を見つめているせいでそう願ってしまうのだろう。こんなに近いのに遠いんだ。ロンジュンは距離を縮めながらも、唇同士がぶつからない距離でジェミンの名前を繰り返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、、、ジェミナ、、ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>お互い額をくっつけたまま。お互いの体温を直に感じる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの唇は近すぎる。ロンジュンが少し顔を傾ければまたあの唇の感触を知ることができる。ロンジュンが少しでも顔をずらせば二人はまたキスすることができる。そう分かっていながらも、もしも唇を重ねてしまえばロンジュンは二度とキスを止められなくなる自分を何よりも理解していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが愚かな選択をするチャンスもジェミンが離れれば消えてしまう。ロンジュンは小さく息を吐いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはダメだと理解しているはずなのに、口は正直に話してしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の唇が俺の名前を形取るのが好きみたい」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>変わらず綺麗な目でジェミンから目を離さないロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで俺たちこんなことしてるんだよ、ジェミナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの問に首を傾げてゆっくりと口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜どういうこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「本当に言いたいことは絶対に口にしないくせに、、それ以外のことは言い過ぎてる感じ、、しない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>思わずジェミンの唇に目線を落としながらも直ぐに目を見直すロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは言葉を見つけるのに苦労した。きっと同じ状況に置かれた他の人達ならロンジュンのように、この状況を指摘することはないだろう。でも相手はロンジュンだ。暗黙の了解を暗黙の了解のまま置いておけないのがロンジュンなんだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは軽く笑ってみせた。ロンジュンの背骨にまで響く低音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあロンジュナ、俺たちはなんて言い合うべきなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>まさか自分に質問がブーメランしてくるとは思ってもいなかったので、ロンジュンの頭はパンクしてしまうのだった。息を吐けば肩を上げる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それは、、分かんないけど」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは首を振りながらロンジュンの腕をポンと叩いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ね？今言えないってことは、ジュニも言いたくないってことじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンを見つめたまま何も言わなかった。ジェミンの目を見ながらもロンジュンの頭の中は何個もの考えが巡っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本当は言えないこともないのかもしれない。ジェミンがロンジュンが言うように促せば言ってしまえるかもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>お前が好き。クソ、、、違う。もうそれ以上深いものに感情は膨らんでしまったかもしれない。違う、膨らんでしまっていた。ずっとここに残って欲しい。こんな気持ちになるのはお前が初めて。僕をこんな気持ちにさせるのはお前だけ。でもやっぱりジェミンは正しいんだ。まだ心の準備ができていなかった。今日は無理。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>まだ今は無理だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strike>２９日目:音楽</strike> </span>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３０日目。今は誰も住んでいない村までロンジュンはジェミンを案内した。もう住人がゼロとなってから何十年も経つとか。生えっぱなしの雑草に覆われて、荒れたまま何十年も放置されているようにしか見えない小さな村だ。ジェベクの暇を持て余した若い子が稀に興味を持って見に来るくらい。山の反対側のふもとに別の山との間に隠されたように潜んでいるので、人目につくこともないのだった。ジェベクからでも片道三キロはあった。村の建物はジェベク以上に昔で時代が止まったままで、全てが百年前に死んでしまったようにも見える。石造りの住居に死んだ人々の魂が宿っていても驚かないとロンジュンが思うほどには不気味な雰囲気を持った村だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何もかもが腐食してしまっていて、昔の標識だったと思われるものも全て禿げて朽ちている。石の壁は崩れていて、どこを見てもツルや雑草が無造作に覆っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>強めの風が吹けば幽霊の声にも聞こえる。ロンジュンにはただの木の影も、豊かな想像力のせいで壊れた家の後ろに黒髪の女性が立っている錯覚が見えるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村に辿り着くまでかなりの距離を歩いたのにも関わらず、ジェミンは疲れを少しも感じていなかった。ロンジュンといると時間は光の速さで過ぎ去っていくのだから。論理的には良好な友情を築けている証拠だろう。けれど二人にとっては都合の悪い話だ。少なくともジェミンはそう感じていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どれほど都会に比べればゆったりと時間を過ごしているといえど、ロンジュンといれば秒で過ぎ去っていく。たとえ子供の頃に探索して遊んだ村に戻っているだけでも。ロンジュンは一分に何万個の言葉を発する。それほど口数が多い。ロンジュンの頭は常に新しいアイデアで溢れかえっている。ロンジュンは一分の体感を一秒に変える才能を持っているのだから、皮肉だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>村の傍にかけられた橋の上にいた。年季が入っているとはいえ、橋は頑丈で侵食に負けていない。朱色の塗装が剥がれていても、オリエンタルなデザインや橋に掘られた文字などは残ったまま。二人は橋の真ん中に座って、橋の下に流れる川の流れを眺めた。先程見ていた家の庭にあった木から取った杏子を二人は両手に持っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは杏子を食べながらも何度も不気味な村を橋の上から見下ろしているので、ジェミンは笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、さっきからなんでそんなチラチラあっち見てんの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>体を少しだけジェミンの方に寄せながらもロンジュンは人気の無い村から目を離さない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「本当はここに来るのは不吉って言われてるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ええ、なんで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは身震いした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんかずっと見られてる気分にならない？誰もいないはずなのに」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは純粋に言い伝えを信じるロンジュンに鼻を鳴らす。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そりゃ～見られてるからだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一瞬で振り向いて睨むロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「は？見られてるって？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そ、俺にね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杏を食べ終わったジェミンは両手を後ろについて少し顔を反らせばにっこりとしていた。ロンジュンを煽るための台詞はいつも完璧だった。ロンジュンは杏の種を投げたけれど、的を外せば川に落ちていった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>目を転がすロンジュン。呆れていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前じゃないわ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁ、正直しょうがないよ。俺は幽霊だろうと鬼だろうと、ロンジュニが信じてるものは分かんないけど、どっかからずっと君のことを見てても仕方ないな〜って思う。ロンジュニ綺麗だもん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>辺りを見渡しながら言うジェミンにロンジュンはポカンとしてしまう。数秒前までこの空気感にゾッとしていたのが嘘みたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「都会の人が友達を口説いて遊ぶのは日常茶飯事って言ってたけど、最近それは嘘でお前だけなんじゃないかって疑ってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの笑顔は大きくなる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「逆に今までずっと信じてたんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>衝撃で口をパクパクと開けたり閉じたりを繰り返すロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え、、？もっと前からお前のこと疑うべきだった？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜ん、別に〜」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>曖昧にはぐらかすけれど明らかに嘘をついているジェミン。ロンジュンはジェミンをわざと睨んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いつお前のこと信じていいのか分からないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>拗ねたように言うロンジュンにジェミンは川の下を見下ろし、顔をほころばせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺が君のことを綺麗って言ってる時は信じてよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの目を見るジェミン。あのロンジュンを弱くさせる眼差し。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「綺麗な顔で、綺麗な心。綺麗な言葉を喋って、綺麗な魂で俺を綺麗な所に連れて行ってくれる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンがそんなことを言うのを辞めて欲しいと思うばかりだった。本当に心の底から言わないで欲しいと思うのだった。そんなことを言われると勘違いして、馬鹿げたことを考えてしまうじゃないか。そしてそんな言葉を聞かされる度にロンジュンは感情の渦の地獄に引きずり込まれるのだ。ジェミンの声が自分を綺麗だと言っているのを聞いて弾む心を最大限に無視する。でも無理だった。あの感情は毎日サイズを増しているのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは笑って見せた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前よくその殺し文句使うわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「使わないよ。でもどうだろ、使うべき？効果ある？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>クスクス笑うジェミンに肩をすぼめる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあ、嬉しくないって言えば嘘にはなるかもな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>舌で頬の内側を押しながらジェミンは口角を上げるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それなら良かった」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>睨み上げればジェミンの耳たぶをつねるロンジュン。それから話題は自然と移り変わって、ロンジュンはジェミンが肩にタトゥーを入れたいと語るのを聞いた。ただ仕事に就く時に影響が出るかもしれないと思えばいれられないのだとか。ロンジュンはジェミンが話すのを聞きながらジェベクに来たばかりの頃との変化に気付く時間が好きだった。あの頃のジェミンは計算高い喋り方をしていて、好奇心も押し殺されているように感じた。人生において、結果を残すことばかりに重きを置いていて、もっと単純な人生の要素を見逃していた。他愛もない話をすることだってそうだ。今のジェミンなら、思い浮かんだことはなんでも話してくれるだろう。突然気になったカンガルーのことだって、死後の世界についてだって。ジェミンは話してくれるようになった。ロンジュンはただジェミンの整った顔や、セクシーな低音の声や、鍛えられた体にだけ恋をしているのでは無かった。ロンジュンはジェミンの話し方や、思いやり、優しい所にも惚れていたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>暗くなる前にジェベクに戻る二人。ロンジュンが耐えられなくなる前に帰ることができて良かった。ジェミンは幽霊等の怪奇現象は信じていなかったけれど、人の住まない村の気味の悪さは感じ取れた。ずっと放置された風鈴が風で揺れて石の扉にぶら下がったまま音を立てていて、不気味な雰囲気を掻き立てた。いるはずのない子供たちの足音が聞こえたかと思えば鹿だったり。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが分かりやすく肩を揺らす姿は正直可愛かった。ロンジュンのどんな姿もジェミンには特別に見えるのだから仕方ない。残りの村での時間はロンジュンを落ち着かせるためにもロンジュンの手を握ることにしたのだった。隣でロンジュンが安心しているのを感じ取ればジェミンまで上機嫌になる。いつだってロンジュンのこととなればジェミンは何でも与えてあげたくなる衝動に駆られるのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ただジェミンが与えたくても与えられないものもあるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>３０日目:人のいなくなった村</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３１日目。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがジェベクでの麻薬の使用について聞けば、ロンジュンは顔を反らして笑うのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんでそんなこと」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一日を使ってまで情報を集める内容ではない気がしてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは首をすくめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「村の方が麻薬関連の儀式とかが普通に行われてたりするからさ。例えばペルーね。アヤワスカっていう植物を合わせた幻覚剤として使ってたりするんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うーん、ここだったら若い子達はキノコにハマってるけどね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>悪戯に笑うロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「キノコ、、それは治療とか儀式と関連は、、？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ペンを回しながら尋ねるジェミンにロンジュンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まさか。そんなんじゃない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ何？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは唇を噛んでようやくジェミンを見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前も試してみる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうして二人は星の綺麗な夜に、川沿いの草むらにマグカップを握って座っていた。カップの中には温かい紅茶と、噂のキノコが浸してある。色は濃い茶色で、口にするのは躊躇してしまう。味は苦味があって美味しくはないけれど、直ぐに飲んだ人をハイにさせるので味も気にならなくなるのだった。仰向けに寝転がれば、夜空を見上げる。真っ黒だった空に色が加えられ、いるはずもない動物や可愛い花が空に咲いている。幻覚？現実？それを見極めるのも難しくなった神経。ロンジュンも何度かキノコを試したことはあったけれど、こんな風に幻覚が見えたのは初めてだった。色も音も全てが誇張されている。五感を操るスイッチが全てマックスに切り替えられたみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>横のジェミンは空を見上げたまま。いつもに増してかっこいい気がするのは周りに飛び散る色と光のせいだろうか。綺麗な顔に綺麗な唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>肌の下の草がくすぐったい。ただのそよ風がロンジュンに誘惑の言葉を囁く声に聞こえる。ロンジュンもその誘惑に負けてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>体をグルりと反転させれば、ジェミンの体の右側に自分の体を重ねた。ジェミンの顔の両端に肘をついてジェミンの視界を塞ぐロンジュン。ジェミンは重たい瞼の下から自分に覆い被さる綺麗な友達を見上げた。思考はぼんやりとしているのにロンジュンの美しさだけはどんな靄がかかった頭の中でも明瞭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそのままジェミンの顔を両手で包んだ。よくよく考えればこのようにジェミンの顔に触れたのは初めてだった。どうしてだろう。こんなにぴったりなのに。ジェミンの強い顎はロンジュンの手に包まれるためにあるように感じてしまうほど。ロンジュンを見上げるジェミンの瞳の中には、ロンジュンの世界が秘められていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ハイな状態だからまともに考えられないんだ。そうロンジュンは自分に言い聞かせた。お互いの唇が微かに擦れるほどの距離まで顔を持ってくる。キスではない。ただ当たってるだけ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>嘘。こんなのドラッグのせいではない。ロンジュンは自分のしていることがはっきりと分かっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからこそ最後の数ミリの距離をゼロにすることができないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>代わりに動いたのはジェミンだ。キスをしてくれたのではない。ジェミンはロンジュンの下に敷かれた状態から体勢を逆転させた。川の直ぐ隣。ロンジュンは背中が草に埋まるのを感じ、ジェミンがよじ登ってくる。ジェミンの下の綺麗な綺麗なロンジュン。ジェミンは両腕でロンジュンをそこに捕らえるように肘を置く。あのキノコのせいだ。ドラッグなんだから。ジェミンは何度も言い聞かせた。あの幻覚剤のせいで綺麗でカラフルな色に囲まれていて、身の回りの音も全て綺麗。そのせいだ。でも本当は違う。全てこの綺麗な青年のせいだ。ロンジュンの頬の上を唇で這うようにジェミンが口を動かせば、ロンジュンは吐息を漏らした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの唇は徐々にロンジュンの頬から首筋へと下りていった。首に感じるジェミンの唇は罪深いのに、全ての正解である気にもさせる。ロンジュンの首に顔を埋めたまま息を大きく吸うジェミンはロンジュンのエネルギーを全て吸い上げているみたいだ。ロンジュンはラベンダーとハチミツのような優しい甘い香りがする。ジェミンの気が狂いそうなのはキノコでもなんでもない、このロンジュンの感触と香りのせいだ。ロンジュンの腰、首、肌、全ての感触。中毒になりそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンがそっとジェミンを押せば、そのまま離れて横に寝転ぶジェミン。雲まで浮き上がった体が地に足をつけ直す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは目を閉じた。本当は辞めたかった訳ではない。ただこれ以上続ければ止められなくなりそうな気がしたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらく寝転がっていれば、思考が正常に戻ってくるのを感じる。鮮明なスッキリとした頭で星を見上げている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>やがてロンジュンは吐息混じりの声で尋ねた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「全部キノコのせいだよな？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>静かだったジェミンは低い声でクスリと笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そういうことにしたいなら、そうしよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは唾を飲んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そういうことにするよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>３１日目: 麻薬</span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>３２日目。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンを崖の上まで連れて行った。日没を見に来たのだ。空は天才画家に描かれたように美しく、地平線まで暖色の絵の具が零れている。来た甲斐があった。息を飲んで言葉を失うほど圧倒される日没だった。ジェミンはしっかりと崖を思い出した。ロンジュンとここでピクニックをしたこと。お母さんに作ってもらったたまごのサンドイッチを手に持って。川で汲んだ水を水筒に入れて。少年二人は冒険家だった。冒険の先はいつも美しく、大人なら無視してしまいそうな場所だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日ばかりは思い出した過去の記憶ではなく、今日ロンジュンと作った思い出を胸に止めて家に帰りたいと強く思うジェミン。太陽が完全に沈んでも、ロンジュンはジェミンの膝に頭を置いたまま、二人は他愛もない会話で静かな夜の空気を埋めた。このロンジュンの光景を家まで持って帰りたいんだ。ダイアモンドのように輝く瞳。桃色の唇。寒い日のお風呂のようにホッとさせる声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつの間にか起き上がったロンジュンはジェミンの胸に顔を埋めていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「帰らないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そっと言うロンジュンにジェミンは固まって、ロンジュンを見下ろしてしまう。一度だけ聞いたことのある大胆なお願い。でも前回ロンジュンがそれを口にした時は複数の意味を含んでいると考えられた。その夜、ロンジュンの部屋に残って欲しいというお願い。もうひとつはジェベクに残って欲しいという意味。あの時はロンジュンの言葉に曖昧さが残っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>でも今は違った。ロンジュンが伝えたい事はひとつ。何よりも勇気を振り絞らないと言えない事。ロンジュンはそんな自分があからさま過ぎるのではないかと心配した。この話題について話す度に自分が傷ついていることがジェミンに見抜かれていないことを願いながらも、ジェミンは全て見通しているのだと分かっていた。だからロンジュンは目を閉じればジェミンの胸に顔を埋め直した。この感覚は忘れられなくなるだろう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの声は優しかった。ロンジュンの気持ちを理解しているように。でも本当はしていない。ロンジュンが何も理解できないのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「帰らないで、、お願い」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無益な嘆願だと痛いほど分かっていた。それでもジェミンの答えがノーであると分かっていながらも伝える必要はある気がしたのだ。囁き声ほどの消えそうな声で言ってもジェミンにはしっかりと聞こえていた。それはもう痛々しいほど聞こえているのだ。ロンジュンの脆く、傷ついた声は聞きたくなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは何も言わなかった。何て言えばいいのか分からないのだから。分かるはずが無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>３２日目:崖からの景色</span>
  </strike>
  <span>   ✓</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>それから３３日目、３４日目と日は過ぎていった。論文のための一日も自然と二人だけの冒険へと移り変わる。ロンジュンとの７歳の頃の思い出が新しい思い出でアップデートされる。毎日スルーするのが難しくなってきている二人の間に構築された関係性。お互いへの信頼と、お互いの必要性。一緒にいる時の幸福感。貴重な時間であるはずも、午後をジェミンの寝室で過ごしても無駄じゃなく感じる。二人でいれば満たされる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもロンジュンの心は重りで沈んでしまいそうだ。これほど誰かを想ったことは無いのに、そんな大切な相手との終わりがバッドエンドなのが分かっているんだ。ジェミンだって同じ。完璧だと感じる時間を楽しみながらもそれ以上の挑戦をしない。これ以上は求められなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>マングローブの上を木製のボートで渡っていた。水は濁っていて、柳に囲まれている。どこを見ても低木が水の中で根を張って立っている。力仕事はジェミンの方が得意なため、ジェミンがオールを漕ぎ、ロンジュンはひたすら話し続ける。時々二人のボートの横で泳ぐアヒルの親子がいれば、ロンジュンはにこにこと見つめている。ジェミンはそんな時アヒルではなくロンジュンに見とれてしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その前日は人形劇を観に行った。滑稽な物語に二人は笑いを堪えるのに必死だった。笑いを止められないジェミンを黙らせるために肘でつつくロンジュン。けれどそんな行動は状況を悪化させるだけだった。面白くて仕方ない。もはや話の内容に笑っているのかも分からない。それでも演者に失礼の無いようにできるだけ笑うのを我慢する。劇が終わった途端に二人は劇場を飛び出して壁に寄り添い、腹を抱えて笑った。ロンジュンがジェミンとの時間で何よりも好きな瞬間だった。ジェミンとならこうして涙が出るほど爆笑できる。青春を思い出せる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの笑い声にまた恋に落ちることができる。そんな至極の幸せの中でも消えない感情はあるのだけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どんなに一緒に過ごしても、ロンジュンの中でときめく気持ちは大きくなる一方で真っ暗な終わりが待っている。今感じているものも全て「無」に結び付けられる。意味が無い。お互いがそのことを理解していた。しているからこそ恐怖心を感じてしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３５日目。ロンジュンはジェミンを海辺に連れて行った。そのためには、浄水作業は二人で終わらせて朝早くに出発する必要があった。ロンジュンは準備しておいたリュックサックを背負って、今日は一人一台ずつ自転車を借りることができたのでそれぞれの自転車を漕ぎながら南に進んだ。ジェベクから南にずっと進んで約一時間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ほとんどの人が訪れることは無い美しい場所。ジェベクは充分水に溢れかえった村なのだから、わざわざ海に行こうと思う人は多くない。にも関わらず、二人は所々休憩を取りながらも土の道を二輪車で走った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>海の前の山を超えたのは９時頃だった。山道を下っていくと真っ白な砂浜が直ぐ目の先に広がっている。いつの間にか山は二人の背後にいて、足が柔らかい砂に触れている。砂は長らく人に踏まれていないのかと思わせるほどサラサラとしている。海はジェミンの知る済州島や釜山の海と肩を並べられるほど透き通っていてキラキラとしていた。裸足になって砂に足跡を残しながら歩いていると穏やかな波がゆったりとリズムを刻んで押し寄せる。透明感のある水は朝の光をしっかりと吸収して水面で反射していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は一日を海で遊んで過ごした。海辺を歩いているだけで肌は焼けてしまう。ロンジュンの場合、鼻が特に高いせいか鼻の上が赤く焼けていた。本人は嫌がっていたけれどジェミンには可愛く見えるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>もちろん海の醍醐味であるように、中で泳ぐこともあった。遠浅な海はどこまで歩いても足がつく。足の間に小魚が通り抜けるのを感じればロンジュンは飛び上がる。足が届かない所まで歩けば泳ぐけれど、透き通った水のお陰で足の先が水中で揺れているものよく見えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>午後になる前に日陰でロンジュンが持ってきた昼ごはんを食べる。肌はすっかり焼けていた。冷たい飲水は何度も泳ぎながら塩水を誤って口にしていた分更に美味しく、喉を潤した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>食べ終わった後も海辺に並んで過ごした。二人が濡らして柔らかくなった砂浜の上でただぼーっとこの瞬間を楽しむ。夕方に近づけば波は大きくなり、太陽の位置も低くなっている。真っ青の空が暖色に移り変わろうとしていた。ピンクから赤。赤から紫。ある種のパフォーマンスを無料で観ているみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>足をまっすぐ海に伸ばしたまま、ロンジュンはふとジェミンに声をかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日は奇数の日だけど、、？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは空から目を離せばロンジュンを見て首を傾けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「奇数？それがどうかした？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>笑ってしまうロンジュン。本当にジェミンは忘れているのだろうか。それともとぼけてるだけ？あのジェミンが忘れてしまうはずがない。ジェベクに来た理由を。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日はお前の論文のために使う日だろ。奇数なんだから。忘れちゃった？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ああ、奇数ってそういう事ね。ちゃんと今日のトピックは用意してるよ。ただ暇になったら聞こうかなって思ってた」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>片足を抱えながら言うジェミンに鼻を鳴らすロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ずっと暇だったじゃん。走って、泳いで、喋って、泳ぐの繰り返しだったわけだし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「しっかり遊んでたからこそ暇じゃないんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>笑顔で言うジェミンにロンジュンも釣られてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで今日の内容は？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンと目を合わせれば、口角を意味深に上げるジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「セックス」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何も飲んでいないのにむせるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「は、、なんでそんなこと論文に必要なんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンの額を軽く指で弾いた。デコピン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジュニったら〜性行為は社会の成り立ちにおいて重要な役割を担ってんだよ。昔から女性を巡って戦争が起きてる。男性の時もあるね。トロイア戦争だってクルクシェートラの争いだって。文化によってセックスの役割は違ったりもする。夫婦になったことを証明するための聖なる行為として捉えてる所もあれば、快感を重要視する所もあるしね。まじでそれぞれなんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの意図をロンジュンも理解した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで、お前にとっては？どんな役割っていうか、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは俯いて微かに笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん〜そりゃ好きだよ。ソウルじゃ婚前交渉はほぼ当たり前。結婚するまで童貞処女を守り通すって考えの人はまーじで少なくなってるからね。俺らの親世代は嫌な顔するかもしれないけど、知ったこっちゃないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの活発らしいセックスライフに何とも言えない気持ちになってしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも、遊び人じゃないよな？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの質問に瞬きを繰り返す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁ、ヤリチンとは言えないね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞き慣れないけど意味の分かる言葉にロンジュンは頷いた。どう捉えるのが正解だろうか。そんなことをロンジュンが考える間も無く、今度はジェミンが質問するのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニは？その、、純潔なの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>オブラートに包みながらも、ジェミンが自分が未経験なのか聞いてきていることは分かった。何故かその答えを知って欲しい気もした。いや、知って欲しい理由は分かっていたけれど、それを認めたくはない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンと目を合わせれば、ジェミンの目には純粋な好奇心と他の特定できない感情が込められていた。期待だろうか。ジェミンはロンジュンがセックスをしたことが無いと恐らく思っているのだろう。普段のロンジュンをからかうジェミンの言葉選びや、ジェベクが昔ながらの考えが今でも生きた村だと知っているからこそ、そう思っていることが伝わって来る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからこそロンジュンの答えはジェミンを驚かせたみたいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「違うよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眉を上げたジェミンは思わず聞き返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「違うの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「驚いてんの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>頭を傾けて言うロンジュンにジェミンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君だって大人だし、綺麗だもん。驚く方がおかしいよね。でも正直ちょっとびっくりした。ジェベクはそういう事に対して古い考えを持ってるって思ってたからさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンに頷いて海を眺めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕の親とか、ばあちゃんの世代はそうかもな。でもジェミナ、どこに住んでようと若い子は若いし、性欲は性欲だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>納得しながらもジェミンは考えられずにはいられなかった。こんなに人口の少ない村なのだからジェミンが会った人の中にいるということだ。ロンジュンの最も乱れた状態を知っている人が。ロンジュンにやらしく触れたことのある人がいる。誰なんだろう。何考えてんだ、俺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まぁでも、セックスについてベラベラ話す人はいないよ。大体の人は自分の中で秘めてる。小さな村だから噂だって直ぐ回るし、知れ渡ると厄介だから。評判が悪くなったら生きにくい場所だしさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの説明に頷くジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあベッドインするまでの流れってどんな感じなの？もちろん論文のために聞いてんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは鼻で笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ナナヤ、そんなこと分かってるし。わざわざ言うと逆に怪しいぞ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>相変わらず全てがお見通しなロンジュンにジェミンは舌を噛んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どちらにせよロンジュンはジェミンを見て説明を始めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「直接的な誘い方はしない。雰囲気を徐々に作り上げるって感じ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「雰囲気？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞き返すジェミンの喉仏をぼーっと見つめるロンジュンは何かに取り憑かれてしまったのかもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そう。他の人には絶対聞こえないように囁きながら、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンに近寄り、証明するためにジェミンの耳に囁いた。お手本だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「他の人から見られないように気をつけながらさりげなく触れてみたり」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの手はジェミンの上半身をなぞりながら下着のゴムの上で止まる。素肌に触れられればお腹の奥で広がる快感をジェミンは堪えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ハグする時にこっそり耳の後ろにキスを落としたり」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンに腰に腕を回し、ロンジュンはジェミンのうなじの横に説明通りのキスをした。ジェミンはそんな説明を聞きながら理性を保つのに必死だった。幸か不幸か、ロンジュンはそこで離れて隣に座り直した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ま、そんな感じのことを見えない所でする。あからさまなことは絶対に人前ではできないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは喉が渇くのを感じても、ロンジュンから目を離さなかった。波の音が二人を囲んでいて、夕方のピンク色の空がお互いの肌に反射して綺麗だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前らは？都会の人はどうやって誘うの？まあなんとなく想像はつくけどさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは口をギュッとすぼめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の想像通りもっと直接的だね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どんな感じ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>餌をを水にまくロンジュン。パクッと餌に食いつくジェミンは、ニヤリと笑ってロンジュンを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好みの人を見かけたら、まず飲み物を奢ったりして、二人きりで話す機会を作るんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そこまで言えばジェミンはロンジュンの顎に手を添える。堂々とロンジュンの唇を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「セクシーだねって褒めたり、今夜は君が欲しいって分かりやすく気持ちを伝えながら相手にその気があるか確認する」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの優しい手にまつ毛を揺らして見上げるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「相手もその気って分かったら？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの手はロンジュンの顔からロンジュンの柔らかい太腿に下りて、親指で肌に円を描いた。ロンジュンの綺麗な太腿。感触まで良い。突然触れられれば、ロンジュンは微かに口を開けて驚いている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そしたらこうして少し遊ぶ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...こうして」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>徐々に上がってくるジェミンの手に吐息を漏らして言葉を繰り返すロンジュン。ジェミンはこれ以上手を上げるわけにはいかない所まで行けば手をその場で止めた。止めたくなくても理性を何とか働かせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん。そしてキスしたら、お持ちかえりして、抱く」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>真っ直ぐロンジュンの焦げ茶色の綺麗な目を見たまま低い声で答えるジェミンは、元いた場所に戻る。変な緊張感のせいで空気が重かった。決して気まずいわけでは無いけれど。ロンジュンは何故かそこで終わったことにガッカリしている自分がいることに気づいていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「最後までは見せてくれないんだ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ふざけてロンジュンが言うのでジェミンも笑う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニが見せて欲しいって言うならもちろん最後まで見せるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「は、冗談に決まってるだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自分が始めておいて、いざ反応が返ってくると怒るロンジュン。ジェミンは眉をわざとらしく釣り上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ふーん、ほんとにぃ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはジェミンを強めに叩いた。細くても決して力が弱いわけではないのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうして二人の間で張り詰まっていた雰囲気も弾けて、単調な説明に入った。できるだけ主観的にならないように話してもジェベクでのスキャンダルに自然と脱線してしまう。それでもジェミンはどの話にも聞き入って、反応を見せてくれるのでロンジュンは話し続けてしまうのだ。ジェミンもロンジュンが話すのを辞められないことに気付いている。そんな所が好きなのだ。ロンジュンが何日も話し続けてもジェミンには数分のことのように感じるくらいだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人がジェベクに戻る頃には夜になっていた。海水で少し湿ったままの服を着て、星の明かりを頼りに自転車を漕ぐ。いつの間にか競走のようになれば、ロンジュンはジェミンの後を全力で追ったけれど、なかなか追いつけなかった。いつだったか疲れれば、自転車を置いて、地面に寝転んで星を見上げた。何もない場所。二人と山と星空だけ。時間がゆっくりと経過するように感じる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それならもう少しだけ思い出を作っておきたいのだ。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>３５日目: 性行為 </span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>翌日、ついにジェミンがソウルに戻るまで二週間となった。残り１４日という数字を見ればロンジュンは焦りを隠せないでいた。一秒たりとも無駄にはできない。ジェミンの不眠症はようやく良くなって来ていたけれど、それでも毎朝水を浄水するために起きて、その後の丸一日をロンジュンに捧げていた。もちろん、その時間の過ごし方が好きだから文句は無いのだけれど、ロンジュンの焦りはジェミンにまで伝わって来ていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>朝の作業が終われば大抵二人はロンジュンかジェミン、どちらかの家で一緒に午後まで寝て過ごした。けれど近頃ロンジュンはその寝る時間さえも惜しむようになっていたのだ。寝る時間が増えるほど、一緒に居られる時間を無駄にしている気持ちになるから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３６日目、二人でまだ暗い早朝の中ジェミンの家に戻った。ジェミンは水を運んでいる最中に濡れてしまったＴシャツを脱げば、新しいのに着替えるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンがドアの前で待っているので、ジェミンはベッドに腰掛けてロンジュンに声をかけた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今日は寝ていく？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いや、もう出よ。今日はデルタの方まで行かないといけないから、寝てる時間ももったいない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>即答するロンジュンにジェミンが黙り込むので、ロンジュンは自分の発言がおかしかったのかと振り返る。でもそんなはずはない。ジェミンはロンジュンをベッドに座ったまま見上げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、皮肉だと思わない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何がだよ」</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>そう言いながらも、ロンジュン自身ジェミンがほのめかしている事が分かる気がした。せっかちな行動について言ってるのだろう。でも仕方がないことなんだ。砂時計の砂がもうほとんど落ちきってしまった。じっとしていられるはずがないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺が来たばかりの時、常にテキパキ動いてた俺は道で立ち止まって、花の香りを嗅ぐ時間を取るなんて想像もしなかった。花が目に入らない程せっかちだったからね。でも今は君の方が昔の俺みたいになっちゃてるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>軽く笑いながら言うジェミンにロンジュンは唇を噛んで、ため息をついた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミニに残されたのは二週間。お前がここを去ったのは１４年前。そして今はここを再び去るまで１４日しかない。僕が焦る気持ちも分かるだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは唇を少し突き出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君と居られるなら俺は正直何をしてても構わないって知ってるよね？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも今日の思い出-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは直ぐに口を開いて反論しようとするけれど、口を挟まれる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジュナ、今日くらい過去の思い出も忘れて、俺と一緒にゴロゴロしよ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一緒にゴロゴロ...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>言葉を反復しながら朝の暗闇の下のジェミンを見つめるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん。時間の存在も忘れて夜まで寝ちゃってもいいじゃん。だから隣に来て」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ずっと唇を噛み締めていたせいで溜まった息を吐くロンジュン。ジェミンの言う通りだ。それにあの腕の中で一日過ごせる選択肢を差し出してくれているのだ。時間のことも忘れて。断れるわけが無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>家よりも落ち着く場所となったジェミンの腕の中に真っ直ぐ進みながらロンジュンは頷く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...分かったよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>妥協したロンジュンがジェミンの隣に横になれば、そこからはあっという間に時間が経つ。数時間が数秒に感じる。完全に閉められた窓とカーテンのせいで、早朝なのか真夜中なのか分からなくなりそうだ。やがて日が昇った後も、部屋の中の明かるさはナイトテーブルに置かれた灯油ランプのみが保っている。ジェミンはロンジュンの腰を抱くのが好きで、ロンジュンはジェミンのがっしりとした肩に頭を置くのが好きだ。お互いがお互いの欲を満たすのに完璧だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>頭の片隅では、友達同士がこのように抱き合って眠ることが無いと分かっているのかもしれない。分かっていたとしても、口にすることは決して無かった。幸福の無知で成り立つ二人の関係が崩れてしまう可能性を思えば、口にするのは恐ろしいのだ。それでも日に日に無視するのが難しくなってきていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ただ抱き合って、ひたすら喋り、沢山笑った。呼吸が苦しくなるほど腹から笑えば、お腹が痛くなる。この部屋の中は二人だけの世界だ。太陽がいつの間にか沈んでいた事にも、二人して気づかなかった。ジェミンの腕時計はナイトテーブルの引き出しの中で存在を忘れられていた。ロンジュンは心の中で時間がもっとゆっくりと進むことをひたすら願うのだった。時間が足りない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが好きだ。それはもう好きで好きでたまらない。好きなんて言葉じゃ全然足りていないことも分かっていた。もっと深くて体中まで浸透している。ロンジュンの魂ごと至極の幸福感に包み込んでくれる感情。そして上手くいかなければロンジュンに深い傷を残すであろう感情。詩人の誰もが一度は題材にする感情。この感情について歌わない歌手は一人もいない。本当はロンジュンが大切にしたい感情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時間が足りない。ロンジュンは痛感していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>もう少しだけ僕たちに時間をください。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>３６日目:デルタ→無 </span>
  </strike>
  <span>✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>翌朝、自宅のベッドで目を覚ますロンジュン。いつだって爽やかな青色のジェベクの空が珍しく雨雲に覆われて灰色だった。そのせいで起きる時間がいつもより後にずれてしまう。夜にかけて降っていた雨は止んではいるものの、嵐が来そうな予感がする。そんな空。白ではなく鼠色の分厚い雲は太陽の光を塞いでいるけれど、恐らく９時台だろう。ジェミンはとっくの前に朝の作業を終わらせて部屋に戻っているはず。いつもならロンジュンはジェミンを起こして一日の予定を発表しているはずの時間だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ただロンジュンのジェミンに対して抱くごちゃごちゃの感情と憂鬱な天気がダブルパンチでロンジュンをベッドから起き上がらせない。体が重たかった。ロンジュンは自分の気持ちには正直に生きてきたつもりだ。だからこそこれほど困惑した事がなかった。自分の本当の気持ちを知ろうと頭を抱えて、頭も心もぐちゃぐちゃだ。どこの誰よりも精神的にも熟したしっかりとした青年だったのに、ジェミンはパッと現れて全てを取り壊したんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何を感じているのかも分からない。苦しみ？多分。恋？愛？多分。ただの幼稚な片思いなんかでは無かった。お遊びではない。単純な好きという気持ちだけで夜眠れなくなったことは今まで無かったのだ。これがジェミンを見れる最後のチャンスだとでも言うように、顔を見つめるロンジュン。そんな眼差し、シンプルな恋心だけじゃ説明がつかない。小さな片思いがここまでロンジュンの鼓動を速めたことは無かった。ジェミンの些細な行動がロンジュンの顔に笑顔を導くなんて、こんなの知らない。こんなに傷つくなんて。「片想い」と辞書でも引いてもこの心の痛みとは一致しない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>早朝に会いに来るはずのロンジュンがなかなか顔を出さないので、ジェミンは自らロンジュンの家に向かった。ロンジュンの作業室の前を通り過ぎ、階段を上り、ロンジュンの寝室に入る。ロンジュンはジェミンの立つドアの方に背中を向けて、壁を向いたまま寝ていた。そんなロンジュンを見れば微笑み、咳払いをするジェミン。 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「寝てたんだ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>家の戸が開く音がした時からジェミンが来たことは知っていたけれど、ロンジュンは振り向かなかった。ジェミンが部屋に入って来たので重たい体を上げて座れば、小さく微笑んで見せた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「見たらわかるだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君なしじゃつまんないんだけどどうしたらいいの～」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>冗談混じりで言うジェミンにロンジュンは嘘っぽい笑顔を返した。「君なしじゃ」。どうしてこんなことが言えるのだろう。言わないで欲しかった。心がひりひりする。ベッドから足を下ろせばロンジュンは咳払いをしてジェミンをその場から見上げるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで今日の内容は？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「食料」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>片手に手帳、もう片方の手でペンを回しているジェミンにロンジュンは首を傾げた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「食料？でももうジェベクのご飯は食べてるんだから分かるんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まあね。どっちかというと、どこから食料を得ているかっていうのが知りたいんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを聞けばロンジュンは隣に座るジェミンにジェベクで育てる作物や、週ごとに船で商人が売りに来る食材について話した。ジェミンは聞いたことを全て書き下ろす。どれほど経ったかは分からない。時々脱線しながらも、ちゃんと元の路線に戻りながら続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一通り説明を終えればロンジュンは考えつく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前も気付いたと思うけど、ジェベクでは魚料理をよく食べる。水は豊富だからさ。釣りになら連れてってあげられるけど？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの提案にジェミンは眉を上げて昼間にも関わらず暗い空を指さした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで言ってる？この天気の中？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは首をすくめれば鼻で笑う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんだよ、雨が怖い？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「わかったわかった、連れてって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少し呆れたようにジェミンは笑うのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>準備を済ませれば、二人はデッキのある湖まで向かった。今にでも雨が降りだしそうだと言うのにパジャマから白いシャツに着替えたロンジュンの判断は間違っていた。ズボンは水を吸いすぎない生地の短パン。トップスに比べれば悪くない。ジェミンの方も服選びを間違っている。黒のＴシャツまでは良い。グレーのスウェットパンツを履いていると気付いた途端ロンジュンはジェミンに着替えることを進めたけれど、ジェミンは大丈夫だと言い張った。いざボートを漕ぎ始めれば、揺れる度に波打つ水がズボンまで簡単に濡らすので、自分の選択を後悔し始めるのだけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>陸から離れるまで漕ぎ続ける。嵐が近づいているのか、強風がボートや水を揺らした。水も濁り気味だった。ロンジュンの心情描写をしてくれているのかと思うような風景。遠方から雷の音が聞こえるけれど、雨はまだ降っていない。薄暗い積乱雲が空を覆って、景色に物憂げな色を足す。混沌の中に居合わせていながらも、どこか穏やかだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>湖の真ん中まで来れば二人で釣り道具を準備し始める。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもロンジュンも釣りの愛好家からはかけ離れていた。釣りを楽しめるほどの腕前もなく、どれほど時間をかけて餌を付けて竿を放り込んでも魚はいい具合に食いついてくれなかった。釣りに対しての情熱が足りない二人は結局諦めれば、ボートに横並びに寝転んだ。ボートのバランスを保つことなんて考えることもなく、いつも通り話したいことをひたすら喋るのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはソウルで感じるストレスについて話した。日々やることに追われて目の前が見えなくなること。乗り越えるためにエナジードリンクを飲むようになり、中毒になり水を飲む量が減ったこと。そしてエナジードリンクの中毒をコーヒーで代用したせいでコーヒー無しでは生きていけなくなっていたとか。ロンジュンはこういった一見どうでもいい話を聞くのが好きだった。他の人には話すこともないようなことを共有してくれる時、二人の関係性の良さを証明してくれているような気がするのだ。ロンジュンだって同じだった。ロンジュンは嫌いな人の話をした。人口が少ないせいであからさまに相手を嫌っていることを出せないしんどさ。死ぬまで会う相手を嫌うなんて時間の無駄だと分かっていても好きにはなれないのだと語るロンジュン。他にも高校時代に「チビで弱い」といじめて来た相手が後々告白してきた話に「意味わからんくね？」と言って同情を求めるロンジュンにジェミンは笑った。そうしている間にも雷は近づいて来ていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつの間にか言葉が消え、雷の音だけが響くようになっていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>嵐雲は力強く、美しくて、ロンジュンはこの時間に終わりが来ないことを願った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そしてジェミンも。だからジェミンは口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ねぇロンジュナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>盛り上がっていた話題の笑いの波も落ち着いた頃だった。すぐ隣で肩が当たった状態で並ぶロンジュンを静かにジェミンは呼んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの前腕を指でなぞりながらロンジュンは鼻から声を出した。口を開く前にジェミンは一度躊躇した。本当に聞いていいのか分からない。でも結局は聞くのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺がソウルに帰った後、また会いに来てほしい？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは全ての動作を止めてその場でジェミンを見つめた。まさかの質問だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>禁断の質問だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>体が硬直して動けない。ずっと選択肢の一つとしてそのオプションがあることは知っていた。今の時代、離れた場所に住んでいても友達だろうと、家族だろうと、遠距離恋愛だって可能だった。だからこそそのオプションについてロンジュンだって考えたことがあった。それでも何度考えても、毎回答えは同じ、「ノー」だった。ソウルでの夜、ジェミンは似たような質問をした。ジェミンがソウルに戻った後、またロンジュンが遊びに来たいかだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『お前がいなくなったら、完全にお前のこと忘れたいんだ』</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>あの時ロンジュンはそう答えた。ジェミンも覚えてるはずだ。逆パターンになった所で答えが変わるとでも思ったのだろうか。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは囁くように返答した。この話題に使うエネルギーは足りていない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「会いにこないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そんなロンジュンにジェミンは顔を歪めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで？ロンジュナ、全てをここで終わらせる必要なんてないじゃん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いやダメ。終わる必要があるんだ。絶対に終わらないとダメ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>強く言い張るロンジュンの声は脆かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンには何も理解できなかった。理解できないからこ要求するような声になってしまうのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは言葉に詰まる。「お前が僕の全てになってしまったから。お前の欠片だけを与えられて生きていくのは耐えられないんだ」。そんなこと言えるはずがない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが何か言い返せるよりも前に、ジェミンは起き上がってボートを漕ぐ準備をし始めた。遠くから雨が近づいて来ているので、ロンジュンも漕ぐのを手伝った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>陸に向かってオールで進ませながら、ジェミンは沈黙を破った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで俺にはジュニが理解できないよ。帰らないで欲しいって言うくせに、いざ帰るとなれば会いにこない欲しいってなんなの。まじで何が望みなのか全然分かんない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕の望みはお前がそんな質問二度としてこないこと」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ひたすらオールを動かしながら言うロンジュンにジェミンは手を止めて眉を顰めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だからなんでって聞いてんの。ねぇ、分かってる？これは君だけの問題じゃない。友情って一方通行じゃ成り立たないんだから。友情は俺たち二人のものでしょ？そんなに友達を続ける努力に反対するなら、せめて理由を俺も知る権利があるだろ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>反論するために口を開いても、ロンジュンだってジェミンが正しいことは分かっていた。友情は人と人の間にできるもの。一人の問題じゃない。もしもロンジュンがジェミンの立場なら、理由を教えないロンジュンに今のジェミン同様腹を立てるだろう。ロンジュンは唇を噛み締めたまま、オールを見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなに知りたいんだ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ボートを波止場に停め、ジェミンはロンジュンがボートを柱にくくりつけるのを手伝ってくれた。大きなため息をつけば、ようやくジェミンは頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...知りたいよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>躊躇いながら言葉を選ぶロンジュン。気をつけないと感情を全て丸裸にしてジェミンに話すことになってしまいそうだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ソウルに帰れば、お前は毎日忙しくなるじゃん。都会の暮らしはこことは比べ物にならないくらい沢山のもので溢れてる。仕事に友達に、、恋人だってできるだろうし、行く場所もする事も大量にあるだろ。だからこそお前は前に進める。ちゃんと未来のために前進できる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは停止して息を吐けば、また続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも僕は違う。僕はここで、ジェベクで、またいつも通り水を浄水するために早起きする。それが終わればお客さんのために作品を作ったり、友達と話したりしながら過ごすし、夜になれば畑に行って眠気に襲われるまでずっとベンチに座ってる。それでいいんだ。僕はこうやって生きるのが好きだから、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの声は少しずつ小さくなっていった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でも僕たちは全く違う世界で生きてる。お前の未来は僕が想像できないような可能性で詰まってるっていうのに、ジェベクに残した友達に会いに行かなきゃいけない負担を与えたくないんだよ。最初のうちは負担に感じないだろうよ？でもソウルでの生活が全部戻ってきて忙しくなり始めれば、、きっとここに戻ってくる時間もお前の負担になる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの言葉はジェミンのお腹に悲しい渦を作る。言い返したくて仕方がない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なにそれロンジュナ、そんな馬鹿げた話聞い-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それに、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは強めにジェミンの言葉を遮った。ジェミンを黙らせるだけの声量でも、声は傷ついてボロボロになっていることを包み隠してはくれなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一回目会いに戻って来てくれた時には、喋ることが沢山あると思うよ。お互い近況報告してさ。君の中でも僕の記憶がまだその時は新鮮だからな。じゃあ二回目以降は？同じようにいくと思う？僕と一緒にいることを懐かしく思うんじゃない？気まずくなるかも、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが割り込む隙も与えずにロンジュンは喋り続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一回目に会いに来てくれるのは、ソウルに戻った一週間後かもしれない。その時はまだ僕はお前の中で新鮮な記憶の一部だろうな。二回目は三週間後？『忙しかったんだ』ってお前は言うかも。三度目は二ヶ月後くらい。『やること多すぎ〜』ってお前は僕に愚痴るだろうな。四回目？半年は間が空くんじゃない？『仕事が忙しかったんだ』ってお前は僕に説明してくれる。五回目はそのまた一年後」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そこで一度息を吐き、歩きながら再び口を開けるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、僕はずっとお前が会いに来てくれる日まで、ここで日にちを数えて待ってる。次いつ会えるか分からないのに。でもいざ会えたと思えば気まずく見つめ合ってお互いに言葉を探すのが耐えられないんだ。『ロンジュン。元気にしてた？久しぶりだね』って」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『久しぶり』ほどロンジュンを苦しめる言葉は無かった。お互い、もしくはどちらかが近況報告する努力をしなくなり、今あるものを続かせることができなくなった証なのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口にするだけで辛いけれど、ロンジュンは言葉を終わらせなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「『元気にしてた？』『最近どう？』『結婚したの？』『相手の名前は？』『子供いるの？』『何歳なの？』って質問をお前にされる日なんて来ないで欲しいんだ。僕らが上手くいってたらどうなってたんだろうって考える日が来るのが僕は耐えられないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは唇をすぼめたまま、足を止めた。湖の傍に立つ木の横で、ロンジュンを見つめるために振り返った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナそんなのないよ、、狡すぎる。分かってる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは何も言わなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「俺達が上手くいってたらどうなってたか考えるのが嫌とか言いながら、今あるものを続けるために俺が会いに来るのは許さない-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは直ぐに口を挟んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今あるもの？ジェミナ、お前は僕らの間にあるものが何か分かるの？なんなんだよこれ。僕には分かんないし、お前も一緒なんだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは苛立った息を吐きながら顔を背けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで少しは俺が話し終わるの待ってくれない？...普通に俺が会いに来ることで、俺たちがこのまま上手くいくかもしれないって考えることはないわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ない。どうなるかは目に見えてんだから。お前は少しずつ僕に会いに来る気力を失っていくし、その中でも僕はずっとお前を待ち続ける。次はいつ来るのか考えてる。来週？来月？来年？僕は自ら自分をそんな状況に置こうとは思えない。ジェミナ、そうなるって分かってるからこそだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>きっぱり言い張るロンジュンにジェミンは冷笑した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジュニの言う通りかもね。君が正しいかもしれない。でも考えてみろよ。俺らがこの友情、、だろうと何であれ、今あるものを続けようとして失敗したとする。でもそれって５０日目を境にこれまでの記憶を全部遮断して、何事も無かったかのように生きていくよりマシってまじで言えんの？たった３７日で君は俺の世界への目の向け方も、俺の行動も、俺の生き方も変えたんだよ。ずっと昔から何も変わってないかのような気持ちにさせて、君を抱きしめて、、、俺たちはこんな風になったのに、、それでも全部忘れる方がマシなわけ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>空からパラパラと軽い雨が降ってきて肌を濡らした。ロンジュンは舌を噛み、それでも正直な答えを伝えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「忘れる方がマシだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今度こそロンジュンの声は割れていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕は全てを５０日目に終わらせる方が、ダラダラと見えない終わりに近づいていくよりマシだと思う。終わりが５０日目って分かってる方が、いつ終わるか分からないままお前のことを考え続けるよりはマシ。今頃お前はソウルでどうしてるだろうとか、次はいつ会いに来てくれるだろうとか、お前も僕のこと考えてくれてんのかなとか、見えない終わりの日まで続けるとか無理だわ。ジェミナ、僕はジェベクが大好きなのに、どこを見てもお前との思い出を思い出してたら好きでいられなくなる。だから忘れなきゃいけ-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、もうそれは手遅れだと思わない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>むしゃくしゃしながら舌で頬を押せば、ジェミンは冷たく笑った。ロンジュンは深呼吸しながらも、何とか言葉を途絶えさせなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前がソウルで成功してキラキラした生活を送る中で、『たまには会いに行ってあげなきゃ可哀想だな』って慈悲活動の一環みたいな存在になりたくないんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは目を丸くしてロンジュンを見つめた。ロンジュンが言っていることにある意味驚嘆していた。ジェミンは笑った。冗談を聞かされているつもりで笑った。そんなジェミンを見てロンジュンは混乱しながらも、ジェミンが何か言うのを待った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小雨だった雨が強くなり始める。木の下に立っていた二人が水浸しになるまであっという間だろう。けれど辺りに見えるのは湖と今いる林だけだった。雨宿りなんて選択肢はない。濡れる他ないので、諦めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは目を閉じたまま空を見上げた。顔に雨が降り注ぎながら、服まで垂れ落ちるのを感じる。黙ったままのロンジュンを見つめて、ジェミンも口を開いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの声は怒り以上に、傷ついていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじで俺が君のことそんな風に見てると思ってんの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>何も言わずに髪の毛から顔に雫が垂れるのを感じるロンジュン。ジェミンはロンジュンから目を離さずに話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「３７日前、俺は論文の研究のためにジェベクに来た。ロンジュナ、俺にとってジェベクなんてどうでもいい場所だったんだよ。ジェベクの人々なんて興味なかったし、君の事だってただの論文のための案内人としか思ってなかった。俺が気にしてたのは、ジェベクの人々の大学の進学率や、農業をしている人の比率とか。全部論文に使えるデータだけ。でもロンジュナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは息継ぎもしない勢いで話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君は俺の人生にいきなり現れた。ロンジュニは破壊力と威力に溢れてる竜巻みたいでね。君のジェベクに対しての強いスタンス。君との思い出巡りも、君が話してくれる言葉も、共有してくれる笑いも。プライドが高くて俺にジェベクの良さを証明するのに必死でさ。ジェベクは覚えておく価値のある場所で、良い人に溢れてるって。誰よりも綺麗で、影響力のある君は、そうやって俺のことも変えてくれた。それなのに、、結局は君がただの俺の案内人だったかのように全部忘れなきゃいけないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはそこで止まって息を吐いた。次にロンジュンがジェミンの言葉を耳にした時、ロンジュンはその声から痛みしか聞き取れないのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで俺たちにチャンスをくれないの、、？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの口は結ばれていて、自分自身を守っているようだった。本当は言いたくなかった。ロンジュンはこのまま死ぬまで自分の気持ちを隠し通すつもりだった。けれどここまで傷ついたジェミンを目の当たりにすれば、これ以上黙っていられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの声は震えていたかもしれない。けれど全ての力を振り絞って、体中が感じていることを正直に包み隠さずに言葉にしたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕がお前の人生の中のほんの一部にしかなれないって分かっていながら、、、、哀れなくらいお前を愛し続ける男になりたくないんだよ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙だった。雨は更に激しく降り始めて、肌に当たる音さえも大きい。けれどお互いがロンジュンの告白で周りの音なんて聞こえなくなっていた。言葉を失うほど驚いていた。雨音も聞こえないほど世界が無音で、ロンジュンには自分の心音が鼓膜に響いている音だけが聞こえていた。雨で重くなったまつ毛を上げてジェミンを見つめても、ロンジュンにはジェミンが何を考えているのか全く分からなかった。あれほど人の心が読めると散々言っておきながらも、何も見えなかった。ジェミンの勝ちだ。終わりの日まで残された日は少なかった。けれど結局ロンジュンは、宣言したようにジェミンの精神分析を完璧にできるようにはならなかった。今は特に読めなかった。ジェミンは姿勢を固くしたまま、一度もロンジュンから目を逸らさないので、更に緊張させるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>結局ロンジュンは哀れなほどジェミンを愛していた。自分自身が口にした言葉は全ての答えでありながら、ロンジュンを悶えさせた。苦しい。やっと愛してると認めることができたのに苦しくして仕方がない。もう直ぐ自分の元から去る相手にこれほど夢中になっている事実に息ができなくなりそうだ。自分よりも大切な物を沢山持った相手に心を捧げているこの現実が悲痛だった。自分と相手に残された時間を意識しすぎて、結局時間に囚われてしまった自分が哀れで情けない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同時にこれこそがロンジュンの探していた言葉だった。長らく自分がジェミンに対して抱く感情に悩まされながら、自分の気持ちから逃げようとしてきた。「好き」はその通りでありながらも、単純な言葉過ぎて、足りなかった。「愛」は強い言葉で、思い浮かべるだけでも恐ろしかった。この短時間で膨らみすぎた感情を表すには大袈裟過ぎる気がしてならなかった。でも今なら分かる。「愛」ほど自分が感じているものに相応しい言葉は無かった。ジェミンとの時間が終わることを考えるだけで千個の刃物に刺されているような痛みを感じる。ジェミンの腕に抱かれれば全てがなんとかなると思える安心感。ジェミンが笑うのを聞くためなら、ジェミンの笑顔を見るためなら、ジェミンの顔に触れるためなら、全てのことを投げ出して命を懸けることができると感じてしまう。自分のために一睡もしないで浄水器の使用方法を調べてくれたと知った時のあの気持ち。「愛」以外に表せる言葉は無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分の全てをさらけ出した心を差し出していながら、その心がぐしゃぐしゃに潰される準備はできていなかった。ジェミンの沈黙に震えそうだ。ジェミンの顔も直視できない。珍しく雨が降っているのにも理由があるのかもしれない。空が自分の代わりに泣いてくれているのかもしれないから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙が耐えられなくなれば、ロンジュンは自分から破ることにした。そっと喋るロンジュンの声は雨の下に埋もれはしなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「滝からの帰り道、僕は人の心が読めるってお前、僕に対して言ったの覚えてる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>思考がほとんどストップした状態の中でも単純な質問だったので、ジェミンは思い出した。髪の毛までずぶ濡れになり、雨のベールの中言葉をようやく発した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>記憶を必要とする質問には答えられるくせに、ロンジュンの告白には言葉を一つも見つけられなかったジェミンに、ロンジュンの心はチクリと痛んだ。むしろあの沈黙こそが答えだったのかもしれない。ロンジュンの声は震えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕は人の心が読める自分を神からの贈り物って言ったけど、お前はそれに対してなんて言ったと思う？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは答えなかった。自分の言った言葉も、それがどう今の話題と繋がるかも全てが予想できたから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからロンジュンが代わりに答えてくれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕の呪いでもあるってお前言ったよな。いつの日か僕にも人の考えてることなんて知りたくない日が来るって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙。風も雨も強く、夕方前だと言うのに雨天のせいで薄暗い。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの言葉は喉でつっかえたままなかなか出てこようとしていなかった。けれどロンジュンは無理やり押し出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、お前の言う通りその日が来たみたい。僕、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそこで一歩下がってジェミンとの間に距離を作った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕もう知りたくない、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少しずつ後ろに下がりながら消えそうな声で言うロンジュン。体から全てのエネルギーを吸い取られていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知らない方が傷つかないで済むから、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>後ろを向けば、ゆっくりと足を進めた。足首に鎖を巻かれたみたいに足が重たかった。雨は痛いほど激しいのに、何も感じなかった。力が無くなっていた。今はただ、自分の部屋でブランケットに囲まれて痛みを忘れるまで寝たかった。どれほど心が痛みで叫んでいても、泣かなかった。ロンジュンは泣かないのだ。脆弱になってしまっていたけど、これ以上弱れない。泣くわけにはいかないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>失恋。これがロンジュンの心が粉々になるまでの道のりの第一ステージなのだろうか。既に第二ステージが５０日目に待っていることが目に見えていた。ロンジュンは静かに鼻で笑った。思ったより早くに第一ステージが来てしまったもんだ。心の痛み以外はほとんど体に感覚が無かった。陰鬱だ。家に帰れば、服を着替えて、初めて鍵を閉めることにしよう。気持ちが落ち着くまで部屋にこもろう。一日で落ち着くとは思えない。いや、一週間かけても落ち着くとは思えなかった。ロンジュンはそんな考えを振り払って重たい足を進めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが次に言葉を発した時にはロンジュンは数メートル先に進んでいた。ジェミンは先程と変わらないまま、木の下で雨の音に負けそうな声で話した。暴風と雨でロンジュンも聞き逃しそうになった。けれど唐突な質問をしっかりとロンジュンの耳は捕らえた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、雨は好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの質問にロンジュンは足を止めた。振り返るか迷ってしまう。こんなにも傷ついているはずなのに、突拍子のない質問に混乱すれば好奇心がくすぐられてしまう。だからロンジュンはジェミンの方を向いた。無視しても良かった質問に、ロンジュンは振り返って混乱した顔を見せた。あまりにも脈絡のない質問にそうせずにはいられなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>友人をしっかりと見つめた。片足に重心をかけたまま立つジェミンの焦げ茶色の髪の毛は濡れて色が濃くなっている。Ｔシャツも体に張り付いてる。ずぶ濡れのはずなのに、ジェミンはやっぱり魅力的だった。ロンジュンはその光景にも心を痛めた。相変わらずジェミンの考えていることは読めなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「..なに？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>困惑したまま発されるロンジュンの声から痛みは未だに消えていない。ジェミンはもう一度質問を繰り返した。今度ははっきりと声を張った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「雨は好き？って聞いてるんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手を少し上げて降ってくる雨を感じれば、ロンジュンは首を振った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別に好きじゃないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少なくとも今日は好きじゃない。ロンジュンは心でそう呟いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなことない。君は雨が好きだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>断言するジェミンに顔を歪めてしまう。何故かデジャブのようにも感じるのだった。雨について話したことがあっただろうか。何故か過去に話したことと繋がっている気がした。けれど毎日朝から晩まで話している。いつの何の会話か思い出せなかった。それなのに「雨は好き？」と聞いてくるジェミンの言葉の響きに馴染みを感じてしまうのだった。同じようなやり取りを過去にした気がしてならなかった。デジャブ。そしてジェミンがロンジュンが雨が好きだと胸を張って言う所から、ジェミンがロンジュンの知らない何かを知っているような気にさせるのだった。不思議だ。初めてされる質問のはずなのに馴染みがある。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前ほんとに何が言いたいんだ-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが全て言い終える前にジェミンは邪魔をした。ジェミンは急いでロンジュンに歩み寄った。今すぐにでもロンジュンを捕まえなければいけないとでも言うように。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好きな理由を思い出させてあげることはできないかもしれない。でも理由ならあげられる。君が雨を好きな理由を俺が作ってあげるよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>全てが繋がった。あのデジャブ感。音の馴染み。ロンジュンがジェミンを思い出の場所に連れて行く際に必ず聞く質問だった。今は立場が逆になっていただけ。滝は好き？廃線は好き？洞窟は好き？馴染みがある理由は分かった。それでもロンジュンには分からなかった。ロンジュンがこの質問をする時、必ず連れていく場所があった。証明するためにも、ジェミンに思い出させるためにも。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>でもジェミンがこのタイミングで自分に見せたいものがあるというのだろうか？意味が分からなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの疑問は直ぐに解消されることになる。ジェミンは雨の中、自分に少しずつ歩み寄れば目の前まで来た。あまりにも一瞬のことでロンジュンの頭は追いついていなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何言-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そこまでだった。ロンジュンは毎日触れたいと思っているジェミンの手が自分の顔に添えられるのを感じれば、脳が状況処理するよりも前にキスされていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミン。ナ・ジェミン。夢にまで出てくるようになったソウルの焦げ茶色の髪の美青年がキスしてきている。衝撃でロンジュンは固まった。鈍っていた五感が一気に全て敏感になる。耳には雨音も遠くの雷も響いている。ジェミンの甘い香水が肺を充満する。ジェミンの唇が自分のと重なる感覚。優しすぎず、激しすぎず。何よりも味覚。ジェミンの唇の味。酔っ払いのゲームなんかではない。隠した気持ちもない。変なキノコの症状でもない。何も隠していなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>とはいえ、あまりの衝撃にロンジュンは受け身のままどうして良いか分からなくなっていた。つまりはどういう意味なんだ？キスすることでこれからどうなるというのだ。まずジェミンは何故自分にキスしてきているのだろうか。全部頭で思い浮かべているのかもしれない。けれど顔を優しく掴むジェミンの手の感触は本物だ。この手を握り慣れてしまっていたからよく分かる。この香りはジェミンのベッドで眠った際、夢を見ている時に嗅いだ香り。これは夢では無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そして突然、鬱陶しかった雨をロンジュンは好きだと感じた。ああ、雨が好きだ。ロンジュンは目を閉じれば、そのまま蕩けるようにキスを返した。ジェミンの唇の味を知るために産まれてきたのだ。そう思わせてくれる。ジェミンはロンジュンの腰を引き寄せれば体を更にくっつけて、キスを深めてきた。ロンジュンはジェミンの肩を掴み返した。二人とも全身濡れていて、キスに雨が混じっていることなんて何一つ気にならなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>重要なのは今起こっていることだけだ。今、ジェミンとキスしている。ジェミンからキスしてくれたということ。ジェミンが今自分の腕の中にいること。それ以外のことはロンジュンの脳は全て無視していた。何が起こっているのかも、何故キスしているのかも、どうやってこの流れになったのかも分からない。ロンジュンが分かるのは「キスしている」という事実だけ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンを抱くジェミンの力加減は恐ろしいほど強かった。濡れて肌に張り付いた白いシャツの上から、ロンジュンの腰を強く抱きしめてキスを続けるジェミン。手を離せばロンジュンが消えてしまうことを恐れるように強く掴まれている。ジェミンの手はロンジュンの背中から腰の間を撫でるように動いた。二人の体がそのまま一つになってしまいそうだった。二人が一つになれば、ここを去る必要も無くなるのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミ-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>吐息と一緒に名前を漏らすロンジュンと額を重ねれば、ジェミンは直ぐに止めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ダメ。何も考えないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからロンジュンは何も言わずに、ジェミンが再び唇を重ねて来て、自分に触れるのを受け入れた。唇を通して世界を感じる。ロンジュンのハートは割れて、修復されて、割れて、修復されるという行為を反復していた。両極端な感情を一秒のうちに行き来するのが苦しかった。ジェミンは全てを悪化させた。最悪だ。５０日目を迎えるのが更に恐ろしくなってしまう。それと同時に感じたこともないようなユーフォリアが広がっていて、口を離せなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつ、どうやって家に戻ったのかははっきりと思い出せなかった。雨は酷くなり、土砂降りの中は前も見えない。けれどロンジュンの家に入った途端、まだ全てがびしょ濡れのままであるのに関わらず、ジェミンの唇は玄関で既にロンジュンの唇と重なっていた。靴を脱ぐ隙も与えない。これ以上のエクスタシーは無いと思えるほどの快感。何週間も積み上げてきたものが全て爆発したのだった。ジェミンにそっと触れてきたロンジュン。甘い言葉を伝えるジェミン。お互いへの眼差し。全て飛び越えて今ジェミンはロンジュンにキスしているのだ。こんな風にロンジュンに触れることができていて、こんな風にロンジュンを抱きしめることができていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>階段さえもまともに上がれずに、階段の壁に押し付けられてキスの続きに戻ってもロンジュンは文句を言わなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>やがて寝室にたどり着けば、ロンジュンはジェミンを自分から剥がして乱れた息を整えた。少し離れた場所からジェミンを見る。二人の混じった唾液が唇を艶やかにしている。突進してきた雷は村全体に轟いていて、窓の外の屋根にも雨が強く弾いていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は濡れた衣服を脱ぎ捨てて、乾いた服に着替えた。そして初めて、着替える時の部屋を分けずに、お互いの目の前で下着まで全てを履き替えた。不思議だけれど、気まずくはなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>初めて見るロンジュンの裸はあまりにも綺麗で、ジェミンはこの世の誰よりも美しい人が目の前にいるのだと改めて思い知った。ロンジュンは芸術だ。肌も、体の曲線まで隅々が全て美しい。けれどロンジュンだって裸のジェミンを見ながら同じように考えているのだった。ジェミンが乾いた下着を履くのを見ながら、 本で見たギリシャ神話の神々をモデルに作られた彫刻を思い出す。何よりもジェミンの体の全てが、今は自分だけが楽しめるものであるように感じるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>髪と体を乾かし、乾いた服に身を包み終われば、ジェミンは先にロンジュンのベッドに入った。ロンジュンは躊躇うことなくジェミンの隣に潜り込んだ。部屋は雨のせいで薄暗い。欲を抑えて行動していた頃とは違い、思うがままにした。触れたい気持ち。キスしたい気持ち。だから二人は欲のまま動いた。優しいキスを繰り返せば、深くて濃厚なキスに移る。ロンジュンはあまりの快感に、全て信じられなかった。密接で、生々しい。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>唇も舌も疲れて、気が済むまでキスをすれば、ロンジュンはジェミンの胸に頭を置いたまま、ジェミンの鼓動を聞いていた。ジェミンはしっかりとロンジュンの肩を抱きしめている。静かで、穏やか。しばらくは何も言わない時間を楽しんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>長かった沈黙を、ロンジュンは静かに破る。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前なんて嫌い」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは優しく笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんな事ないでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...なんでこんなことしたんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが囁き、ジェミンは唇を噛んで間を開けて答えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「こうして欲しかったんじゃないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本当に理由はそれだけ？ロンジュンがキスされたいだろうと思っただけだったのだろうか。ロンジュンは考えたけれど、信じ難かった。それだけには感じられなかったのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>躊躇しながらも、ロンジュンは質問を質問で返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「んん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一文字一文字を慎重に、ロンジュンはついに口にした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕のこと愛してるってこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンを撫でていた手を止めるジェミンはゆっくりとロンジュンの質問を噛み締めた。聞くんじゃなかった。知らない方がマシなのだから、言葉に詰まったまま終わらせれば良かった。けれどやはり知る必要があった。だからロンジュンは待って、待って、待ち続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そして返ってこない答えにもう一度、自分の哀れさを理解しながらも同じことを聞くのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕のこと愛してるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>またもや続く無回答に、もしもジェミンに抱きしめられていなければ、今頃沈黙の重みに傷ついていたと実感するロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ようやくジェミンは優しすぎる声で答えるので、ロンジュンはジェミンを嫌いになりたいと切実に思うのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「愛してるかは分からない。愛してるかもしれないし、愛してないかもしれない。正直、どうやって見極めたらいいのかわからない。でも、君と一緒にいるのが好き。君の声を聞くのが好きだし、君を抱きしめて、君と寝るのが好き。顔を見る度にキスしたい衝動に襲われるし、君がいなきゃ全てが間違って感じる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そうか、、好き、か。ロンジュンは自分がジェミンの恋愛対象になっているのだから、落胆するなと自分を言い聞かせた。それでも心は苦しんでいる。ロンジュンは「好き」と「愛」に差異があることをよく知っていた。ジェミンが都会の人だからなのだろうか。愛を見つけるのが難しい場所に住んでいるから、分からないのかもしれない。強がった偽のマスクで本当の感情が隠される場所で生きていたせいなのかもしれない。けれどもしそうだったとしても、ロンジュンは何も言わなかった。少なからずジェミンが感じてくれているものを、自分が傷ついているからといって否定したくなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>愛してるかは分からない。ジェミンの言葉が脳内で繰り返されれば、心の痛みを無視しようと頑張った。けれど簡単に無視はできなかった。大人にならなくては。高校生の恋愛ではないんだ。自分の感情の管理くらいしなければならない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう言い聞かせれば、ロンジュンは唾を飲んでジェミンの胸の上で頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...そっか」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの声のトーンを聞き取れば、ジェミンは悲しく思うのだった。ロンジュンの顔に手を添えれば、目を合わせて、触れるだけのキスを落とす。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、ねぇ、ねぇ、、お願い、そんな落ち込まないで-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは手を握ろうとしてくるジェミンの手を払い除けた。ジェミンに可哀想だと思われているような気がするのが嫌だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「大丈夫。愛して貰えるわけがないことくらい分かってるから。愛してくれてない人に、僕を愛してなんて強制できないよ、、、、だから落ち込んでないし、、気にしないで、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>儚げな声で言うロンジュンは見上げれば、顔をジェミンの胸に埋め直した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>違うと言ってやりたかった。けれどジェミンは何も言わなかった。ロンジュンを強く抱き締めれば、ずっとこのままで居られたら良いのにと思ってしまう。それにロンジュンの言葉選びがしっくり来ないのだった。愛してくれてない人に、愛することを強制できない。愛してないなんてジェミンは一言も言っていない。愛してるかもしれないとは言った。ただまだ気持ちの判別ができないだけなのだ。ロンジュンの辛さを感じ取れば、自分までその痛みを感じるのだった。ただ好きな相手でもそう感じることは普通だろうか。有名な言葉を思い出す。『愛してるのか分からない時は、相手を手放しなさい。痛みが答えになるのだから』。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それを思えば知りたく無いとも思い始めた。ジェミンは自己中心的なのだ。ロンジュンを手放したくないと思ってしまうのだから。だから腕の中の友人を強く抱き寄せた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらくすれば、再び呼ばれる名前。ジェミンは鼻で息を漏らすように答えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「コレのせいで気が変わったとかそんなのはないから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの言っていることが理解できずにジェミンは聞き返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どういうこと？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>舌を噛んでも、ロンジュンは何とか説明した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前が帰った後の話。気を変えるつもりはないし、むしろ前以上に絶対にそうしなきゃダメだと思った」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは左の拳を握りしめたまま、目を瞑った。ロンジュンに気を変えて欲しいのか、ジェミンの声は震えそうだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじでそのつもりなんだね...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「変えない。お前は僕に会いに来ちゃダメだし、僕も会いにいかないし、手紙も絶対に出さない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはそこで一瞬躊躇いながらも、そのまま続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前のことは考えないし、お前と行った場所は避ける。もし他の人にお前のこと聞かれたら、もう忘れちゃったって嘘でも言うから、、そして十四年後には、それが嘘じゃなくなってることを願う。ほんとにお前を忘れられるかもしれない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>歯を食いしばって、ロンジュンに反論したい気持ちを抑えるのに必死なジェミン。どれほど言い返してやりたくても、ロンジュンが誰よりも頑固なことを知っている。そしてロンジュンの声のトーンから本気でそうするつもりである意志が伝わってきた。だからジェミンは黙っていた。それでも本当は全てに反対したかった。悲劇的な運命が押し寄せてきているのが耐えられなくて、自分とロンジュンをこの部屋に閉じ込めれば、終わりが来ないかもしれないとさえ考えてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは目を閉じて、ロンジュンの髪の香りを吸い込んだ。あと何回嗅ぐことができるだろう。ロンジュンを抱きしめれば、あと何回この感触を感じることができるのか考えてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>どれほど受け入れ難くても、ロンジュンの決断を変えることはできないと判断して、ジェミンもついに諦めたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「クソ、、、ロンジュナ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>笑顔を作ろうとして、途中で失敗してしまうロンジュンの目は傷だらけだ。ジェミンはため息をついて、自分の顔を押さえた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君が望むことなら俺には止められないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは息を吐けば優しく呟いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「残りの１３日は苦しくなるよ、ナナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>口を噛み締めたまま天井を見上げ、ロンジュンと目を合わせ直すジェミン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「かもしれないけど、これだけは俺と約束して」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>顔を上げるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんの約束？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>柔らかい声を聞けば、ジェミンはロンジュンの綺麗な顔を親指で撫でた。あと何回この顔を見つめることができるのだろうかと思うと、胸が張り裂けそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「残りの１３日間は、苦痛は苦痛でも、二人で誰も体験した事ないような美しい苦痛に変えよ。だからねロンジュナ、もう今度こそは俺から逃げないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>言葉選びに驚いて目を見開くロンジュン。美しい苦痛。対義語どころか同じ文にあるだけでも滑稽な二つの単語が並んでいた。違和感があるはずなのに、何故かしっくりくるのだった。魂の裂け目から入り込んでロンジュンの存在全体を苦しめることになる。雨粒が空から降るナイフのように感じ、ジェミンとのキスを思い出させるだろう。ジェベクの美しい絶景を見れば、ジェミンを思い出してしまうだろう。二人で過ごした美しすぎる時間が全て後々自分を苦しめる首元に巻かれた縄となる。それはもう美しい縄だ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>断ることもできるはずだった。そんなこと約束できない、と。けれどロンジュンはジェミンの目を見てしまった。ロンジュンを捕らえる瞳。手遅れだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「約束する」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは約束したのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンも約束を守った。本当に残りの１３日間はロンジュンが感じたこのない美しい苦痛の日々になった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３８日目、ロンジュンは自転車に二時間乗って、ジェミンを別の村まで連れて行った。ロンジュンが言うには、ジェベクよりも何倍も大きなその村にはチョコレートの専門店がある。子供の頃、時々親にお小遣いを貰えば二人でこの店まで買いに来たのだと。チョコレートの香りを嗅げばジェミンも思い出した。けれど思い出以上に、今この瞬間に浸っていた。子供のようにチョコレートの試食をロンジュンと食べて回った。過去の自分達以上に、今目の前で唇の上で溶けたチョコを舐め取ろうと子供みたいに笑うロンジュンに溺れているのだから。結局ロンジュンの唇についたチョコレートはジェミンが拭き取った。唇で。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>初めは少し不思議だった。朝起きて、昨晩あったことを思い出せばロンジュンは頬に熱が集まるのを感じた。そんな照れたロンジュンを見れば、ジェミンは触れるだけのキスをしてこれから感じる苦痛が同時に甘いものであることをロンジュンに思い知らせた。だからロンジュンも全てを受け入れたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンにキスすることが許されるようになって、ジェミンの世界は広がった気がした。暇さえあれば、ロンジュンの甘い甘い唇に溺れてしまっていた。幼少期の思い出、今の思い出、全てに浸りながらロンジュンを味わった。言葉にはできない美しさがあったのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本当にジェミンはどこであろうと構わずロンジュンにキスするのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３９日目、トウモロコシ畑のベンチでロンジュンはジェベクでの美意識や、美の基準について話してくれていた。もちろん、ロンジュンの説明にはしっかりと耳を傾けていた。けれど星空の下のロンジュンを見ていれば、自分が聞いておいて、ジェベクの美の基準なんてどうでもよく感じてしまうのだった。ロンジュンの目、ロンジュンの唇、ロンジュンの肌、ロンジュンの鼻、ロンジュンの全て。ロンジュンの全てがこの世で一番美しかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが話し終わるまでは待った。けれど言葉にできないと思えば、ロンジュンの頬を優しく掴んでキスをした。行動は言葉よりも言いたいことを伝えられる力を持ってる時があるのだから。ロンジュンの柔らかい唇が自分にそってペースを合わせながら動けば、この残酷な運命を辿っていると知っていながらも、お互いがお互いの運命かもしれないと錯覚してしまう。それほど完璧だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４０日目、ロンジュンはジェミンと洞窟の中を探検していた。前のように水がある所ではない。暗くて、肌寒い洞窟。けれどジェミンは隣のロンジュンの体温を感じれば、寒くなることは無かった。ふざけた何気ない会話。全てが暖かかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>横並びで歩きながら、ロンジュンの手が自分のと触れ合えば、ジェミンは我慢できずにロンジュンを抱き上げて洞窟の壁でロンジュンの背中を支えながら深く口付けた。絡み合う舌に、腰に巻かれたロンジュンの脚。ジェミンの五感は全てロンジュンで満たされていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>途中でロンジュンは笑いながらキスを離した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほんとお前少しは我慢できないのかよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは少し笑えばまた口を重ねてくる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「むーり、中毒みたい」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンだってジェミン同様に中毒になっていた。けれどわざわざ口にすることは無かった。ジェミンには伝わっていたから。キスの最中にもっと欲しいと言いたげにジェミンの髪をぎゅっと掴むロンジュン。ロンジュンが漏らす吐息。首に歯型をつけてくるロンジュン。その行動一つ一つでジェミンは感じ取っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはどうして自分達がこんなことをしているのか時々分からなくなるのだった。状況を良くしてくれるわけでもないのに。キスをすればするほど、ロンジュンはまた恋に落ちるのを感じるのだから。新たな場所に行くたびに、言葉を交わす度に、触れ合う度に、笑顔を見る度に、ロンジュンはまたジェミンと恋に落ちるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４１日目、ジェミンのベッドの上でロンジュンはジェベクでタブーとされることについてレクチャーしようとしていた。しようとしていた。青姦のタブーについて説明しようとしているのに、メモを取るはずのジェミンはロンジュンに覆いかぶさってうなじから鎖骨にかけて唇を這わせて、見えない箇所には吸い付いて痕を残している。ロンジュンは声を抑えるのに必死になりながらも何とか説明し終わる。声を抑える点に関しては完全に失敗していたけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつだったかポジションは変わって、ロンジュンはジェミンの膝の上に抱きつく形で座ったまま、血が繋がっていなくても、同じ苗字の人と交際するタブーがあることについて話した。ジェミンはじっとロンジュンが話すのを見つめながら、ロンジュンの腰を撫で続けるので話しにくいのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>午後には倉庫を掘り出してタトゥーマシンを見つけた。ロンジュンのとんでもない発想にジェミンは目を丸くしたけれど、いたずらじみた笑顔を見てしまえば賛成するしか無かった。相変わらずロンジュンが刺青のタブーについて話している時も二人は脱線しまくって、馬鹿馬鹿しい話に笑うのだけれど、ロンジュンはそんな瞬間が一番好きだった。ジェミンを愛する理由を全て思い出す瞬間だから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>結局二人はお揃いの小さな点のタトゥーを腕に入れた。あまりにも小さい点は、一見そばかすかホクロに見間違えられるほどだ。いや、しっかりと目を凝らして見たところでホクロだと勘違いされるに違いない。二人だけの小さな秘密。お互いの名前ほど後々後悔するものではない。それでも二人の時間を記念するものとしては充分だった。全てが終わった後、もしかするとこれさえも後悔するかもしれない。そう分かっていながらもロンジュンは結局タトゥーを入れたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夜はジェミンのベッドで抱き合ったまま、キスや甘い言葉、普通の会話に満たされていた。それもロンジュンが家に帰るまで。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが帰る時間になれば、ジェミンはロンジュンを手放すのに苦労するのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>４１日目:タブー</span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４２日目、４３日目、４４日目も同じように過ぎ去った。時間の経過は風のように速いのに思い出は増える一方で離れる難しさは右肩上がりだ。ロンジュンは苦労していた。一日ごとにジェミンを愛する新たな理由を見つけてしまうのだ。ジェミンも苦労していた。自分の感じている感情が単なる「好き」という気持ちなのか、違うのか判断できないのだ。お互いが自分を抑制することに苦労していた。どこであろうと、何をしていようと、何時であろうとジェミンはロンジュンに触れていて、キスを交わして、抱きしめていた。アイスクリーム屋さんでアイスを食べていようと、建物の外の壁にロンジュンを押し付けて、甘くて濃厚なキスをした。論文のための説明をしている時でもロンジュンは突然立ち上がれば、ジェミンの膝によじ登って口付けるのだ。それ以上にもお互いに向ける眼差しも、何時間分もの会話も、トウモロコシ畑までついてくるジェミンにも全てが苦しくなってきていた。お互いと最大限の時間を共有するのだ。そうして自分の気持ちに溺れて、相手に溺れて、恍惚状態になってしまう。今あるものが何なのかは、未だに分からなかった。どれほどこの関係性に名前をつけようとしても無理だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>４５日目、ロンジュンは自分達に残された日にちが五日しかない事を忘れようとした。ジェミンは今日もロンジュンの代わりに村の水を用意している。ロンジュンはベッドで目を開けたまま、考えずにはいられなかった。一週間もしないうちに、今あるものは全て消えてしまう。全て熱夢だったかのように。考えるだけで恐ろしかった。ロンジュンはジェミンが来るまで別のことを考えようとして、五日後に起こることは脳の奥に閉じ込めておいた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日のトピックは宗教だった。ロンジュンが一日の仕事を終えれば、二人で山の中にあるお寺まで歩いた。ロンジュンにとっても久しぶりに歩く道だった。年に数回親に連れてこさせられることがあったけれど、ロンジュン自身は宗教を信仰するまでには至って無かった。 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>木漏れ日が木の緑を鮮やかに輝かした。ジェミンはロンジュンが歩きながらジェベクで多く信仰されている宗教について話すのを聞いた。歩きながらも、大事な情報は全て書き下ろした。ロンジュンが話すのを聞くのが好きだった。ずっと前からそうだ。けれどロンジュンの声を聞く度に思い知らされる。ハチミツのように甘く、音楽のように心地良い。ロンジュンの笑い声は旋律のようだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクに普及している宗派の習慣を話すロンジュンの説明を聞きながらも、ジェミンは内容以上にただロンジュンの話し方が好きだと思ってしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>説明の合間にロンジュンはジェミンに尋ねた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、お前は宗教信仰してるの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ずっとロンジュンの声を楽しんでいたジェミンは、考えるよりも前に口を動かしていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニの声」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはポカンとジェミンを見上げた。どこからそんな発想に至ったのか見当もつかないのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「え？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミン自身どう説明すれば良いのか分からなかった。思わず口が滑ってしまったのだったから。けれど発言を取り消すには遅かった。だからもう一度ジェミンは繰り返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の声だよ」 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンを見下ろせば、ロンジュンの目はジェミンの冒涜的でありながら、小っ恥ずかしい台詞に瞬きを繰り返して何も言えずにいた。それをいい事にジェミンは続ける。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の笑顔」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>嬉しくなって自然と顔がほころぶのを止めようとするロンジュン。ジェミンに言われたからわざと笑顔を見せているみたいで恥ずかしいから。けれどそんな姿さえもジェミンには可愛く映るのだ。ジェミンは歩み寄り、木の葉の間から盛れる日の光を受けたロンジュンの綺麗な顔を覗き込んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の顔」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの頬を親指で撫でて、頬にキスするジェミン。そこで留まれば、ロンジュンが微かに震えるのを感じるのでジェミンは頬に口を当てたまま微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の考え方」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの腰をしっかりとガードするように支えれば、ロンジュンは一歩下がって背中を楓の木の幹につけた。未だにロンジュンはジェミンがこうして触れてきて、キスしてくることに慣れないのだった。無料のお試し期間のように感じてしまう。本当は今すぐにでも課金して、生涯こうしていたいというのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはまだ続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の冒険心に溢れてるところ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>にっこりと言うジェミンはこれまでロンジュンが連れて行ってくれた冒険を振り返るのだった。二度と忘れることができないであろう子供じみた冒険ごっこ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ゆっくりとロンジュンを木に押し付ければ、ジェミンはロンジュンの首に顔を埋めて舌を添わせた。軽く吸いながら口を動かせば上からロンジュンの声が溢れるのが聞こえるので二度と口を離したくなくなる。首にキスしながらも、ジェミンは言葉を繋げる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君の体。君の全てが、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「っん、、ジェミナ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンのシャツを少しだけ下にずらせば、鎖骨の下に赤い花を咲かせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュニが俺の宗教だよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>終わって欲しく無かった。けれど罪深く感じるので、ロンジュンはジェミンの肩を両手で押した。ジェミンは素直に離れれば、ニヤリと見下ろしてくるのだから狡い男だ。声を出すのも苦労するロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、お寺の前でこんなことしちゃダメ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが指さす東の方角には、お寺の屋根が少しだけ覗いていた。木と木の間から見える寺院を守るように両端に置かれた獅子の像の口に炊かれたお香。二人のいる場所までは香って来なかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あー、そうだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>罰が悪そうなジェミンにロンジュンは首を振りながら笑ってしまう。お寺に向かって歩き始めても、希望的な笑顔を見せながら振り返るロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「本気で僕のこと愛してないって言いきれる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは停止すれば、軽く笑った。少しだけ視線を逸らせば、またロンジュンの顔を見直す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「言いきれないかもね」 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>期待するだけ辛くなるので目を転がせば、ロンジュンはジェミンと手を繋いで、お寺まで歩いた。一つ感謝していることといえば、いつでも好きなようにジェミンと手を繋げるようになったことだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夕方はお寺の中を見物しながら過ごした。ロンジュンはジェミンが聞いたこともないような仏教の話を教えてくれた。逆にジェミンの方はロンジュンが経験したことのないような愛の形を知らぬ間に教えてくれていた。聞き上手なジェミン。ロンジュンがこの世の誰よりも大切であるかのように話を聞いてくれる。指を絡めてくれるジェミン。ロンジュンの手がどんな傷でも癒す魔法がかかっているかのように、優しく触れる。ジェミンといる時くらいは、ロンジュンはあと五日でジェミンがいなくなるということを考えないようにした。そんなことを考えてしまえば全てが台無しだから。頭の奥にしまい込めば、ジェミンのものでいられる感覚を楽しんだ。少なくとも、部分的にはジェミンのものであるような気分だから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その夜、ロンジュンがトウモロコシ畑に行けば、ジェミンも着いてきた。ロンジュンはジェミンの足の間に座って、黄色いトウモロコシ畑を見下ろしながら話した。すんなりとジェミンがこの場所に来ることを許すようになったのは、ロンジュンがずっと隠しておいた部分まで全てジェミンに見せられるようになった証拠だ。降参のようにも感じた。けれど高いプライドを捨てて、降参することでこんなにも甘い気持ちになれるのなら、もっと昔に降参しておくべきだったのかもしれない。今唯一怖いのは、いつか降参したことを後悔する日が来るということ。いつか。本来なら「いつか」という言葉を使う際、その日がいつであるのか特定することはできないだろう。でもロンジュンの場合は違った。いつかというのは五日後に迫った別れの日だった。そして数時間後、時計の針が両方北を向けば、四日となるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>筋肉質な友人の足の間に座るロンジュン。後ろのジェミンはロンジュンの腰を抱きしめたまま、ロンジュンの髪の上に顎を乗せていた。他愛のない話がキリの良いところまで行けばロンジュンはジェミンを呼んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「んん？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕がお前の宗教なんだろ？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夕方の会話を思い出しながら言うロンジュンにジェミンは鼻で笑った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そーだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>半分冗談でありながらも、半分は本気でロンジュンは言うのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なら僕を崇拝してよ。ここに残ってさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同じように半分はふざけたトーンでジェミンはロンジュンの髪をわしゃわしゃと撫でた。声には苦味が残っているけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それはできないって分かってるでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かってるよ。言うだけなら損は無いじゃん、傷つかないし」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは皮肉な笑みを見せるけど、声が裏切るのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは再びロンジュンの頭に顎を乗せた。包み込むような優しい笑み。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジュナ、それは嘘なんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何が嘘？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「傷つかないっての。傷つくでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはロンジュンを抱きしめたまま、そう言った。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>４５日目:宗教</span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４６日目。ロンジュンはコルクボードに貼ったリストの書かれた紙と日付を見つめていた。ジェミンが来る度に紙は引き出しの中にしまっていたけれど今はジェミンはいない。ロンジュンは紙の下を見るために首を傾けた。下から三番目。愛する人とロンジュンに残された時間は四日だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは何度も都会の人が時間ばかりを気にしていることを批判してきた。そんな自分がいかに偽善者だったかしみじみ考えさせられる。時間を気にしすぎて時計を持っていなくても、どこにいようと、頭の中では秒針がチクタクと音を立てていた。 ジェミンと残された日にちをカウントダウンするように。とっくの前に一桁は切っていた。指を弄りながらため息をついてしまう。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「くっそ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時間について考える時間がもったいなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンがロンジュンの部屋に現れたのはそれから数十分後、１０時だった。ロンジュンのベッドに寝転べば、窓の外を眺めるロンジュンの背中を見つめた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクの春は豊かで美しい。作物にも恵まれ、草原の緑も茂っている。ジェベク全体を囲む山々。どの方角を見てもある水の源。川や湖は日光を水面に反射して煌めいている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「何考えてんの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは仰向けのまま、頭の下に両手を敷きながら尋ねた。一瞬ジェミンを見て、直ぐにまた外の景色に戻るロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「あと四日だなって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>常日頃残された時間を気にしているロンジュンにジェミンは文句を言ってやろうと思って口を開くけれど、ロンジュンの方が声を上げるのが早かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕たちを取り巻く全てのものが春そのものみたい。期間限定だなって」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いつから詩人になったの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雰囲気を壊すジェミンにロンジュンは履いていたスリッパを投げつけた。ほんのお遊びだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「とにかく、僕らも春も期間限定。木によっては春なんて一週間で過ぎ去っちゃう。知ってた？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが何を伝えたがっているのか分からなかった。窓の方から振り返って見下ろしてくるロンジュンから目を離さなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ナナヤ、桜は好き？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>いつもの質問にジェミンは起き上がれば考え込む。最後に桜を見た日が思い出せなかった。ソウルにも間違いなくあるはずなのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かんないな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「分かんないわけないよ。僕が思い出させてあげる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>にこやかに言うロンジュンに、ジェミンも立ち上がった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあ、見せて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>約束通り、ロンジュンはジェミンに桜を見せに行った。二人がジェベクにいる間に一番通ったのはこの山だ。この山には一生分の冒険が隠されているのだから。探せばいいだけ。そして二人は７歳までの間にそのうちの大半を見つけ出していた。特にジェベクには山が多い。今日二人が向かったのは最北端にある山だった。山の中にピンクが見える。近づけば近づくほど、ジェミンの記憶は刺激された。走って揺れる二つの黒い頭。ピンク色と白色のシャワーのように舞う花びら。走る地面は花びらで埋め尽くされてふわふわとしている。今日もジェミンは思い出せば、ロンジュンの手を掴んで先まで足を進めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>山のふもとに着くまで走り抜ける。そして二人は桜の木がずらりと並んだ野原に出た。辺り一面が桜の花びらと木で埋め尽くされていた。何万枚もの桜。風が吹けば自然界の紙吹雪のように舞っていた。雨とも言えるかもしれない。けれど水滴ではなく、可愛らしい花びらが代わりに降ってくるのだった。約一週間ほどしか開花している期間が続かない桜が満開の時に見れたのだから、ラッキーだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>昔来ているはずなのに、ジェミンは初めてのような感動を覚えていた。満開の木を見上げながら歩くロンジュンの背中。地も空もロンジュンをピンク色の花が囲っていた。真っ黒なロンジュンの髪に落ちた白に近い花びらは色彩のコントラストでより一層お互いを映えさせた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらくは桜の中を歩き続けて期間限定の絶景を存分に楽しんでいた。ロンジュンだってそう。ずっとジェベクに住んでいるからといって、桜が見れる季節は春に限られていた。手に乗せた桜見つめていれば、後ろからジェミンの足音がしなくなったことに気付く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンもどうして足が突然その場に留まろうとしたのか分かっていない。脳がショートしてしまったのだろうか。体が動かなくなる。それとも脳の故障ではなくて心情の変化なのかもしれない。いや、変化ではなく、心情の理解、、？目の前の光景を飲み込んだ。可愛らしい桜の下の綺麗なロンジュン。魔法にかかったおとぎ話の主人公のようだった。それとも映画のワンシーンだろうか。もしもこの光景が映画の中で観ることができるのなら、ジェミンは巻き戻して何度も同じシーンを観るだろう。美しさに感動しているロンジュンの微笑。 桜を見上げるために揺れるまつ毛。桜色に頬を染めたロンジュン。これだけの視覚的情報で、ジェミンの心拍数は上がるのだった。そしてこの時、ジェミンは気付くのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは欲張りだ。人生において欲しいと思っている物のリストは永遠に続く。まず安定した給料。そして、素敵なパートナーと素敵な暮らしを送ること。他にもリストは続くけれど、これほどの欲望を感じたことは無かった。欲しいものが目の前にあるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>幸せを噛み締めるロンジュンを生涯見ていたいと感じるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>桜が舞い散る中でお互いを見つめたまま突っ立って、ジェミンは自問した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>この気持ちは何なのだろう。ジェミンは自問するのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>４６日目 桜</span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>残り三日。エンドゲーム。どの本でも、どの映画でも(ロンジュンが生きている中で観たことのある映画が片手で数え切れる数だけれど)、現実でも、カウントダウンが本当に始まるのは３からだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３、２、１、発車！ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３、２、１、明けましておめでとう！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３、２、１、スタート！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３、２、１は始まりの合図なのだ。ジェミンとロンジュンにとっては違う。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>３、２、１。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>１が過ぎれば、ジェミンは居なくなる。ハッとして突然ロンジュンは起き上がった。背中には汗が垂れている。窓の外を見れば、いつも以上に早起きしてしまったのだと実感する。外は真っ暗だ。ベッドを見れば、昨晩ロンジュンが眠りにつくまでここに残って抱きしめてくれたジェミンを思い出す。空っぽのベッドで毎朝起きてきたはずなのに、どうしてこれほど虚しいのだろうか。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今朝は久しぶりに自分で浄水をすることにした。ジェミンがしてくれることに慣れていたけれど、三日後からはまた全て自分一人で行うことになるんだから。また三日後にはロンジュンがジェベクの大黒柱になる。人の面倒を見て、誰かに面倒を見てもらうことはない。本当にこの幸福感にピリオドを打つことになるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>エンドラインに近づけば近づくほど、ロンジュンは消えていなくなりたくなるのだ。ジェミンがいる間は１００パーセントを出し切って、二人での時間を満喫する。そう約束したはずなのに、終わりが直ぐ目の前に見えれば心に苦い味が広がった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その日は一日中最終日について考えずにはいられなかった。そして７２時間後、全てが悪化していることも目に見えている。だけど考えるのは辞めなくては。ただジェミンだけに集中して、時間を無駄にしてはいけない。それでもどうしても制限時間に囚われてしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが笑えば、笑い声が聞けるのもあと数回だと必然的に考えてしまうロンジュン。ジェミンとキスをすれば、この唇の感触を感じられるのもあと数回だと考えてしまう。ジェミンが微笑めば、この笑顔を見られるのもあと少しだけだと考える。ロンジュンは全てにおいてそう考えずにはいられなくなってしまった。苦しくて死んでしまいそうだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが消そうとしても蘇る思考は、ロンジュンの態度にまで影響していた。ジェミンはそんなロンジュンに気付きながらも、何も言わなかった。理由は全て熟知しているし、ロンジュンを説得する時間もジェミンには残っていなかった。だからジェミンはいつも以上に笑ってみせた。いつも以上に遊び、いつも以上にキスをした。二人の痛みを埋めようとジェミンだって必死なのだから。そして自分自身の中でじんわりと浸透してくる痛みを隠すための仮面でもあった。キリキリと痛む胸に、帰りの特急のチケットを出してため息をつく。何度見ても見慣れずに、心に傷を残すだけだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>まるで地球が終わる日付を知らされて、毎分毎秒を大切にして生きているみたいだ。もちろん地球が終わるなんて大袈裟ではあるのだけれど、時にはそれくらい恐ろしく感じるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４７日目のトピックは、ジェベクに纏わる神話や伝説だった。もちろん、ロンジュンはいつも通り答えを提供してくれた。沢山ジェベクに流れる川を見てきたけれど、今回ロンジュンが連れてきてくれた川は初めて見る川だった。川の流れはゆっくりで水は上流から流れてきた泥のせいで濁っている。川の両端に生えた木がアーチを作るように川の上で重なりそうだった。門のようにも見える。その木が何百年以上も前からあることは、節くれ立った枝や太い幹を見るだけで明らかだった。木の枝同士が絡まっていて、小さないかだで木の下を通れば木のトンネルの中を通っているみたいだった。そして光は微かな木漏れ日のみなので、薄暗いのだった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが言うには、ジェベクでは大昔からこの川には精霊と鬼の魂が宿っていると言い伝えられていた。いかだに乗る前に小銭を投げないと、川の奥まで引きずり込まれると言われているらしい。伝承に過ぎないと感じながらも、ジェミンは小銭を投げた。お陰で二人は穏やかな水流に乗ることができた。川の上は少し肌寒く、木の上の方では鳥が羽ばたく音がちらほら聞こえる。いかだの上でロンジュンはいくつもの伝承を教えてくれた。ジェミンは話を聞きながら、メモを書き下ろすけれど、できるだけロンジュンの顔を見て話を聞くのだ。できるだけロンジュンの顔を見ていたいから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それでもできるだけ二人は平然を装っていた。今まで通りのルーティンを装って。けれど奥底では分かっているんだ。どれだけレクチャーするのに没頭していても、ロンジュンの脳裏には三日後のことがあった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時間が足りない。制限時間がすぐ後ろまで追って来ていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その夜、ジェミンはロンジュンと共にトウモロコシ畑まで歩いた。ロンジュンは３８１歩。ジェミンは２３６歩 。ベンチに横並びに座れば、何もお互いに発さなかった。一日中平気な様子を振舞って、疲れてしまっていた。けれどここは別だ。偽りの姿でいる必要がない場所なのだから。ロンジュンは目を閉じてジェミンの肩に頭を乗せた。一日中堪えていた痛みに取り憑かれて言葉を発するための文を構成することもできなくなっていたのだ。ジェミンはそうであることを感じ取っていた。自分だって同じなのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>運命の歯車は着実に回り続けていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人はベンチに座ったまま、家に帰ることを恐れてしばらく動かなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>４７日目: 神話  </span>
  </strike>
  <span> 済</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４８日目、残り二日だ。平気なフリをするのに疲れてしまっていた。全てが嫌になってしまうロンジュン。ジェミンを見る度に、完食することのできない幸せを味見しているのだと思い知るのだから。それでもロンジュンはジェミンと過ごすことを選んだ。ジェミンは全てが普通であるように振舞っていた。まるで二人がただのジェベクの住人同士で一日を共に過ごしているとでもいうように。惨めなごっこ遊びかもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>思い出巡りの最終地点としてロンジュンはジェミンを使われていない風車まで連れて行った。何十年も使われていない風車は飾りの建物でしか無かった。窓から中に入れば、上までよじ登って中から外の雑草を見下ろした。小川も少なく、何となく地味で乾燥した場所だった。それでも二人は最後の時間をここで過ごした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは笑顔を偽ってでも二人のために何とか暗い雰囲気にならないように努力していた。ジェミン自身、終わりを目の前にして辛い思いをしていたのだけど。これがロンジュンが思い出させてくれる最後の思い出。正直もうそんな過去の話はどうだって良い気もした。正直風車だって来なくても良かったかもしれない。ロンジュンといられるなら一日中部屋にこもっていたとしても構わなかった。ロンジュンが思い出させようとしてくれている７歳の記憶はもう気にならなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それ以上に今作れる思い出を大切にしたかった。今、全てが手遅れになる前に。もう終わりがすぐそこに迫っているからこそ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>分かっているからこそ、ジェミンはロンジュンを抱きしめる時、いつもより強く抱きしめるのだった。ロンジュンにキスする時、一秒でも長くその唇に触れていようとした。ロンジュンの髪の香りを吸い込めば、一つ一つの詳細を覚えておこうとするのだった。頭の中では、二日後には全てが最後の一回になると分かっているから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクに来て以来、ジェミンがスマホを開くことはほぼ全く無かった。電波と充電できる場所がないから仕方がない。けれど今回ばかりはロンジュンの声を録音しておくべきか葛藤してしまう。歌声でもいいかもしれない。結局、ジェミンがスマホを取りに帰ることは無かった。今最善なのは、ロンジュンとの時間を無駄にせず、最大限に楽しむことだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンだってジェミンが平然を装っているだけであることには気付いていた。ジェミンも最終日を迎えることを恐れているのが伝わってきていたのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>長らくロンジュンは一人で眠っていなかった。その分朝目を覚ませばジェミンがいないことが耐えられなかった。起きている時だって、ロンジュンはジェミンが隣にいない状態を想像してしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからこそジェミンが全て普通であるかのように対応してくれているのはありがたかった。自分にはなかなかそれができなかったから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>現実は残酷だ。ごっこ遊びは愚かで惨めだけど、現実を受け入れるよりはマシに感じてしまうのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうしてロンジュンはリストの一番最後に、終了のチェックを付けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>４８日目 風車  </span>
  </strike>
  <span> ✓</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>４９日目、ジェミンは論文の最後のトピックを発表した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人は村の端にある、取り壊された建物の出っ張りに腰掛けて、足をぶら下げながら夕方の空を眺めていた。夕日が沈むことを何よりも恐れながら。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>日中ジェミンはジェベクの全てを万能するつもりで過ごしていた。山、竹でできた屋根、子供たち、友達、料理、川、そして何よりもロンジュン。どの時間もロンジュンの姿を脳に焼き付けるようにロンジュンから目を離さなかった。そんな一日も終盤に入ってきて、二人は静かに並んで座っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは家から持ってきていた鞄をジェミンの膝の上に置いた。ジェミンは首を傾げたまま置かれた鞄を見つめた。見た目以上に重たい鞄を不思議そうに見ながら、ロンジュンが何かしらの説明をするのを待つのだった。いつも通り、一日に必要な水やお弁当を入れているのだと思っていたけれどそんな重さでは無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小さく微笑んでから口を開くロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「結構前に、お前、帰るまでに僕に作品を彫って欲しいって言ってただろ。覚えてる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>もちろんそのことは覚えていたけれど、ここ数週間は忘れていた。重たい鞄を慎重に持てばゆっくりと鞄を開けようとするけど直ぐにロンジュンに止められるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まって、まだダメ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ダメなの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞き返すジェミンに頷く。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ソウルに着くまでは絶対に見ないで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんで？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>思わず笑ってしまうジェミン。ロンジュンは躊躇っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「いいから約束して」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが真剣に言うのでジェミンも頷いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「わかった、約束ね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>胸を撫で下ろしたロンジュンにジェミンはすぐつけ加えた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「値段はどれくらい？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンに声を上げて笑うロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「タダに決まってるだろ。お前がどんなに言おうと受け取らないからな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは舌を頬の裏に当ててロンジュンの横顔を眺めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「やっぱジュナには敵わないなぁ〜」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは微笑むのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらく何気ない会話で時間を埋めながら、今まで通りの流れで過ごすのだった。本当は全てが最後だと分かっているのだけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そうしてジェミンはジェベクついて最後のトピックを伝えた。愛についてだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「愛？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは思わず聞き返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「愛の何が知りたいんだよ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>静かに言うロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは夕日が傾いている事に気が付いた。左手を頭の後ろに当てて、右手ではペンを回していた。風が吹けばスタイリングされていない前髪が目まで落ちるのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクの人々はどうやって愛情表現する？まずジェベクでは愛はどんな形で存在してる？....ジェベクの人は愛ってどんな風に感じてる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの質問にロンジュンは口を尖らせて、俯いた。なんだこの質問は。こんなことを聞くジェミンが理解できなかった。ロンジュンはジェミンの顔を見上げれば、口だけで微笑んだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、愛は愛だよ、、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが何も言わないので、ロンジュンはそのまま続けるのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「地図を出してどこの国を指してくれてもいい。文化は違うし、着てる服も、食べるものも、肌の色も、喋る言語も違うはず。だけどこれだけ沢山の国が存在してても共通しているのは愛だよ。なんでか分かる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>黙ったまま、ジェミンはロンジュンの見解を聞くつもりで待っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だって愛は一般化できないから。ジェミナ、生きている場所は関係ない。全員が別々の考えを持ってて当たり前なんだよ。愛情表現の仕方を聞くんだったら、村全体に聞きに回る必要がある。人それぞれだからね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>これ以上深めるべきか迷ってしまうけれど、ロンジュンは続けることにしたのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕の場合、愛する人がいたら、自分と彼にとって特別な思い出がある場所に連れていく。一日２４時間しかないうちのほとんどを使ってでも一緒にいる時間を大切にしたくなる。愛してるなら、自分の全てを相手に見せるよ。どんなに恥ずかしくても、プライドが許したがらなくても、弱った姿だって見せることができる、、僕の全てを捧げたいと思うから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少し止まれば、続きを話し始める。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「どんな形で存在してるかって聞いたよな？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>夕焼けの空を見上げれば、思い出すように目を閉じるロンジュン。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕は、、日の出前に一緒に滝つぼで泳いだり、木に登って日の入りを見る行為に愛の形を見出してる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ピンポイントで話しているのは分かっている。けれど今更止める理由もなかった。ジェミンは明日にはいなくなるのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「突如行ったこともない都会に連れてってもらったり、一日中一緒にベッドの中でゴロゴロしたり、木に付けた縄で湖に飛び込んだり、、早朝にある仕事を代わりにしてもらったり、、そんな形で僕の中の愛は存在してる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>友人が愛について語り終わるまで、ジェミンは口を開こうとしなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの最後の質問を思い出せば、ロンジュンは目を開いた。ジェミンの顔を見ることはなく、地平線に沈んでいく斜陽を見つめて、優しく微笑むのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「愛はどんな風に感じるかって？それに関しては想像できるんじゃない？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>静かだった。ロンジュンはジェミンの手を取って、スタッカートを刻む自分の心臓の上に置いた。全てをむき出した拍子だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>こうしてロンジュンは最後に一度、ジェミンの顔を見つめた。これが本当に最後になる。そう決めた瞬間だった。全てが完璧だったから。愛する人を最後に一度だけ見つめられるのなら、この瞬間が良い。そうロンジュンは強く感じたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンはしっかりとジェミンを見つめた。夕日の残照がジェミンの頬をピンク色に染めていて、ジェミンの茶色の瞳は深海ほど深みを持っていた。染められた髪は無造作なのに、完璧。逞しい顎に、薄いけれど口角の自然と上がったチャーミングな唇。過去に去った幼馴染としてジェベクに戻って来たジェミンは、明日、ロンジュンの複雑な恋人としてジェベクを去る。ここに残って貰えるのなら臓器だって売ろうと思える。そう思える相手をロンジュンは最後に見つめていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>でもロンジュンは知っていた。本当にその人を愛しているのなら、その人の幸せを願うということ。ジェミンの幸せがソウルにあるのなら、ロンジュンには引き止められないのだった。もしもジェミンにとっての幸せが、何年か後にロンジュンを忘れて、運命の人に出会って、家庭を築いて、安定した暮らしを送ることだというのなら、ロンジュンは止められるわけがない。そう思うからこそ、ロンジュンはジェミンの顔の全てのパーツを一時的に記憶に刻み込んだのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「愛ってこんな風に感じるんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが言い終われば、ジェミンは何も言わなかった。手の平に伝わってくるロンジュンの鼓動と同じ速さで自分の心音が耳に響いていることも、ジェミンは黙っていたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>その夜、ジェミンはベッドに入れば手帳を開いた。本当はロンジュンと最後の夜を過ごしたかったのだけれど、ロンジュンは自分の気持ちを全て話してからは静かだった。顔も合わせてくれなかった。家に帰ると言うので、最後の日に喧嘩をするつもりにもなれずに、ジェミンは一人で自室に戻ってきたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日のトピックである「愛」についての情報を書き下ろすはずだったページ。ペンを回しながら、どれだけ白紙のページを見ていたか分からない。もう見たくないと思うまでは白紙を見続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ページの一番下の日にちと、トピックを見つめた。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>４９日目:愛 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクに来て最初で最後だ。ジェミンはペンで文字を消すことも、「済」と書くことも無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白紙のまま手帳を閉じたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>５０日目。最終日。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ついに来てしまった５０日目。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはジェベクでの一日目を思い出していた。５０日目が早く来ることを待ち遠しく思っていた。今すぐソウルに戻って、いつも通りの快適な生活に戻りたい。ジェベクのことは総合的に見ても、集めたデータだけを見ても、劣った場所だと信じていた。人口は５００人以下。テクノロジーへのアクセスは０。高校の進学率は６２パーセント。１００，０００人を超える人口の町に訪れたことがある人は５０人に１人の割合。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そして今日は５０日目。ジェベクで出会ったどの人もがジェミンに言った通り、数字だけで全てを決めつけることは無くなった。ジェベクは時代遅れな人々の集落ではなく、些細なことから幸せを見出せる人々の集落だった。どんな都会よりも「幸せ」について先進的な村。そうジェミンは思うようになっていた。家に帰るのは不思議だった。「家」と感じられる場所を他に見つけてしまったからかもしれない。帰省にこれほど苦い気持ちになるなんておかしいのかもしれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今日は５０日目。ジェミンは相変わらず夜明け前に目を覚ました。最後に一度、ロンジュンの浄水作業を手伝うために。ロンジュンは来なかった。明日からはまた全部一人ですることになるのだから、ゆっくりしたいのかもしれない。ジェミンは水のろ過をし、村の水汲み場まで水を運び終われば部屋に戻った。最後に一度、ベッドに寝転がって天井を見つめる。ペンを回しながら部屋のドアを見つめる。いつもならロンジュンはドンドンと階段を上って来て現れていてもおかしくない時間だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは来なかった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>１１時の特急のチケットを買っていたのでまだ数時間は余裕があった。けれどロンジュンの気配はない。落ち着かなかった。スーツケースは全て昨晩のうちに用意しておいたから閉まってドアの横に置いてある。スーツケースを見るのも変な気分だ。腕時計を身につけているのも変だ。でも何よりもロンジュンが顔を出さないのが変だった。よりによって今日、二人で過ごせる最後の数時間に現れないなんておかしかった。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは寝坊しているわけではない。そもそも一睡も眠れていないのだから。一晩中ブランケットを握りしめて、ジェミンとの今日に至るまでの５０日間を振り返っていた。どうしてこんなことになってしまったのだろう。 どうでもいい幼馴染から、電車に乗って帰っていく姿を想像しただけで死にたくなるほど大切な相手に変わってしまっていた。ロンジュンは自分が明日を乗り越えられないと分かっているからこそ眠れないのだった。ジェベクを去ると初めから分かっている相手を愛してしまったんだ。再びジェベクを去るジェミンを。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>５０日目、本当の終わりまで辿り着いてしまった。ロンジュンはコルクボードのリストを目にすれば現実を突きつけられる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>５０日目</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>それだけ書かれたリストの最後尾には何の思い出も隣に書かれていない。滝も塩湖も桜も何もない。思い出は全て巡り終わったから。全部全部終わった。映画ならエンドロールが流れている。本なら作者のあとがきに入っている。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが旅立つ瞬間に居合わせることはできない。絶対に無理だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンには嘘をついてしまった。大嘘。ジェミンのために勇敢になるはずだった。そう約束したはずだった。でも今日は無理だ。今日だけは強がることもできなかった。駅のホームに立ってジェミンの背中が電車に消えていくのを見届けるなんて無理だ。駅にも行かない。ジェミンが自分から歩き去るところは絶対に目視できない。見ないんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからロンジュンは家を出た。今まではロンジュンを落ち着かせてくれた場所。現実から逃げるのを許してくれた場所。家の門を出れば３８１歩かけてオンボロのベンチまで歩いて、黄色いトウモロコシ畑を見下ろすつもりだ。３８１。そんな数字さえも皮肉に感じてしまう。小さな丘を登れば、ベンチには座らなかった。風から自分を守るように腕を抱えてぼんやりと見渡す。天気は可もなく不可もなく。つまらない景色だった。ジェベクが美しくなかったことなんて一度もなかったのに。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェベクから生命が吸い取られたみたいだった。けれど完全にではない。生と死の狭間を彷徨っている。いっそのこと殺してくれと悶える一番苦しい時。今日もまたロンジュンはこの場所が今まで通りの役割を果たしてくれることを願っていた。それでも考えられることは一つ。一人。ジェミン、ジェミン、ジェミンだけだ。ロンジュンは拳をぎゅっと握って脳からジェミンを消そうとした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>感じたこともないほどの苦しさに、この心情を適切に表現できる言葉があるのかも分からなかった。ずっとこの日が来ると知っていた。５０日前からジェミンが去る日が５０日後に待ち構えていると分かっていた。けれど想像することしかできなかった。ジェミンを好きだと気付いた日から、ジェミンを愛していると自覚した日から今日の苦痛を想像することはできたけれど、今、実際に想像していた感情を体全身で感じているのだった。どこに走っても逃げられない苦しさがロンジュンに絡みついて離してくれなかった。今日はいつも以上にカラスの鳴き声が頭に響くのだ。不吉だ。ロンジュンはテリトリーを作ろうとトウモロコシ畑の上を飛び交うカラスをじっと見つめた。一時間後のことを考えないで済むように。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無理だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>しばらくすれば、カラスの鳴き声は聞こえなくなる。その代わりに足音がする。クソ。ロンジュンは目を閉じて唇を噛み締めた。体に力を入れて絶対に振り向かなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>考えすぎて幻聴が聞こえ始めたのかとさえ思ってしまう。１０時頃だった。自分の方向へ足音が響いている。そして少し距離を置いて足音は止まった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>顔を見なくても誰か分かっていた。一人しかいない。ジェミンがそんな簡単にロンジュンを一人にしてくれるはずが無かった。ジェミンと違って繊細過ぎる自分にうんざりしてしまう。ロンジュンが草だけを見て俯いていれば、気まずくて重たい沈黙に空間が支配されていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>丘の下の方から聞こえたジェミンの声は低く、聞くのが辛くなるほど傷ついていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...まじで酷いよ。俺が唯一見送りに来て欲しいって心から思ってたのは君だけなのに。来る気ないんでしょ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは空を見上げながら両手で自分の体を支えた。ジェミンのがっかりした声が風と一緒に通り過ぎていく。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの足音が近づこうとしている事に気付けば、息を飲んで今出せる一番強引な声でジェミンを止めた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ダメ、こっち来んな」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの皮肉な冷笑はロンジュンをナイフのように刺した。だけどジェミンはその場で止まってくれた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「本気で顔も合わせてくれないの？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの問に首を振りながら、ロンジュンは口の内側を噛み締めた。血の味がしそう。本当は今こうしてジェミンの声を聞いているだけで崩れ落ちそうなんだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...なんで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ほとんど嘆願しているような声だった。答えないわけにもいかず、ロンジュンは時間をかけて理由を話そうとした。いざ口を開くまでは時間がかかってしまうけれど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕の中での最後のお前の記憶は完璧だったから、」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは言葉にしながらも昨日のジェミンを思い浮かべた。顔に夕日が射していて美しいジェミン。今でも顔の隅々まで鮮明に思い出せるほどじっくりとその光景を目に焼き付けていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「昨日の夕焼け、お前の顔、全部が完璧だった。だから僕の中での最後のお前の記憶はあのまま残したいんだ、、、これじゃなくて、、お前が去る場面じゃなくて」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>痛々しい声で話すロンジュンを嘲笑うジェミン。笑いたいわけではなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじでジュナ、、ふざけてんの」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは思わず顔を上げた。視線を横にずらすけれど絶対にジェミンのことは見なかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ふざけてるってなんだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ガチでこんなことするつも-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうだよ。真剣に言ってる」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>拳を作ったままロンジュンは吐き出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ロンジュナ、これは君が読む本とは違う。終わりを読むのが怖いからって飛ばせるわけじゃないし、自分なりのハッピーエンドを作れるわけじゃない。これが俺たちに与えられた唯一の結末なんだから。わかってんの？これが俺たちのたった一つの終わり方なんだからさ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>苛立っているジェミンにロンジュンは口を結んだ。自分で決めたことは守り抜くつもりだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沈黙はよりジェミンを掻き立てた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「まじでこっち向く気がないなら、俺がそっちに行く-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「来んなっつってんだろ！来たら一生許さない」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>爆発するロンジュンにジェミンは乾いた笑いを零す。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「それで？俺は会いにきちゃダメなんだし、君も会いにきてくれないし、俺は君を棚の上の埃みたいに忘れるんだから関係ないでしょ？君がそう決めたんだから」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>そう冷たく言い放ちながらも、ジェミンはこれ以上前には進まなかった。自分自身が言ったことが正しいと分かっていながらも、これほど強く要求するロンジュンを見れば躊躇ってしまうのだ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンの言葉一つ一つがロンジュンを打ちのめした。気を抜けばこのまま崩れ落ちてしまいそうだけれど、ロンジュンは何とか声を絞り出した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクに足を踏み入れた瞬間からソウルに帰りたくて仕方なかったんだろ？だから喜んで帰れよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>風がロンジュンの代わりに泣いていた。ビュービューと音を立ててトウモロコシの葉を撫でている。カサカサと揺れる足元の草。カァーカァーと鳴くカラス。グサグサに刺されて割れる心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェベクでの初めての朝覚えてる？５０日目が来れば、俺は帰りたくてここを去るんじゃなくて、帰らないといけないから去ることになるって言ったよね。君の言葉だよ、ロンジュナ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは何も言わずに左下に視点を固めたまま、ジェミンが話し続けるのを待った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「君は正しかったよジュナ。帰りたくない。でも帰らないといけないんだ、、、だからお願い。最後にもう一度だけ、ちゃんと君の顔を見させて？こんな風にソウルに戻りたくないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>気が立っていたはずのジェミンの声はいつの間にか落ち着いて、今度はジェミンが頼む番だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「...なんで」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「なんでってそんなのロンジュナ、あ...」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが言おうとした言葉は「愛してるから」？ジェミンは直ぐに口を閉じ直した。自分が考えていた言葉と口から出そうになった言葉がマッチしているのかも判断できなかった。もしも自分が思い浮かべた言葉が「あの言葉」だったとしても、口にできるほど自信は無かった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>耳の情報だけを頼りにしていたロンジュンは、確かにジェミンの声を拾った。けれどそれが本当に自分の思っている言葉かどうかは分からずに、ジェミンが言葉を続けて明白にしてくれるのを待った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>言いかけていた文章を構成し直したジェミンからは、ロンジュンが期待していた単語は出てこなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「だってこんな終わり方、俺たちに相応しくないよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあジェミナ、僕たちに相応しい終わり方ってなんだよ。教えろよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今にでもロンジュンを抱き寄せてしまいたい衝動を抑えて、ジェミンは静かに話した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「本当の終わり方だよジュナ。君が振り向いて俺のとこまで来てくれる終わり方。ちゃんと最後のキスをして、電車が発車するまでお互いだけを見ていられる終わり方」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そんなの無-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「無理じゃないよロンジュナ-」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「黙って最後まで聞けってば！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>説得するためにジェミンが声を上げてもロンジュンは更に荒らげた声で遮った。こんな会話したくない。息が乱れていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは俯いていると零れそうな水滴を堪えるためにも目を瞑って頭を上に傾けた。顔にまで力が入って息苦しい。言葉を叫ぶ気力もない。だからロンジュンは静かに何とか声を出す努力をした。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「最後まで聞いてジェミナ。こっちが本当の終わり方だから。お前の電車は１１時だろ？だから遅くても１０時５０分には駅に着くように、このまま真っ直ぐ駅まで歩いて。分かった？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンに答えさせる隙も与えずにロンジュンは続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ソウルに着けば、タクシーを拾ってルームメイトが待つ寮にちゃんと戻る。ソウルに戻ってから数日間はきっと僕のことを考えると思うよ、、聞いてる？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンはしっかりと聞いていた。聞いていたからこそロンジュンの声が震えていることにも気付いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「でもすぐにお前はまた忙しくなるはずだよ。論文を書き上げて、ちゃんと大学を卒業する。それでも時々は僕のことも考えてくれるかな、、、仕事を始めるまでは。またストレスも溜まるだろうし、こことは違う意味で睡眠不足になるだろうよ。それでもお前は働き者だからちゃんと全ての仕事をこなす。ナナヤ、、お前はちゃんと成功して、みんなに尊敬されるようになるよ。お前は凄いから。そして徐々に僕のことは忘れていくと思うけど、忙しい日にはジェベクを思い浮かべることもあるかもな。ああ、ジェベクは穏やかでリラックスできたなって考えるはず。でもそんな時、いいか、お前はこうやって自分に言い聞かせて。ソウルがお前の居場所。ソウルこそがお前の華やかな未来を待つ場所だって言い聞かせるんだ。そうして僕やジェベクのことは考えないようにして欲しい。分かった？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンは唾を飲んだ。全ての言葉に殴られている気分だった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「お前はどんどん昇進すると思う。器用だし、才能に溢れてるから。だからこそ忙しくなって僕のことを考える暇もなくなって、僕のことを忘れて、、僕の顔も思い出せなくなると思う。それでいいんだ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>次の言葉を発する前にロンジュンは小さく息を吐く。何よりも辛いことだった。それでも黙ってはいなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「そうやって過ごしてる間に、ジェミナ、お前も完璧な人に出会うよ。きっともの凄く綺麗で、優しくて、お前の理想に全て当てはまる人」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>もう一度ロンジュンは繰り返した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ジェミナ、お前は完璧な人に出会って、その人と恋に落ちて、その人を愛す。僕を愛せなかった分、その人を全力で愛してあげられる。その人のことは絶対に心から愛することができるはずだよ。その人はお前の運命の人なんだから。お前はその人に全てを捧げたいと思うはずだし、二人で幸せになるんだ。その頃にはお前が僕のことを考えるのは、お前がパートナーを両親に紹介してる時、お前の幼少期の話題が出た時だけだよ」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>僕を愛せなかった分、その人を全力で愛してあげられる。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>受け入れ難い悲痛な言葉。けれどロンジュンはそれが事実だと知っていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最後までロンジュンは静かに続けた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕が言いたいのは、お前には考えないといけない未来があるだろ。だからこそ、今日、お前が望んだ終わり方を選べなかったことは、きっと長い人生で考えれば大したことじゃなくなる。ジェミナ、もうお前は僕の全てを吸いとって、僕を空っぽにした。だから最後だけ、僕の頼みを聞いて欲しい、、このまま帰って」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>長らく静寂が続いてもロンジュンはジェミンがそこにいると分かっていた。ジェミンの反応を確かめたい気持ちもあったけれど、ロンジュンは自分で決めたルールは破らない。答えが返ってくることがあるのか考えながら静寂に耳を傾けた。自分の言葉がブーメランのように返ってきて、傷に塩を塗っている。割れた心が粉々にならないようにロンジュンは片手で自分の胸を押さえた。物理的な支えは関係ないのだけれど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>やがてジェミンは降参した。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは自分の全ての愛をジェミンの未来の幸せのために捧げてくれた。それがジェミンにも全て伝わってきていた。全てを自分に差し出してくれたロンジュンに言い合う力が残っていないことも分かっていた。だからジェミンは自分が身を引くことにしたのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ほんとにこれが君の望むことなんだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンが望んだ通りの終わり方をジェミンが受け入れてくれた。良かった。そう思うべきなのに、諦めたジェミンの声はロンジュンの鼓膜を血だらけにした。これほど自分を傷つける声はない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「僕ずっと美しすぎる夢をみてたみたい。でもナナ、そろそろ目を覚まさないとね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>嫌だ。ジェミンはそう叫びたくても黙っていた。ロンジュンが気を変えてくれるのなら何でもする。本当にこの状況を変えられるかもしれない言葉はそれでも発せないのだけど。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>胸が張り裂けるのを感じれば、ジェミンは考えてしまう。こんな気持ち初めてだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>もしかしたら、一時的に燃え上がった恋では無かったのかもしれない。色とりどりだったジェベクが一気にモノクロの世界に見えるのは、そういうことなのかもしれない。ジェミンがロンジュンを愛するのは最初から別の世界線ではなかったのかもしれない。今二人が生きる、この世界線でジェミンはロンジュンを愛しているのかもしれない。かもしれない。かもしれない。ジェミンは瞳を閉じた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>完璧な世界だったら、ジェミンは両方を手に入れた。ロンジュンと、自分の未来。どれだけここが完璧な世界だったら良いだろう。けれどここは現実。完璧な世界なんて存在しなかった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>お互いがもう決断していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンの背中を見ているだけで、今すぐこの苦痛な時間を終わらせてあげなきゃいけない気持ちになる。顔は見えないけれど、ロンジュンは唇が切れるまで強く噛み締めて、体が震えないように耐えていた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ようやくロンジュンはジェミンの最後の言葉を聞くことになった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「じゃあこれが終わりってことだね」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ついにロンジュンは世界が崩れ落ちるのを感じた。否定したかった。今すぐに終わりを気にしなくてもいい世界線に飛んでいきたかった。けれど二人が出会ったのはこの世界線。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>現実を噛み締めてロンジュンは最後の力で声を振り絞った。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「うん、、終わり」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>終わり。この答えが不正解な世界に行けるのなら何だってする。歯を食いしばってジェミンの前で泣き崩れることがないように最後まで踏ん張る。終了の合図を告げたのに、終わった気がしない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本当の終わりの合図。その音が聞こえ始めれば、同時にロンジュンの心臓は今度こそ砕け散った。どんなに風が吹いていても、最大音量まで上げてロンジュンの耳に届いた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ジェミンが去っていく足音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一歩ずつ、ロンジュンの砕けた心臓を踏み潰す音となる。そして、ついには足音は聞こえなくなった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>足音が遠く遠く離れれば、やっとロンジュンは動くことを許した。そのまま真っ直ぐ丘を下りればトウモロコシ畑の中を突き進む。迷路のようなトウモロコシ畑。刺々しい茎で脚が傷だらけになるのを感じても足を止めずに迷い込むのだ。十四年ぶりにロンジュンはトウモロコシ畑に迷いに来たのだった。ここなら誰も探しにこない。見つけられないのだから。足の傷は気にならない。心が重症を負っているのだから。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>走って走って走り続ければ、畑の中心部の開けた場所に出た。直径４メートル程のトウモロコシから解放された場所で、ロンジュンは膝から崩れ落ちて、堪え続けた涙が溢れるのを許した。転けたせいで足に怪我をしてしまったかもしれないけれど、外傷の痛みは麻痺していた。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ロンジュンは膝と手をついたまま泣くのだった。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>慟哭しても空に向かって伸びるトウモロコシが壁を作っている。嗚咽を堪える必要もない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>その体勢のまま、ロンジュンは空を見上げた。頬の下まで伝う大粒の涙で景色は滲んでいる。無色で虚無で空っぽ。世界から閉ざすように自分を囲むトウモロコシ。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>独りぼっちだ。誰にも声は届かない。誰も抱きしめてはくれない。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>だからロンジュンは大人になって初めて、涙を流すことを許したのだった。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>来週が最終章です～～終わっちゃうの寂しいです泣<br/>ロンジュンと同じ終わりイヤイヤ病になります。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>プレイリスト：<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7dtid_7a-F8XN5RHwigXjobnKMCUCzC2">チェリガム選択BGM</a><br/>８万文字こえてます。ついに最後です。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界から音が消えてしまったみたいだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクには楓や柏の木が広大な山にまで広がっていて、村全体がみずみずしい緑色で染められている。村の多方に流れる川の水は日光を浴びてダイアモンドのように輝いている。人間の手を加えられないまま、ありのままの生命力で圧倒させるような景色がジェベクにはあるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>そんなジェベクをモノクロのサイレント映画で観ている気分だ。匂いさえも消えてしまった。青かった空は顔を蒼白させている。ロンジュンの失恋を天から見下ろしながら飽き飽きしているみたい。水から光沢は消えた。ニンニクの入ったスープに漬けられた麺の食欲をそそる匂いも無臭で、味もしない。朝を知らせてくれる鳥たちのさえずりさえも金切り声を聴いている気分にさせるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがいなくなり、ロンジュンはファン・ロンジュンの殻だけを残して中身を全て搾り取られてしまっていた。人類の歴史には紀元前、すなわちＢ．ＣそしてＡ．Ｄがある。それならロンジュンも同じだ。ジェミンが現れる前のロンジュンと、ジェミンを失った後のロンジュンは別人だった。ロンジュンの２２年の人生において、一番幸せだったのは二つの間、ジェミンとの５０日間だ。</p><p> </p><p>どこに行ってもジェミンを感じてしまう。ジェミンがソウルに戻ったのは一週間前。ロンジュンは昨日のことのようにあの時の痛みを思い出せる。今も消えていないのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがいなくなった翌日はモヤがかかっていた。何もしない日の特徴だ。ただのモヤ。ロンジュンが覚えているのは、リンおばさんの家に直行したこと。村の誰もを常に暖かく迎え入れてくれるリンおばさんは、ロンジュンにゲストルームを貸してくれた。自分の部屋にはジェミンとの思い出が詰まりすぎていた。コルクボードに貼られた全てチェックのつけられた思い出のリスト。寝具は未だにジェミンの香水の香りが染み付いている。都会くさいと理由をつけて嫌おうとしたけれど好きになったジェミンの香りだ。部屋の隅のベッドは吐き気を催す。二人で抱き合って眠っていた時の全てを鮮明に思い出してしまうから。そんな場所に身をおけるわけがなく、ロンジュンはリンおばさんを頼ったのだ。</p><p> </p><p>玄関の前に現れたロンジュンを見てもリンおばさんは何も言わずに中に入れてくれた。聞く必要もなく、全てを察していた。ロンジュンの頬には涙痕が残っていて、目も真っ赤だった。泣きすぎて腫れた瞼、下がった肩、魂から枯れてしまっていた。一目見ただけで全てを把握したリンおばさんはロンジュンを二階の部屋に招いた。それからロンジュンは何日かそこに泊まった。二日？三日？日にちのカウントも分からなくなっていた。</p><p> </p><p>部屋を出るのは朝、水の準備をしに行く時とバスルームを使う時に限る。ベッドに寝転んで背中をドアに向ける。現実から背くように。誰にもこんな自分の姿見られたくなかった。独り。哀れで心の痛みに悶えている。何年もジェベクの人々の花であり、大黒柱だった。大人は子供にロンジュンのようになりなさいとしつけ、同世代の友達にも頼られて、華がある。そんな完璧な姿からは遠くかけ離れて、どん底まで落ちてしまっていた。</p><p> </p><p>心の痛みのせいで呼吸が苦しくなることがあるなんて知らなかった。ジェミンがロンジュンの吸う酸素を全て奪ってソウルに持っていたのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはリンおばさんのゲストルームでも泣いた。泣くのは嫌いだ。弱みの象徴だから。白旗を上げるのと同じだから。痛みの表れだから。脆弱性を意味するから。けれど一度流れ始めた涙は止められない。両目の蛇口をひねりっぱなしにされているんだ。</p><p> </p><p>痛みに価値はあるのだろうか？唇を重ねた日々、お互いの腕の中で過ごした夜、二人で思い出し、作り直し、新たに作った全ての思い出。本当にこの痛みは美しかった５０日間の代償として価値があるのだろうか？夜になってもずっと考えていた。薄い壁の反対側でリンおばさんは眠っているのだから、嗚咽を堪えるのに必死だ。</p><p> </p><p>口を押さえながら漏れる声を殺して泣くロンジュン。目はぎゅっと瞑ってこれ以上溢れないように堪えている。肩は震え、これ以上手では押さえきれないと分かれば枕を顔に当ててしゃくりあげた。見つけた愛を失った悲しみを含んだ涙がびっしょりと枕を雨のように濡らすのだった。</p><p> </p><p>頭の中では意思に反して、全ての時間を再生していた。コオロギの声しか聞こえない部屋ではジェミンに脳を占領されるのは容易いことだ。</p><p> </p><p>夜明けの月が光る下で滝つぼに飛び込んだ朝。初めての思い出巡り。ジェミンのくだらない論文に必要な情報をレクチャーしながら、脱線しまくったいくつもの夕方。二人でした馬鹿馬鹿しい遊び。学校に忍び込んだり、鐘塔の鍵をこじ開けたり、役所に名前を彫ったり。幸せだった。</p><p> </p><p>自傷行為だと分かりながらも、５０日間は自然と頭の中で繰り返されるんだ。泣きすぎて痛むこめかみ、咽び泣かないようにと力を入れすぎて疲れた顎。泣き疲れて眠る頃には目も腫れ、枕も頬も濡れたままだった。</p><p> </p><p>目を覚ませば同じサイクルを初めから繰り返す。二人の最後の会話のループから抜け出せない。『じゃあこれが終わりってことだね』『ほんとにこれが君の望むことなんだね』両方のジェミンの言葉にロンジュンは『うん』と答えてジェミンを追っ払った。因果関係は醜い。</p><p> </p><p>実際ロンジュンが部屋から出られるようになったのは一週間後だった。何でもいいから泣くこと以外にすることを見つけなければ。これまでリンおばさんの家のゲストルームに閉じこもってまともな食事は二日に一度くらいのペースで過ごしていた。友達や両親を含めて何人の人が心配して訪ねて来てくれたかも分からない。全員と顔を合わせることを拒んだ。こんな弱った姿を見せるわけにはいかないんだ。</p><p> </p><p>それでも一週間絶望に満ちた生活を続ければ、どうにかしてすることを見つけようと思えるのだ。外でやることを見つければ、気も紛れるかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>少なくともロンジュンはそう願っていた。村の仕事の手伝いを再開しても、今までロンジュンの瞳の中に存在していた輝きや、機嫌の良い時に不意に出る鼻歌もない。若々しく元気だったロンジュンは消えていた。みんなが自分を心配して、可哀想なものを見る目をしている。どんなにその視線が嫌になっても責められなかった。ロンジュンだって鏡の前に立てば同じ目で自分を見つめるのだから。可哀想に。人生最大の失恋を経験した子。ロンジュンの顔を見ただけで、自己紹介されているみたいなものだ。だから俯いて人々の視線を避けるようにロンジュンは歩くのだった。</p><p> </p><p>トウモロコシ畑には近づかなかった。そんな自分を鼻で笑うロンジュン。ジェミンにこの場所は子供の頃の自分がジェミンを忘れるために訪れるようになった場所だと話した。他の全ての場所には６歳のジェミンとの思い出が詰まっているから。詩的に思える悲しい冗談みたいだ。大人になったロンジュンは、同じ人を相手に唯一の心の逃げ場所まで失ってしまったのだから。何よりも皮肉なのは、６歳のジェミンの記憶で染められていたジェベクは大人のジェミンに全部塗り替えられていること。同じ過ちを二度も繰り返すなんて阿呆らしい。</p><p> </p><p>むしろロンジュンは仕事に必要にならない場所は全て避けた。川も学校もジェミンの家も。ジェミンの家は週一でリンおばさんが手入れをしに行く日以外はただの空き巣みたいなものだけど。そして何よりもロンジュンは自分の部屋を避けた。着替えを取りに帰る時以外は絶対に部屋に入らなかった。入る時も絶対に部屋の端のベッドには目をくれない。</p><p> </p><p>どこに行っても一週間前まで噛み締めていた幸せが幽霊として体にまとわりついているみたいだ。指先にも、唇にも、魂にまで。</p><p> </p><p>村の長老が必要とするものを集めに森に集めに行けば、ジェミンと二人で同じ道を歩いた時の視界を思い出す。あの時の澄んだ空気。瓶と虫取り網を抱えて蛍を取りに来ていた夜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『どうせ帰ったら僕の幼稚さも恋しくなるから』</p><p> </p><p>あの時のロンジュンは網を掲げながらジェミンに微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>『なんでいつもそうやって俺が帰ること強調したがるの』</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそう返しながら自分自身も蛍が姿を現すのを待っていた。</p><p> </p><p>『お前がいずれはいなくなることを自分自身に言い聞かせるためだよ。お前に親しみを感じすぎないようにするため。僕らはもう７歳じゃないんだし』</p><p> </p><p>過去の自分をロンジュンは悲しく笑ってしまう。どんな皮肉な冗談だ。結局ロンジュンはジェミンに親しみを感じるどころか、恋をしてしまったのだから。ジェミンと出会った時から急降下を始める前のジェットコースターに乗っていたんだ 。どんなに努力したって避けられないことだったんだ。心臓が締め付けられた。</p><p> </p><p>小川の前を通れば二人で村の規則を破るために川で遊んだ後、下着姿で家まで走ったことを思い出す。その日は日が落ちるのが早く、空が深い紫色だった。素朴なのに美しかった。全てが完璧だった。ジェミンの笑い声と自分の笑い声が共鳴していた。幸せな記憶に胸が痛むのだ。ジェミンに過去を思い出させようと必死だったのに今は自分が過去を忘れることに必死なんて馬鹿みたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>考えないように、忘れようとこれほどまでも必死なのに。</p><p> </p><p>高木に寄りかかって座るジェミンの膝に頭を乗せて湖を見ながら話した穏やかな午後。配線を目指して歩きながら初めて恋人繋ぎで手を繋いでくれた時のジェミンの温もり。服も顔もずぶ濡れにした大雨の中で、ジェミンの唇以外感じられなくなった恍惚。お互いを抱きしめて中身のない話を繰り返す夜。全て全て記憶から消してしまいたいのだ。</p><p> </p><p>これほど愛が苦しいものなら、本当に価値はあるのだろうか？数えきれない夜を泣いて過ごすほど価値が愛には本当にあるのだろうか？止めたくても止められない思い出の再生の価値が？どれほどジェベクでの今まで通りの生活に戻ろうとロンジュンが励んだところで、ジェミンの存在感は強すぎた。どこにいてもジェミンを想起させる。やはりゲストルームにこもっておく方がいいのかもしれない。考えてみればあのラベンダーの花畑に留まっておけば良かったんだ。歳も取らずにジェミンも帰る必要もなかった花畑で永遠を過ごせたらどれほど良かっただろう。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが同じように自分のことを考えているかどうか気になってしまう。ジェミンは平気だろうか？元の生活に戻って大学生活を全うしてるだろうか。鞄は開けただろうか？</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは今幸せだろうか？</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはひたすら想像した。けれども答えを知る術はないのだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>はたまたソウルに戻ったジェミンといえば、夜中の３時にベッドの上で目を開いたまま。疲れて寝落ち出来れば良かった。そのために一時間のジョギングにわざわざ出たのだから。けれども睡魔はなかなか姿を見せなかった。冷たい枕に寝心地の良いマットレス。目はシャキッと開いたまま。部屋の床から天井を見渡す。車が走る音のする道路。酔っぱらいの喧嘩。</p><p> </p><p>この静けさを知らない場所こそがジェミンの居場所。だからこそぐっすりと眠れるはずだった。それなのにソウルは変わってしまった。いや、ソウル自体が変わったのではない。ソウルに対してのジェミンの感じ方が変わってしまったのだ。せわしい街に親しみを抱いていたのに、今じゃその忙しさが癪に障る。目を閉じて眠ろうとすれば耳は自然とコオロギの声を聞き分けようとする。いないのだけど。夜が明けて、空が明るくなり始めれば扉が突然開いてロンジュンが入ってくるを待っている。もちろん、誰も来なかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの作ってくれた石のオブジェは未開封のままベッドの端に置きっぱなし。開ける勇気がまだ出ないのだ。開くのと共にロンジュンを失った重みに押し潰されるに違いないのだから。名の無い喪失感。盲目になって日々を過ごしているみたいだった。行き慣れたカフェにコーヒーを買いに行っても気持ちは乗らない。友達と会っても何を話していいのか分からない。どんな話題もロンジュンに聞かせるためにあって、他の人には聞かせられない。そんな訳の分からない理論。</p><p> </p><p>一人でベッドで寝ていると物足りない。腕の中が空っぽだ。遠くで眠っている青年の温もりが足りなかった。</p><p> </p><p>身体中の感覚が麻痺して何も感じなくなってしまっていた。目を閉じれば、瞼の裏にロンジュンが見えた。ロンジュンの綺麗な唇も焦げ茶色の瞳も柔らかい肌も全て鮮明に蘇る。ロンジュンのハチミツよりも滑らかで甘い声も幻聴で聞こえてくる。</p><p> </p><p>何日経てば忘れることができるのだろう。今はまだロンジュンの細部まで完璧に思い出すことができるのだから。けれども何よりも自分は本当にロンジュンのことを忘れることを望んでいるのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>今までの生活に戻ったのに何もしっくり来ない。ウォッカを飲みすぎて思考がぼやけるまでは、友達と飲む夜さえも今までと違って感じた。論文を書き始めないといけないのにパソコンのワードもノートも全てが白紙のまま。ジェベクで使っていた手帳は未だに開ける気になれなくて、革素材の表紙見つめて手を動かさない。中を開いた途端ジェベクまでの列車のチケットを買ってしまう自分がいると分かっていた。同時にいつかは論文を書き始めるためにも手帳を開かなければいけないと分かっていた。論文を書かなければ。ロンジュンをジェベクに独り残したのはこの論文のためなのだから。初めて心から欲しいと思った相手を手放した価値をこの論文に見出してもらわなければ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクでの思い出、ロンジュンとの思い出を忘れて前に進もうとするのは真っ暗な迷路を彷徨うのと同じだ。どこに向かっているのかも、どうやって抜け出せばいいのか分からない。</p><p> </p><p>二人での最後の時間を思い出せば苦味が広がる。あの時に時間を戻せるのなら、どんなことでもする。そしてロンジュンの顔をもう一度だけ見て、ちゃんと最後のキスをする。二人の状況を変えることができたかもしれない一言を言う意外ならジェミンは何でもしただろう。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君、帰ってきてから随分変わってしまったねぇ」</p><p> </p><p>大事な生徒に厳しい顔を見せる教授。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは論文のメンターである教授のオフィスの革製の椅子に座っていた。ソン教授はジェミンに論文の進み具合を確認するために呼び出していた。ジェミンの三倍ほど長く生きている教授は偉大な人だとジェミンは尊敬していた。人生のことを知り尽くしているような視野。都会の人にしたら珍しい。</p><p> </p><p>「...どういうことですか？」</p><p> </p><p>思わずペンから手を離すジェミン。教授はジェミンの容姿を指摘するように手を上下に動かした。</p><p> </p><p>「自分を見てみなさい」</p><p> </p><p>それほど分かりやすいのだろうか？けれどもジェミンの想像以上にジェミンの精神衛生は容姿に現れていた。いつも身なりのきちんとしたジェミンの服にも、目の下のクマにも、セットされていない髪の毛にも。厳粛な表情。活気を失った声。ジェミンは唇を噛み締めて教授を見上げた。どう言い訳していいのか分からなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「すみませ-」</p><p> </p><p>「なあに、謝る必要はないよ。恋煩いですって顔に書いてあるんだからねぇ。ジェベクは君が求めていた以上のものを与えてくれたんだね？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの口を挟んで言う教授にジェミンは目を逸らした。求めていた以上だなんて次元ではなかった。ジェベクでの日々は人生についてのジェミンの視点を完全に変えてしまった。良い意味でこれまでの２１年の生き方を全て考え直してしまうほどだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの沈黙こそが教授からすれば質問の答えだ。何十年も生きていれば、人が恋をしている時や、酷い心の痛みを抱えていることを直ぐに見抜けるようになるのだから。この二つの感情が一つになることがあることも熟知していた。</p><p> </p><p>「それで、誰なんだね？」</p><p> </p><p>教授の目には純粋な好奇心が宿っていることが目に見える。ジェミンは口を開いて答えようとしても、質問の意味が分かりそうで分からないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「誰、、とは、、、？」</p><p> </p><p>優しく微笑む教授。</p><p> </p><p>「誰が君をこんな姿に変えちゃったんだね？」</p><p> </p><p>それなら簡単に答えられる。決して「愛」という言葉が関連しているとは限らない幅広い質問だから。だからこそ答えられる。けれどもロンジュンの名前を声に出す勇気は出なかった。</p><p> </p><p>「...ただの幼馴染です」</p><p> </p><p>「ただの幼馴染？」</p><p> </p><p>教授はケラケラと笑うのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ただの幼馴染が君をそんな風にさせるのかね？ただの幼馴染だったら君はそんな気持ちになるんか？」</p><p> </p><p>「ソン教授、僕は-」</p><p> </p><p>これ以上この話題のついて話したくない。ジェミンは元々話し合っていた論文の話題に戻そうと口を開いたけれど直ぐに割り込まれてしまうのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「君は変わってしまったよ、ジェミン君。これまでの君は明るくて、積極的で優秀な生徒だった。私の講義の中でもいつも手を挙げて気になることは聞いてくれた。授業で取り上げた文化の統計を全て知ろうとする。世界中の全ての情報を私が教えたとしても、以前の君ならまた新たに別の統計を知ろうとしただろうね。君は本当に数字を目で見て物事を判断しようとする生徒だったからね。論理的で現実的。何よりもデータを信用していた。そして自分自身にも誇りを持っていた。少し傲慢なくらいは自分の賢さや将来有望であることを知っていた」</p><p> </p><p>叱られていると勘違いしたジェミンを俯いたまま謝った。</p><p> </p><p>「ちゃんと良くなるって約束-」</p><p> </p><p>「そんなこと私は望んでないよ」</p><p> </p><p>「...はい？」</p><p> </p><p>まさかの答えにジェミンは首を傾げた。</p><p> </p><p>「ゆっくりと歩ける時間はどうだったね？肩の荷を下ろして息を吸えるのはどうだった？村で君はどんなことを感じたんだい？学部で一番賢い君でも知らないことを村の人は山ほど教えてくれただろう。君はどう感じたんだ？」</p><p> </p><p>教授とこんな話題について話すなんて無駄な時間な気がしてならなかった。まずこんな質問をされる意味が分からなかった。教授は自分の推薦者だ。ジェミンは乾いた笑いを浮かべた。</p><p> </p><p>「いい気分でしたよ、教授。すごく良かったです。まるで、、」</p><p> </p><p>帰省したみたいだった。本当の家に帰ったみたいだった。</p><p> </p><p>それこそが教授の求めていた答えだったのか、ジェミンに大きな笑顔を向けて両手を重ねた。</p><p> </p><p>「いいかい、ジェミン君。論文を書いてきなさい。君の心のゆくように書くんだ。書き終われば、君を絶対に推薦する。既に何個かの研究所が君の人材を欲しているからねぇ。国でもトップクラスの研究所さ。初任給だけで簡単に家が買えるほどだよ。それに給料は経験を積めば上がっていく。君は素晴らしい社会学者になるだろう」</p><p> </p><p>目を合わせればジェミンは口を自然とすぼめてしまう。教授の言葉をもう一度頭の中で流した。魂まで見透かされているみたいな視線は居心地が悪い。</p><p> </p><p>「考える時間は与えたぞ。どうだね？ジェベクに行く前に聞かされた時と同じくらい美味しい話に聞こえるかい？」</p><p> </p><p>言葉を失うジェミン。初任給の額を見せて貰った二ヶ月前のジェミンなら興奮して眠れなかっただろう。教授の言葉全てに興奮してじっとすることもできなかったはずだ。今は違った。喜ばしいことなのに、想像しただけで震えてしまいそうだ。苦かった。</p><p> </p><p>「ソン教授」</p><p> </p><p>見上げて呟くジェミンの声には痛みが混じっていた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕はちゃんと犠牲を払いました。ジェベクにロンジ-、、彼を、残して来ました。だからこそ、この論文は、、意味のあるものにしたいんです。辛かった決断が無駄じゃなかったって思えるためにも、、だからどうか、、どうか僕の書いた論文を見た時には、嫌に思わないで下さい」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの心の痛みを聞き取れば、悲しげな微笑みで頷いて、ジェミンが帰ってもいいことをジェスチャーで伝えた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君、私も君の決断が無駄にならないことを願ってるよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは部屋から出ながらも振り返らなかった。教授の言う通り、ジェミンは誰よりも自分の決断が無駄にならないことを願うのだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>無駄になりませんように。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>１９時前。太陽がソウルでは見えない地平線に向かって沈んで行くのを窓から見ながらも、ジェミンは何度も同じフレーズを頭で繰り返した。全てが無駄になりませんように。夕焼けはいつもほど美しく感じなかった。空にいじめられている。ぼんやりとした空は雲に覆われて、ほとんど太陽の光を遮断していたのだから。ソウルの夕焼けは、高層ビルの窓に反射してキラキラしていたはずなのに。ジェミンはソウルの空を美しいと思っていたはずなのに。今は虚しい気持ちにさせるだけだった。</p><p> </p><p>机の前で論文用の新しいノートを開いていた。いい加減取りかからなくては。右手ではペンを回しながら、銀色のペンの艶をぼーっと見つめる。どこから始めて良いのか分からないまま白紙の前に座っていた。左側にはジェベクの情報が詰まった手帳があるというのに。中身は全てロンジュンに教えてもらった物だった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはため息をついて椅子に深く座り直せば、天井を見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>どうすればいいんだ、、、</p><p> </p><p>分からなかった</p><p> </p><p>２０時になった。まだどうしていいのか分かっていない。ジェミンが書いたのは一文。社会が時代と共に進歩して来たことについてのざっくりとした一文。</p><p> </p><p>２１時になった。未だに分からないまま。ジェミンが書いたのは最初の一段落。論文の内容に入る前のイントロだ。</p><p> </p><p>２２時になった。まだまだ何をしているのか分からない。何も一貫性がない。ジェミンが書いた二つの段落は連続する文であり、中身は空っぽだった。ようやくメモを書いた手帳を開けば、インスピレーションを探してページをめくった。けれど深読みはしない。辛くなるに間違いのだから。</p><p> </p><p>２３時。相変わらずどうしていいのか分からない。一時間前から増えたのは数行のみ。諦めたくなってしまう。けれどもそんな時ジェミンは自分に言い聞かせるのだ。今していることのためにロンジュンを諦めたのだと。輝く瞳孔と真っ黒な髪をした美しい青年を今の自分のために諦めた。世界を照らす笑い声でジェミンを冒険に連れ出してくれるロンジュンをこれのために諦めたのだから、何としてでも書き進めなければ。だからジェミンはペンを強く握りしめた。</p><p> </p><p>２４時。どうしていいか分からないことだけは変わっていない。エナジードリンクの炭酸が喉に流れるのを感じながらペンを進めた。せめて初めの章を書き終わらなければ。髪をかき上げながらこれまで書いた文を見下ろす。五時間かけてジェミンが書いたのはたった数段落のみ。五時間も人の脳が停止できるなんてありえないと思っていたけれど、そんなことないんだ。</p><p> </p><p>１時。どうしていいか？もちろん分かっていない。しかし１時は不思議な時間だ。人間をもう少し素直にさせる時間。眠気のせいかもしれない。ジェミンは椅子を回転させながら書く内容を考えた。右手ではペン回しをしたまま。</p><p> </p><p>１時ということは、ロンジュンはもう寝ている時間だろう。ジェベクではコオロギの鳴き声しか聞こえない時間だ。ジェミンはロンジュンが一人で寝ていて寒くないか考えてしまうのをやめられなかった。ロンジュンの寝顔を思い出してしまう。目にかかる黒い前髪。眠っていて伏せられたまつ毛。柔らかくて薄いピンク色の唇は微かに突き出されている。何よりもロンジュンは元気に過ごしているだろうか。思い浮かべるだけで心が誰かに潰されているみたいだ。こんなの普通じゃないとジェミンも理解していた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベク駅まで歩いたあの日、両足に鎖を巻かれているかと思うほど重たい足取りだったことを思い出す。電車に乗れば、心の重さが何トンも増えたみたいだった。普通じゃない。こんなの普通の感情じゃないとジェミンも分かっていた。</p><p> </p><p>それでもソウルに戻って二週間が経ってもその気持ちが続くとは思いもしなかったのだ。全く消えなかった。ロンジュンを思い出す度に同じ感情に押し潰されそうになる。ロンジュンを抱きしめるあの感覚が恋しかった。ロンジュンと交わす会話も全て、ロンジュンが恋しくてたまらないんだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンのことを考えながら椅子で回っているとある物が目に入った。鞄のファスナー。立ち上がれば、その鞄を初めて渡された時の会話が蘇る。ジェミンが鞄を渡された途端中を確認しようとすれば、止められたのだった。</p><p> </p><p>『ソウルに着くまでは絶対に見ないで』</p><p> </p><p>『なんで？』</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが笑いながら聞けばロンジュンが躊躇いながら口を開いたのまで思い出す。</p><p> </p><p>『いいから約束して』</p><p> </p><p>ソウルに戻ってからそろそろ二週間が経つ。部屋の隅に置いてからずっとこれまで触らずに来た。見ないようにしていたのには理由があった。見てしまえばまた苦しい気持ちになると分かっているのだから。既に苦しい思いをしているのに悪化してしまう気がするせいで中身を確認できないでいた。朝１時に書かなければならない論文が進まない今、開けるのは今しかないと感じてしまう。心の準備ができているわけでなはない。ただ、準備ができた日が来るとも到底思えなかった。</p><p> </p><p>予想は正しく、全くロンジュンからの贈り物を目にする精神状態では無かった。</p><p> </p><p>鞄の隣に座り込めば、鞄を慎重に自分の前まで動かした。ジェミンがどんなに鍛えているとはいえ、重たいことには変わりなかった。その重さの原因も鞄を開いた途端納得がいくのだ。</p><p> </p><p>理由も分からないけれど、ジェミンは鼓動が速くなるのを感じた。石を彫って置物を作ってくれているのは知っていた。でも何を？山とか？ロンジュンの作業室にはいくつもの山の置物が並んであったのを思い出す。人気なリクエストだと言っていた。それとも川？同じく川のオブジェの注文も多いらしい。</p><p> </p><p>ゆっくりと鞄の口を開けば、中を覗き込んで唇を無意識に突き出した。</p><p> </p><p>手を入れればゆっくりと一つ目の石を取り出す。サイズはティーライトキャンドル程小さかった。そしてまた取り出す。そうしてもう一個。５個目、６個目、７個目、８個目。ジェミンは無心で数えながら石を床に並べて行った。同じ動作の繰り返しで手が痺れてしまいそうだ。１４、１５、１６、１７。ジェミンは、石一つ一つにはほとんど目もくれずにただ鞄を空にする事に集中していた。心拍数がどんどん上がっていく。２３、２４、２５。どの石も異なっていた。全てが別のデザイン。けれど目を凝らすと小さく二人の人間がどの石のデザインにも彫られていた。ジェミンのよく知る二人であることくらい分かっていた。毎回別の背景の前に立つ二人の小さな人間。ジェミンは必死だ。３７、３８、３９。こんなに多いと思ってもいなかった。そして全てが記憶を刺激した。滝。鐘塔。塩湖。ジェミンの家の屋根。海辺。東屋。海辺。どの景色も、一つ一つの場所に繋がる物語も知っていた。気付いた時にはジェミンは鞄に残り何個入っているか分かるようになっていた。元々何個入っていたか分かるのだから、出した分を引けばいい。４８、４９。</p><p> </p><p>そして鞄は空になった。</p><p> </p><p>５０個目は無かった。ロンジュンが渡してくれたのは、壊れた建物に座りながら話していた４９日目だった。５０個目がないのはわざとだとジェミンは分かっていた。ロンジュンは最終形態を恐れていたから。鞄から取り出されて床にゾロリと並んだ４９個の石の置物をジェミンは今度こそじっくりと眺めた。次第に心が傷んでくる。</p><p> </p><p>全ての日に一つの石を彫ってくれた。こうすれば今度こそジェミンがジェベクでの思い出を忘れないから。ジェミンは一つずつ慎重に持ち上げて見ていった。二人の思い出の物理的証拠がこのまま消えてしまうことを恐れているみたいな手つきだ。</p><p> </p><p>一つ一つ見る度に、ジェミンの心臓はチクリと針で刺されているみたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>紫の大理石で掘られた置物はラベンダー畑に訪れた日の思い出を表している。頭はラベンダー畑に戻っていた。時間の概念を壊した魔法のお花畑。作り上げた設定であるのにも関わらず、二人で永遠に留まりたいと思ってしまったあの夜。なかなか最後までお花畑を去りたがらなかったロンジュンの表情を思い出せば、両頬を手で包んで甘い言葉をかけたくなる。もう一度あの頬に触れられるのなら何だってできる。</p><p> </p><p>青色のアズライトには温泉での二人が彫られている。霧で真っ白だった朝に戻ったみたいだ。温かいお湯の中でロンジュンの腰を抱きしめていた穏やかな午前中。また同じ時間を過ごせるのなら魂を闇市に売っても構わない。</p><p> </p><p>こうしてジェミンは４９個、全ての石を通してロンジュンとの４９日間を全て振り返った。一つ思い出を振り返るごとに頭が夜中とは思えないほど冴えていく。そして手遅れになるまで自分の本当の感情に気付けなかった愚かさを思い知ることになるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの元を離れてから世界は無音だった。親友にここまで激しい感情を抱くことはないのだと今なら分かる。石を見て思い出す度に心臓から血が止まらなくなるほど色んな気持ちが溢れ出てくる。ただの友達が一日中お互いの隣で過ごしたいなんて思わない。ただの友達ならああやって抱きしめ合うことに幸せを感じない。今なら分かる。キスしたい、手を繋ぎたいと思うのは単なる肉体的欲望ではなかったんだ。</p><p> </p><p>二週間前に気付いておくべきだったことにジェミンは今気付いたのだ。</p><p> </p><p>目の前にある思い出達は、同時にジェミンが簡単に諦めて手放した幸福の証だった。犠牲を払うなんて愚かなことをしてしまったのだと思い知らされる。ジェミンが握るのに完璧な手。死ぬまで見つめていたいと思う瞳。天使の子守唄よりも心地よい完璧な声。ジェミンにとって全てが完璧だった人。</p><p> </p><p>苦しい、、苦しすぎる。２時前。ジェミンは今まで無視してきた体の中で膨らみ過ぎていた事実に襲われて窒息しそうになっていた。</p><p> </p><p>そんな痛みも苦しみも全て受け入れた。身の回りの物が全て陰気で醜く見える。どの家具も景色もロンジュンと関連のないものだから仕方がない。冷たいベッド、陰気で醜い。真っ白な壁、陰気で醜い。腕の中に居ないロンジュン。そんな事実までが憂鬱にさせる。</p><p> </p><p>あの時は分からなかったかもしれない。しかしジェミンは今なら分かる。単なる淡い恋がこんなものではないと。ちょっと惹かれていただけなら、こんな気持ちになることはないと今なら分かるんだ。今までこんな気持ちになったことが無かった。酷い痛みを感じながらも、ただの一時的な好意では無かったのだという実感に浸る。目を閉じればロンジュンが見える。夜眠る時にはロンジュンのことだけを考える。こんなの普通じゃない。</p><p> </p><p>そうしてジェミンはロンジュンが告白してくれた日に戻っていた。嵐の午後、激しく口付けを交わし終わればロンジュンのベッドの上で抱き合った。ジェミンの胸の上に頭を置いたロンジュンの声が頭に流れる。</p><p> </p><p>『僕のこと愛してるの？』</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの声で再生されるあの日の質問。</p><p> </p><p>『僕のこと愛してるの？』</p><p> </p><p>あの時ロンジュンは、そうはっきりとジェミンに聞いてくれたのだった。記憶が蘇ればジェミンは愚かな自分に苛立って顔を手のひらに埋めた。こんなに自分に腹が立ったのは初めてだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンに愛しているか聞いてくれたのだ。普通なら簡単には口にできないことを、勇気を持って聞いてくれたロンジュン。それなのに自分自身はどう答えただろうか。ジェミンは思わず歯を食いしばった。</p><p> </p><p>『愛してるかは分からない、』</p><p> </p><p>分からない。あの時のジェミンはロンジュンに分からないと答えたのだった。ジェミンは自分の言葉を振り返りながら、 石を見つめた。そうして夜中にも関わらずジェミンは一人で笑った。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの元へ帰れと叫ぶ石に囲まれながらジェミンはただ頭を反らして笑うのだった。まるで狂人だ。冷静に自分を客観視すればゾッとするだろう。</p><p> </p><p>それでもジェミンは笑い続けた。目尻に零れそうな雫が溜まるのを感じれば、何とか拭き取ろうとする。無駄だった。強く瞬きをしても次から次へと溢れてくるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>悲しくて愚かでアイロニー満載な男の笑いと涙。ロンジュンはジェミンに自分のことを忘れろと言っておきながら、二度と忘れられないような贈り物をくれたのだ。ああ、皮肉。</p><p> </p><p>そして愚かすぎる自分に悲しくなる。愛してるかどうか聞いてきたロンジュンに分からないと答えてしまった自分。でも今ならその質問の答えが痛いほど分かっていた。時間を巻き戻して本当の答えを伝えることができるのなら何でもする。</p><p> </p><p>それでも時間を巻き戻すなんて不可能なことくらい分かっていた。だからこそジェミンは苦しい事実に対面する事になるのだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはこうして、確実に自分の人生の最愛の人だと断言できる相手を失ったのだと知らされたのだから。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>２時半だった。ジェミンは再び机の前に戻っていた。棚には石を日付順に綺麗に並べて飾った。石を見る度に自分の遅すぎる発覚に気持ちが重くなる。別にジェベクまでのチケットならいつでも買えるのが事実だ。いつだってジェベクを訪れることはできる。けれども現実はそんなに単純にできていない。少なくとも今はまだダメだ。まだ自分にはしなければならないことがあるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>頭の中では小麦畑の横にある小屋でのロンジュンとした会話を思い出していた。確かその日のトピックは職業についてだった。今でもよく思い出せる会話。あえて今は掘り下げないでおくけれど。ほんの些細な会話であったのに関わらず、今こうして自分のロンジュンへの気持ちがこの世で何よりも強い感情だと知った今、突然思い出してしまったのだった。</p><p> </p><p>だからジェミンは机の前に座り、時間を確認した。</p><p> </p><p>午前２時３６分。</p><p> </p><p>あの数字だ。２３６。どこにいても登場する数字はジェミンに訴えかけてくれているのかもしれない。ジェミンには二度目のチャンスがあると。そして世界のどこかにジェミンに新たな始まりが待っていると。ジェミンはもう一度時計の時刻を確かめた。</p><p> </p><p>ペンを握れば、今回はペン回しをすることも無かった。ゴソゴソすることも無く、ジェミンはこれまで書いたページを破って白紙に戻す。書くことが分からない時の癖であるペン回しは必要ないのだ。今は書きたいことがはっきりと分かっていたから。</p><p> </p><p>こうして時刻は２時３６分。ジェミンはペンを紙に滑らせた。</p><p> </p><p>今度こそジェミンは心のまま論文を書き始めたのだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>熱く、ベタベタしている。湿度が肌を覆っていて、数分外にいるだけで汗だくになってしまう。山に囲まれた村であるから、風もよく吹いてくれるとはいえ、エアコン設備のないジェベクでの夏はなかなか耐え難いものだった。</p><p> </p><p>あれから三ヶ月半ほどの月日が経った。八月はロンジュンに厳しかった。とはいえ五月も六月も七月も全て苦しい時期だったのだけれど。</p><p> </p><p>八月になる頃にはロンジュンは元の笑顔を取り戻して、村のために働き回る頼れる存在に戻っていた。ジェベクの人々に心配をかけることもないロンジュンの仮面が上手く出来上がっていた。ある程度はそれも事実だった。毎日他人の部屋で泣き疲れるまでめそめそすることも無くなった。それでも自分のベッドで眠れるまでは時間がかかった。家に戻ってもしばらくはソファで寝る日々が続いたけれど、いつかは無理やりベッドに入ったのだった。八月になってもやはり心の中にすっぽりと穴が空いたように感じることには変わりないのだけど。何か足りていない。誰かが足りていない。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの家や、二人で行った場所は極力避けた。ジェベクは美しい風景で溢れているのに、今はまだジェミンの影が残っていた。昔のように同じ場所に戻れるようになるのはまだ当分先の話だろう。</p><p> </p><p>トウモロコシ畑にもあの日以来一度も訪れ無かった。オンボロのベンチに座れば会いに来てくれるジェミンを思い出すこと間違いない。やはり世界は無音のまま、色彩の彩度は下げられたまま。それでもこのまま生き続ければいずれはこの音も色もない世界に慣れると信じて今日も目覚めるのだ。いずれはジェミンがいた時の感覚を忘れる日が来ると信じて。</p><p> </p><p>だから何とか元気にやっていた。少なくともロンジュンは自分にそう言い聞かせた。僕は元気だ。友達や他の人々がジェミンの名前を話題に出すことも無くなった。ありがたかった。ジェミンを思い出すのは自分一人で充分だから。</p><p> </p><p>三ヶ月半、四捨五入で四ヶ月。</p><p> </p><p>８月１５日。ジェミンは卒業して研究所で働き始めた頃だろうか。ジェミンは今幸せだろうか？僕のことを考えることはあるのだろうか？ロンジュンはそんなことを考えるだけでまた心拍数が上がってしまう。それ以上に治癒しきれていない心を傷めるのだけど。</p><p> </p><p>どれほど乗り越えようとしても簡単なことではない。だけど誰がロンジュンを責められる？本気で愛した人を失った人間がそんな安易に日常に戻れるわけないだろう。こうして虚無感に慣れてでも生きて行かなければ。胸に穴が空いた感覚に耐えながら生きていくことに慣れなければ。どんなに嬉しいことがあっても幸せは半減してしまうけれど慣れなければ。残りの幸せはソウルに全て置いてあるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがいなくなり、五月はロンジュンのエネルギーを全て吸い取った。目を覚ませば死人みたいに一日のルーティンをこなした。生命力もエネルギーも感じさせない青年となってしまっていたロンジュン。まだまだ全てがジェミンを連想させるのだった。六月は比較的マシだった。それでも痛みは充分残っている。七月も同じように流れて、ついに八月の中盤まで来た。ロンジュンは早く全てが良くなるのを待ち遠しく思った。</p><p> </p><p>もっと簡単に忘れられたらいいのに。ジェミンがいなくなってからの時間を思うとほろ苦い気持ちに襲われる。ジェミンがどうしているか全て把握していた５０日間から何も分からない所まで急降下したのだ。今はジェミンがどう過ごしているか想像することしかできなかった。もちろん答え合わせもできない。本当にロンジュンはこのまま元の自分に戻れるのか考えてしまうのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはそもそも僕のことを愛していなかった。つまり僕よりも簡単に気持ちを切り替えて、前に進んでいるに違いない。そうだろ？ロンジュンは唇を突き出しながらぼんやりと考えるのだ。憂鬱な話だ。ロンジュンは今日もジェベクで一人、立ち去った人を愛し続けているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>相変わらずロンジュンは毎朝早朝に起きて、村のための水を用意する。ジェミンがいなくなったのでまた一人で村全体の水の管理を背負う日々に元通りだ。実はジェノが手伝うと言ってくれたのだった。ジェベクの人でもないジェミンがロンジュンを毎日手伝っていたというのに、ずっとジェベクで暮らす自分が手伝わないのは悪いと思ったらしい。もちろんその気持ちは嬉しかったけれど、ジェノは速読が得意な方では無く、まだまだ取り扱い説明書を読みながら苦戦していた。ということで、ロンジュンはしばらくまた一人。</p><p> </p><p>ろ過と運搬の繰り返し。井戸と水汲み場だけは唯一ロンジュンがどうしても避けることのできない場所だった。ジェミンがずっと手伝ってくれていたことを思い出さない日は無かったけれど仕方ないのだ。自分の失恋のせいで村全体に水不足の危機を体験させるわけにはいかないんだ。だからロンジュンは鼻歌を歌いながら作業を終わらせることだけに集中した。</p><p> </p><p>家に戻れば夕方までは家から出なかった。日中はあまりにも熱気が酷く、この時間、ジェベクの玉石でできた道にはほとんど人もいないのだ。</p><p>竹でできた家は静かに強い日差しを浴びている。近所で飼われている犬の吠え声。鳥のさえずり。暖かい風が山の間を通り抜けても音はしない。熱風はほとんど風鈴を揺らさないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>熱気が治まった頃にロンジュンは村での仕事に戻ることにする。居間のテーブルには何ヶ月も郵便受けから取るだけ取って未開封の手紙が何通か重なっている。正直人からの手紙を読むほどのエネルギーは残っていないのだった。全てがスローペースになっていたから。石を彫るのもいつも以上に時間がかかってしまう。仕事自体は止まることなく、注文は入るので作品を作らなければならない。けれどもモチベーションや熱意が減ったせいで作るのにも時間がかかるのだった。それでも仕事は仕事。少しずつこなしていくのと同時に、ロンジュンはジェベクを支える重要人物に戻っていた。</p><p> </p><p>夜はトウモロコシ畑に行くために夕食を抜けることも無くなった。もちろん友達もその事に気付いてはいるものの、理由は誰もが知っているのでわざわざ口にして聞かれるようなことは無かった。代わりにロンジュンは部屋で寝落ちするまでぐるぐると考えを巡らせるのだった。何とも情けない無限ループに捕まったまま、抜け出せることを待ち望むロンジュン。元通りになるには時間がかかるものだと受け入れ始めてしまっていた。</p><p> </p><p>朝起きれば、また同じループを繰り返した。</p><p> </p><p>次の日もまたその翌日も。繰り返し、繰り返し。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真夏にしては暗い朝だった。雨雲が空を覆っているせいだ。家に引きこもるのに丁度いい朝。ロンジュンは手を動かしながらもぼんやりとそんなことを考えていた。これだけはジェミンが来る前からずっと一人で続けていた仕事だからか、いざ一人でするように戻っても困ることは無かった。あまりにも慣れているのだから。この頃にはジェノも時々手伝いに来てくれるようになった。それでも多方はロンジュンの仕事だった。</p><p> </p><p>終われば日の出を部屋で待ちながら、のんびり過ごす。いつの間にか９時になると、鳥が窓の外で鳴いている。やはり以前ほど爽やかな音では無かった。特に何かをしている訳ではなくとも、疲労で一日中寝転がっていたい。正直ここ三ヶ月はずっとそうだった。惨めなのは自覚している。</p><p> </p><p>９時１４分。部屋のドアにノックが聞こえればリンおばさんが入ってきて、ベッドの端に腰掛けた。</p><p> </p><p>体を起こせば小さく挨拶がてらに微笑むロンジュン。まだまだ純粋な笑顔を取り戻せてはいないけれど、リンおばさんは特に触れてこなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「どうかしたの？」</p><p> </p><p>いきなり現れた彼女に聞くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「私は平気よ。それよりあなたはどうなの、ロンジュナ。以前よりは活発に戻ってるみたいで少し安心したわ、、でも気分はどう？ 」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは耳に熱が集まるのを感じた。村全体が自分の失恋を知っていると考えれば恥ずかしいものだ。咳払いをして頷くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「うん、、大丈夫」</p><p> </p><p>心のこもっていない答えだ。</p><p> </p><p>「もしも相談したいことがあればいつでも-」</p><p> </p><p>「リンおばさん。気持ちはありがたいけど、」</p><p> </p><p>そこで一つ大きく息を吐くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「そんな悩める１５歳みたいに扱わないで。僕そんな慈悲活動の対象じゃないんだから」</p><p> </p><p>「まあ。でもロンジュニったら-」</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんは一文を言いきれないまま。ロンジュンが許さないのだから。</p><p> </p><p>「それでなんの用なの？」</p><p> </p><p>ため息をついて諦める。ロンジュンが意地っ張りで頑固なことは子供の頃から今までずっと見てきているのだからもちろん知っていた。ロンジュンの両親の方針のせいでもあると勝手にこじつけたくなってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんは呆れて首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「用事ってよりね、ロンジュニがもう何週間も郵便受けを見てないんじゃないかと思って話しに来たのよ」</p><p> </p><p>「あー..ごめん、、なさい。なんか大事なものあった？」</p><p> </p><p>特に郵便を確認する気にもなれなかったのだ。することも無いのに手紙にさえ頭が回らなかったのだから。</p><p> </p><p>「ええ、とても大事な手紙が来てたわよ」</p><p> </p><p>「...なんの？」</p><p> </p><p>唇を舐めてロンジュンの目を真っ直ぐ見つめるリンおばさん。</p><p> </p><p>「ある人がずっとあなた宛てに手紙を書いてるらしいの。でも全くあなたから返事がないもので、あなたに伝えて欲しいと私の方にまで連絡が来たのよ」</p><p> </p><p>ある人。それはロンジュンが思い浮かべている人なのだろうか。鼓動が一気に早くなると、それが希望的なものなのか悲しみから来ているの分からなくなる。ジェミンには手紙も書くなと強く言ったはずだった。訪れるのと同じくらい念押ししておいた。二度と自分と関わるなとあれほど言っておいたはずだ。それが自分の望むことなのだから。それならどうしてこれほど心が期待しようとしているのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>「リンおばさん、、、それってジェ-」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、違うの、彼じゃないわよ」</p><p> </p><p>自分自身がこうなるようにジェミンに約束させたのにも関わらず、肩が下がるのを感じれば嫌になってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「...そう」</p><p> </p><p>声も絶望的で、誤魔化すためにも咳払いして続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「それで誰なの？」</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんは深くベッドに座り直せば、膝の上で手を組んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「チョイ・ヨングクっていう有名な実業家なの」</p><p> </p><p>思わず顔を顰めてしまうロンジュン。ネット環境のないジェベクに住んでいるロンジュンでさえ耳にしたことのある名前だった。何冊も彼の成功について本が出版されているくらいだ。投資活動で有名で、人文科学を取り扱っている企業の株主をしていたり、多方面で芸術家に投資しているとか。ロンジュンも深くは覚えていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「あのチョイ・ヨングク？なんであの人が僕なんかを知ってんの？」</p><p> </p><p>流石に疑い深くなる。リンおばさんは何かロンジュンの知らないことを知っている表情で目を逸らした。</p><p> </p><p>「それは今に分かるわ」</p><p> </p><p>「...僕にそもそも何の用で手紙なんかを？」</p><p> </p><p>恐る恐る聞くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニに彫刻の制作を依頼してらっしゃるの。一つ７００万ですって」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはあまりの額に目をかっ開いて言葉を詰まらせてしまう。知名度の高い彫り師の貰う額だ。自分がそのレベルに相応しいとは思えなかった。７００万ウォンといえば一週間働いたって稼げない人の方が多い。彫刻一つにそれだけを出すと超有名起業家が言っているのだ。信じられない。何よりもソウルから何時間も離れた村に住む、無名のアーティストであるロンジュンの作品をわざわざ求めているというのが有り得ない話なのだ。突拍子も無く名が知れるはずがない。やはり有り得ない。</p><p> </p><p>「さすがに急すぎるし詐欺だよ。リンおばさん、僕たち田舎者だから騙せるって思われてんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「まあロンジュナ、急なことはないわよ。もう何週間も手紙を頂いてるのよ。ロンジュニが自分の人生に追いついてなかっただけの話よ」</p><p> </p><p>あまりにも図星でロンジュンは俯いてしまう。静かだった。</p><p> </p><p>「７００万、、手紙見せて」</p><p> </p><p>手を差し出して言うロンジュンにリンおばさんはロングスカートのポケットの中から封筒を出した。本格的なシーリングワックスで封されている封筒の裏にはチョイ・ヨングクの有名な会社のロゴが印刷されている。偽物には見えない。中身を取り出せば直ぐに便箋に目を通した。</p><p> </p><p>ファン・ロンジュン...依頼....一作品に７００万ウォン.....インスパイアされた.....ソウルで面会</p><p> </p><p>ぱっと流し読みをしただけで目に入る単語にロンジュンはぱっと顔を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「ソウルに来いって、、、？」</p><p> </p><p>「ええ、そう書い-」</p><p> </p><p>遠慮がちに言うリンおばさんをすぐさま遮るロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「行かない」</p><p> </p><p>きっぱり言うロンジュンをリンおばさんは心配そうに見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「もしこれがジェミニのことなら-」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミンは関係ない」</p><p> </p><p>責めるような視線を向けるロンジュン。嘘ではない、ソウルはジェベクのように小さくないのだから。ばったりジェミンに会ってしまう確率はゼロに等しい。</p><p> </p><p>「あまりにも怪しすぎるからだよ。だって国のトップの大金持ちが？村に住む僕に？そんな美味しい話現実であるわけない。誰かがチョイ・ヨングクを名乗って僕らを詐欺ろうとしてるって考えちゃっても仕方ないでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが口を閉じるのを待てば、ため息をついてリンおばさんはロンジュンの持つ封筒を指さした。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、どこの詐欺が列車の一等席の切符と高級ホテルの一室と更に高級レストランの予約の案内を入れて送ってくると思うの？」</p><p> </p><p>眉を顰めてロンジュンは封筒の中を確かめた。言われた通り、切符と予約の案内が全て揃っていた。予約はは三日後だ。ここまで見せられればロンジュンも詐欺を疑わなくなった。どこの詐欺師がわざわざ大金を払ってまで自分を騙そうとするんだ。</p><p> </p><p>封筒を置けばロンジュンは小さく呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕こんな大金いらないよ、、もう必要な物は揃ってるし今のままで充分不便なく生きていけるから、、」</p><p> </p><p>そんなロンジュンを見ればリンおばさんは優しく微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「確かにこんなにお金は必要ないかもしれないわね。私だったとしてもそう思うわ。でもどうしてもいらないならジェベクのために使うことだってできるわ。それに、二度とお客さんの心配をしなくてもいいわね。美術商の人が買いに来るのに頼ってるし、今はそれで成功してるけど決して安定してるとは言えないでしょ？どちらにしてもジェベクで彫刻は彫ることになるんだから他のお客さんと同じように依頼を受けちゃえばいいじゃない。それだけで-」</p><p> </p><p>「狡いな、そうやって罪悪感を抱かせようとしてさ」</p><p> </p><p>楽観的に説得するリンおばさんに冗談混じりに言うロンジュン。本当にロンジュンの言う通りだったとしても、リンおばさんには正当な理由があるのだろう。ロンジュンを見れば笑うのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「まあ、否定はできないわね。でもそれだけじゃないわ」</p><p> </p><p>そこで言葉を続けることを躊躇えば、慎重に口を開いた。</p><p> </p><p>「実は私宛にもう一通手紙を下さったの。どうしてあなたじゃないといけないか、、その手紙で触れられてたの。だからこそ、行くべきだと思うわ」</p><p> </p><p>謎めいた説明にロンジュンは眉間に皺を寄せた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんて言われたの、、？」</p><p> </p><p>「それは、、、ごめんなさい。私からは言えないわ。でもロンジュナ、私を信用してちょうだい、それだけでいいわ」</p><p> </p><p>申し訳なさそうに言うリンおばさん。</p><p> </p><p>「そんなこと言われたって僕はソウルに知らない人に会いに行くことになるんだよ？僕にとっては簡単なことじゃないのに理由も教えてくれないとか、、」</p><p> </p><p>「わかってるわ。おかしな話に聞こえるかもしれないけどロンジュニに絶対に行って欲しいの。お金だけのためじゃないわ。あなたのために言ってるの」</p><p> </p><p>嘆願するように言うので、ロンジュンは余計に顔を歪めた。</p><p> </p><p>「ほんとにどういう意味？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの質問には答えずにロンジュンの肩に手を置いて控えめな笑顔を見せるリンおばさん。</p><p> </p><p>「これが私のロンジュニへの最初で最後のお願いだと思ってくれていいわ。だから行きなさい」</p><p> </p><p>真剣に頼み込むリンおばさんのトーンに眉を上げてしまう。ここまで背中を押される理由が分からなかった。けれども彼女が合理的な人であることを知っていた。だからこそ理由を明白に語らずにここまで言われるのが理解できないのだけれど、信頼するしかない気にさせるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんが自分を傷つけるようなことをするはずない。いつだって見守って力になってくれた人なのだから。そう思いながらもロンジュンはまだまだ躊躇っていた。未だに本来の自分を取り戻せていないというのに億万長者に会うために愛する人が住む街に行かなければいけないのだ。クソ、、</p><p> </p><p>結局ロンジュンは折れたのだった。やっと思考を埋める別の話題ができるかもしれないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「...わかった」</p><p> </p><p>「それが聞けて何より-」</p><p> </p><p>笑顔で言うリンおばさんは直ぐにロンジュンの真剣な声に邪魔された。</p><p> </p><p>「でもリンおばさん、」</p><p> </p><p>「何かしら？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの尖った声を聞けば黙ってロンジュンが話すのを待つのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「これが僕にとってどれだけ大きなことか分かってるよね。そこんとこちゃんと理解しててよ」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>８月２０日。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはソウルまでの特急列車に乗っていた。革製の椅子は高級感が溢れているけれど慣れない。今の状況自体が不思議なんだ。どう頭を空っぽにしようとしても、ジェミンがソウルに連れて来てくれた日を連想してしまうんだ。太腿の上のズボンをぎゅっと掴んで何とか払い除く。どうしてまだ忘れられないんだろう。一泊分の荷物を詰めた鞄を見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>電車に乗っている時間自体は数時間だというのに、緊張感からか更に長く感じた。正直何が待ち迎えているのか想像もつかなかった。あるのはリンおばさんへの信頼だけ。自分に彫刻家としての才能があることは知っていた。とはいえそれが何十万もの依頼を受けるほどのものだとは思ってもいなかったのだ。あまりにも現実離れした依頼で、何かのドッキリでしたと言われても驚かない。</p><p> </p><p>ソウル駅に着けば、耳に何千個もの音が同時に入ってくる。喋り声、駅の放送、車のエンジン音、街の音。ジェミンとソウルを訪れたのは四ヶ月前だ。その時以上に騒がしく、目まぐるしい。ビルの数も増えた気がする。以前あった店は潰れて新たな店となっている。溢れかえるせわしい人々に、イヤホンから漏れる様々な音楽。</p><p> </p><p>改札を抜ければ全身黒スーツの男がロンジュンの名前を掲げて待っていた。これが全て詐欺なら本格的だとロンジュンも認めざるを得ない。</p><p> </p><p>男はチョイ・ヨングクの運転手だった。ロンジュンは直ぐに黒のキャディラック車の後部座席に乗せられてホテルまで向かっていた。</p><p> </p><p>外装を見ただけで五つ星と分かるパークハイアットホテル。ガラス張りの建物は日光を反射していて鋭いオーラを醸し出している。ロンジュンは深呼吸して何とか車酔いしないように耐えていた。車に乗ったことも無いのであまりにも新鮮だった。時折運転手と話しながらもほとんどは窓の外の忙しいソウルの景色に釘付けになっていた。</p><p> </p><p>たった一泊だというのにロンジュンに用意された部屋は二部屋が繋がったスイートだった。広い寝室からは漢江が見下ろせる。カーペットはアルゼンチンから輸入されたビクーニャ素材。ベッドフレームの後ろにある間接照明のお陰でベッドが浮いて見える。大理石の壁には、金の額縁に入れられた絵画が飾ってある。寝室の横の部屋には立派な食器棚があり、中には陶器やお皿が飾られている。白い革製のソファの前には天然石のジオードで作られたリビングテーブルが。真っ白なバスタブの横には、大きくソウル全体を見下ろせる窓があった。バスルームまでエレガントだ。</p><p> </p><p>正直ロンジュンからすれば大袈裟なくらいだった。たった一日だというのにこんな贅沢。圧倒されて息苦しい。それでもおもてなしの一環だと思えば嫌な気はしない。クローゼットにはスーツが何着もかかっていた。ロンジュンがわざわざ新調する必要もないように。腕時計やジュエリーまで揃っていて、一つ一つ上げて見てみる。やはりお金があるのも悪くないのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>１８時にレストランが予約されているということで、ロンジュンは休憩を終えれば準備に入った。これほど高級な服は着慣れていないけれど、どちらにせよ自分を引き立てないことは無かった。</p><p> </p><p>姿見で自分を見下ろすロンジュン。クリーム色のサテンシャツは細身な身体によく似合った。首元は息苦しく一つボタンを開けているけれど、だらしなく見えない程度の露出だった。シャツの下にはほんの少し覗く程の繊細なネックレスを。サテンシャツは安っぽくなく、動けば艶が光っている。黒地にグレーの線が入ったスラックスはロンジュンの華奢な下半身をすっきりと見せた。真っ黒な髪の毛もスタイリング剤で整えて、リップを塗る。血色は元々良い方なので薬用リップで充分だった。シンプルだけれどファッショナブルで、着心地も悪くない。</p><p> </p><p>運転手は５時半頃にホテルのロータリーにロンジュンを迎えに来た。日差しも穏やかになり、ロンジュンはレストランまで何とか落ち着くことができた。</p><p> </p><p>運転手にチョイ・ヨングクの人物像を聞けば、彼の家族、子供、芸術に対しての情熱について語られるので、ロンジュンは少し安心することができるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>レストランは漢江の目の前の通りにあった。茶色い花崗岩がイタリアンスタイルで並べられた外装に、ガラスのドア。中に入ればジャズ音楽がかかっていて身なりのいい人々がシャンパンやカクテルを片手に食事を楽しんでいた。</p><p> </p><p>場違いな気がしながらも、ロンジュンは仕事のためだと言い聞かせて背筋を伸ばして歩いた。各テーブルに置かれたロウソクの暖かい光とあえて暗い演出がされている内装。夕日が沈みかけていて、レストランのロマンチックな雰囲気が強調されている。</p><p> </p><p>奥のテーブルに座るチョイ・ヨングク－チョイさんは、ロンジュンを見つければ直ぐに立ち上がって挨拶をする姿勢に入った。本当に詐欺では無かったんだ。ロンジュンはぼーっと目にしたことのある有名人の方まで歩いた。白髪混じりの髪に、額には年齢を重ねて刻み込まれた皺が。それでも威圧感を感じなかったのは、沢山笑う証拠として目尻の横に笑い皺ができているからかもしれない。安心感のある人だった。</p><p> </p><p>向かい合って座れば、メニューを見るけれどロンジュンからすれば知らない言語を見せられているようなものだった。察してくれたチョイさんは、「絶対に美味しいと保証するから私を信用しなさい」と二人分の注文をしてくれた。ロンジュンは注文も含めて、電車代からホテルまで全て用意してくれたことに礼を伝えた。チョイさんはどうってことないように手を振りながら目を細めた。</p><p> </p><p>「それでファンさん」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュンで結構ですよ」</p><p> </p><p>自分よりも何倍も年上で、偉大な人が自分に対してさん付けで呼ぶのは違和感があったので、丁寧にそう申すロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんはニコニコと笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「そう言ってくれるのを待ってたよ、ロンジュン君。ビジネスマナーは苦手でねぇ」</p><p> </p><p>ほっと胸を撫で下ろせばロンジュンも微笑んでみせた。</p><p> </p><p>「それでロンジュン君、私が君をここに呼んだのはね、ご存知の通り、君に彫刻の制作を依頼したいからなんだ。普段はどちらかと言うと絵画を集めているんだけどね、君の作品に完全に魅了されちゃったんだ」</p><p> </p><p>大事な言葉を強調しながら話すチョイさんに頷きながら、シャンパンを飲み込む。正直どうして自分なんかの作品を選んだのか聞きたいところではあったけれど、上手く言葉を運べなかった。未だに詐欺ではなかったと受け入れるのに精一杯だったから。</p><p> </p><p>「まあでも、まずはリラックスして欲しい。私は有名な実業の前に芸術と文学を愛するただの親父だからねぇ。固くならないで欲しい。そこら辺の人と変わらないさ。ただ違うとしたら私は実際に愛する作品を買うことができるくらいだろうか」</p><p> </p><p>本人の言う通り、普通の「おじさん」らしい笑いを零すチョイさん。ロンジュンも釣られて笑った。チョイさんは自分の富を自慢しているというよりも、ジョークのつもりで言っていると分かっていたから。そうでなかったとしても、嫌味は感じられない。話しやすい人なので、ロンジュンは肩の荷が軽くなるのを感じた。</p><p> </p><p>「詳細は後にでも話そう。ぜひ君の話を聞かせてくれ。君の住むジェベクの話を聞いてみたかったもんでね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェベク？ロンジュンは戸惑っていた。チョイさんは本当に作品を見ただけでロンジュンがジェベク出身だと見抜いたのだろうか。いつもロンジュンが売りつけている美術商が何かしらの手段でチョイさんの元にたどり着いて、知ったのならなんとなく説明が着く。けれどそれについてはまた後で聞くことにした。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはユーモアを交えながらも聞かれた通り、ジェベクでの生活について語った。チョイさんはロンジュンの父親と同世代で、話しやすい空気を作るのが上手い人だった。</p><p> </p><p>同時にチョイさんは話すことが好きらしい。聞き上手以上に話し上手だった。いつかロンジュンも読んだことのある内容を本人は嬉しそうに語ってくれる。自分の持つ株の話、１５歳の頃にお年玉を使いながら投資を始めた話、そしてそれが億万長者になるのに繋がったと。コース料理が出てくる間もロンジュンは熱心に話を聞いた。高級料理はロンジュンが食べたことの無いものばかりだった。けれども全て美味しかった。</p><p> </p><p>その後もチョイさんは自分の出版会社の話を語っていた。それほど文学を愛するというのだ。そうして自分の友人とために絵画の依頼をしたアーティストの話も。聞いたこともないようなライフスタイルにロンジュンも興味を持って耳を傾けた。</p><p> </p><p>一時間後にはこれからのロンジュンとの予定を説明してくれた。いざ自分の関わるビジネスの話になると興味が湧かないのは変な話だ。基本的にロンジュンはジェベクで仕事をすることになるけれど、時々観覧会のためにソウルにぜひ足を運んで欲しいとのこと。もちろんソウルに来なければならないのは決して望ましい話ではない。けれどそれを除けば文句のつけ所がない。それにソウルに行かなければいけないのもほんの数回だ。</p><p> </p><p>そんな話を続けていれば、ロンジュンもずっと今日まで気になっていた質問する勇気が出たのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「チョイさん、どうして僕を選んで下さったんですか？」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは話していた口を一旦閉じれば大きな笑顔を浮かべて手を合わせた。</p><p> </p><p>「まだ話してなかったかね？どっかで言ったつもりでいたよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは口角を上げたまま首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「まだお聞きしてません」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは前のめりになって説明し始めた。</p><p> </p><p>「何度も聞いてもらった通り、私は文学を愛してる。集めることも、読むことも、実は私自身も事業についての本を数冊書いてるんだ。ああ、その本が-」</p><p> </p><p>またもや話が脱線しそうなところで、チョイさんは自分を止めた。</p><p> </p><p>「また脱線しそうになってたね、すまない。それでロンジュン君、君は読書はする方かい？」</p><p> </p><p>読書は好きだった。</p><p> </p><p>「読書家とまでは呼べないかもしれないですけど、読書は好きですよ」</p><p> </p><p>「そうかね、ならもう『論文』は読んだかね？この夏一の話題作だよ」</p><p> </p><p>期待を込めた目で見てくるチョイさんに首を傾げてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「話題作ですか？」</p><p> </p><p>「ああ、そうだよ。『論文』。新人の...」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの耳は途中でシャットアウトすれば考えにふけていた。論文？まず論文なんて世界に何万個も溢れている。せめて論文の名前か内容を言ってくれないと分かるはずがない。ロンジュンは思わず聞いてなかった説明に割って入ってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「すみません、どなたの論文ですか？論文は毎年数えきれないほど書かれてるのでどの論文の話をなされてるのかピンときてなくて、、すみません」</p><p> </p><p> 「もちろんナ・ジェミンの『論文』だよ、ロンジュン君」</p><p> </p><p>当たり前のことのように話すのチョイさんにロンジュンは固まってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>幻聴だろうか。もう何百回も言ってもらわなければ幻聴だと思えてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>有名な名前をであるかのように言うチョイさんに困惑してしまう。あたかも聞いた事あるでしょ？とでも言いたげ。聞いたことあるかって？毎日毎分毎秒ロンジュンの思考を埋めている名前だ。もちろん嫌なほど聞いている。けれども実際に音として聞くのは久々だった。リンおばさんが数回口にしたくらい。ロンジュンの友達は絶対にロンジュンの前で彼の名前を口にすることは無いのだから。</p><p> </p><p>その場で硬直すれば、じっと見つめてしまう。その名前は、、、もう何ヶ月もロンジュンを呪っていた名前だ。それが今日初めて出会った人の口からサラッと出てきたのだ。本の題名として『論文』を発するチョイさんに反して、ロンジュンは一般的な論文の話をしていると勘違いしていた。もちろんジェミンの大学で書いたの論文だと思っているのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「...どなたですか、、」</p><p> </p><p>自分が頭で思い浮かべたわけではないと証明してもらう必要があった。だからもう一度聞く必要がある、、、あの名前を。</p><p> </p><p>「ナ・ジェミン君だ。彼はとても立派な青年でね、実は『論文』を出版したのは私の会社でね。あ、そうそう-」</p><p> </p><p>少々かすれた声でロンジュンは口を挟んでしまう。黙っていられないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「チョイさん、それが僕とどう関係してるんですか？」</p><p> </p><p>「私は大変彼の作品に感激してねぇ、彼の家にお邪魔させてもらったんだよ。いやぁにしても若いのにいい家に...」</p><p> </p><p>またもや脱線しながら話すチョイさんの言葉はロンジュンの耳を筒抜けた。未だにショックを受けているのだから、チョイさんが実際に自分の質問に答えてくれるまでしばらくは頭が真っ白なままだった。</p><p> </p><p>「それで彼の作業室の棚に綺麗に石の置物が並んでたんだ。すぐに私の目に入ってねぇ！数えきれないほどのこれまあ美しい石が並んでて、ジェミン君が『論文』を書く時のインスピレーションとなった物語が詰まってるっていうんだよ。感銘を受けちゃってすぐに私は聞いたよ。『どこでこんな美しい石を買ったんだい』ってね」</p><p> </p><p>身振り手振りを大きく用いながら語るチョイさんに、ロンジュンは唾を飲んで固まっていた。それで自分の作品が超有名実業家の目に止まったと言うのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君は快く君の作品を売ってる美術商を教えてくれたさ。それにあの石があってからこそ、『論文』が書けたって彼は言うんだよ。だから私はすぐに君に作品をお願いすると心に決めたんだ！」</p><p> </p><p>興奮気味に話すチョイさんは目を輝かしていた。一方でロンジュンは目眩がしそうだった。</p><p> </p><p>「インスピレーションに、、、って彼が本当に仰ったんですか？」</p><p> </p><p>静かに聞くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>インスピレーションだなんて当たり前だ。ジェミンはジェベクについての研究を論文にしたのだから、ジェベクでの風景を彫った石がインスピレーションになったと聞かされて驚くことは無かった。そうロンジュンは自分に言い聞かせながらも、未だに少し引っかかるところがあった。まず論文がベストセラーになるというのを聞いたことが無かった。売り物では無いはずだ。それに出版会社が人類学の論文を本として出版するのは何とも滑稽だった。ロンジュンは未だに『論文』が本の題名であることに気付いていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ああ、そうだよ。会ったことあるかね？それとも商人を通して売ったのかな？実はちょっとしたサプライズがあるんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが質問に答えられる前にそう言葉を繋げるチョイさん。ロンジュンは喉が一気に乾燥した気がした。嫌な予感がしてしまうのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「サプライズ、、、ですか？」</p><p> </p><p>声が震えそうだった。チョイさんは手首についたロレックスを確認していた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうなんだ。お互いがお互いの成功のキーパーソンなんだから是非私からも会って欲しいと思ってね」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「っはい？！」</p><p> </p><p>パニックだった。走る？トイレにこもる？何かしらこの状況から逃げる方法は考えられるはずなのにロンジュンの思考は停止してしまった。</p><p> </p><p>「彼も君が来ることは知らないんだ。私からのサプライズにしたくてね。彼には予約の時間を遅く伝えてあるんだ、三人で話す前に君にこれからの依頼の話をしたかったんだ。だけど約束通りだとあと数分、、おやおや、噂をすればじゃないか」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんはその場でにこやかに立ち上がって、ロンジュンの背後に目を向けていた。まずい。クソ、クソ、クソ。あれから四ヶ月が経っていた。どうしたらいいんだ。まずかける言葉もない。ロンジュンは椅子に座ったまま顔を上げられないでいた。脳が完全にパンクしていた。一瞬で四ヶ月前の最後の会話に記憶が飛ぶ。あれが最後の会話のはずだった。そのはずだった！それなのに今、真後ろに二度と会わないと決めた男が立っているのが分かっている。動けなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君〜」</p><p> </p><p>親しい親戚の子供のようにジェミンの名を呼びながら歩み寄るチョイさん。</p><p> </p><p>そしてロンジュンにもちゃんと聞こえた。ここ四ヶ月ロンジュンの悪夢にまで現れた声。もう死ぬまで聞かないと覚悟を決めていた声が直ぐ後ろから聞こえて来るのだった。いくらなんでも心の準備ができているはず無かった。ロンジュンの心に入り込んでズタズタに中から心を壊していく声。その声を耳にするだけで甘い真夜中、ラベンダー畑、午後の水浴、そして人生最大の失恋が蘇るのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「チョイさん、ご無沙汰しております」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの声。低くて甘い声。ロンジュンを傷つける声。もう一生聴けないと思っていた声。ロンジュンの心はいつの間にかガラスで作られていた。そしてジェミンの声はガラスを割るナイフだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはその場から離れなかった。体が言うことを聞かないのだ。どれだけ振り返ろうとしても脳が神経細胞に信号を送ってくれなかった。一体何がどうなればこんな事態になるのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんがジェミンの背中かどこかをポンと叩く音がする。親しい証拠だ。</p><p> </p><p>「実はジェミン君、君にちょっとしたサプライズを用意しておいたんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「本当ですか？それはワクワクしちゃいますね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの声からも少しばかり驚いていることが聞き取れる。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんが背後からジェミンを席まで案内すれば、二人が通る場所を開けるために椅子を引くロンジュン。椅子の手すりを握り込めば強すぎる握力で折れてしまうのでは無いかと思ってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>そしてそこからは全てが一瞬で、同時にスローモーションだった。ロンジュンは未だに状況処理ができていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんと話すジェミンの声がしたかと思えば、自分の座る席まで歩いてくる。そしてチョイさんがロンジュンを紹介するように手を差し出せば、チョイさんの隣に立つ、ああ、世界で一番完璧な男はロンジュンと目を合わせたのだった。</p><p> </p><p>目が合った瞬間、本当に地球上から時間が消えてしまったのを感じたのだった。全てが停止していた。</p><p> </p><p>たった一秒未満でロンジュンは、これまで自分が建ててきた壁が崩れ落ちるのを感じるのだった。自分を守るために造り上げた壁が、何ヶ月も忘れようと努力していた相手の目を再び見ただけで全て塵となってしまった。もうこの世で自分の傷だらけの心を守ってくれるものは何も無いとロンジュンは感じるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>今夜のジェミンには非の打ちどころが無かった。スーツを身にまとったジェミンは、これまで見た中でも一番ハンサムで綺麗だった。スーツのジャケットは逞しい肩から細いウェストまでしっかりと綺麗な体のラインを強調している。その下には完璧にアイロンのかけられたパッキリとした白の襟シャツを着ていて、全身を隠しているはずなのにサテンのラペルのせいでセクシーでもあった。髪は最後見た時に比べて明るい栗色に染められていた。それでもロンジュンの中での最後のジェミンの記憶である、焦げ茶色の面影もあった。そして顔。ジェミンの完璧な顔。見ただけで気が狂いそうなほど綺麗な顔。顎のラインまで神様が計算して創造している。唇の上の窪み。凛々しい眉毛。魂まで見抜けそうな強い眼差し。ただジェミンの瞳は最後見た時よりも大人びていた。もうそれほどの時間が経ったのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>肺から全て空気を奪われて、何も言えないでいるロンジュン。何度も消し去ろうとしたジェミンとの記憶がまたとてつもない勢いで戻ってくるのだ。ここまで来れば、大きな傷口に幼児用の絆創膏を貼っているようなものだった。穴の空いたスプーンで水をすくうようなもの。過去、そして今も続く心情を消そうとするのは、あり一匹が山を動かそうとしているのと同じだった。砂漠の砂の数を数えているみたいなのだ。</p><p> </p><p>こうしてまたジェミンを目の前にして、それはもう文句のつけ所のないかっこいいジェミンを見れば、蓋を閉めようとしていた感情が洪水を起こしてロンジュンを底まで沈めるのだから。ジェミンと交わしたキス。何度も抱き合った時間。馬鹿げたことをした夜。同じく馬鹿なことをした朝。他愛のない会話。全て。目の前に立つ青年はスーツを着ているかもしれない。二人の思い出が残されたのは此処では無いかもしれない。でも確かに目の前の青年はロンジュンを抱き上げて、ロンジュンの心をズタズタにした張本人だった。あれから四ヶ月。二度と見ないと決めていた人物とこの高級レストランで顔を合わせているんだ。ロンジュンは今度こそ気絶してしまいたいと思うのだった。</p><p> </p><p>いざ目にすれば、ずっと分かっていた真実を更に強く身を持って感じるのだ。ロンジュンは今もジェミンを愛していた。</p><p> </p><p>だからこそ目の前の光景が未だに信じられないのだ。どんな運命がこんなことを導くというのだ。ジェミンの論文を出版した出版社がこうして自分を見つけ出すなんて、誰がこんな運命を決めたのだろう。何もかもが信じられないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンだって同じだ。そもそも自分が目にしているものが現実か夢なのか見極められなかった。その場で突っ立ったまま、座って見上げるロンジュンの目を見つめ返していた。二人の周りで、レストランは変わることなく動き続けている。時が止まるなんてことは無かったのだ。だけれど二人にとっては違う。人々は会話を中断していない。漢江を渡るボートは進んでいる。ジャズ音楽も流れている。二人はショックで息をすることも忘れていた。</p><p> </p><p>何かの間違いだろうか。夢を見ているのか疑ってしまう。ロンジュンは相変わらず言葉を失うほど綺麗だった。真っ黒な髪にサテンシャツ。ほんのりピンク色な唇は一度はジェミンのものだった。そんなロンジュンが今、目の前に座っているのだ。ロンジュンはどんな芸術よりも美しい。ジェミンは自分の目がついに幻覚を見始めたのかと考えるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>最後に会った時、ロンジュンは決してジェミンに顔を見せてくれなかった。運命は残酷なのか優しいのか分からない。今こうして、ロンジュンはジェミンの目を真っ直ぐ見つめているのだ。なんというアイロニー。</p><p> </p><p>お互いがあまりのショックで口を開かないでいれば、チョイさんにまで重たい空気感は伝わっていた。しかしそんな雰囲気も、初対面の人と会う時特有の緊張感だと捉えていた。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは勘違いしたまま、ジェミンを自分の隣の席に座らせて、ようやく一番に沈黙を破ってくれた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君、こちらはファン・ロンジュン君だ。彼が君の持っていたオブジェを創ったアーティストなんだ！つまりは君の作品のもう一人の生みの親とも言えるだろ。ぜひ君にもその張本人に会える機会があれば良いと思っていたんだ」</p><p> </p><p>純粋な興奮を見せながら話すチョイさん。もちろんジェミンはそんな説明一つも必要無かった。ジェミンはあの石を全てロンジュン本人の手から受け取ったのだから。チョイさんは何も知らないんだ。ただのジェミンの買い物でも、作品のちょっとしたインスピレーションでもない。あの石の物語は実話だった。全てがジェミンの物語なのだ。ジェミンの人生の一部であり、貴重で、痛々しい一時期の友情の物理的証拠でもある。チョイさんは石のデザインがジェミンの『論文』をインスパイアしたと信じている。実際は逆だった。『論文』の題材となった実話が石のモデルなのだから。もちろん、ジェミンは何も言わなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「そしてロンジュン君、こちらがナ・ジェミン君。君の作品を元に『論文』を書いたんだ。つまり君なしでは彼も今ここにいないってことだよ」</p><p> </p><p>笑顔でお互いを紹介するチョイさんは二人が自己紹介に入るのを待っていた。</p><p> </p><p>しかし何も無かった。沈黙が代わりに会話を埋めた。バックではジャズミュージックや、フォークがお皿に触れる音も、品のある喋り方をする周りの人達の話し声も聞こえている。チョイさんは明らかに様子の可笑しい二人を交互に見つめながら、何故二人が口を開かないのか考えていた。もしかしたら自分の良かれと思ったサプライズは余計なお世話だったのかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンを見つめたままロンジュンは、目の前に座る青年が幻覚では無いことをもう一度確かめていた。やはり本物だった。華やかで完璧な顔。本当に目の前にいるのだった。息が苦しい。でも他にどう反応しろと言うのだ？何ヶ月も見ていなかった相手をやはりまだ愛してると実感しているんだ。愛する人を記憶から抹消しようと努力していた時間が全て無駄になった瞬間だ。</p><p> </p><p>愛する人が目の前にいるんだ。ロンジュンは今の心情を言葉に表すことは不可能だと分かっていた。</p><p> </p><p>やがて空気を読めば、ジェミンはロンジュンに手を差し出した。</p><p> </p><p>「また会えて嬉しいよ、ロンジュナ」 </p><p> </p><p>また会えて</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンがジェベクに戻ってきた最初の朝を思い出した。浄水を終えてそれぞれの家に戻るまでの分かれ道でのジェミンの言葉選び。『会えて嬉しいよ』。まるで初めて会うかのようにジェミンはそう言ったのだった。そしてその時には、ある意味適切だった。十四年間のブランクの後に初めて会ったのだから、「初めまして」と変わらなかった。今回もジェミンは言葉を選んでいた。『また会えて嬉しいよ』。これまでの時間が無かったこととして消されていなかった。あまりにも濃い時間を過ごしてきたのだから、流石に初対面をもう一度装うのは無理があった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの声のトーンにはほろ苦い何かがあった。『また会えて嬉しいよ』。会ったことはあるけれど、また他人に戻った証拠だった。ロンジュンはこのまま消えてしまいたいと願うのを辞められなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇を噛み締めたまま、ジェミンの目を見つめ返した。そして直ぐに後悔する。どれだけジェミンの目が好きだったか思い出してしまうのだ。だから代わりに出された手に視線を下ろす。初対面の他人ではない。けれども同時にもうあの頃の自分たちとは違うのだ。</p><p> </p><p>差し出された手に自分のを重ねれば、小さく呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕もまた会えて嬉しい、、よ」 </p><p> </p><p>一瞬で電気が走ったみたいだ。手が触れ合った瞬間、部屋中の電気が二人の指先に乗り移ったのかと錯覚してしまうほど痺れた。 久しぶり過ぎる感覚に、ロンジュンの呼吸は止まり、じわじわと体に熱が広がった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは座り直せば、椅子をテーブルの方に引いた。まさかの事態に気まずさを消すためにもチョイさんは苦笑した。</p><p> </p><p>「なんだって？もう会ったことがあったのかね、、それはそれは、私がいかにマヌケに見えたことか」</p><p> </p><p>「まあ、、何度かですよ」</p><p> </p><p>口をすぼめてフォローするロンジュン。いつも通り話せているかは分からなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンも低い笑い声を零せば、グラスを優雅に掴んでいた。たった笑い声だけで数えきれないほどの思い出がロンジュンの頭を埋め尽くすので、また苦しくなってしまう。ジェミンはグラスを置けばロンジュンに付け加えた。</p><p> </p><p>「そんな感じですね」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは何とも言えない空気感から二人の関係性が「普通ではない」と察すれば、何とかして場を明るくしようと一人で頑張っていた。それでも冗談を飛ばす新たなお客様の前で、ロンジュンは無理矢理笑顔を作るのに精一杯だった。ソウルの高級レストランでジェミンと同じテーブルで食事をしているのだ。チョイさんがどれほどカジュアルな雰囲気を作ろうと必死でも、空気の重さには耐えられなかった。簡単に消えることはないんだ。それでもロンジュンもジェミンも何とかチョイさんのためにも表向きだけでも明るい空気を装った。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンもジェミンもチョイさんが話を投げかければしっかりと反応した。いつかはお互いと自由に話せと促されるので、二人はショーを見せるように台本のような会話を繰り広げた。本当に話し合わなければいけない会話をこの場でできるはずがないのだから。</p><p> </p><p>違和感がある雰囲気とはいえ、気まずい訳では無かった。何せチョイさんは口達者で一人で会話を進めることに難しさを感じていない。ところどころで二人から相づちや、反応が貰えれば充分のようだ 。何だかんだ自分で企んだサプライズディナーを楽しんでいる。ロンジュンは気が気ではないのだけれど。自分を含めて進む会話さえも雑音に聞こえてしまうのに、その他の五感は敏感になっている。斜め前に座るジェミンの香水がしっかりと香っている。ジェベクでつけていたのと同じだ。直ぐに識別できた。長らく嗅いでいなかった香り。大好き過ぎて嫌になる匂いだ。</p><p> </p><p>全てがロンジュンの傷だらけの心に塩を塗っていた。ロンジュンは、自分が苦しまなくて済むように沢山努力をしたつもりでいた。ジェベクでの別れの時、二度とジェミンに会わない底で顔を見ないと決めていた。ジェミンの優しい目を見ればそのままジェミンから二度と離れられないと分かっていたからこそ、自制してジェミンの顔を見ないようにあれほど頑張ったのだった。そんな自分の決断が水の泡になって弾けてしまったみたいだ。あれ程辛い思いをしながら耐えたのに、無駄だった。 運命はどうしてこれほどロンジュンに残酷なのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは全く躊躇いもせずにスタイリングされた前髪の下からロンジュンから目を離さなかった。右手は常にノンアルコールカクテルが入ったグラスの首か、フォークを持っているけれど目は恥ずかしげもなくロンジュンを見つめ続けた。砂漠を歩き続けた後に水をがぶ飲みするのと同じ。そんな視線に息を詰まらせがらもロンジュンはジェミンを見つめ返した。見たくなんてない。しかし体が言うことを聞いてくれないのだった。ロンジュンの体はロンジュンの心に恨みでもあるのだろう。愛する相手を追い払ったようなものなのだから。だから今心の判断を無視して好きなだけジェミンを見ている。</p><p> </p><p>そうとはいえ、ジェミンと目線が交わる度にロンジュンの心は悲しみを注がれるのだった。ロンジュンのために夜明けに起きてくれたジェミンを考えてしまう。春祭りで披露した衣装を脱がせてくれて、綺麗だと褒めてくれたジェミンを考えてしまう。一緒に泳ぎながらトカゲの寿命について話し合ったことを考えてしまう。些細なこと。それでも全てが苦くて美しい記憶だった。何よりも今は苦しい。</p><p> </p><p>どれほど経ったのだろうか。チョイさんは全員分の会計を済ませて、二人に礼を伝えていた。</p><p> </p><p>「私は忙しい男でね。今日はここで失礼させてもらうよ」</p><p> </p><p>温かい笑顔を向ければ一人ずつの肩を抱くように別れの挨拶をするチョイさん。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君、また会えて良かったよ。ロンジュン君、これからはよろしく頼むよ。とても楽しみにしてるからね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンも直ぐに微笑んで沢山のお礼の言葉を伝えた。</p><p> </p><p>「ああ、そうだった。ロンジュン君、ホテルまでの運転手を呼ばないと行けなかったね。忘れてたよ、今から呼ぶから-」</p><p> </p><p>スマートフォンを取り出すチョイさんを止めたのはジェミンだった。</p><p> </p><p>「僕が送りますのでご心配なさらず」</p><p> </p><p>笑顔でそう伝えるジェミンにロンジュンは反論できなかった。ああ、僕ってどうしようもない奴。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんが帰れば、二人も荷物をまとめて建物を出た。何をしてようとロンジュンの心拍数は上がりまくっている。二人きりになるのだ。久しぶりに会って初めて、また二人きりになってしまう。この状況を上手く乗り越える方法を誰か教えてくれとロンジュンは頭の中で叫んでいた。ジェミンを見るだけで胸が締め付けられるというのに。逃げ出してしまいそうだ。そもそもジェミンの声を聞いた瞬間逃げ出さなかった自分を褒めてあげたい。</p><p> </p><p>扉を開けた瞬間、二人は暖かい八月の夜風に包まれた。漢江に沿って建てられたレストランだったので、ウッドデッキに出れば漢江の水が直ぐ下でセメントの壁に波打ってぶつかる水音が響いていた。星が隠れていても建物の電気がキラキラと輝いていて、まるで星空そのもの。ソウルの夜景はやはり綺麗だった。正面の扉ではなく、横の出口から出たせいか、通行人は誰もいなかった。完全に二人きりだった。</p><p> </p><p>先に出るジェミンはスラックスのポケットに手を突っ込んで、夜の真っ暗な漢江の水面を見つめていた。水流は穏やかだけれど、決して無音では無かった。</p><p> </p><p>レストランのガラスドアを閉めれば、ロンジュンは距離を置いて歩くのだった。数ヶ月前のロンジュンだったら一ミリでもジェミンに近づけるのなら魂でも売っていたというのに。</p><p> </p><p>二人は突っ立ったまま。話さなければいけないと思っていることは山ほどあるというのに、お互いがどこから始めればいいのか分かっていない。</p><p> </p><p>そのせいで静寂が流れていた。四ヶ月分の会話をどう初めていいのか分からないメランコリー。もちろん二人ともがどんな別れ方をしたのか忘れていないからこそ、紛らわせないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>『愛に痛みは付き物』だと聞いたことがある。今ならロンジュンはそんなフレーズを信じた。身をもって痛感しているのだから。外傷を負っていないというのに体中に痛みが走っているのはそういう事だ。それほど深く愛した証拠だった。そんな証拠知りたくもないとロンジュンは思ってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>やがてロンジュンは口を開いた。囁き声よりは大きい、それでも街の音にかき消されてしまいそうな声で話すのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ちゃんと欲しいもの全部手に入れたんだな」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは感情の読み取れない表情で眉を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「俺の欲しいもの？」</p><p> </p><p>川からの風がジェミンの前髪を崩しても、相変わらずかっこいい。完璧だ。</p><p> </p><p>「お前の論文凄い評判いいんだってな。....良かった」</p><p> </p><p>本心だ。しかしジェミンは小さく笑って俯けば、隣に立つロンジュンの方向に顔をずらした。手はポケットに突っ込んだまま。何度見てもロンジュンは綺麗過ぎた。</p><p> </p><p>「読んでないんでしょ？」</p><p> </p><p>他人のように話す二人。辛かった。ロンジュンを見つめるジェミンの目は鋭くて、簡単に人を傷つけることができる眼差し。文字通り、ジェミンはロンジュンの心をしっかりと傷つけたので間違いではなかった。</p><p> </p><p>皮肉な笑いだったと分かっていながらも、ジェミンが何を皮肉っているのか分からずにロンジュンは唇を噛み締めた。</p><p> </p><p>「読んでないよ」</p><p> </p><p>読んでないし、読まない。そんな薄っぺらいジェベクの情報を集めた論文なんて読めなかった。だから読まない。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは納得したように頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「だと思ったよ」</p><p> </p><p>またもや無言の時間がやってくる。ロンジュンはそっぽを向くジェミンに抱きつけたらどれほどいいか考えてしまう。今まで通り、無言の時間も抱き合って過ごせば気まずさもない。そんなことを望んでしまう自分が許せなかった。何のためにここ四ヶ月ジェミンを忘れようと過ごしてきたのか分からなくなってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンにとって、朝目を覚ますことから苦痛だった。ジェミンを考えないようにして過ごすための自分との戦いが朝起きた瞬間から始まっているのだから。眠る時も同じく苦しんだ。眠りにつくまでジェミンが抱きしめてくれたことを思い出して悲しくなってしまう自分を叱らないといけなかったから。生きてきた中で一番の苦しみを毎日感じながら過ごしてきて、それでもロンジュンは未だに愚かなまま。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンを愛する愚かなロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>定期的に訪れる沈黙がうざったるい。こんなこと前なら無かったのに。次はジェミンが声を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「君もすごいお客さんができたんだね」</p><p> </p><p>こういった親しくない人同士らしい小話は大嫌いだった。でも今はそんなことしか言えない。二人は本当に赤の他人のスタート地点に戻ってしまったのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>手を弄りながらロンジュンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「だからここにいるんだよ。チョイさんに呼ばれたから」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはクスリと笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「俺がいるとは思わなかったでしょ？」</p><p> </p><p>首を横に振るロンジュン。恐らく生きてきた中で一番の衝撃だった。</p><p> </p><p>「思わなかったに決まってる」</p><p> </p><p>「今日のロンジュニまじで綺麗だよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンを見つめて言うジェミンの瞳には温かい光が灯されていた。恋しかった目の優しさ。大好きすぎて大嫌いだ。</p><p> </p><p>言葉に詰まりながら吐き出されたロンジュンの声は今度こそほとんど囁き声だった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、、そんなこと言うなよ」</p><p> </p><p>「なんで？」</p><p> </p><p>「なんでって、、、」</p><p> </p><p>そのままロンジュンは文を続けられなかった。今もまだジェミンを愛していると気付かされたから。だからこそ、そんな優しい言葉は逆にロンジュンを傷つけるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>また沈黙。何度でも戻ってくる馬鹿馬鹿しい沈黙野郎。一つ抜け出せたと思えば新たな沈黙に足を突っ込んでいるんだ。二人の距離は一メートル近くも空いている。その距離間分だけ口にされていない感情と話題が溢れている。言わなければならないことは分かっているのに声にするのは本当に難しい。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンには時間が足りていなかった。四ヶ月ぶりにロンジュンに会えたというのにホテルまで送っておしまい？もっと時間が必要だ。言いたいこともしたいこともありすぎる。せっかく現れたチャンスを無駄にできるわけがない。街の音が無言の二人の代わりに喋ってくれるのをもう数秒だけ聞けば、今度こそ自分の口を使って喋るジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「レストランの中、息苦しかったくない？高級品と金持ちばっかでさ」</p><p> </p><p>正直なところ、ジェミンにとってはそれほど息苦しいものでは無かった。慣れているのだから。それでもロンジュンがああいったレストランに慣れていないのはよく分かっていた。ロンジュンだって、ジェミンがそんな自分を見抜いていると知っていた。ジェミンはいつだってロンジュンを見透かしているような眼差しを向けるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目線を上げればジェミンの焦げ茶色の瞳に捕まってしまう。息が苦しいのは今も変わらない。</p><p> </p><p>「少しね」</p><p> </p><p>そっと言うロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>本当にこのまま四ヶ月前のことに触れずに終わるのだろうか？</p><p> </p><p>突然ジェミンは振り返ってロンジュンに近づいて、半分お願いするような声で話すのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「じゃあもう抜け出さない？今すぐどっか行っちゃおうよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは笑いながらジェミンを見上げた。ジェミンを見るというのはこんなにも美しくて苦しい光景なんだと思い知る。</p><p> </p><p>「そのためにお前来たんじゃん。ほら僕の送迎-」</p><p> </p><p>「ホテルじゃなくてさ。俺についてきてよ、ロンジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの手を握りそうになる衝動を抑えるジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>「は？」</p><p> </p><p>予想していなかった回答に目を丸くするロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜は俺と一緒に逃げちゃおうよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは首を振るだけだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ダメ。行かないに決まってるだろ、ジェミ-」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンにまた近づいた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでダメなの？こんなの時間が足りないよ、だから-」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ。無理って言ってるだろ。お前といると、、お前といると僕-」</p><p> </p><p>「今夜だけだよロンジュナ。今夜だけでいいから時間をちょうだい」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの魂を見つめるようなジェミンの眼差し。ロンジュンは何とかジェミンを止めようとした。</p><p> </p><p>「人の話聞いてんのかよ。無理っつってんじゃん、これ以上同じこと言わせんな-」</p><p> </p><p>強めにロンジュンが言ってもジェミンは怯まずに同じ熱量で返してくる。</p><p> </p><p>「無理じゃないでしょロンジュナ。今夜だけだからお願い」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンには時間が必要だから。でもそんなのみんな同じだ。誰もが時間を必要としている。人類のほとんどが時間を気にして生きているのだから。人間の平均寿命が８０だとして、半分は睡眠時間に奪われている。だからこそ時間は貴重なのだ。たった１秒でも無駄にはできない。１秒があれば、その分多く笑顔を浮かべられるかもしれない。その分腹を抱えて笑うかもしれない。その分愛する人と過ごせるかもしれない。その分自分が失った相手との時間に使えるかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは舌を噛みながら辛そうに見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでだよ、、ジェミナ、お前全部忘れちゃったの？」</p><p> </p><p>「覚えてないとでも思った？でも目の前の状況を見てみなよ」</p><p> </p><p>気が立った声でジェミンは二人の間を指さした。</p><p> </p><p>「俺がソウルに戻る日、ロンジュニは絶対にもう俺の顔を見ないって誓ったよね。もちろん喋ることも。もう二度と会わないって君が決めたんだから。俺は神様とか信じてないけどさ、運命が用意してくれた結果を見てみなよ。四ヶ月後君は自分で作ったルールを全部破ってる。君は俺を見て、話してる。俺と会ってる。もうこんなのロンジュニが自制してどうにかなることじゃないんじゃない？運命が君の意志に反して俺たちをまた出会わせたなら、もういいんじゃない？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが間違っていないこともロンジュンは分かっていた。だからこそ辛い思いをすることになるんだ。否定できたら良かったのに。</p><p> </p><p>「だからロンジュナ、今夜は俺と過ごそうよ、、、お願い」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは必死だった。ロンジュンにもよくその必死さが伝わってきていた。立ったまま人生最愛の人の目を見つめるロンジュン。ダメだ。無理だ。今までの努力を本当に全て無駄にしてしまうことになるのだ。風の強い地域でトランプを積み上げて家を建てるのと同じじゃないか。ジェミンと一晩過ごすと言うのは今後また死ぬまで悶え苦しむということ。まだ前回別れた後の苦しみを乗り越えていないのに、第二波を自ら求めているみたいじゃないか。</p><p> </p><p>「なんか反応してよ」</p><p> </p><p>瞬きを繰り返してジェミンを見上げれば、前のようにあの綺麗な顔を手で包みたくなってしまう。ロンジュンの声は消えそうだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、四ヶ月も経ったんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは目を逸らせば折り込んでいた唇を離した。</p><p> </p><p>「わかってるよ」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、四ヶ月も経ったんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>アラバスターの上に立ったまま、同じ言葉を強めに繰り返すロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは深く息を吐いた。ロンジュンは自分だけが時間の経過を気にしているかのように話したけれど、ジェミンだって四ヶ月経ったことくらいもちろん知っている。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、あれから四-」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが声を荒らげて言えばジェミンも合わせるように声を上げたのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「誰のせいだと思う？四ヶ月音信不通だったのは誰のせい？ロンジュニのせいでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>「そんなのわかってるよ！自分で自分の首を絞めてることくらい僕もわかってるから！」</p><p> </p><p>強く言い放つロンジュンにジェミンは何も言い返さなかった。だからロンジュンは続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「僕にとってこの四ヶ月がどんなだったかわかる？」</p><p> </p><p>今にも取り乱しそうな自分を抑えるために顎に力を入れれば話し始めるロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「こんなに経っても毎日毎日、目を覚ます度に一人じゃなくてお前の腕の中で目覚めたいって願ってる。こんなに経ってもまだお前と行った場所は避けて過ごしてんだ。畑も川もお前の家も、僕の自分の部屋まで。全部お前との記憶に取りつかれてるからだよ。こんなに経ってもまだジェミニが頭から離れてくれないんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは硬い表情の下でどこか胸をなで下ろしていた。口を挟まずにロンジュンが話すのを聞くのだった。ずっと溜め込んできたものが多すぎて少しずつ爆発していくのを感じるロンジュン。一度零してしまうと、コップの中に水を戻すことはできない。</p><p> </p><p>「どんなにお前を思考から追い出そうとしても無理なんだよ。ほんとに努力してるのに全然ダメ。最悪だよ。どんだけ僕が惨めか分かる？四ヶ月経ってお前は、、こんなにキラキラしてて華やかなのに、、僕はまだ平常に戻れてるとも言えない。時間は薬って言うよな。お前にはある程度時間が薬として効いてるかもしれないけど僕には全然だった。ジェミナ、お前を見てると僕死ぬほど自分が情けなくなるんだ」</p><p> </p><p>次々と飛び出す本音。弱音を吐くのは弱い証拠。それでもどうしようもなかった。誰にも話せなかったんだ。今ここで初めて爆発してしまったのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「僕ほんとに頑張ったんだよ。お前なんか忘れて前に進もうって本気で頑張った。頑張ってる。何もかもをお前と繋げるのも辞めようと毎日ずっと頑張ってる。でも-」</p><p> </p><p>「ならもう辞めなよ。頑張らなくていいじゃん」</p><p> </p><p>きっぱり言うジェミンの言葉はどんな大型バイクのエンジン音よりも迫力的だった。少なくともロンジュンにとっては。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは顔を顰めてジェミンの胸を強く押した。</p><p> </p><p>「このクソ自己中野郎」</p><p> </p><p>「自己中なのはロンジュニでしょ。ねえ？君の思い通りいった？どうなの？ちゃんと傷つかなくてすんだの？ちゃんと俺を人生から切り離せた？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンもピリピリしていた。ロンジュンは黙った。答えがイエスじゃなことはひしひしと感じているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>「失敗したってわかってるならなんでこれ以上頑張ろうとするわけ？」</p><p> </p><p>吐き出すジェミンにロンジュンも声を荒らげてしまう。初めの静かな声からは想像つかないほど、叫び声に近かった。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでって、、ジェミナ、言わせんなよ。毎日お前も僕のことを考えてるか考えながらお前を想い続けられないからだよ。帰ってこれない人に夢中になるとか無理だよ。こうやって生きてたら干からびて死んでしまいそうだからに決まってるだろ。お前こそなんでわかんないんだよ、ジェミナ。僕だって切り替えて生きていきたいからだってなんでわかんねえんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「帰ろうと思えばいつでも帰れた、、」</p><p> </p><p>むしゃくしゃしたジェミンは髪を掴んで、その場でじっとしていられなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「そこが重要なんだって。俺は帰ろうと思えば週一でも会いに行けた。ロンジュニが俺も君のこと考えてるか想像する必要もなかった。ちゃんと会いに行けたらそんなこと想像する必要もなかったんだよ。交通費が高いとかまじで気にしてないから。会いに行けるなら俺は本気でそうしたよ、ロンジュナ。だってロンジュニはそんな高いチケット代を払う価値のある人だから、、全部上手くいってたかもしれないよ、ロンジュニがこんなに腰抜けじゃなかったらね」</p><p> </p><p>手を大きく使いながら言うジェミン。ロンジュンは頭に血が上るのを感じた。ジェミンが正しいと分かっているかもしれないけれど、それでも憤りを感じてしまうことには変わりなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「は？お前今言ったこともう一回言ってみ-」</p><p> </p><p>怒鳴るロンジュンを遮ってジェミンは吐き捨てる。</p><p> </p><p>「腰抜けだよ。クソ腰抜け。いいよってロンジュニが言ってくれてたら全部上手くいってたかもしれないんだよ。会いに行ってもいい？遠距離かもしれないけど二人で頑張ってみる？ロンジュニがいいよって答えてくれてたらどうなってたと思う？もしかしたら失敗したかもしれない。でも試さないとそんなのわかんないだろ！」</p><p> </p><p>騒音で通報されるかもしれないけれど気にならなかった。四ヶ月分の感情が全て吐き出されている瞬間なのだ。だからジェミンは近所迷惑になろうと気にせずに続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「でもロンジュニは始める前に諦めた。もしも失敗したらって事ばかり気にしてロンジュニは挑戦もさせてくれなかった。自然消滅したらどうしようって？俺が君を忘れたらどうしようって？気持ちもわかるよ。ありえないことじゃないからな。でもその逆は想像した？全部上手くいった場合のこと。俺が君を大切に思ってるからこそ、どんな方法でも上手くいった場合。言っとくけど俺はロンジュニを大切に思ってるから。それにロンジュニが俺の人生を変えてくれたからこそ、君を忘れることはできなくなってた場合のこともちゃんと考えた？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは与えられたチャンスを逃さなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「お前の言う通り僕は腰抜けかもしれないけどお前こそその理由考えたことあるわけ？クソ野郎が、、上手くいってたかもしれないって何様なわけ。僕の気持ち考えたことある？お前がこの中途半端な友情かなんだ知らないけど、これのためにお互い努力しようって言った時、僕の気持ち考えた？僕はジェミニを愛してたんだよ。でもお前は僕のことを愛せなかったんじゃん。僕は既にお前に愛されてないことで苦しんでんのになんでそんなこと言えるんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは半泣きで続けるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ずっとお前を愛してたんだよ。夢の中ではお前も僕を愛してくれることを願って毎晩寝てたくらい」</p><p> </p><p>震える声を安定させようと呼吸を整えながら言うロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「キスしながら、お前は僕の半分以下の気持ちでキスしてるんだなって感じるのどんな気持ちかわかる？同じ気持ちじゃないってわかってる相手に自分の全てを捧げて、愛してるって伝えることがどんな気持ちかわかる？....心を捧げたら目の前で踏み潰されてゴミ箱に自分の心を捨てられてるのを見てる気分なんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇を噛み締めて俯いた。目尻に涙が溜まっているのが分かってもここでは泣けなかった。今はダメだ。</p><p> </p><p>口を開けば、自分の言葉が自分を殴るのを感じる。</p><p> </p><p>「だから僕は腰抜けかもしれないけど、許して。僕はただ自分のバカみたいな心を守りたかったんだよ、ジェミナ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは黙っていた。夜の街の音がする。ただこのレストランの横の空間には二人だけ。空白は久々無言に埋められた。</p><p> </p><p>深呼吸すればロンジュンは壊れた人形のような声で囁いた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニを愛してたんだ、、、だからお前の求めることは僕にとっては拷問みたいなもんだったんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンの目を見つめた。ロンジュンの言い分を理解したかった。それでもまだ二人には他の手段があった気がしてならないのだった。試せば良かったんだ。今ならジェミンも自分がロンジュンを愛していると分かっていたから。ジェベクに居た頃から今までずっと。ロンジュンが少しでも会いに行くことを許してくれていたら、二人で愛を確かめあえたはずだったのだ。ジェミンが気付くのが二週間遅かっただけだ。それでも会いに行くことができたらこの無の四ヶ月間は無かったのだ。</p><p> </p><p>口を開いたジェミンから発されたのはたった三文字。</p><p> </p><p>「...してた？」</p><p> </p><p>愛してたんだ。ロンジュンが言ったのは過去形だった。もう気持ちは変わったのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目を逸らして弱い声が漏れるのを堪えた。泣きたかった。嘘はつけないんだ。ジェミンは絶対に見抜けるから。言葉にしなくても伝わっているはずだった。</p><p> </p><p>今夜５０回目の深呼吸をするロンジュン。発された声は今日一小さい。聞き逃しそうなくらい 。</p><p> </p><p>静かに自分自身の言葉を訂正するのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「...してる」</p><p> </p><p>愛してる。愛してたではない。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは涙を必死に堪えた。ジェミンの前で弱る自分が嫌いだった。ジェミンの腕に飛び込むのは難しい事ではない。そう分かっているからこそ怖いのだった。</p><p> </p><p>耐えられない無言の時間。できることなら自分の足でホテルまで戻りたい。それでもロンジュンはそこに立ったまま。もうジェミンに全てさらけ出したのでこれ以上隠すものは無かった。</p><p> </p><p>「もう一回聞くね。ロンジュニの方法は上手くいった？ちゃんと君を守れた？」</p><p> </p><p>これまでのロンジュンの言葉には答えずに優しい声でゆっくりと尋ねるジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>俯いて足の下のアラバスターの石を見つめるロンジュン。ジェミンが答えを知っていることくらい分かっていた。ロンジュンはお得意の人物分析でジェミンが知ってることくらい分かりきっていた。</p><p> </p><p>どちらにせよ、ロンジュンは静かに答えた。</p><p> </p><p>「ダメだった」</p><p> </p><p>それこそがジェミンの聞きたい言葉だった。再び沈黙が現れても、もうロンジュンはオフェンスの形ではなくなっていた。戦おうとしていない。戦い疲れて、全てエネルギーを持っていかれていた。それにロンジュンは負けたのだった。だからそこに立ちすくむことしかできないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>先程までの口論に比べてジェミンの声は温度を取り戻した。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、４９日目、俺が愛のこと聞いたの覚えてるよね。ロンジュニにとって愛がどんなものか俺に教えてくれた。でも君は俺にとって愛がどんなものか聞いてこなかったよね」</p><p> </p><p>そこで口を閉じるジェミン。ロンジュンが反応を見せるまではかける言葉がないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンを見上げて大きく息を吐いた。固い姿勢を解す。</p><p> </p><p>「ならジェミナ、お前にとって愛はなんなの。どう感じるんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「一緒に来てよロンジュナ。そしたら分かるから」</p><p> </p><p>テンポよく答えるジェミンにロンジュンは口ごもる。もう何度も自分の意思ははっきりさせたつもりだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、」</p><p> </p><p>「一緒に来てロンジュナ。ちゃんと見せるから。そして夜が終わる頃には君にもわかるはず」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは顔を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの瞳には世界が埋め込まれている。ロンジュンの世界が。ジェベクの青々しい山。真っ青な空が夕焼けで美しい紫やオレンジに変色する。全てジェミンが帰る前の美しい景色。ジェミンが全て奪っていったのだ。ロンジュンには元の世界の欠片しか残されていなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの発言に嘘は無かった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの言っていることが全て事実なのが余計に辛いのだ。二度と顔を合わせないでいいようにどれほど努力したことか。お互いに会いに行くことも、手紙を書くことさえも禁じたのに。自分に誓ったのに。どうして運命は今二人を目の前に立たせているのだろう。</p><p> </p><p>四ヶ月が経ち、ロンジュンはジェミンに会ってこうして顔を見て話している。自分を守るための決断。ジェミンを忘れるための決断。どうして運命はこれほどロンジュンに意地が悪いのだろう。</p><p> </p><p>クソ。自分が自分じゃなかったらいいのに。こんな時ロンジュンはそう考えてしまう。もっと自制心と理性が保てる人間だったら良かったのに。感情が全て露骨に現れていない人間だったらどれほど良かったか。</p><p> </p><p>結局ロンジュンは折れてしまった。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜だけ」</p><p> </p><p>「一晩なんてここ四ヶ月で君が俺に許してくれた最長時間だね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが手を重ねてくれば、ロンジュンは呆気に取られている。懐かしい行為に幸せな記憶も悲しい記憶も全て蘇る。そのままジェミンは自分の車が停められている場所まで手を引いた。</p><p> </p><p>後々後悔するに違いない。合理的な判断な訳がない。けれど心と脳がマッチしていないんだ。何よりもジェミンを愛していて、断ることもできない。魂が欲しすぎて断ることを許してくれないのだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>駐車場に停められた真っ白のポルシェ。まだ二人の間には緊張感が張っていた。当たり前だ。仕方ないことだ。</p><p> </p><p>助手席に座れば鼻が革のシートの香りを吸い込む。内装を指でなぞりながらロンジュンは呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「いい車だな」</p><p> </p><p>叫び疲れていた。だから残りは何とか和やかに過ごしたいのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「でしょ？前二人でソウルに来た時にドライブでもしようかなって思ったんだけどさ、あんまりオシャレな車とかは興味ないかなって思ったんだよね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇を少し突き出した。隣でジェミンは運転している。スポーツカーらしい振動が体まで伝わってきて、ソウルを駆け抜ける。</p><p> </p><p>「お前と一緒ならなんでも良かった」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンを見ていなくてもジェミンの目線が自分に向けられるのを感じる。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでもって言うけど、あの時会いに行くことだけは絶対に許してくれなかったじゃん」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの言葉に肩を震わした。ジェミンにはそんな風に感じる権利がある。指にはめた指輪をぼーっと見つめるロンジュン。あの時。大昔のことみたいに言うんだ。実際ロンジュンの弱りきった精神にはもう何年も前のことに感じていた。たった数ヶ月があまりにも長かった。</p><p> </p><p>夜でも忙しいソウルの道に目を向けて唇を噛むロンジュン。二人で高級車に乗りながら洒落た格好をしている。不思議だ。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜しかないんだからもうその話はすんなよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはちらりとロンジュンを見て、ため息をつく。ロンジュンの頑固さを久々直で感じていた。</p><p> </p><p>「はいはい」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロッテワールドタワーの駐車場に入った。ソウルで一番高い建物。高層ビルが並ぶ中でも特別存在感がある。日中は日光を反射して青く輝いているけれど、夜はタワーの中の照明が星のように輝いている。人の星だ。</p><p> </p><p>建物の入口に来ればロンジュンは頭を反らせて一番上まで見上げた。ジェミンはロンジュンが後ろにひっくり返らないように背中を支えたけれど、火傷したような反応で直ぐに手を引っ込めた。</p><p> </p><p>エレベーターで最上階まで上る。夜であっても洒落たＢＧＭはかかっている。エレベーターから出ればジェミンは当たりを見渡していた。見た事のある光景。後ろから続くロンジュンは、ジェミンがまたしてはいけないことをしでかそうとていると気付くのだった。</p><p> </p><p>関係者以外立入禁止と書かれた扉を素早く通り抜けるためにジェミンはロンジュンの手を掴んだ。困惑しながらジェミンに着いていく。やはり触れ合っている部分は燃えるように熱かった。</p><p> </p><p>関係者専用の階段を上っていけば緑の非常ドアが現れた。</p><p> </p><p>ゆっくりとドアノブを押して開ければタワーの屋上に出た。それも一般客用のレストランがある方ではなく、普段は誰も出入りしないと思われる場所だ。高さ５５６メートル。高度が高い分、風も強かった。それでもそんなことが気にならなくなるほど夜景は綺麗だった。ジェミンはそっと扉を閉めれば、端まで歩いてソウルを見下ろした。</p><p> </p><p>何万個もの輝く光。全て人工的な輝きだ。マンションや住宅地の電気、企業の光、閉店前の店の電気、車のライト。街の音が筒抜けだった。エンジン音、クラクションの音、遠くから聞こえるサイレン。そして人々。多様な人々の集まりだ。買い物をする人、運転する人、ただ歩いている人。どこかのバーでは誰かの誕生日を祝っているかもしれない。仕事を終えて帰宅しているかもしれない。セブンイレブンで夕食変わりにサンドイッチを買って帰るサラリーマンがいるかもしれない。数えきれない人々。数えきれない命が二人の下で行き交っていた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは足を端からぶら下げるように座って夜景を見下ろした。危ないことくらい分かっているけれど気にならなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはその光景に別の意味で鼓動が速まるのを感じた。心配した声で後ろから声をかける。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、危なくない？落ちたらどうするんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは座ったまま笑顔でロンジュンを見上げた。夜風に笑い声を乗せている。</p><p> </p><p>「かもね。でも最近はこうでもしないと生きてる心地がしないんだよね」</p><p> </p><p>そのまま目線を夜景に戻すジェミンをロンジュンは見つめ続けた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンにも同じ感覚が必要なのかもしれない。世界の色彩が全て白黒に近くなり、音も単調に聞こえて、中途半端な気力で生きていた。生きている心地をロンジュンも思い出したかった。</p><p> </p><p>「それ効果あんの？」</p><p> </p><p>唇を尖らすジェミンは肩をすくめた。</p><p> </p><p>「まあある程度はね」</p><p> </p><p>ある程度。今のロンジュンの現状に比べたら「ある程度」でも充分だ。ゆっくりと端まで歩けばジェミンの隣に腰を下ろした。重心が座った状態のお尻にあるから落ちないとは分かっていてもドキドキするものだ。ただ命綱もなくこれほど高度の高い場所にいるだけで怖く感じるのは普通だろう。でもジェミンは正しかった。生きた心地がするのだ。</p><p> </p><p>両手で落ちないように掴むロンジュンは明らかに緊張していた。ジェミンが横から腰を抱き寄せれば息がつっかえそうになる。</p><p> </p><p>「大丈夫。絶対に落とさせないよ」</p><p> </p><p>本能だろうか。ロンジュンはジェミンの目を見れば自然と体が安心するのを感じた。人生最愛の人。蕩けそうだ。姿勢が和らぐ。ジェミンはいつだってロンジュンに何かしらの影響を与えるのだから。</p><p> </p><p>しばらくするとロンジュンも落ち着いた。高さにも慣れて、ジェミンもそれを察したのか腕を戻した。ロンジュンから恐怖は消えたかもしれないけれど既にその腕が恋しく感じる自分が嫌になる。この状況は落ち着く環境の真逆だった。ジェベクのように滝の水や木の葉が擦れ合う音に囲まれている訳じゃない。</p><p> </p><p>それでもここはセラピーのようにロンジュンの心を落ち着かせることはできた。天に近い場所。死に近い場所。少し前のめりになれば命の尊さを実感出来る。どれほど空っぽになった気がしても、世界が色あせていても、何も感じない死に比べたらマシなのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「恋しくなったりした？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは好奇心を混ぜながらも脆い声で尋ねた。</p><p> </p><p>知りたい？知りたくない？正直よく分からなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは鼻で笑えば直ぐ隣のロンジュンを見下ろした。綺麗な綺麗なロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「今でも恋しいよ」</p><p> </p><p>冗談を探すようにジェミンの表情を見つめるロンジュン。何も見つからなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは自分が前に進めない理由が分かっていた。今でもずっと愛してるからこそ乗り越えられないでいるんだ。それにジェベクのように全てがゆっくり進む小さな村では人を忘れるのは難しいことだった。でもジェミンは違う。ロンジュンが知る限りジェミンは自分と同じ気持ちではない。</p><p> </p><p>思い出すのも辛かった。ジェミンは自分を愛していない。それに加えてジェミンは都会に住んでいる。する事がジェベクで見える星の数ほどある。人も多く、行く場所も豊富で気を紛らわしてくれる物は多いはずだ。だからこそジェミンの言葉はロンジュンを驚かせた。その事実に喜ぶべきなのだろうか。まだまだ心は痛んだ。</p><p> </p><p>悲しげに微笑むロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「ならジェミニはバカだね」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、俺らは二人ともバカだよ」</p><p> </p><p>笑っているわけでもないのに口角を上げるジェミンにロンジュンは黙り込んだ。ロンジュンが恋しく感じていないなんて世界一の大嘘だから。人間は酸素無しで生きていけますと堂々と宣言する阿呆と同じだ。</p><p> </p><p>「てかロンジュニは間違ってたよ」</p><p> </p><p>「僕が？僕はいつも正しいのにな。僕が何を間違えたって言うんだよ？」</p><p> </p><p>冗談を飛ばしながら聞くロンジュン。少しでも重い空気を軽くしたかったんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ソウルに戻ってからすぐは、まだロンジュニが記憶の中で新鮮だから俺は君のことを考えると思うって言ったじゃん。その後卒業して、仕事面でも成功していくうちにどんどん君を考えなくなるって。そしていずれはロンジュニを忘れちゃうって」</p><p> </p><p>そこで止まればロンジュンの顔を真剣に見つめるジェミン。ロンジュンに自分が真面目に話していると知って欲しかったのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ちゃんと卒業して、仕事面でも上手くいってる。だけど君は間違ってたよ。俺は今も毎日君のことを考えてるから」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが喋る度に悲しみと偽の希望が同時に混み上がってくる。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、お願いだからそんなこと言う-」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ俺引っ越すんだ」</p><p> </p><p>脈絡もなく発される言葉に一気に気が沈んでしまう。あたかもジェミンに会いに行くつもりがある人のような反応。ジェミンがどこにいようと会いに行かないと決めたから関係ないはずだった。それにも関わらずジェミンがどこにいるか分からない未来はロンジュンを恐怖で包むのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「...え？」</p><p> </p><p>目を丸くしたまま囁くロンジュンの頬をジェミンはケラケラと笑いながら指で優しく撫でた。今まで通りその手に溺れたかった。無理な話だけど。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニったらまるで会いに来てくれるみたいな反応するんだから〜。期待させないでよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの発言は完全に無視して目の前の顔を見つめたまま自分の考えに浸った。もうこれからはジェミンがどこにいるのか本当に分からなくなるのだ。ソウルだったらせめて自分がジェベクにいながらも、数百キロ離れたソウルのどこかでジェミンが眠っていることを想像できた。友達と飲みに出ているかもしれない、とか。でももう全てが想像でもどうにもできなくなってしまう。国も違うかもしれない。大陸ごと違うかもしれない。どこだって有り得る。そしてロンジュンは知ることができないんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「なんで、、引っ越すんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>再び手で座っている場所を握りしめてしまうロンジュン。落ちる心配ではない。別の緊張感に襲われたのだから。ジェミンは静かに溜めていた息を吐いた。</p><p> </p><p>「もうここが耐えられなくなったんだ。ソウルは懲り懲りだよ。ここで生活し続けるために諦めたものを思い出すだけでここから逃げ出したくなるんだ。....ソウルで暮らすために諦めた人を思い出さずにはいられないから」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは真っ直ぐとロンジュンを見つめた。ロンジュンだって鈍くない。ジェミンの濁している真実が伝わっていた。それでもスッキリしなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、なんでそんなに僕がお前の恋人だったみたいな話し方するわけ、、」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは一人で微笑んでいた。</p><p> </p><p>「まあそれに関しては後でね。とにかく、もうソウルでは暮らせないって思って腹をくくったんだ。家も売りに出してて、結構高く買ってもらえそうなんだ。２４日に書類を全部まとめてくる」</p><p> </p><p>ならジェベクに帰ってきて。どれだけそう伝えたかったか。ロンジュンは現実がそんなに甘くないと理解していた。そんな上手くいくはずないんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「でも仕事はどうするんだよ、、引越し先にもちゃんと研究施設があるってこと？」</p><p> </p><p>眉を顰めて言うロンジュンに今度こそジェミンは声を出して笑うのだから、ロンジュンの中で謎は深まるだけだった。落ち着くのを待っていれば、目の前の都会っ子はキラキラとした目で見つめてくるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ほんとに何も知らないんだね。なーんにも」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは唇をきつく噛んだまま前髪の下から街を見下ろした。今更自分が知らずに過ごしてきたことを聞けるわけなかった。</p><p> </p><p>静かなロンジュンにジェミンは渋々聞いた。</p><p> </p><p>「俺がどこに引っ越すか興味ないんだ？酷い奴め」</p><p> </p><p>ほんの軽い冗談のようにジェミンは言ったけれど、ロンジュンを突き刺すのには充分過ぎた。それでも平然を装ったままロンジュンは首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「聞くわけないじゃん。お前の新しい住処を知ってしまったらそこまでの切符を買っちゃうかもしれないし」</p><p> </p><p>「それの何がダメなの？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの質問にロンジュンは険しい顔を見せた。何度も言わないと分かってくれないのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、一緒になれない相手を永遠に愛し続けるわけにはいかないって何度言ったらわかるわけ？」</p><p> </p><p>「あともう一回。もう一回だけ俺のこと愛してるって言って」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの声量は一気にゼロに近づいた。</p><p> </p><p>「....なんでだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは一度も目を逸らさなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ちゃんとロンジュニが言ってることが本心って感じたいから」</p><p> </p><p>「なんだよそれ....」</p><p> </p><p>傷ついた顔でロンジュンは立ち上がるのでジェミンも目線を合わせるために立った。ロンジュンはジェミンの顔をぶん殴りたい気持ちを何とか抑えるので必死だった。</p><p> </p><p>「ねぇジェミナ楽しい？そんなに僕がお前を愛してるって聞くのがいい気分？誰かに死ぬほど愛されてるってそんなに優越感に浸れるわけ？だからいつもそんな風に喋ってくるの？もういいよ、僕はお前の欲を満たすために存在してんじゃないんだから、、帰る」</p><p> </p><p>そのままロンジュンが立ち去ろうとすればジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンの肩に手を置いた。ジェミンの手の下でロンジュンは自然と落ち着き、帰る気配は無くなった。ジェミンは躊躇いながらもそっとロンジュンの顎を掴んで自分と目を合わせた。</p><p> </p><p>「そんなんじゃないよ。行かないで。ロンジュナ、ほんとに違うよそんなの、、クソ、そんな風に思ってるわけないでしょ。思えるわけない」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは申し訳なさそうに息を吐いた。必死なんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「誤解させたならごめん、、でも本当に違うから行かないで。お願い。今夜だけは、、一緒にいて。美味しいアイス屋さんに連れて行かせて？あとボートに乗って、バラ園にも行きたいんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは狂騒的だった。これほど必死になる理由がロンジュンには分からなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「...バラ園？」</p><p> </p><p>小さく零すロンジュン。ジェミンはロンジュンの声に少しでも好奇心が聞き取れれば無駄にできないとでも言うように頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうそうバラ園。ほんとに綺麗なんだ。絶対ロンジュニも気に入ると思う。もう何も話さなくていいから、一緒に来て欲しい」</p><p> </p><p>ツアーガイドの何倍も必死に魅力をアピールしているみたいだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの目からも声からも必死なのが伝わってくる。誘惑だ。ロンジュンは強いはずなのに、、、ジェミン相手だと全てが崩れ落ちるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>本日何度目か分からなくなっていた。結局ロンジュンはどれほど自分が傷ついていようとジェミンに着いていくのだった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは約束を守った。恋愛の話題だけは避けていた。けれどもジェミンは言葉にせずも、行動でどうにか見せようとするのだった。きっと二人を見た人は恋人同士であると勘違いするに違いない。両思いだと。ロンジュンは苦味を噛み締めながらもそう実感していた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンのお陰で二人の間の緊張感は消えていた。一気に軽くなった。一時的ではあるものの、何もかもが上手くいっているような雰囲気が漂っていた。本当はその真逆であるというのに。現実逃避を選んだ自分はどれほど愚かなのか。ロンジュンは分かっていた。それでも何ヶ月もの孤独と愛に焦がれて、自分に嘘をつき続けた反動なのか、自分自身のコントロールが効かなくなってロンジュンは現実から逃げる手段を選んでしまったのだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜は二人の望み以上に早く進んでいた。ジェミンはそれでも腕時計を確認しないと決めていた。タイムリミットは朝までしかない。時計の秒針を見てる暇があればロンジュンを見ていたいんだ。</p><p> </p><p>宣言通りジェミンはロンジュンをアイスクリームの店に連れて行った。行ったことのない場所だけれど、外装から良さそうな雰囲気だったのでジェミンは道沿いに車を駐車した。ネオンの看板で中も蛍光の紫と青で揃えられている。暗いのに近未来的でオシャレだった。中にはＥＤＭの編集のかかった曲がかかっている。黄色いカウンターの丸椅子。アイスクリームの入ったショーケースまでがネオンライトで照らされていて、店の統一感を守っていた。味が豊富で選ぶのが大変だ。</p><p> </p><p>注文を聞くバイトの女の子は一目見ただけでジェミンを認知した。今話題のイケメン若手作家。ロンジュンは大学生ほどの女の子が人類学の論文を読み、その上ジェミンに気付くという状況を不思議に思うのだった。まず論文を発表した大学生がここまで有名になるなんて聞いたことが無かった。それも顔を知られるほどなんて。そんな疑問も無視してロンジュンは夜を楽しむことに専念した。</p><p> </p><p>「どう見てもこれが一番美味しいに決まってる」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはショーケースでバナナキャラメル味のアイスクリームを指さしながら言った。ジェミンは大袈裟に顔を歪めた。</p><p> </p><p>「まじで言ってんの？バナナだよ？フルーツじゃん。アイスが健康である必要なくない？アイスの存在意義に反してるじゃん。フルーツ味のアイスは全部論外だよロンジュナ。これ基本中の基本ね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは眉間に皺を寄せてジェミンをじっと見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「じゃあイチゴアイスが美味しいのはなんで？」</p><p> </p><p>「まずイチゴアイスとか一番ありえないよ。だから俺の言ってることは正論です」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの目は見開かれた。ずっとジェミンのことは知り尽くしたつもりでいた。それなのにこんな自己紹介レベルのことを知らなかったんだ。一緒にアイスを食べたこともあったはずなのに。</p><p> </p><p>「イチゴアイス嫌いなわけ？」</p><p> </p><p>「アイスどころかイチゴ味のものは全部嫌いだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「お前の味覚死んでんな」</p><p> </p><p>「イチゴは人類の敵だもん」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンがミントチョコレートとバナナキャラメル味のアイスを一つずつワッフルコーンで注文している間に席に座る。</p><p> </p><p>全て元に戻ったみたいだった。ほろ苦い甘さがある。あまりにも普通だった。何ヶ月も会っていなかったのは夢で、現実は数時間ぶりに会った友達同士みたいだ。片方が狂おしいほど相手を愛してる事実も嘘みたい。そしてそんな愛する相手が同じように思っていることに気付かない鈍感さも嘘みたい。ジェミンがジェベクを去る一週間前の日常を思い出す。終わりがあることを無視して一時の幸せに目を眩ませていたあの頃みたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>クソ、、ロンジュンは頭の中で呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>またあの時の胸が張り裂ける思いを最初からやり直すことになるのだろうか。いや、あの日から心の出血が止まったことは無かったのかもしれない。朝起きてジェミンがいない現実に落胆する毎日。ジェミンの腕の中ではなく、たった独りで眠ることに不満を感じる毎日。ジェミンが去ったあの日から一度もロンジュンの失恋の症状は良くなっていなかったんだ。むしろ悪化していた。</p><p> </p><p>正常を演じる二人の共通のテーマは真実から目を背けること。夜が終わればまたそれぞれの人生にバラバラで挑むのだから。それにしてもどうして二人には毎度タイムリミットが設けられているのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>この派手なアイスパーラーの席で、懐かしい笑い声が響いているのを聞くと、ロンジュンは結局自分をこの状況から救い出す手段を考えられなくなるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>相変わらずジェミンは、この世で一番大切な人を見る目でロンジュンを見つめる。そして相変わらずジェミンが微笑む度に自然と胸がキュンと締め付けられるロンジュン。今でも変わらずジェミンはロンジュンの心を手にしていた。簡単に握りつぶし、その後絆創膏を貼って手当てをして、また握りつぶせる力をジェミンは今でもずっと持っているのだ。ロンジュンは心が何を望もうとジェミンに心を捧げたままなのだ。</p><p> </p><p>アイスクリームを食べ終われば人口湖で足漕ぎボートを借りた。恋人同士や友達同士でボートを借りて水の上をスイスイと渡る人々をよくジェミンは目にしていた。ジェミンも一度友達としに来たことがあった。でも今回の相手はロンジュンだ。ただの友達ではない。</p><p> </p><p>それに夜は初めてだった。受付で料金を支払えば、直ぐに乗り場まで案内された。誰でも簡単に足で漕げるのが魅力だ。夜の街の光を反射した水面の上をプカプカとボートで浮かんでいた。ジェベクのように空の星を反射はしていない。それでも綺麗な光景であることには変わり無かった。</p><p> </p><p>いつだったかロンジュンはボートから上半身を乗り出して水を掬っていた。気付いた時にはジェミンはロンジュンによって濡らされていた。もちろんジェミンも負けてはいない。直ぐに自分も左側から水を掬えばロンジュン目掛けて手を振り上げた。二人は足でボートを進めながら水のかけ合いを楽しんだ。あまりにも動くと水面が波打ってひっくり返りそうになるのでバランスを保つことも大事だ。</p><p> </p><p>何せ二人は正装なのだ。ジェミンはスーツのジャケットを脱いでいたけれど、スラックスと白の襟シャツを着ている。水遊びに相応しい格好ではない。もちろんロンジュンも着替えていないので同じだ。周りから見ればどれほど奇妙だろう。高級感漂う大の大人がボートの上で７歳児のように遊んでいるのだ。甘酸っぱい。ジェベクの頃みたいだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクの頃のように哀愁を帯びた幸福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは宣言通り最終地点としてロンジュンをバラ園に連れて行った。</p><p> </p><p>運転しながら閉園時間を気にして時計に目をやるジェミン。今夜二度目だ。９時半４６分。間に合わせないと。ギリギリ間に合いそうだ。近くまで来れば数十メートル先の道路に車を停めて入口に急いだ。</p><p> </p><p>都心部の中の公園は木に囲まれておとぎ話の世界に迷い込んだ錯覚を与える。これぞ現実逃避。</p><p> </p><p>足を進めればトンネルのイルミネーションがあった。東京でやっているイルミネーションに似ている。ジェミンはトンネルを抜ければバラ園だと説明した。何本もあるトンネルは全て真ん中のバラ園に通じているのだ。ジェミン自身来たのは初めてだったけれど、いつか話題になっていてネットで読んだのだった。トンネルは白、紫、ピンクの三色ＬＥＤライトでできていて、点滅していた。人工的な星は手が届きそう。</p><p> </p><p>塩湖に行った日、ロンジュンはジェミンにＬＥＤを自分の目で見たことないと話したことをふと思い出す。そんなＬＥＤが今はカラフルな海のように目の前に広がっていた。トンネルの中を歩くのは二人だけだった。閉園時間は１０時だ。大抵の人はこの時間には帰るばかりで新たに訪れる人はいなかった。お陰でバラ園は二人で貸切状態。ロンジュンは周りの目を気にすることなく、興奮気味に周りのライトに目を輝かせた。ジェミンは後ろからそんなロンジュンをポケットに手を突っ込んだまま見つめた。ロンジュンの笑顔から目が離せなかった。あまりにもご無沙汰なのだ。</p><p> </p><p>広い中庭に出るとイルミネーションは無くなった。その代わりにバラがあちこちに咲いていて、綺麗にディスプレイされているのだ。美しい真紅のバラは甘い香りを発しながらも、触れると傷つく鋭い棘を持っていた。愛を象徴する花がバラであるのには理由があるのだろう。美しさと痛みを与える二面性。</p><p> </p><p>息を呑むほど美しかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは野生のバラなら見たことがあったけれど、このように手入れをされて人に見られるためにあるバラは初めてだった。完全に魅惑されていた。</p><p> </p><p>自分たちしか居ないのをいい事に好きなだけ歩き回った。ロンジュンはそっと花びらに触れながらも、棘で指を傷つけないようにと気をつけていた。ジェミンも同じだ。</p><p> </p><p>ここに来るのが初めてだからこそ、ロンジュン以外の誰かとここに来たくないと思ってしまうのだった。</p><p> </p><p>一通り楽しめば庭の中心部に歩きながらロンジュンはジェミンに笑顔を向けた。</p><p> </p><p>「ほら本でよくあるやつしないと。映画もかな？花の綺麗な場所で抱き上げてクルクル回すやつ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンにはロンジュンがどの本の話をしているのか分からなかったけれど、気にしなかった。また今までのようにロンジュンの腰を抱けるチャンスが現れたのに断るはずがなかった。目の前にいるのはジェミンが毎晩高級マンションで一人眠る前に思い浮かべた相手だ。ジェミンは誰から見ても魅力的な笑顔を顔に浮かべて、その場で自分のことを待っている美しい青年の方まで歩み寄るのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンの細い腰を掴めば簡単に持ち上げて二週ほど回転した。子供のように楽しそうな声を上から漏らすロンジュンはこの瞬間だけ、物語の主人公になった気分だった。久しぶりに感じる腰に添えられた手は安心感があって、ずっとこのままでいて欲しいとロンジュンを願わせるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>こんな夜になるなんて想像もしていなかった。ロンジュンはジェミンに離れて欲しくないと願うばかりだ。</p><p> </p><p>願いが届いたのか、ジェミンはロンジュンを下ろしてもそのまま手を離さなかった。そのまま真っ直ぐロンジュンの顔を見つめるジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの眼差しはあまりにも熱く、ロンジュンははにかむ。それでもジェミンの頭はロンジュンロンジュンロンジュンと埋め尽くされていた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュン。俺のロンジュン。中身も外見も全てが輝くロンジュン。こんな人に出会えたことに立ちくらみがしてしまいそうだった。</p><p> </p><p>好きなだけ見つめれば、ジェミンはロンジュンの顎の下に手を置いて上を向かせる。身長差の中でもしっかりと目が合うように。今回ばかりは本当に頭が真っ白になるのをロンジュンは感じるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「そのあとどうなるか知ってる？.....本の中でさ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンのほのめかしていることが分かる気がしても、確認するために聞き返すのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「...なに？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの顔に触れたまま、ジェミンは見下ろした。ジェベクを去ったその瞬間からずっと夢見た人の顔。本当にすべきか迷ってしまう。ずっとしたくてたまらなかったこと。だけど本当に良いのだろうか？ロンジュンをこれ以上苦しめることにならないだろうか？ロンジュンの煌めく目に愛が溢れかえっているのを見れば、心が満たされるのだった。そして目線を薄ピンク色の唇に落とす。一度はジェミンの味わった唇。二人に残されたのは今夜だけだ。それを思えばジェミンは自分には一つしか答えがないと気付くのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「これ」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ言えば右手でロンジュンの頬を支えたまま、ジェミンは距離を縮めた。けれども実際に唇同士が触れるまではあえてゆっくりと時間をかける。ロンジュンが求めていなければ引き下がることができるように時間を与えたのだった。こうすればロンジュンがもし自分を押し避けて顔を平手打ちしたいと思うのならそうできる。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは引き下がることも、ジェミンの顔を叩くこともしなかった。ジェミンの顔が近づいて来た瞬間離れなければいけないことくらい分かっていたはずなのに。せっかく身を引くチャンスを貰えたのに。キスなんてしたらまた抜け殻に戻ってしまうのに。全て理性では分かっていたのにジェミンの手はあまりにも優しかった。雰囲気も甘く、バラ園は美しかった。ロマンチックだ。そして煌びやかなライトにも囲まれている。そんなの言い訳でしかないかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>それでも結局ロンジュンは目を閉じて自分も同じように顔を近づけるのだった。唇が重なった瞬間大量の感情が体中を埋め尽くすのをロンジュンは感じた。まずは痛み。またもやロンジュンはジェミンの誘惑に屈してしまった。また心が粉々に砕かれるためにキスしているようなものだった。四ヶ月会えなかったせいで失われた全ての口付けを思い知らされるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>そして、エクスタシー。もう二度と感じることができないと毎晩思い出していた唇をこうして自分の唇の上で感じているのだ。ソウルでの運命的なこの夜に、八月の風に当たりながらロンジュンは再びジェミンの腕に抱えられたままジェミンの唇を味わっていた。</p><p> </p><p>離れることを恐れてジェミンはキスを深めた。ずっと求めていた感覚。ロンジュンの代わりなんてどこにもいなかった。誰もロンジュンには敵わないと心から思うのだ。そしてその考えがジェミンに恐怖を与えた。これから付き合うことになる相手はジェミンの中で妥協を意味することになるのだ。何度でも言う。こんな風に感じさせてくれる相手は他にはいないのだから。どれだけの月日が経とうとジェミンの求めているのはこの感覚だった。そしていざ手にしてしまえば自制できる自信が無かった。</p><p> </p><p>閉園間近のバラ園の真ん中でフレンチキスを交わす二人は完全にお互いに酔っていた。全ての動作がぴったりで、ロンジュンはまた何千回も思い知ったはずの事実に頭を撃たれる。ジェミンとのキスは毎回完璧で、自分はジェミンの腕の中が居場所であるかのようにすっぽりと埋まってしまう。忘れようとしている途中だったはずの相手に舌を口に差し込まれているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>やがてロンジュンは口を離して潤んだ目でジェミンを見上げた。ジェミンの感情を読み取ろうとした。自分は何ヶ月もの苦境を経てもたった一晩でジェミンにキスさせてしまうほど弱いのだ。いつからこんなに弱くなったのだろう。</p><p> </p><p>今にも泣き出しそうな声でロンジュンは聞くのだ。自問自答。</p><p> </p><p>「なんで僕はまたお前がこんなことするのを許してんだろ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの頬を両手で支えたままジェミンは少し近づいてはっきりと言う。</p><p> </p><p>「第一に俺がこんなことをしちゃうのと同じ理由だよ」</p><p> </p><p>愛してるから。</p><p> </p><p>二人に共通した理由はそれだった。ジェミンはロンジュンに言葉の意味を考える隙も与えずに再び唇を唇で塞ぐのだった。目を開ければ全ては終わってしまうことを恐れているのだ。ロンジュンは反応を示した。どれほどキスをする度に心が割れる音が響いていても、同時に治療のようにも感じるのだった。何ヶ月もジェミンを忘れようと無理をしたせいで傷だらけになった心を癒す魔法みたいだった。</p><p> </p><p>「気は変えてないから。明日には帰るし、こんなことで変わると-」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの唇に直接話すロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「誰も変わるなんて言ってないよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンも囁き返せばまたそのまま触れっぱなしの唇に食いついた。甘さを欲した動物みたいだ。必要なんだ。ロンジュンもしっかりとそんなキスに応えて動きを止めなかった。</p><p> </p><p>引き下がるなら今でも遅くない。助手席に座りながら考えるロンジュンがシートベルトを付けられるよりも前にジェミンは我慢できなくなったのか、口を重ねた。外でできるキスよりも激しく、徐々にジェミンの唇はロンジュンの顎、そして首へと動いていった。首が敏感なロンジュンは決して公の場じゃ出せないような淫らな声を漏らすので、ジェミンはそれなりに限界だった。</p><p> </p><p>引き下がるなら今でも遅くない。ジェミンがカーナビにホテルの住所を打ち込むのを見ながらもそう自分に言い聞かせるロンジュン。運転しながらもジェミンは右手でロンジュンの手を握ったままだった。朝までしかないなら一瞬でも無駄にできないのだ。</p><p> </p><p>引き下がるなら今でも遅くない。ロンジュンは自分の泊まるホテルの部屋の前で自分に言い聞かせた。ジェミンは今にでも別れの挨拶を告げそうで、ロンジュンはジェミンの手を握ってしまうのだった。帰らないで、と。ジェミンは少しの躊躇も見せなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが気付いた時にはもう手遅れだった。二人は結局一晩を共にしてしまったのだ。抱きしめ合ったり、ただお互いの腕の中で穏やかに過ごして、触れるだけのキスをすれば、呼吸が乱れるほどのキスもする。キス以上のことをしていたり、してなかったり。前のように何も言わずにベッドで二人で横になったり、やはりそれ以上のことをしてしまったり。麻薬はこんな風に感じるのかもしれないと、ロンジュンの肌を感じながらぼんやりするジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>ベッドにいたかと思えば、磁器製の猫足バスタブの中でお湯を溢れさせている。浴槽の中で動きすぎているから仕方ない。いつかはガラス張りの浴室の壁にロンジュンの背中を押し付けていたり。</p><p> </p><p>ホテルで一晩を過ごすカップルがすることとして人々が想像することをしているわけではないかもしれない。いや、人々が想像していること通りかもしれない。どうだろう。</p><p> </p><p>一つ明らかなことといえば、ロンジュンの記憶に今夜のことが永遠に刻み込まれるということ。ジェベクまでの電車できっとベッドの温もりを思い出すだろう。ジェミンが一晩中抱きしめてくれていたから。村での仕事をしていながらも、大きな窓の隣に二人で並んで座っていた時にソウルの夜の光が愛する人の顔に写っていた光景をきっと思い出す。二人を覆うために持ってきたベッドシーツは床に落ちていて、空になったコーヒーの事は忘れて静かに喋って、キスして、ひたすら体を絡め合った。全部忘れられないだろう。ジェベクでの生活に戻って、今度こそ吹っ切れて前に進まないといけない。それでもきっとジェミンとの本当の最後の夜を思い出すだろう。</p><p> </p><p>ベッドに入って囁き声に近い音量で話す頃には夜明けに近づいていた。もしかしたら早朝かもしれない。お互いが決して時計を見ようとしないので分からないのだった。過去の自分たちから学んでいたのだ。絶対に時間は確認しない。胸が再び張り裂けるまで間もないとわざわざ知りたくないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンが去った後のジェベクでの話をしなかった。心の準備ができていないのだ。ジェミンも同じくソウルでの近状を話さない。数時間後にはいなくなる相手なのだから、話しても仕方がない。</p><p> </p><p>待ち受ける悲劇の影はもう直ぐ鼻の先まで潜んでいた。ずっと二人を離れたことはないのだから。</p><p> </p><p>「今日って何日だっけ？」</p><p> </p><p>ホテルの柔らかいマットレスの上に上半身裸で寝転がるジェミンは、胸の上に頭を乗せたロンジュンに尋ねるのだった。離れたくなくてずっと体のどこかが触れ合っていた。</p><p> </p><p>「８月２０日なはず、、なんで？」</p><p> </p><p>先程に比べて声を張るジェミンは、ロンジュンにきちんと聞いておいて欲しいことを示唆しているようだ。</p><p> </p><p>「今日が一年のうちの何日目か知ってる？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの質問にロンジュンは唇を尖らせた。一般常識なのだろうか？でも知らない人がほとんどな気もする。ロンジュンは正直に答えた。</p><p> </p><p>「知らない」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは元からロンジュンが答えを知らないことを知っていて、教えるのを待っていたようだ。意味ありげに答えを言う。</p><p> </p><p>「今日は一年の２３２日目。覚えといて」</p><p> </p><p>はっきりと言うジェミンはロンジュンがこの会話を忘れないでいてくれることを願うのだった。ロンジュンが忘れないようにもう一度伝えるべきか迷ってしまうほど。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはジェミンの胸の上で顔を顰めた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「いいから覚えてて。今日は２３２日」</p><p> </p><p>同じことを繰り返されてもロンジュンは混乱したままだった。それでも口論する体力も残ってないので目を転がした。</p><p> </p><p>「はいはい」</p><p> </p><p>その後はまた静かな当たり障りのない話題に戻るのだった。人生のこと。でも自分たちのではない。社会のこと。ビタミンウォーターのこと。馬鹿馬鹿しい話題に、そうでもない話題。ほとんど昔に戻ったみたいだった。けれども実際は四ヶ月前に離れ離れになってから全てが変わってしまったという事実を無視しているから成り立っているだけだった。</p><p> </p><p>最上階に近い部屋だからか音はこもっているけれど、未だに車の音が微かにする。真っ暗な部屋に漏れる光は眠らない街の光のみ。今夜だけはお互いに浸ることができる。そして朝が来れば夢から覚めるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>離れ離れだった四ヶ月を意味のあるものに変えるための発言なんてできなかった。そもそも二人の関係性を結局説明する言葉を見つけられなかった。二人にはただ今をこうしてお互いと過ごせるということ以外何も保証されていないのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンを抱えたまま天井の模様を見つめるジェミン。胸の中に顔を埋めるロンジュンが眠たくなっていることは、ロンジュンのゆったりとした話し方から伝わってきていた。まだ寝てもらうわけにはいかなかった。</p><p> </p><p>最終的に、ジェミンは最後のお願いをした。ロンジュンに頼む最後のこと。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、、、俺の本なんだけど、、君に読んでほしいんだ」</p><p> </p><p>言葉に詰まりながら話すジェミン。</p><p> </p><p>唇を噛んだままロンジュンはジェミンの胸をなぞっていた手をパタリと落とした。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、読むわけないだろ」</p><p> </p><p>「約束して、ジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>懐かしくて大切なあだ名を久々に聞けば泣きたくなってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>「ジュニに読んでもらわなきゃダメなんだ、、だから読むって約束してよ」</p><p> </p><p>反論しようとロンジュンが口を開いても、声を発する前にジェミンに先を越されてしまう。ジェミンは必死だった。</p><p> </p><p>「俺の本を読んで、もしこれまで通り二度と会うべきじゃないって強く思うなら、、、ロンジュニの意思を尊重する。ちゃんと俺も君を記憶から消す。だけど、、もし気が変わったなら、、あー、クソ、、ロンジュン。とにかく読むって約束して」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはほとんど嘆願していた。ジェミンは真剣なんだ。そしてジェミンの書いた論文の中に何かロンジュンに読んで欲しい箇所があるのだろう。正直ロンジュンは世間が大学生の論文をここまで騒ぎ立てる意味が分かっていなかった。ベストセラーとチョイさんは呼ぶ。ジェミンはロンジュンに読んでもらえなければ死ぬとでも言いたげ。意味が分からないとはいえ、ジェミンの声から必死すぎる痛みを聞き取れた。直ぐに断ることはできなくなった。</p><p> </p><p>「考えとく。......考えとくよ」</p><p> </p><p>柔らかく言うロンジュンそれがはジェミンの求めている答えではないと分かっていた。ジェミンはまだまだ言いたい言葉が沢山あるように見えた。それでも口を開くことは無かった。頑固なロンジュンの限界が今の答えだと何よりも知っているから。クソ。ジェミンは目を閉じたまま顔を歪めた。ロンジュンはジェミンの上に頭を乗せたまま。ロンジュンに伝えないといけないことはまだ山ほどあった。</p><p> </p><p>けれどもジェミンは言いたい言葉をどう伝えるべきか深く考えすぎていて、気付いた時には胸の上でスヤスヤと寝息を立てるロンジュンが待っていた。聞き慣れた音。何せジェミンにはこの寝息を子守唄のように聞いて眠っていた時期があったのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは寝てしまった。しまった。遅すぎた。ジェミンは心の中で自分自身に舌打ちした。</p><p> </p><p>今夜の最大の目的だったことをこなせていなかった。わざわざロンジュンを説得してまで一緒に過ごしてもらった理由。４９日目のジェミンの答えを見せるため。教えるため。感じてもらうため。</p><p> </p><p>そのはずがロンジュンはもう眠っていた。ジェミンはその下で数分前に言う勇気を出せなかった自分に嫌気がさしてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>胸の真上に頬を乗せて眠るロンジュン。直ぐ心臓の位置する場所の上だ。ロンジュンのことを想ってトクトクと鼓動のスピードを上げる心臓の真上。ジェミンはロンジュンに自分の心音が聞こえているのか考えてしまう。直に伝わってくる煩い鼓動にうんざりしているだろうか？</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの手はジェミンを抱えるようにジェミンのお腹に置かれているので、ジェミンはそっと手を自分の胸の左側まで動かした。トクトクトク。</p><p> </p><p>本当は聞いて欲しかった事実を眠ったロンジュンに話すジェミンは自分がいかに愚かか思い知る。けれども声はしっかりと自分の言いたいことが分かっている声で、純粋だった。</p><p> </p><p>「こんな風に感じるんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>俺にとって愛はこんな風に感じるんだ。</p><p> </p><p>朝になったら絶対にロンジュンに直接伝えよう。起こす訳にはいかないから朝に。ジェミンはそう自分と約束するのだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>しかしジェミンが朝目を覚ませば、ロンジュンはいなかった。置き手紙も挨拶も何もない。８月２１日の朝。</p><p> </p><p>２３３日目になっていた。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは早朝に目を覚ました。体内時計はどこにいても変わらない。既にソウルは目を覚ましていた。車も人々の活動も活発だ。 ゆっくりとジェミンから体をはがせば、眠る姿を見下ろす。ロンジュンの愛が全て詰まった人。眠っているジェミンは無害だ。長いまつ毛に高い鼻。一方で起きている時は誰よりも危険な人。指先でロンジュンの心なんて、切り裂いてしまう。キスひとつでロンジュンを蕩けさせる。麻痺していた痛みが鎮痛剤の効果が切れた時のように再び痛み始めた。</p><p> </p><p>ダッフルバッグに持ってきたものを詰めながら帰る支度をする。デジャブみたいだ。ジェミンの元を離れることを何度繰り返しただろう。それにも関わらず、回数を重ねたことで慣れることは無かった。むしろ苦しみは増す一方だ。</p><p> </p><p>ホテルの下には運転手がジェベクへの６時半の電車に間に合うように待ってくれている。ジェミンを起こして最後の挨拶をする時間くらいはあった。前回できなかった別れをきちんとやり直せる。ジェミンの目を見て。でも何と言えばいいんだ？さよなら、ジェミン。お前なしの人生は空っぽだよ。今までお前を忘れようとした努力は全部無駄だった。今もずっと愛してる。そんな本心を言ったところでジェミンは何と答える？答えられるのだろうか？</p><p> </p><p>そんなことを思えば、起こせなかった。鞄を片手にジェミンに歩み寄れば、人生で一番愛した人の顔を最後によく見つめた。そのまま目を覚ます様子のないジェミンに優しいキスを落とした。眠った相手の少しカサついた唇。人生最愛の人の唇。離れるまで目尻から雫が零れていたことに気付か無かった。こぼれ落ちる涙を拭いながら、部屋を出た。エレベーターに乗りながらも歯を食いしばる。前回のように取り乱すわけにはいかない。今日はダメだロンジュン。今はダメ。震えそうな足でロビーを抜けた。</p><p> </p><p>それでも涙は静かに流れ続けた。はっきりと泣いてはいない。遠くから見れば泣いていることに気付かない人がほとんどだ。せせらぎのように穏やかで、静かで、何も知らない人から見れば頬を伝う綺麗な雫だ。</p><p> </p><p>自分を待つ車を見つければさっさと乗ってこの場から消えてしまいたいと願うのだった。</p><p> </p><p>想定外だったのは、車にはロンジュンと運転手以外にも人がいたこと。助手席に座ったチョイさんは体をひねって、爽やかな挨拶をした。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュン君、昨日はよく休めたかね？せっかくだからお見送りをしようと思ってね、ついてこさせてもらったけど構わんかね。これも全ていい出会いの..」</p><p> </p><p>陽気に話すチョイさんの口はそこで閉じれば一瞬で顔に悩ましさが広がった。ロンジュンの濡れた頬と潤んだ瞳に気付いたのだけれど、理由も分からない涙にどう慰めていいのか分からず困っていた。</p><p> </p><p>姿勢を正せばロンジュンは何事も無かったかのように笑って誤魔化した。</p><p> </p><p>「ご心配なく、、ほんとに何でもないので。それにしてもわざわざありがとうございます」</p><p> </p><p>説得力のない笑顔に躊躇ってはいたものの、車が発車すればチョイさんは新たな話題で場の雰囲気を明るくしようとした 。ロンジュンに何があったのかは分からないけれど、自分が聞いていい立場ではないと理解すればひたすら気を紛らわすためにも話し続けるのだった。ロンジュンも反応しやすいと思える話題をいくつも出した。しばらくすれば、チョイさんのやり方も上手く行っていた。もちろんロンジュンは活気に溢れているわけではなかったけれど、新しいお客さんの前で冷静さを失えるわけがない。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは元々弁舌の立つ人なので、ひたすら話し続けることも苦ではないようで安心した。ジェベクまで直通で列車が出ている駅は一つなので、今回は乗り換えしなくてもいいように直接その駅まで送ってくれるというのだ。その分車の中で過ごす時間は長かった。だけど大丈夫。心を掴んで離してくれない人と距離を置ける。いいことだ。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミン君が昨日はちゃんとホテルまで見送ってくれたみたいで良かったよ」</p><p> </p><p>唐突に発される名前にロンジュンは唇をすぼめた。その名前を耳が聞き取る度に、自分の悲惨な恋愛を思い出させられるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ほろ苦い微笑みを返すロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「はい」</p><p> </p><p>「とても信頼できる青年だよ」</p><p> </p><p>頷きながら言うチョイさんにロンジュンは何とか声を振り絞った。どうしてもジェミンの話題となると声が消えてしまいそうなのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「...ですね。大学を卒業して間もないのにもう社会学者として活躍してるみたいで」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは思わず助手席から戸惑った顔で振り向いた。</p><p> </p><p>「失礼、今なんて？」</p><p> </p><p>くぐもっていた声に反省しながらロンジュンは声を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「大学卒業したばかりなのに既に活躍していて凄いなと、、」</p><p> </p><p>「ああ、その後なんて言ったかね？」</p><p> </p><p>手を使いながら最後まで話すように促すチョイさん。ロンジュンは眉を少し潜める。</p><p> </p><p>「ええと、、社会学者として活躍してて、、」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは爽快に笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュン君、一体なんの話をしてるんだね」</p><p> </p><p>今度はロンジュンが首を傾げていた。自分の言っていることは何も難しいことではない。説明はいらないはずだ。それでも丁寧に説明する。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミンは若くして社会学者になったんですよね？彼が書いた論文は好評で有名になったって仰ってましたよね？あの歳で、凄いじゃないですか、、」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの説明を聞けばチョイさん声を上げて笑うのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュン君、ほんとに君は『論文』を読んでないのかい？」</p><p> </p><p>何も理解できないままロンジュンはシートベルトをぎゅっと掴んだ。混乱していて、おかしくなりそうだ。ロンジュンは深く息を吸って吐いた。</p><p> </p><p>「今君が言ったことは正しく、ジェミン君の小説に出てくる主人公をそっくり表してたからね。読んでないなんて、さては嘘だね？」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニの、、、小説？」</p><p> </p><p>更に頭が痛くなる。何の話だろうか。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだよ。ジェミン君は今『論文』って題名の小説で有名になってるって話昨日話したじゃないかね」</p><p> </p><p>クスリと笑って当前のことを言うように話すチョイさん。全て辻褄が合うのだった。『論文』は読んだかと聞かれた時には、ジェミンの書いた研究論文の話をしているとずっと思っていた。『論文』という名の小説だったのだ。耳だけで取り入れる情報としてはややこし過ぎるじゃないか。分かるはずがない。ロンジュンの中でもう一つの疑問が浮かんだ。小説というのはどういうことだ？研究論文が小説になるなんて聞いた事がない。もちろん、そもそも研究論文を書いていないのなら別だ。だけどそんなはずは無かった。研究所に雇われるために論文は必須だったはずだ。それにジェミンの小説の主人公とはどういうことだろう。一変に大量の質問が頭を埋めつくしてクラクラしそうだ。</p><p> </p><p>「チョイさん。今ジェミニの小説の主人公を表したみたいと仰ったじゃないですか、、、どういうことですか？」</p><p> </p><p>渋々聞くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「ああ、『論文』に出てくる主人公そっくりだったからね。ほんとに綺麗な話だよ。読んだ人はみんな続編を待ち望んでるさ」</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは自分の座る助手席の前の小物入れをパカッと開ければ、中にある何冊もの本の中から一冊取り出した。</p><p> </p><p>「ほら、これは私の分だけど君にあげるよ。読んでみなさい。読めば私の言っていることが君も分かるはずだよ」</p><p> </p><p>遠慮がちに手を伸ばして本を受け取るロンジュン。こんな長さの論文がある訳ない。表紙には大きく『論文』ナ・ジェミン作と書かれている。ロンジュンは手が震えるのが分かった。怖いんだ。怖くて開けない。ロンジュンは膝に置いたまましばらく眺めていた。</p><p> </p><p>チョイさんは窓の外を見つめながら続けて話した。</p><p> </p><p>「書き方がね、、ほんとに美しいんだよ。あとがきまで含めて物語の一部みたいなんだ。まるで、、まるで誰かに向けて書かれているみたいでね」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目を上げてバックミラーに写るチョイさんと視線を合わせてしまう。更に本を開けることに恐怖を感じる。</p><p> </p><p>けれどもチョイさんはそこで笑みを浮かべた。</p><p> </p><p>「まぁジェミン君に聞いても教えて貰えなかったから真実はわかりっこないんだけどね」</p><p> </p><p>本当に言っているのだろうか、、、本当に？</p><p> </p><p>『君に読んで欲しいんだ』</p><p> </p><p>確かにジェミンは昨夜ロンジュンにそう言った。そしてロンジュンはジェミンと約束したのだ。読むと約束してしまったのだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェベクまでの電車は一時間以上あるというのに本を開く勇気は出てこなかった。中に書かれていることを知る勇気が出ないのだった。考えすぎなのかもしれない。ただの論文をベースに書かれた話なのかもしれない。熱中しすぎて論文で済ませられなかったジェミンが一本小説を書いてしまったのかもしれない。でもその場合チョイさんの発言の辻褄が合わなくなってしまう。本を読むことを考える度に手が震えてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>だから本はダッフルバッグの中で閉じたまま。ロンジュンは家に帰るまで一度も鞄を開こうとはしなかった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが家に戻る頃には午後になっていた。頭をぼーっとさせたまま家に戻っていると、リンおばさんが声をかけようとしてくれていたけれど、それも無視。心ここに在らずといった表情でロンジュンは自室にこもった。未だにロンジュンは本を開く気になれず、本はナイトテーブルに放置されていた。ベッドに寝転がれば、そのままベッドと一つになってしまいそうだ。ソウルに行ったんだ。ジェミンに会ったんだ。会っただけではない、一晩中ジェミンと過ごしたのだ。一夜限りの幸せを噛み締めて魂を使い果たした。そして朝には再びジェミンと永遠の別れを交わした。そして本。ジェミンを思い出させる手に残る記念品。世界中がロンジュンに読めと訴えかけているというのに、理性的な心は読めばまた自分を苦しめることになるとロンジュンを引き止める。</p><p> </p><p>夕食を抜けば、リンおばさんが部屋にやって来た。ドアの前で立ったまま、ロンジュンは顔を見なくてもそこに彼女が立っていると分かっていた。静かな足音が近づいてきて、ソウルでの一泊はどうだったか尋ねている。</p><p> </p><p>しばらくは口を開かないロンジュン。本当は何も答えないつもりだった。無視しようと。でもどうしても彼女を責めたくなってしまうのだ。ソウルに行けとあれほど説得してきた彼女を。</p><p> </p><p>「全部知ってたんでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>ベッドの上で壁を向いたまま静かに呟くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「知ってるって、、一体なにを？」</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんは注意を払いながらロンジュンに近づいた。</p><p> </p><p>「...ジェミニがいるって知ってたくせに」</p><p> </p><p>弱々しい声で言うロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「ええっ、、そんなロンジュナ、チョイさんがジェミニと関係のある人だとは知ってたけど、、まさかあなたに会わせるなんて想像もしてなかったわ」</p><p> </p><p>呆気にとられて顎をポカンと開くリンおばさん。ロンジュンはギュッとブランケットを胸に抱えたまま握りしめれば目を閉じた。やがてロンジュンから発された声は傷だらけで聞いているだけで痛々しい。</p><p> </p><p>「リンおばさん。ほんとに一瞬だけど、僕すごく幸せだったんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>言葉に詰まりながらもロンジュンは話すのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「またあいつに会えて、キスして、喋って、、ただジェミニを感じることができて僕幸せだった。でも朝起きたら全部夢だったのかと思った」</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんはブランケットを抱きしめたまま座るロンジュンを慰めるように撫でた。</p><p> </p><p> 「でも-」</p><p> </p><p>「あいつ引っ越すんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは泣きそうな声で割り込む。</p><p> </p><p>「引っ越すから今度こそ二度と会えなくなる。それで良かったはずなんだよ、、ほんとに、時間が経てば全部忘れるから平気だと思ってたから。でも、、リンおばさん、」</p><p> </p><p>ずっと堪えていた涙が限界を迎えて零れ落ちれば、ロンジュンはもう泣くことを抑えなかった。</p><p> </p><p> 「あれから四ヶ月も経ったのに、、四ヶ月経ったのになんでまだ僕はこんなに苦しんでんの？なんで全然平気じゃないんだろ」</p><p> </p><p>一言一言発する度にロンジュンの声は涙にまみれて壊れていく。</p><p> </p><p>「昨日あいつと会って、、」</p><p> </p><p>嗚咽を漏らして止まる。泣き崩れる自分を抑えたかった。</p><p> </p><p>「現実を突きつけられたみたい、、僕は一生あいつに囚われてて、、僕はずっとジェミニを愛し続けるって、、思い知らされた。それなのにジェミニが引っ越すって聞いて、僕どこに行くか聞けないぐらい臆病だったんだよ？死ぬまで愛してるのに、、」</p><p> </p><p>リンおばさんは我が子のように可愛がってきたロンジュンがここまで泣きじゃくるのを見れば胸を痛めた。精神的に大人になるのが早くて我慢強い子だと知っていたからこそ。小さく息を吐けば少しでもロンジュンの痛みを和らげてあげたくて口を開く。</p><p> </p><p>「私は知ってるわ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは大粒の涙を浮かべた目でリンおばさんを見上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「...え？なんで、、、どうして、」</p><p> </p><p>「....チョイさんの手紙に書かれてたの。知りたい日が来たら、私が教えるわ」</p><p> </p><p>唇を強く噛み締めてしゃくりあげないようにするロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「もしその日が来なかったら？一生僕が臆病者の弱虫だったら？」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、知りたくなるわよ。本を読んで？知りたくなるって私が保証するから」</p><p> </p><p>ナイトテーブルに置かれた本をチラリと見てから言うリンおばさんにロンジュンは立ち上がって、本を壁に投げつけた。強い音を立てて床に落ちる本を見つめれば泣き叫んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「なんでみんなみんな僕にこの本を読ませようとするわけ？なんでこれ以上自分の首絞めないといけないんだよ！」</p><p> </p><p>そのまましゃがみこんで泣くロンジュンを見れば、リンおばさんは立ち上がって口角を下げた。</p><p> </p><p>「私からは本を読んでとしか言えないわ」</p><p> </p><p>背中に置かれた手が消えれば、リンおばさんは帰っていた。</p><p> </p><p>こうしてロンジュンは再び独りに戻るのだ。</p><p> </p><p>またもや泣いていても抱きしめてくれる人はいなかった。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>朝の３時前だった。ロンジュンはベッドに座って壁にもたれかかっていた。日付はあっという間に超えていて、８月２２日。２３４日目となっていた。理由も分からないけれどジェミンに覚えるように言われてから数えているのだ。何を待っているのか自分でも分からない。ジェミンは知っている。けれどもその答えも明るみに出ないまま。</p><p> </p><p>脚にブランケットは絡まって、涙も乾いてしまった。それでも哀切さは消えていない。もう何時間同じ体勢で座っていたか分からないけれど、ベッドに下半身を釘付けられたみたいだ。ドアの木材の模様を見つめながらぼーっと考える。死ぬまでこうして生きるのだろうか。臆病者の人生？過去の思い出にすがりついて愛する人と最後の瞬間を過ごすことさえもできなかった腰抜け。失敗と遠距離を恐れすぎて愛する人にチャンスもあげなかった弱虫。</p><p> </p><p>窓から注がれる月光は窓の前の床を照らす。目線で光を追うと夕方ロンジュンが投げたままそこに放置された本の背表紙が目に入る。分厚い本。ハードカバーの表紙。</p><p> </p><p>『論文』。ナ・ジェミン作。ジェミンに読むと遠まわしではあるけれど約束したんだ。ジェミン含めて三人もの人に読めと勧められた。</p><p> </p><p>夜中の２時台は不思議な時間だ。一般的に丑三つ時と呼ばれる時間。不吉な時間だ。そして脳の調子は昼間とは違う。普段ならしないようなことをしてしまう時間だ。ただの迷信ではないのかもしれない。ロンジュンはベッドから下りれば本が落ちている場所に座り込んだ。夜の床はひんやりとしていた。本を手に取ればそこで止まってしまう。</p><p> </p><p>手に置いただけで一気に鼓動が速まるんだ。理由も分からない。いや、それは嘘になる。もちろん、理由は分かっていた。だけど言葉にするのは難しい。この本の話題を聞いているからこそ緊張するのだった。ただのジェベクの社会人類学にまつわる話とは思えない。そうでないことはもう察していた。なら一体何なのか。想像するだけで恐ろしかった。</p><p> </p><p>どこからか勇気が込み上がって来ると、ロンジュンは表紙をめくるのだった。第一章と書かれたページまでめくり、読み始めれば、一ページ目を読み終わる前には乾いたはずの涙が頬を伝っていた。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>１ページ目</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ナナが産まれた地を離れたのは十四年前だった。そして今、その地に到着するまでの残り時間は十四分。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>２１歳、栗色の髪、逞しい体つき。ナナは座り心地の良い電車の肘置きに指を当てる。車内販売をする綺麗な女性が必要以上に会話を求めても、いつものように快く反応することは無かった。ナナの脳内は数々の思考に埋め尽くされて、それどころでは無かったのだから。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>２１歳、大学三年生。生まれ育った村から高層建築の並ぶソウルに引っ越したのは７歳の時だった。ふるさとと引き換えに洒落たカフェ、活発なメトロポリタンな街並み、最新技術が当たり前に溢れかえる環境を手に入れた。よく学びよく遊ぶことが美徳とされる場所、それがソウルだ。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>産まれた村で覚えていることはたった二つしか無かった。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>一つ目は村の名前。ベクジェ。おぼろげな記憶の中に残る村を囲む緑の山々。蜿蜒たる小川がそこら中に広がっていて、伝統的で昔から変わることのない民家まで続く玉石でできた道。母、もしくは父と夏に揚げた凧や、浅い小川で釣りをする従兄弟に着いて行ったこと。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>二つ目は一人の少年。記憶はあまりにもぼんやりとしているけれど、その子の名前だけはいつだってナナと共にあった。何年の月日が経っても、その子と過ごした記憶はぼやけていても決して消えなかった。小さな男の子。同じく小さかったナナがどこに行くのにも着いて来た男の子。ナナが遊ぶことなら何でも一緒にしたがったその男の子を、七年という短い人生の中でナナは親友と呼んだ。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>炭のように真っ黒な髪の毛。キューピッドの持つ弓のように窪む上唇。小さな背丈で歩く様子は今にも転びそう。ナナはベクジェのことを忘れていた。それでも唯一忘れていないのはベクジェを旅立った日。ナナが村を離れるのが寂しく思ったのは思い出の多い山や、透き通った川水、村を賑わせたお祭りが恋しくなるからでは無かった。毎日を共に過ごした黒髪の少年と会えなくなることが何よりも恋しかったからだった。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>少年の名前はジュン。</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは文字を読み進める度に自分の中で何かが崩れていくのを感じた。ジェミンは全て変えていた。村の名前も登場人物の名前も全て変わっている。それでも誰の物語か分からないはずが無かった。ナナ？ジュン？涙の中ロンジュンは小さく笑うのだ。幼い頃にお互いにつけた思い入れのあるあだ名。他人からしたら奇妙なネーミングセンスだと思われるかもしれない。</p><p> </p><p>物語は全て「ナナ」の視点で書かれていた。もう何度も引き裂かれた心は原型を失っていた。あれほど人間分析が得意だと言っていたロンジュンでも知らなかったジェミンの頭の中を覗き込んでいる。再会した時のこと、滝に行った二日目。全てジェミンの視点で懐かしい日々を追体験していた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは朝まで其処に座って本を読み続けた。何時間も何時間も本から顔を上げることは無かった。何度か泣いた。何度か笑った。そして何度か唇を噛み締めた。読み始めてから今までずっと衝撃の中で読書していた。ナ・ジェミンは論文ではなく、『論文』というタイトルの小説を書いたのだった。研究所への推薦も断ったということだ。昨晩のジェミンとの会話を思い出す。引っ越しの話を持ち出されて、ロンジュンが仕事の心配をした際ジェミンは『ほんとに何も知らないんだね。なーんにも』と悲しそうに笑った。本当に何も知らなかったのだ。泣くことを我慢しなくなったロンジュンは好きなだけ泣いた。何も知らなかった。これからも何も知らないまま。愚かだ。臆病だ。最愛の人を自ら自分の人生から追い出したどうしようもない男だ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの視点から書かれているからこそ、ロンジュンがジェミンと同じように思い出のリストを作っていたことには触れられていなかった。ロンジュンの視点ではないからこそ、ロンジュンの感情はジェミンがその時想像したまま描写されていた。これは二人の物語だ。少なくとも半分は。残りの半分は全てロンジュンの視点で、二人だけの物語。ジェミンの本を読みながら、小麦畑でジェミンが作家になりたかった過去について語っていたことを思い出す。ジェミンは作家になったんだ。幼い頃にジェミンが望んでいたファンタジーやアクション作家ではないかもしれない。だけど本を書いたんだ。二人の物語を。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの目を通して全ての思い出をもう一度生きていた。ロンジュンが見ていない時にこっそりとロンジュンを見つめるジェミンの目から。ロンジュンを抱きしめていると眠れるようになったジェミンの視点から。寝落ちする最後の瞬間までロンジュンのことを考えているというジェミンから。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは自分の村での責任も全て忘れて読み続けた。もう少し留まっていたかった。もう少し泣いて、ボロボロになった心が修復されて、また壊されるのを許した。</p><p> </p><p>時には本の中の、、いや、過去の自分たちを振り返って髪をむしりたくなる。でも同時に幸せすぎた時間を思い出して笑顔が零れる。そして数ページ後にはまた泣いている。惨めなことくらい分かっていた。今泣いているなんてどれほど惨めなんだろう。全て自分のせいではないか。自分が愛する人を失った一番の理由は自分が臆病だったから。そしてロンジュンは最後の数ページに入る前に手を止めた。</p><p> </p><p>本も結末を迎えていた。ナナとジュンの最後の朝だ。５０日目、二人はトウモロコシ畑の前にある丘に顔を合わせずに立っていた。『最後にもう一度だけ、ちゃんと君の顔を見させて？こんな風にソウルに戻りたくないよ』ナナは丘の下からジュンに頼むように言っていた。最後の場面だ。ロンジュンは分かった途端そこで本を閉じた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは物語の結末を読まないんだ。昔からずっとそう。特にこの物語だけは絶対に無理だ。もう一度あの苦しみを味わえるわけがなかった。今更結末を読む習慣を付ける意味もない。ただでさえ苦しい道のりだった。文字に起こされていなくてもここ四か月の間に悪夢のように何度も思い出した瞬間だ。閉じた本を床に置けば、その場で床に寝て天井を見つめた。魂は吸い取られていた。相変わらず抜け殻のまま。物語の終わりは読まない。読めないんだ。腰抜けだから。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>読まない。読めない。そう言い聞かせながらいつも通りの一日を過ごすために立ち上がる。しかしどれだけ普段通りにしようとしても本のことを思い出してしまうのだ。ジェミンが自分について書いた本。ジェミンが二人について書いた本。どう捉えるのが正解なのだろうか。こんなのまるでジェミンも自分のことを愛しているみたいじゃないか。けれどもロンジュンはそうではないと知っている。知っているから尚更このように勘違いしてしまいそうな本に傷ついてしまうのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは一日中リンおばさんを避けて過ごした。彼女は正しかったのだから。本を読んだからこそ（ほとんど読んだからこそ）、ジェミンがどこに行くのか知りたかった。でもそれを知るのは今では無い気もしていた。まだ何かが足りていなかった。こんな風にやり過ごすのは無理だと。</p><p> </p><p>何が足りていないかは分かっていた。結末だ。物語の結末が抜けているんだ。足りないに決まってる。でも読むことはしない。読めないのだから。知り尽くした悲劇的な結末をわざわざ読むなんて無理に決まってる。自分が意気地なしであることもよく分かっていた。そして偽善者であることも。ジェミンが作家になる夢を諦めたと聞いた時『最初からそうやって諦めて、成功するかもしれないチャンスを自分からゼロにしてる』と批判した。特大ブーメランにもほどがある。人を批判するほど完璧な人間じゃなかった。ロンジュン自身の欠点もあるのだから。ほらこの臆病さ。全てを失ったのはこの臆病さのせいだ。それを自覚していても変えられないんだ。今だって結末を読めないでいるのだから。恐怖心のせいで人生最愛の人を失くした。そんな皮肉あるだろうか。今になって気付くなんてどれほど愚かだろう。</p><p> </p><p>翌日は、朝の仕事を終えればまた部屋にこもった。いつもは進んで村のために働いているのも無し。玄関の鍵も閉めて、完全に独りで引きこもる。ジェミンがいなくなって何度かしたことだけれど、いつになっても憂鬱な気持ちにさせる。恐らくロンジュンを見ている人たちもうんざりしているだろう。解決法は簡単なのに、絶対にロンジュンはその手段を選ばないのだから。だけどみんなには分からない。分かるはずない。そうロンジュンは自分に言い聞かせながら惨めな行為を正当化した。</p><p> </p><p>周りからすれば単純に見えるだろう。最初からずっと単純だった。完璧な世界だったらジェミンが遠距離で試してみようと提案した時、ロンジュンが頭ごなしに否定することも無かっただろう。一緒に頑張ったはずだ。完璧な世界だったら自分がこれほど意気地なしであるとロンジュンが自覚するまでこんなにかかることも無かったはず。完璧な世界だったなら、こんなに難しくなかったはず。</p><p> </p><p>でもここは完璧な世界では無かった。愛そのものが難しいんだ。愛は人を馬鹿にさせる。愛は人を極限まで追い込んで、息が苦しくなるほど泣かせたりもする。愛は絡まった糸。愛は物事の正否を分からなくさせたりもする。</p><p> </p><p>いつまでこう生きていくつもりなのだろう。こうならないためにできることは沢山あったはずなのに。全て選ばなかったからこそ、今こうして愚か者らしくもがいている。ジェミンを愛している。ジェミンを愛しているからこそ手放した。でも本当にそうだろうか。ただ臆病だったから手放してしまったのかもしれない。だって愛は挑戦でもある。どれほど苦しいことでも、犠牲を払ってでも愛のためになら戦えるはずだ。もちろん、シナリオによってそれが一人で戦うのか二人で戦うのか変わってくるのだけれど。</p><p> </p><p>愛は人を弱くさせるのも事実だ。８月２３日。２３５日目。ロンジュンはベッドに座ってかれこれ四ヶ月も治らない胸の痛みに耐えていた。寿命が何歳まで生かせてくれるのは分からないけれど、死ぬまでこうして過ごせる人間はいるのだろうか。そう疑問に思っていたところでロンジュンは気付くのだった。愛は人を弱くさせるかもしれない。だけど同時に人を強くさせるんだ。</p><p> </p><p>愛は人を勇敢にさせる。</p><p> </p><p>その人が最も恐れることでも立ち向かえるとすれば、それは愛があるから。ロンジュンは目を閉じて深呼吸した。無理じゃない。できないんじゃない。きっとできる。立ち上がれば、机の上に置いていた本を手に取った。残り数ページ。物語の結末。本当は変えてしまいたくて仕方がないクソみたいな結末。</p><p> </p><p>愛は僕を強くしてくれる。愛は僕を勇敢にしてくれる。勇気を持って、ロンジュン。ジェミンのために。僕のために。約束したんだから、これは僕の義務なんだから。</p><p> </p><p>何度も何度も繰り返した。</p><p> </p><p>愛は僕を強くさせる。だから勇気を持つんだ。</p><p> </p><p>愛は僕を勇敢にさせる。強くなれ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本を開けば、月光の当たる位置まで移動して読み終われなかった文に戻る。</p><p> </p><p>読み始める前に思い出すために前のページから読み直した。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>気がたっていたはずのナナの声はいつの間にか落ち着いて、今度はナナが頼む番だった。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>「でも帰らないといけないんだ、、、だからお願い。最後にもう一度だけ、ちゃんと君の顔を見させて？こんな風にソウルに戻りたくないよ」</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは固唾を飲み込んだ。続きを読まなくては。愛はロンジュンを強くしてくれるから、勇敢にならなくては。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはページをめくった。何が起こるかは分かっていた。この物語の中でかつて生きていた張本人なのだから。ジュンが次に何と言うかは把握済みだ。ジュンは本のキャラクター何かではなく、ロンジュンなのだから。頑固なジュンはナナに背中を向けたまま「なんで」と弱々しく言う。そのままの姿勢をナナが本当に歩み去るまで崩さない。ナナがこのまま帰らないといけない理由を長々と話すんだ。ナナにはこれからも長く、華やかな人生が待っているからと説得する。そして自分自身にもジェベクでの人生があると。ジュンはナナをこうして顔も見ずに追い払うのだ。</p><p> </p><p>そのはずだった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンがページをめくって読んだものは全く違った展開だった。思わず瞬きを繰り返して、読み返す。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの知っている結末じゃなかった。ページを飛ばしてしまったか確認するために前のページから読み直す。</p><p> </p><p>ページをめくれば、顔を顰めてしまう。これは結末じゃなかった。ロンジュンは結末を知っているのだから。こんなの二人の物語の結末と全く違う。誰よりもそのことについて知っているはずだった。</p><p> </p><p>本を掴む手を力んで「この本の」結末を読んだ。一文字一文字読み落とさないように慎重に読む。ページを読み終われば次のページに。読み進めれば涙が出てくる。拭っても拭っても止まらない涙が両目から溢れかえる。もう泣き疲れた。もう泣きたくない。泣くのは懲り懲りだ。メロドラマの主人公ごっこは辞めたかった。 それでもロンジュンは読み続けた。</p><p> </p><p>こんなの本当の結末じゃなかった。あのクソみたいな結末と大違いだ。二人の、ジェミンとロンジュンの物語の結末はこんなのとは大違いだった。この物語の中を生きているのだから、ロンジュンはこれが本当の結末でないことは誰よりも知っていた。</p><p> </p><p>この結末では、ジュンは振り返ったのだった。この物語の中のジュンは、ロンジュンが気付く四ヶ月以上も前に、愛には勇敢な心が必要だと気付いたのだった。</p><p> </p><p>この結末では、ジュンは振り返ったのだった。そしてナナは、ジェミンは、ロンジュンの顔をしっかりと見つめるのだった。ロンジュンの輝く瞳にまた吸い込まれることができたと、ジェミンは書いた。</p><p> </p><p>この結末では、ジュンがナナに二人に相応しい終わり方を聞けば、ジェミンがロンジュンに嘆願することは無かった。この結末でナナは、「これだよ」とだけ言ってジュンにキスをした。そしてこの結末では、ジュンはキスに応えることができるほど勇敢なのだった。</p><p> </p><p>この結末では、ジュンは勇気のないロンジュンにできなかった全てのことを成し遂げてみせた。頑固な考えを変えることができるほど勇敢なのだった。上手くいくか分からない遠距離の関係でも、試してみようと思えるほど勇敢なのだった。そしてこの結末では、ジュンはナナが会いにくることも、自分が会いに行くことも許したのだった。この結末では、現実世界で二人が失った四ヶ月間をお互いの努力で乗り越えたのだった。この結末では、二人とも心から望むものを手に入れていた。</p><p> </p><p>この結末では、二人とも幸せだった。</p><p> </p><p>結末だけ別の世界線を生きるナナとジュンは幸せを噛み締めて、あのオンボロベンチに座って二人で星を見上げていた。</p><p> </p><p>物語が本当に終わってしまえば、最後に一ページだけあとがきが残っていた。震える指先でページをめくれば、ロンジュンはあとがきを読み始めた。</p><p> </p><p>最終ページの真ん中に二つの段落で構成されたあとがき。二つの段落の間には数字が一つ。たった数行ずつの段落は、他の読者からすれば訳の分からない文章だろう。でもロンジュンには違った。全て理解できるのだった。何せ全てロンジュンのために書かれた言葉なのだから。たった数行かもしれない。けれどもどんな文章よりも力を秘めていた。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>この結末の方が好きだった？俺もだよ。</b>
</p><p>
  <b>２３６は二度目のチャンスを表す数字だって言う。新たな始まり。でも正直俺はこの数字がうんざりなんだ。どこに行ってもこの数字に追われてる。夜中に時刻を確認したら２時３６分。とある畑までかかる歩数も２３６歩。君との二度目のチャンスを信じて、新たな始まりを始められなかった現実が痛いほど突き刺さるんだ。だから俺はこっちの数字の方が好きなんだ。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>３８１</b>
</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは３８１と書かれた数字をじっと見つめた。ジェミンとの一日目の記憶が遡る。３８１は英語では略語。３つの単語、８文字、１つの意味。愛してる。ロンジュンは体が震えるのを止められなかった。数字の意味は知っていた。本を持つ手まで震えてしまう。３８１。ただのミスプリントではない。意味を知っているから。馬鹿じゃないんだから。明示的ではないかもしれない。でもロンジュンにはちゃんと伝わっていた。</p><p> </p><p>最後の段落。３８１の下に書かれた段落。ロンジュンは最後まで読み続ける勇気を見つけた。けれど最後の数行で息を止めてしまう。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ジュニへ。俺が歩くと畑までは３８１歩もかからない。だけど君のためならもっとゆっくり歩いてみる。君のためなら歩幅を小さくしてでも合わせたい。君は俺に沢山のことを思い出させてくれたよね。だからあの場所で、俺に最後に一つ思い出させて欲しい。俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい。２３６日目に、あの場所で、新しい始まりを見つけようよ。</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは体が完全に硬直するのを感じるのだった。『俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい』。俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい。俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい。俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい。その一文が呪文のように頭の中を埋め尽くすのだった。視界が眩むまでひたすら読み返した。同じハングルを繰り返し読みすぎて脳がゲシュタルト崩壊を起こすまで読むのだった。 どうやって信じろというのだろう。そんなはずがなかった。こんなの現実なわけがない。ついに頭が幻覚を読み始めたのかもしれない。でも何度見てもそこに書かれているのだ。身の回りのことが全て見えなくなってしまう。考えられるのはその一文だけ。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>俺が君を愛する全ての理由を思い出させて欲しい。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンを愛しているのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは僕を愛している。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは震えていた手で無意識に本を握りしめた。ナ・ジェミン。あのジェミンが愛していると言っているのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが心を、体を、、全てを捧げた相手。</p><p> </p><p>頭がクラクラとし始めれば、忘れられていた最後の一文を読み返す。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>２３６日目に、あの場所で、新しい始まりを見つけようよ。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>突然数日前のソウルでの夜を思い出してしまう。二人でベッドに寝転がっていた時、ジェミンが言ったこと。日付を聞いてきた。あの日は８月２０日だった。そしてジェミンはその日が一年の中の２３２日目であることを覚えておいてとロンジュンに言ったではないか。そして今日は、、、日付はもう変わっていた。今日は８月２４日。ロンジュンは体に電気が走るのを感じた。今日は一年の２３６日目だ。</p><p> </p><p>今日が２３６日目なのだ。</p><p> </p><p>考えるよりも前に体が動いていた。勢いよく立ち上がったせいで机にぶつかって小さく呻きながらも、痛みはほぼ感じない。鼓動は煩く、息をするのも苦しい。誰がここまで動揺しているロンジュンを責めるだろうか。二度目のチャンスが訪れたかもしれないのだ。いつものあの場所で。今度こそ腰抜けを脱却できるチャンスが。今度はジェミンの心を掴んでいるのだから。それを知っているだけで力が込み上がって来る。身支度をして階段を下りるだけでも、慌てているせいで階段から落ちてしまいそうな危なっかしい足取り。脳も機能していない。分かっていることはジェミンが自分を愛しているということだけ。そして会いに来ること。</p><p> </p><p>想像しただけで沢山の感情が湧き上がる。興奮、緊張、不安、恐怖。でも今は恐れている場合じゃなかった。今は恐怖だろうと不安だろうと立ち向かう時だ。もう臆病でいるのはやめたんだから。もうやめたんだ。何が起こるかマイナスな想像だけして怯えている自分に懲り懲りなんだ。それにロンジュンは知っていた。何が起ころうと、今よりはマシなんだ。もうどん底を経験したのだから。人生でたった一人愛した相手を手放さなかったらどうなっていたのか思い浮かべながら此処で死ぬ人生よりはマシなんだ。子供の頃の親友から、この場を去った幼馴染から、愛する人へと変わった人。きっと運命は最初から二人の足に紐をくくっていた。愛で盲目になったせいで気付いてなかったんだ。でも今、愛はロンジュンを強くさせた。ロンジュンは畑まで足を進めた。</p><p> </p><p>畑までほとんど走っていた。ジェミンがいなくなって以来初めてだった。あの場所に戻ることさえも自分を苦しめることだったから。だから行けなかったのだ。思い出が詰まり過ぎているのだから。幸せな思い出も、ジェミンが去った日の悲しい思い出も。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走り抜ければいつものように３８１歩もかからない。懐かしい場所に戻るのだ。十四年間通い続けた心の拠り所に。</p><p> </p><p>丘が見えれば少しガックリしてしまう。ジェミンはまだ来ていなかった。来ていないと分かれば走るのを辞めた。畑の目の前まで来れば胸が締め付けられる。見るだけで全て思い出してしまうから。でも同時に少しの喜び。思い出が偽りではないと分かっているから。</p><p> </p><p>そしてジェミンもここに来るのだから。もう直ぐ。緊張してしまうけれど、やはり喜びが勝っていた。ここに来るのだ。ジェミンがここに来るのだ。そして今回はロンジュンも引き下がらない。先のことばかり気にして臆病になることもないのだ。何が起こるか考えるだけでは一生分からないままなのだから。もう準備ができていた。やっとだ。やっとロンジュンの心の準備ができていた。</p><p> </p><p>希望と緊張した興奮の中、ロンジュンは走っていたせいで更に上がった呼吸を整えてベンチに座った。木材が刺さるこのベンチがどれほど恋しかったことか。ここでジェミンに膝枕してもらった頃がどれほど恋しかったことか。ここでした数えきれない会話がどれほど恋しかったことか。風に揺らされたトウモロコシの葉の擦れる音がどれほど恋しかったことか。</p><p> </p><p>だからロンジュンはそこに座って待つ。</p><p> </p><p>指でトントンと膝をつつきながら畑を見つめるロンジュン。昔のように。時々、いやかなり頻繁に音がすれば後ろを振り返ってジェミンが来ているか期待してしまう。今度こそはと思って見る度別の音。それでもロンジュンは待った。もうすぐ朝日が昇る頃、今日はジェノが水を準備してくれるだろう。だから気にすることなくジェミンを座って待ち続ける。</p><p> </p><p>そして待って</p><p> </p><p>待って</p><p> </p><p>待ち続ける。</p><p> </p><p>日差しが強い時間になっても待ち続けた。八月の熱気は尋常ではない。暑すぎて一度家に戻ってから出直そうか一瞬の迷いはあった。けれどもたった五分でも席を外している間にジェミンが来たことのことを考えてしまうのだった。本を読んだにも関わらず姿を現す勇気が無かったと思われても仕方がない。そんな事態を恐れればどんな暑さも空腹も耐えられるのだった。この頃には最初の興奮も消えて、ただ期待だけが残っていた。ただジェミンの茶髪頭が顔を出すのを待っていた。またジェミンに抱きしめられたい。またジェミンに愛されたい。でも暑すぎる。ロンジュンも少し疲れて来ていた。</p><p> </p><p>夕方になって太陽が西に傾き始めていた。１６時頃だろうか？時計を身に付けていないから分からなくても、体内時計を頼りにしたロンジュンはまだ待っていた。一秒が一時間のように長く感じる。ここまで来ると、朝の興奮がまだ自分に残っている事を願うのだった。今ロンジュンに残ったのは緊張感だけだ。ベンチに座ったまま何度後ろを確認したことか。ベンチも恐らくロンジュンに一日中踏まれていて懲り懲りだろう。ロンジュンは時々立ち上がれば草の中の石を蹴ったり、その場で少しは体を動かした。そんなことをしていても絶対に丘から離れることは無かった。ジェミンは来るのだから。そう書いてくれていたのだから。ロンジュンは惨めな気持ちになる前にそう言い聞かせた。</p><p> </p><p>夕焼けの下でもロンジュンは待った。綺麗な夕暮れだ。空を彩るオレンジ色と赤色のグラデーションが美しい。地球というキャンバスにインクが漏れて、ジェベクを美しく輝かせてくれているみたいだ。ジェミンが隣で一緒に見てくれるならもっと美しく感じるはずだ。ジェミンが現れると信じて疑わなかったはずのロンジュンも今度こそ希望を失いかけていた。結局空騒ぎで終わってしまうのだろうか。落胆している間に日は地平線へと消えていった。ため息をついて目を閉じるロンジュン。なんでジェミンは来ないのだろう。一月から全ての日にちを足してまで確かめたけれど、確かに今日は２３６日目だった。今年はうるう年で二月に２９日目があったのも確かだ。ジェミンが求めた新たな始まりを表す日。ジェミンが与えるはずだった新たな始まりを示唆する日。</p><p> </p><p>なら何故来ないんだ？</p><p> </p><p>いきなり背中に世界が崩れ落ちてくるのを感じる。そして頭は色んな事を考える。考えすぎてしまう。でももしかしたらただの深読みではないかもしれない。もう分からなかった。本を書いたのは今月ではない。もう気を変えてしまっていたならどうしよう。忘れてしまったのかもしれない。もっと最悪なシナリオもある。臆病すぎるロンジュンに疲れて説得するのも無駄だと諦めてしまったのかもしれない。ロンジュンは今日までどれほど自分が強情で愚かだったか考える。何度ジェミンの努力しようとしてくれた姿勢を追い払ったことか。二人の問題であるのに勝手に自分だけの意見を突き通してきたんだ。もうジェミンもこんな自分に我慢できなくなったのだろうか？ロンジュンは胸がキリキリと痛むのを感じた。</p><p> </p><p>今度こそ準備ができていた。今度こそ本当に自分の全てをジェミンに捧げる準備ができていた。どんな状況であろうと逃げずに、ジェミンを心のまま愛する準備ができていた。今度こそ準備ができていたからこそ、自分が遅すぎたかもしれないという事実にロンジュンは苦しむのだ。</p><p> </p><p>コオロギたちは鳴き始め、セミの合唱も止まない。目を凝らせばホタルも飛んでいた。夜が来た証だ。夜明けから夜が来るまで待ち続けたのだった。２０時は過ぎているだろう。そしてロンジュンは未だにここにいるのだった。客観的に見ればどれほど惨めだろうか。もう来ないと思われる相手を一日待ち続けたのだ。ロンジュンは泣かなかった。代わりに乾いた喉で小さく笑って見せた。自分はこんなにも愚かなのだ。</p><p> </p><p>大馬鹿者。ロンジュンは自分をそう罵った。日が沈んだ時点でジェミンは現れないと分かっておくべきだった。ジェベクまでの電車は一日でも数が限られている。口をすぼめて地面に俯く。これ以上哀れな気持ちにならないようにしたかった。夜明けには村を走り抜けるほど興奮していたというのに、一日を沈んだ肩で締めくくっている。もう手遅れだったのだろうか？</p><p> </p><p>間違いない。手遅れだったということだ。</p><p> </p><p>ベンチからロンジュンは立ち上がって、自分を抱きしめるように腕を抱えた。振り返って丘の下を見つめれば、とぼとぼ歩き始めた。ベンチには背を向けたまま絶対に振り返らなかった。あそこに一日中座って待っていた自分を思えば情けないのだ。朝の自分の幼稚さを思い出せば恥ずかしく思う。そして何よりも苦しかった。</p><p> </p><p>頭を下げたまま歩くロンジュン。まだ畑から１メートルも離れていなかった。早い足音が聞こえるのだった。走っている足音。そして荒くなった呼吸。自分に向かってその音は大きくなっている。音がする方に反射的に頭を上げるロンジュン。ロンジュンの心が望む音の発端は一つしかない。一人しか。でももう希望は消えていた。</p><p> </p><p>だからこそロンジュンが顔を上げれば心臓は止まったのだった。</p><p> </p><p>その人の口から叫ばれる声が確かに聞こえる。自分に向かって叫ばれている言葉。</p><p> </p><p>「まじで逃げたら許さないから」 </p><p> </p><p>ナ・ジェミン。完璧すぎるジェミン。ジェミン。栗毛色の髪は乱れていた。それでも完璧だ。離れた場所から道の横に立つ灯りだけを頼りにしていても分かる目の煌めき。黒いＴシャツとスウェットのジェミン。有名スポーツブランドのスニーカーを履いてロンジュンの目の前まで走ってくるジェミン。ようやくロンジュンの目の前まで来ればトウモロコシ畑はジェミンの視線の左側にあった。そして右側には見慣れたジェベクの景色が夜であろうと広がっている。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの息は上がっているけれど数秒あれば整えられる。だけどどれほど経とうと、ロンジュンを前にして胸の中で煩い鼓動はおさまらなかった。たった四日前ソウルで会ったはずだった。あの日も綺麗だったロンジュンでも、今のロンジュンには適わなかった。ジェミンは何度でも断言する。ジェベクにいるロンジュンほど美しいものはこの世にないのだから。自分の大切なふるさとであるジェベクにいるロンジュンがこの世の何よりも輝いているのだ。</p><p> </p><p>普段の目の輝きの代わりに潤んだ瞳で見上げるロンジュンにジェミンの胸は締め付けられた。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは幻覚を見ているとまで考えるのだった。もう２１時だ。一日中待っていたせいで変な幻覚を見えるまでになったのだろう。夢を見ているのだ。蜃気楼だ。ロンジュンは信じられない光景に首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>そしてロンジュンは強くジェミンの胸を押すのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「逃げるなって？ジェミナ、僕一日中ここで待ってたんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「ほんとにごめん」</p><p> </p><p>自分自身に苛立った様子のジェミンは髪に手を通した。</p><p> </p><p>「引越しの手続きを終わらせてたら、遅くなっちゃって、、しかも電車も６時発のしか今日は残ってなくてさ、、９時になっちゃった、、ごめん」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンはそんなジェミンの言い訳も気にせずに再びジェミンを言葉を発するごとに強く押した。いつの間にか涙は頬を伝っている。</p><p> </p><p>「このっ、大バカ野郎。クソ、なんでこんなことするんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは少し後ろによろめきながらも、ロンジュンを落ち着かせようとした。</p><p> </p><p>夜にも関わらず怒鳴るロンジュンの声は痛々しかった。ロンジュンはその後もヒステリックに泣きながらジェミンを叩き続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんであんな本書いたんだよ！クソっ、なんでこんなことすんだっ！」</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンに優しく声をかけた。これ以上叩かないように手を掴めば目線を合わせようとしたけど無駄だった。ロンジュンは泣き叫ぶだけだ。</p><p> </p><p>「こんなのありえない！ここで何してんだよ！なぁ、何しに来たんだよ！なんでこんなことすんだよ！こんなはずじゃなかったのに、、、お前は帰って、僕はここに残ってお前を忘れる、お前なんか忘れるはずだったのに！」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはロンジュンを悲しげに見つめながらロンジュンに叩かれ続けるのを堪えるしかなかった。どうにか落ち着かせようとした。けれども全く収まらないので、ロンジュンを許した。痛くは無かった。それよりロンジュンが自分の痛みの中叫んでいるのを見るのが痛かった。ジェミンも同じ心の痛みを感じているのだから、身体的な痛みなんてどうってこと無かった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクはいつもに増して静寂に包まれている。まるでジェベクは息を堪えて二人のやり取りを聞いているようだった。ジェベクは二人を見守っているのだ。山々はロンジュンの悲痛な叫びに耳を傾けている。木はロンジュンの痛みを感じ取っている。土はロンジュンの涙の味を知っている。</p><p> </p><p>やがてロンジュンもしゃくりあげていた息を整えて、ジェミンの体を叩くのを辞めた。</p><p> </p><p>首を振って目線を逸らすロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「クソバカみたい、、、僕ほんとにバカだわ」</p><p> </p><p>自己嫌悪に浸るロンジュンの頬をジェミンはかつてのように撫でるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、、」</p><p> </p><p>親指が触れるだけでマッチ千本分の熱さがある。ロンジュンを燃やすのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの声にようやくロンジュンは顔を上げた。四日ぶりに見る幼馴染、友達、愛する人の顔。ジェミンが来たのはたった数分前なのに既にロンジュンは取り乱してしまった。全て来てくれた衝撃とこれまでの痛みの結果でしか無かった。感情に自分を支配されていたと今気付くのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは此処にいるのだ。ロンジュンが思い浮かべたサンドバックなんかではなかった。ジェミンは本当にロンジュンの前に立っているのだ。信じられなかった。手を伸ばせばジェミンの鼻、目、頬、唇とジェミンに触れて行くのだった。本当にいると自分に分からせるために。</p><p> </p><p>今までジェミンが言ったことはほとんど耳を通り抜けていた。あまりにも衝撃的なんだ。本はロンジュンが都合よく解釈した夢では無かった。あのあとがきも夢では無かった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンも夢では無かった。これは現実だ。ロンジュンは辛そうな声で囁いた。</p><p> </p><p>「...ここにいる」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンの声にジェミンは固まってもう一度しっかりと失いかけた友人の顔を見るのだ。こんな顔をさせたのは自分だった。</p><p> </p><p>「ここにいるよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは静かに言った。それでもロンジュンはなかなか顔を合わせられないでいた。泣き顔は見せたくなかった。もう一度自分に聞かせるためにロンジュンは繰り返す。</p><p> </p><p>「ほんとにここにいる」</p><p> </p><p>それだけ聞けばジェミンはロンジュンを抱き寄せた。ロンジュンを腕の中に閉じ込めれば二度と離したくないと思うのだった。ロンジュンのこんな壊れてしまいそうな声聞いていられなかった。自分のせいなのだから。自分がロンジュンをここまで泣かせてしまったと分かっているから。ロンジュンは何度も自分のせいで苦しんでいると知っているからこそ、強く抱きしめてしまうのだった。</p><p> </p><p>そのままジェミンは抱きしめ続けた。一度もロンジュンを離さずに「俺はここにいるよ」と耳に囁く。</p><p> </p><p>いざ抱きしめられると、どれほどジェミンに抱きしめられることが幸せだったのか思い出すのだった。四ヶ月経っても忘れられなかった温もり。いつまで経ってもまたこの腕に抱きしめられたいと思っていたのだ。この人に愛されたいと思っていたから。</p><p> </p><p>「もう来ないんだと思った」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの胸に顔を埋めたまま呟くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「僕がお前を突き飛ばしすぎてもうお前も諦めたかもって、、僕のために一人で頑張るのは無駄だってお前が気付いたかもって、、、ジェミナ」</p><p> </p><p>再び泣き始めそうなロンジュンの頭にジェミンは優しく囁いた。抱きしめる力は一度も緩めない。</p><p> </p><p>「何回か喧嘩したからって人生最愛の人を諦めると思う？」</p><p> </p><p>人生最愛の人。ジェミンの口から愛という言葉が出てくるのは新鮮だった。ロンジュンは顔を上げてジェミンを見つめた。ジェミンの目に嘘がないか確認しているのだ。これで全て嘘だったら今度こそどうしていいか分からない。でも嘘じゃなかった。人生最愛の人。そうジェミンが自分のことを思っていると分かっただけで、ロンジュンは肩の荷が一気に軽くなるのを感じるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンを見つめる。本当に四ヶ月後、こうしてジェミンは戻って来てくれたのだ。ジェベクにロンジュンと一緒に立っている。四ヶ月離れていたというのに、二人が互いを必要としていると認められたのは今なのだ。随分時間がかかってしまった。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンから目を離せないでいるロンジュンは、未だ信じられないように呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「お前も僕のこと愛してる...」</p><p> </p><p>何よりも誠実な瞳でロンジュンを見つめたまま、ジェミンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「愛してるよ。気付けてなかったけど、今なら分かる」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミニも僕のこと愛してるんだ....」</p><p> </p><p>ほとんど自分を説得するために復唱するロンジュン。そんなロンジュンの頬に手を添えて、親指で頬を撫でながらジェミンはまた囁いた。</p><p> </p><p>「愛してる」</p><p> </p><p>ずっと気付けてなかっただけなのだ。でも今なら痛いほど分かっている。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは幸せと悲しみの両方を含んだ表情でジェミンを見た。</p><p> </p><p>「でもジェミナ、もう手遅れだったらどうすんの、、」</p><p> </p><p>「それなら死ぬまで何度でも挑戦するよ。それか俺以上に君を幸せにできる人が現れるまでは、、俺は頑張る」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目を転がして泣いて赤くなった鼻で笑った。</p><p> </p><p>「ふざけんな。誰が、、この世で誰がお前より僕のことを幸せにできんの？もし知ってるなら今すぐ紹介しろよ、、、お前との恋愛は本気で苦しいんだから是非その人に会いたいところだよ、、」 </p><p> </p><p>口を尖らせて俯くロンジュンを見てジェミンは小さく微笑んだ。</p><p> </p><p>「本当に苦しいね」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンも賛成した。でも苦しくても価値がある。ロンジュンはそう思った。今ならそう思えるのだ。全てジェミンのためなら苦痛にも価値がある。</p><p> </p><p>その場に立ったまま、ジェミンは家に帰ってきたと実感するのだった。四ヶ月離れた場所だ。ジェベクがジェミンにとって馴染みのない場所に戻っていてもおかしくなかった。何年も過ごしたソウルでの生活に戻ったからこそそう思うのが当然のはずだ。でもそんなこと無かった。本当に故郷に帰ってきたんだ。これが帰省。どんな悲しみも癒してくれるふるさと。特にロンジュンが居れば尚更だ。</p><p> </p><p>沈黙を破るために、ジェミンは今二人がこうしてここで再会できたことに触れるのだった。静かな夜の村で、二人はこうして見つめ合えているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>「本読んでくれたって解釈でおっけい？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの顔を見ればロンジュンは膝から力が抜けてしまいそうになるのを堪えた。後一日でも遅く本を読んでたら、、結末まで読んでいなかったら、ジェミンはここに来て一人になるのだった。まだ少し潤んだ目で、それでも幸せそうな微笑みでロンジュンはジェミンを見上げた。まだこうしてジェミンの前に立てていることが夢のように感じる。</p><p> </p><p>「だからここにいるんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>静かに言うロンジュンにジェミンの笑顔は大きく広がった。夜だろうと眩しい笑顔だ。</p><p> </p><p>「まじでロンジュニが最後まで読んでくれることにかかってたんだから」</p><p> </p><p>「バカだね、そんな低い可能性にかけるとか」</p><p> </p><p>悪戯に笑うロンジュンにジェミンは首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「本当にバカだった？だって君が言ったように、ロンジュニは今ここにいる。ねぇ、覚えてる？俺が言ったこと。俺、いつかロンジュニも結末まで読む価値がある物語を見つけられるよって言ったでしょ？」</p><p> </p><p>もちろん覚えていた。木にくくられた縄を使って湖に飛び込んで遊んだ日。１８日目。全てが繋がっているような気がするのだ。二人の過ごした時間は何かしらの形でこうしてまた姿を表す。良かった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは目を細めた。</p><p> </p><p>「確かに言ったね」</p><p> </p><p>「それで小説はどうだった？俺の『論文』は気に入った？」</p><p> </p><p>ニヤリと笑うジェミンはそのまま続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「元々書くって言ってた大学の論文とは違うけどさ、どっちにしろ俺の『論文』には変わりない」</p><p> </p><p>数分前とは違って、悪戯にロンジュンはジェミンの胸をそっと押した。</p><p> </p><p>「ほんっとにバカ。クソ大バカマヌケ野郎。なんでお前が今まで大学で頑張ってきたことも保証された未来も手放したんだよ。あんなに現実的にコツコツ頑張ってたのに、なんで本を書くために全部手放すんだよ、、、どこのアホにそんなこと教わったんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>もちろんその阿保がどこの誰か分かった上で言っていた。</p><p> </p><p>「数字に囚われて成功するかもしれないチャンスを自分からゼロにしてるって教えてくれたアホと同じ人だよ」</p><p> </p><p>職業について話していた日を思い出しながら答えるジェミンは思い出に微笑んだ。ロンジュンも思わず笑うのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「そいつ、いい人ぽいな」</p><p> </p><p>「うん、めちゃくちゃいい人」</p><p> </p><p>「でもすごいな。ちゃんと夢叶えたじゃん。ちゃんと欲しいものは手に入れたんじゃん」</p><p> </p><p>誇らしそうに見つめるロンジュンにジェミンは小さく笑えば一瞬目を逸らした。そしてまたロンジュンと目を合わせる。</p><p> </p><p>「まだ一つ残ってるよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの暗示している物が、、者が分かる気がするロンジュン。まだ一つ残ってる。考えすぎだろうか。でも期待してしまう。どうかそうであって欲しい。どうか、どうか、、</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミ-」</p><p> </p><p>「君と一緒にいたいんだ、ロンジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンを遮るジェミンの声に迷いは無かった。本心だと直ぐ分かる。</p><p> </p><p>希望的でありながらも寂しい目で見つめるロンジュン。今二人はこうしてジェベクに立っているのだ。全てが始まった場所。そして全てが終わった場所。そんなジェベクでジェミンは新たな始まりを求めてくれているのだ。ようやくロンジュンも許すことができた新たな始まりを。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはもう一度同じ言葉を繰り返した。本気で言っていると伝えるために。</p><p> </p><p>「君と一緒にいたいんだよ、ロンジュナ。もう心配しなくていい。俺が君を愛してないなんて思わなくていい。君の一方通行な想いだと思う必要もないよ。ロンジュニを愛して、毎日君の隣で目覚めたいんだ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは息を吐けばまた続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「また子供みたいな冒険に君と出かけたい。７歳の頃の思い出を辿るんじゃなくて、今度は新しい思い出を作るためだけに出かけたいから、、君の、君の全てが欲しい。ロンジュナ、、君の全てを愛したいんだ。すれ違いの連続だったことももう気にしなくていい。どんなに辛かった時間も、君と居られるなら無駄じゃなかったって思えるから。君が欲しいから。もしロンジュニも同じように俺を求めてくれるなら、、俺の全てを君にあげるから。君にあげたいんだ。どんなことでも頑張るから。だから君にお願いするのは、、俺たちのために勇気を持って欲しい」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、僕もお前が欲しいに決ま-」</p><p> </p><p>「なら勇気を持って、ジュナ。もう俺から逃げないで。俺たちから。始まる前に諦めるのはもうやめようよ」</p><p> </p><p>必死に頼むジェミンの目には、ロンジュンの世界が写っている。美しい世界。ロンジュンの愛する世界。空は青々としていて、夜は綺麗な星で輝いている。愛してるんだ。ずっとずっと愛してきたんだ。もうロンジュンを引き止めるものは無かった。</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは下唇の端を噛んで笑いを零した。</p><p> </p><p>「僕がいいよって答えるまでお前に５回もお願いさせちゃったな、、」</p><p> </p><p>「....答えはイエスなの？」</p><p> </p><p>目を丸くして言うジェミンにロンジュンは頷いた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、もう僕疲れたんだ。こんな腰抜けの弱虫野郎でいるのに疲れたんだ、、」</p><p> </p><p>ほとんど囁きながらもロンジュンはジェミンに今度こそ自分も本気でいることを伝えようとするのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「お前を忘れるのが、、お前を忘れるのが一番いい解決法だと信じて、、自分を疑わなかった。二度とお前を見なければ、傷つく量も減るって、、、でもダメだった。自分のバカみたいな頑固な決断のせいで、こんなに辛い思いをするって思わなかったんだ」</p><p> </p><p>震える声で俯いて話していたロンジュンは顔を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「ナナヤ、四ヶ月経っても僕はずっと自分に聞いてるんだ。なんでまだこんなに苦しいんだ？って。なんで、、なんでまだお前をこんなにも愛してるんだって、、、でも何よりも、」</p><p> </p><p>自分の心臓が位置する場所の上からシャツを押さえるロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「なんで僕こうやって無駄なことしてるんだろって」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが口を開いてもロンジュンは話し続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「なんで自分で自分の首締めてんだろ。自分を守るために下した決断が大失敗だったって途中で気付いたはずなのに」</p><p> </p><p>あまりにも皮肉な自分自身に笑ってしまうロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「あんなに失敗を恐れてたのに挑戦もしないから、初めから僕たちの失敗を保証してるのはこのバカな自分ってなんでわかんなかったんだろ、、クソみたい、、、これ以上バカな真似できないよジェミナ。予測できない未来を恐れるのにも懲り懲りだよ。だって、愛は僕を弱らせた、、でも、、、愛は、、僕も勇敢になりたいって思わせてくれたから」</p><p> </p><p>長々と話し続けた口を閉じればロンジュンはジェミンの目に浮かぶ愛を見つけた。元からジェミンの瞳に存在していた愛。でも今は自分のものだった。ジェミンのロンジュンへの眼差し、態度、言葉。全てに愛が溢れかえっていた。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは何も言わなかった。代わりにロンジュンの顎を掴んで、いつものように自分と目を合わさせた。ロンジュンが最後に見たのはジェミンの優しい瞳で、何か考えられる頃にはジェミンにキスされていた。言葉にはできないキス。沢山の歴史を込めたキス。よちよち歩きだった頃から、二人で村中に冒険に出ていた幼少期、７歳で離れ離れになった親友二人、大人になって再会した二人、恋に落ちた二人、また離れ離れになったけれどもう離れていることが耐えられなくなった愛し合う二人。運命が迷信ではなく本当ならば、赤い糸で絡められた二人だ。繰り返される偶然の中に現れる数字たち。二人のキスには思い出が詰まりすぎていた。滝。捨てられた電車の屋根の上で見た夕日、海まで走らせた自転車。朝まで続いた会話たち。そして何よりも二人のキスは愛で溢れていた。</p><p> </p><p>一日の空腹も、渇いた喉も、全てが消えるのを感じるロンジュン。そして世界に、ジェベクに色が戻ってきた。ジェベクの山々は鮮やかな緑色に戻った。川の水も煌めいている。耳に入る風の音も優しく感じる。愛は世界を再び美しく塗り替えてくれるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>口を離せば、ジェミンはロンジュンの顔に手を添えたまま囁いた。</p><p> </p><p>「今度こそ、試してみる？」</p><p> </p><p>愛する人の目に溺れたまま頷くロンジュン。</p><p> </p><p>「うん。お前がどんなに遠くに引っ越そうと、どこに行こうと、僕頑張るよ」</p><p> </p><p>それを聞けばジェミンは意味深な笑みを浮かべた。ロンジュンが知らないことを知っている時の顔だ。</p><p> </p><p>「それに関してはあんまり頑張らなくて良さそうだよ」</p><p> </p><p>混乱しているのにも関わらず、ロンジュンの心拍数は速度を上げた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、、どういうこと？」</p><p> </p><p>「この間言ったの覚えてない？てか俺の話聞いてなかった？俺もうソウルはうんざりって言わなかったけ？俺が手放したものを思い知らされるから、俺が君を手放したって思い-」</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、遠回しに話すのはやめろよ」</p><p> </p><p>ほとんどパニックでロンジュンが言ってもジェミンは止めなかった。</p><p> </p><p>「ソウルにいられなくなったのは、君をここに一人残してしまったことが耐えられなくなったからだよ。はっきり言わなくても分かるでしょ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンは自分の耳を疑っていた。まさか。固まったままロンジュンはリンおばさんの言葉を思い出す。ジェミンが引っ越す場所を知ってると言った。恐らくチョイさんの手紙に書いていたというのは嘘だろう。ジェミンやジェミンの両親に直接聞かされていたのだろう。そりゃそうだ。ジェミンの家を管理しているのは彼女なのだから。ジェミンの叔母なのだから。そしてソウルでジェミンが言ったことも思い出す。『俺がどこに引っ越すか興味ないんだ？』。そんなはずがない。唐突すぎる。</p><p> </p><p>あり得ない話だ。街の暮らしを、仕事を、活躍できるチャンスを、洗練された生活を、どこの誰がジェベクのためにそれらを全て手放すと言うんだ。どんな本の世界だ。それほどジェベクはジェミンにとって大切な場所なのだろうか？もしも本当だったとして、ジェミンはここで後悔無く死ねるだろうか？ロンジュンの頭は真っ白だった。</p><p> </p><p>きっと勘違いだ。ロンジュンは自分に言い聞かせた。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、意味わかんないよ」</p><p> </p><p>「引越し先はジェベクだよ。戻ってくるの。君の傍にいたいから」</p><p> </p><p>いざ言葉にして明らかにされるとロンジュンの目は見開かれた。勘違いということにしたというのに、勘違いでは無かったんだ。</p><p> </p><p>「はぁ？！」</p><p> </p><p>「もう終わりの日までカウントダウンする必要もないんだよロンジュナ」</p><p> </p><p>大きな瞳で言葉を失っているロンジュンにジェミンは頬を摩りながら話し続けた。</p><p> </p><p>「次会えるのがいつになるか考える必要もないよ。時間なんて二度と確認しなくていい」</p><p> </p><p>まだロンジュンは固まったままだった。あまりにも唐突で、衝撃的だった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、そんなの、、んなの、、急すぎる-」</p><p> </p><p>「急じゃないよ。俺の話最後まで聞いて？」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは眉を顰めてながらも柔らかいトーンで言うのでロンジュンは口を大人しく閉じた。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュニを愛してるって気付いた瞬間からジェベクに戻るって決めてたんだ。だってさ、」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは一瞬止まれば慎重に言葉を選んでいるようだった。</p><p> </p><p>「俺はいつか死ぬ。ロンジュニもいつかは死ぬ。俺らはみんないつかは死ぬじゃん。それが分かっててさ、いざ死期を迎えた時のことを考えたんだよ。明日死ぬと分かってて、俺がソウルにいたとする。俺は自分が諦めてしまった人生を想いながら死ぬことになるんだ。そんな人生耐えられないよ。もし明日死ぬなら、俺はジェベクみたいに自然の綺麗な場所で死にたい。愛する男の腕の中で死にたいんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンなんて嫌いだ。言葉一つで有頂天にさせるジェミンなんて嫌いだ。ただでさえジェミンに心も体も魂も売っているというのに、これ以上どうしろと言うのだ。これ以上好きにさせないで欲しかった。ロンジュンはそう思いながらも小さく呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>「でも仕事は？お前仕事どうすんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>「ジュナ、本ならどこからでも書けるよ。俺はソウルにいようと、ジェベクにいようと、、たとえロンドンにいようと本は書ける。チョイさんは俺がどこにいようと出版させてくれるから」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンの説明にロンジュンは首を振った。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェミナ、お願いだから変なこと言うなよ。もしこれが嘘だったら僕もうほんとにどうしていいかわかんないから、、お願いやめて」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは一歩近づけ再びロンジュンの顔に手を添えた。何とか全て現実だと分かってほしかった。</p><p> </p><p>「嘘なんかじゃないよ。だからおかえりって言ってよ」</p><p> </p><p>泣きたかった。一日で沢山のことが起こりすぎていた。圧倒されて頭が働かなかった。人生で一番嬉しいニュースはあまりにも現実離れしていたのだから。夢のようだった。幸せ過ぎて逆に不吉に思える。自分がこんなに幸せになっていいのだろうか？ロンジュンは泣き疲れているはずだった。けれども今はただ泣きたかった。辛さからではない。悲しみからでもない。複数の感情が混ざっているから。でも何よりも嬉しくて泣きたくなるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「四ヶ月も無駄にしちゃった、、ジェミナ、僕たち四ヶ月も無駄にしちゃったんだよ」</p><p> </p><p>今にも目尻から零れそうな涙の溜まった目で言うロンジュンをジェミンは抱きしめた。驚きすぎてパニックに近い状態のロンジュンを落ち着かせるために抱きしめた小さな背中を摩るのだった。</p><p> </p><p>これが正しい形だ。ロンジュンを抱きしめている時、ジェミンはこれこそが自分達のあるべき姿だと思い知らされるのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「僕がクソバカだったせいで四ヶ月も無駄にしたんだよ、、」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは泣きながら言うロンジュンのつむじに鼻を埋めた。ラベンダーの香りがするロンジュンの髪の香りが懐かしかった。何よりも好きな香りだ。</p><p> </p><p>「かもね。でも四ヶ月なんて人生の中じゃほんの一瞬だよ。だからさ、ロンジュナ、、永遠っていう響きはどう？俺たちずっと一緒にいるのはどう？」</p><p> </p><p>信じられなかった。まだ夢を見ている気分だ。ジェミンのＴシャツを強く握りしめてロンジュンは口を尖らせた。</p><p> </p><p>「いい響きだな」</p><p> </p><p>やはりロンジュンの夢なのだろうか？ジェミンが帰る際、ロンジュンはジェミンに二人で過ごした時間は美しい夢のようだったと伝えた。そしてもう目を覚まさないといけないと。もう目を覚ましてから何ヶ月も経っていた。それにも関わらず今こうして抱き合っているのだ。夢ではなく、現実なのだ。やはり運命を信じてみてもいいかもしれない。３８１や２３６などの普通の人からしたら意味の無い数字を信じてみてもいいのかもしれない。もっと早くから信じておくべきだったのかもしれない。でも関係ない。今こうして愛する人に愛されて、大好きなふるさとで抱きしめ合っているのだから。</p><p> </p><p>これが本には書かれていなかった本当の結末だったのだろうか。</p><p> </p><p>違う。第二章？三章の始まりだ。本当に二人の物語はハッピーエンドで終わるのだろうか。本当に大丈夫だろうか。分からなかった。何時間も二人で滝つぼで泳ぐ朝を過ごすのだろうか。一緒に木に登ぼって夜が来るのを待つのだろうか？もしかしたらこれから先もジェミンの書く本の主人公として生きるのかもしれない。何一つ保証はされていなかった。ジェミンはこれから先もロンジュンの彫る石のインスピレーションとなるのだろうか？分からない。もしかしたらジェベクの外へと一緒に旅行を計画するかもしれない。ソウルにかもしれない。もしくはジェミンにもっと外の世界を紹介してもらうのも悪くない。ロサンゼルスの街並み。京都の神社。パラオのビーチ。アイルランドの大聖堂。何もかもが不確かだ。いつかは結婚するかもしれない。一緒に家庭を築くのかもしれない。一緒に老後まで過ごすのかもしれない。未来は誰にも分からない。全部「もしかしたら」としか言いようが無かった。</p><p> </p><p>不確かな未来を恐れるのは辞めたのだ。立ち向かってみなければ何も分からないのだから。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは再びロンジュンに口付けた。たった一つのキスでロンジュンの失っていた気力に火を灯してくれた。腰を掴まれるのを感じれば、ロンジュンは唇を離さずに笑いながら、ジェミンがクルクルと抱き上げて回すのを許した。</p><p> </p><p>誰がこんなことになると想像しただろう。何日間もの地獄のような拷問を耐え抜けて、時間を、エネルギーを無駄にした。愛は簡単ではないから。でも２３６日目に二人はジェベクでこうして新たな始まりが幕を開けているのを感じるのだった。だからどんな苦痛も無駄では無かったと思えるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>息の仕方を忘れるまで泣いた日も、全て過去のこと。今この瞬間までの過程に過ぎなかったのだから。月に照らされたトウモロコシ畑の前で二人は唇を重ねて、笑いあっているのだ。人生全て上手くいく気がしてきてしまう。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンはコオロギの鳴き声を聞いた。ジェベクに来たばかりの頃はあれほど嫌っていたコオロギ。静かすぎる夜の中で目立つコオロギの鳴き声が嫌いで、どこに行ってもついてきているような気分になっていた。でも今聞いてみると、どこか可愛らしく思えるのだった。静かすぎるジェベクでは、あれほど小さな虫の鳴き声さえもよく聞こえるのだから。伸びた草を揺らすそよ風の音も、夜中に森の奥で鳴いているフクロウも。玉石でできた道の上を誰かが歩いている足音も、小川から流れる水の音も。</p><p> </p><p>そしてハチミツのように甘いロンジュンの声も。愛する人の声もジェベクではよく聞こえる。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは空を見上げた。ジェミンはコンクリートジャングルから遠く離れた故郷に帰った。故郷。其処は山々に囲まれ、川は旋律のように流れ、草茂る田舎町。故郷。其処は生きる意味、そして失う重みを輝く瞳で教えてくれた黒髪の青年がいる場所。</p><p> </p><p>そして何よりも、愛するということを教えてくれた青年がいる場所なのだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ジェベクの夜空をじっと見上げ続けるジェミン。ソウルの街の光も綺麗だった、いくつも並ぶ高層ビル。でもソウルで星を見つけるのは困難だ。人工的な光で影を薄くしているから。人間の文明の発展がいかに凄まじいか星も思い知らされている。ジェベクとは違うのだ。ジェベクでは星は夜を照らす明かりだから。星に比べると自分がいかにちっぽけな存在か思い知らされるのだ。でも悪い意味では無かった。自分自身が何億人もいる人間のうちの一人で、地球、惑星、宇宙から見れば小さな存在であると確認できる感覚は、開放的な気分にさせるのだった。どれだけ大金持ちになろうと、賞を取ろうと、高級品に囲まれて暮らそうと、自分はちっぽけな人間でしかないのだ。銀河の歴史を規模に考えれば、全てどうってことない。なら好きなように生きれば良いでは無いか。人に何と言われようと心が望むものを追って生きれば良い。そしてもし失敗したら？そんなことだってある。ちっぽけな人間だ。宇宙の中じゃ塵にも満たない。みんな同じように壮大な宇宙にある一つの惑星、地球の中でちっぽけな存在として生きているなら、好きに生きればいいじゃないか。他人の幸せの定義に合わせて、自分の幸せを犠牲にする必要なんてないじゃないか。</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは星から目を離さなかった。キラキラと光って、天を美しく装飾している。</p><p> </p><p>「星が見られなくて恋しかったなぁ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンは落ち着いた声で呟いた。</p><p> </p><p>未だにジェミンに抱きしめられたままのロンジュンも顔を上げて、久々ジェベクの煌めく空を見つめた。</p><p> </p><p>「そうだろうな」</p><p> </p><p>クスッと笑えば、ジェミンがジェベクに来たばかりの頃に教えた話をロンジュンは再び持ち出すのだった。</p><p> </p><p>「ジェベクはどこよりも明るい星々が輝く場所だから」</p><p> </p><p>「違うよ」</p><p> </p><p>ジェミンが直ぐに言い返せばロンジュンは混乱した顔を見せた。ジェミンはじっと首を傾げたままにロンジュンを見下ろしていて、時が再び止まったみたいだった。</p><p> </p><p>「違うって？」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが聞けば、ジェミンは少しだけ言葉を変えた。もっと適切な言葉に。もっとジェミンの心に正直な言葉に。たった数文字の違い。けれどその数文字があるかないかで随分意味は変わるのだ。</p><p> </p><p>「違う。ジェベクは誰よりも明るい星が輝く場所だから」</p><p> </p><p>星々では無かった。星だ。ジェミンがそこで止まれば、世界は静まり返って、ロンジュンが心の最後の一部をジェミンに捧げるのを見届けた。</p><p> </p><p>「ロンジュナ、君だよ」</p><p> </p><p>ロンジュンが星なのだ。</p><p> </p><p>ファン・ロンジュンはジェベクを照らす何よりも明るい存在。</p><p> </p><p>ジェベクだけではなく、ロンジュンはジェミンの人生を何よりも明るく照らしてくれる星なんだ。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>おわり</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>あとがきは後でコメント欄においときますね。</p><p>最後までお読みいただきありがとうございました！</p><p><a href="https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&amp;utm_source=promotion">マシュマロ</a>🍒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>